


Packless Monsters

by Nekoamamori



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loki x Reader - Freeform, loki x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 66
Words: 149,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoamamori/pseuds/Nekoamamori
Summary: You're a werewolf who ends up in the company of Loki in the Avenger's tower after saving Pepper Potts' life.





	1. Chapter 1

    It was a quick and admittedly not very well thought out decision that had completely disrupted your life this time. It hadn’t been your fault that some idiot had gotten through security at your workplace with a giant scary gun. It wasn’t your fault that you happened to be interning at Stark Industries. That was pure dumb luck.

    It was admittedly your fault that you shoved Pepper Potts out of the way of the bullets.

    You would heal. She would not have.

    It was also admittedly your fault that you had turned into a wolf while you shoved her out of the way and torn the guy’s throat out when she was safe.

    That was definitely on you.

    Which is how you found yourself in your current predicament of being carried in wolf form down to the bottom floor of the Avenger’s tower by Ironman, slowly fighting through the drugs they’d shot you up with. It wasn’t surprising that Ironman could carry you, even in wolf form. You were small for a werewolf, only about the same hundredish pounds of your human form, and he was in his suit. Your wounds had been bandaged and there was vet tape, that stuff that stuck to only itself, wrapped around your muzzle so you wouldn’t bite anyone.

    This was not turning out to be a good day.

    You vaguely realized that this entire floor was filled with glass-walled prison cells.

    This day was just getting better...

    Ironman opened one of the cells and set you carefully inside, far from the door. He ignored your snarled protests. You understood that they thought you were dangerous. You were dangerous, but you still didn’t appreciate the treatment.

    “Stark!? I know you dislike me, but throwing an injured wolf in my cell is a bit extreme, even for you,” a male voice yelled at Ironman in what would be a pleasing accent were he not so upset. You looked up and saw the slim raven-haired man who had jumped up from the bed in the cell. You recognized him from the news as Thor’s brother Loki. He was angry and scared, though mostly angry.

    “She’s not a wolf,” Ironman said from the outside of the cell as the door to the cell slid back shut behind him. You were locked in the cell with the angry Asgardian.

    “Sure looks like a wolf from here,” Loki snarled, eliciting a snarl in reply from you. He smelled of fear and anger and it was not making you any calmer when you were already injured and fighting through the haze of drugs.

    “Until about an hour ago, she was one of my interns. She took those bullets saving Pepper’s life. I can’t leave her alone, but I have a PR nightmare to deal with. So you’re going to make yourself useful while your brother is out of town. Take care of the injured wolf. If you somehow manage to get her to turn back into a human, you can both get out of this cell,” Tony told him, then repeated the instruction to something called ‘jarvis’. Loki looked thoughtful at the offer.

    “Fine,” he finally huffed.

    “The responders drugged her to get her out of there. Good luck,” with that, Ironman left to go deal with the PR nightmare of the shooter and the werewolf.

    “Great. A drugged wolf. That makes this easier, Stark,” Loki growled at Ironman’s retreating back. You huffed at the Asgardian and settled yourself as comfortably as you could, though you snarled when Loki stepped closer to you. He was a stranger and obviously upset. His expression, mood, and posture all softened immediately. “Hush, love,” he told you softly, his tone soothing. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he added. You laid you head down on your paws to watch him. “It would have been nice had Stark bothered to tell me your name...” he grumped. You snorted in wolfish laughter. He grinned in reply. “So you _are_ aware, then?”

    You nodded once, then snarled as you ran a paw over the tape around your nose. You couldn’t get the damn stuff to come off. “If you promise not to bite me, I will help you with that.” His voice was almost amused. You nodded again emphatically and kept your head still while he carefully removed the vet tape, kneeling carefully beside you. When it was gone, you licked his hand in an automatic gesture of thanks. He stiffened in fear. You whined softly, hurt by his rejection, his automatic assumption that you were a monster. The fact that you were bleeding from at least three bullet wounds didn’t help your mood either. You curled around yourself and laid your head on your tail, closing your eyes to try to ignore him for awhile.

    “I’m sorry. You surprised me,” he said quickly when he realized he’d hurt your feelings. You opened your eyes to look at him, but otherwise didn’t move. Your hurt feelings had seemed to affect him more than he’d wanted to admit. He shifted to sit cross legged on the ground next to you. He seemed fascinated by you for some reason. “I promised to help you, and to be honest it is fascinating to meet a human who can turn into a wolf. I did not know that was possible. It is a choice, yes?” he asked conversationally. You nodded once and laid your head back down, exhausted. Healing was a lot of work. He looked you over thoughtfully. “Surely it must be better to heal in human form... especially as that would get you out of this cell... so there must be a reason you are still a wolf.” He looked interested at the puzzle. “I assume that my just asking you to change back will not solve the problem,” he mused, making you snort with laughter again. He smiled in reply, obviously glad he still had your attention and that you were still in a reasonable mood. “Which means I will need to figure out what the problem is and correct it. Preferably before you bleed out.” You rolled your eyes at that. You were in no danger from bleeding out over a couple of lead bullets. There were also plenty of reasons why you didn’t want to change back right now. You could tell that he wasn’t going to leave you alone until he figured out the problem and got you to shift back.

    “Any chance you can tell me?” he asked pleasantly. You pondered, but at least one of the answers was fairly straightforward, so you gave him a huge yawn before you laid your head back down. Shifting took a lot of energy on a good day. Shifting twice in such a short amount of time took more, especially with no food, even more especially with injuries.

    “Well that is an easy fix. There are at least ten empty bedrooms in this place-” he stopped when you just gave him a look. You saw his eyes light up in realization. He was having fun with this puzzle. “But simple tiredness wouldn’t be enough to stop you from being more comfortable...” he paused, considering. “Which means the magic involved in the change must be considerable.” It wasn’t the most apt description, but it would do, so you nodded, watching him with interest. It was amazing how fast he was catching on. “Which means you would be drained afterwards, at least enough that you do not want to be that vulnerable...Yes, I could see how you would not want to be vulnerable in a house full of strangers.” You nodded, glad he was catching on.

    You moved to lay your head more comfortably to sleep for awhile, but he started talking again. “Very well, then I will personally guarantee your safety,” vowed the god of tricks and lies. You narrowed your eyes at him. That was supposed to be reassuring? “You’re stuck with my company either way, love,” he reminded you gently. “Yes, I may be the god of tricks, mischief, and lies, but I am not a monster.” Those words resounded with you. You’d felt like a monster your entire life for having a wolf inside of you, for having to shift during the full moon, for all sorts of things you couldn’t control, just because of your heritage. “I am not going to hurt you, and I will not allow any harm to come to you. Besides, it would be poor repayment for helping me escape a cell I do not belong in to allow harm to come to my rescuer,” he added with a smile, earning another snort of laughter from you.

    He was right, you didn’t have much of a choice. You nodded once, somehow trusting the trickster. You saw his relief and his...hope? that someone had finally trusted in him. “Now will you change back?” he asked. You still hesitated and he waited patiently. You tentatively got to your feet and took the step forward necessary. You carefully took the sleeve of his tunic in your teeth, then dropped it an instant later, whining softly. He sat perfectly still and watched your actions carefully. “You want me to move?” he guessed first. You shook your head and whined again, looking away embarrassed. “Ah, of course,” he commented, a flush on his cheeks that hadn’t been there a moment before. He stood and stripped off his tunic, leaving him in a short-sleeved undershirt. He laid the tunic carefully on the bed and turned to look extremely interestedly out of the cell, also managing to stand in such a way that you would be shielded from the view of any passersby.

    With more focus than usual, you began the painful shift back to human. It usually wasn’t this painful, or took this long, but you were already injured, low on energy, hadn’t eaten, and had been drugged. It usually only took a minute, less if you were in need like you had been saving Pepper. It took a lot longer this time. With effort, you made the change, panting when you were back in human form. You dove into Loki’s tunic, grateful when it came halfway down your thighs. It was decent enough and way better than being naked. Shifting did not come with clothes. “It’s safe now,” you managed to tell him, leaning against the bed in the cell. It was too much effort to try to move. Keeping your eyes open was a chore. You’d used way too much energy shifting twice in an hour.

    He turned with a smile on his face and a joke or teasing prepped, but his expression fell when he saw you. He rushed back to your side and knelt beside you. “Love?” he asked, concerned. You tried to smile reassuringly at him. You hated appearing weak.

    “I’m fine,” you told him softly. “It’s just a lot of energy to shift forms. Doing it twice in such a short amount of time...” you shrugged, too exhausted to go into the details right now. You moved to use the bed to leverage yourself to your feet. Loki was standing and supporting you in an instant, lifting you to your feet before you could struggle up from the floor.

    “I gave my word that I would take care of you,” he told you softly when you tried to protest.

    “I just need to lie down for a little bit. You said there were ten empty bedrooms, right? One of them has to have a bed where I can take a nap,” you replied, trying to sound stronger than you were. Getting the males in your life riled or defensive had never been a good thing. You had the impression that Loki would be the same way and would have the same overprotective streak.

    He swept you up into his arms, confirming your suspicions. “Yes, there is definitely a bed where you can take a nap, little wolf,” he said softly while you spluttered a protest at him, trying to insist you didn’t need to be carried like a child. “Of course you do not,” he replied pleasantly. “I am quite aware that you are not a child. You are a brave, interesting lady who happens to be able to turn into a wolf. However, since you are also injured and under my protection, I am protecting you,” he added equally pleasantly. You laughed at his obvious flattering and laid your head on his shoulder, accepting the help...this time. He strolled carefully through the now-open cell door. You hadn’t noticed that it had opened. You must’ve been really out of it, or it had happened while you were shifting forms. You closed your eyes, trusting the Asgardian who had promised your safety.


	2. Chapter 2

    You must have fallen asleep, because the next thing you were aware of was waking in a strange bed in a strange room, surrounded by a scent that was most definitely not yours. It was male, but smelled like a crisp winter’s day and snow, definitely not a scent you usually associated with men, but there was the underlying scent of maleness to it as well.

    You snapped awake, sitting bolt upright, the disassociation of the strange scent jarring you all the way awake and spiking your panic. You took in your surroundings in an instant. The room was physically cold, but plushly decorated, most of the decorations were bookshelves, crammed with books and...scrolls?

    “Easy, love. You’re safe,” came a warm male voice from next to you on the bed. You looked over and saw Loki sitting on top of the blankets against the headboard with a book in his hands. You remembered your earlier interactions which this man and relaxed, sitting more comfortably against the pillows, the blankets pooling in your lap. He smiled when you had relaxed. “Are you feeling better?” he asked gently.

    You nodded. “I told you I’d be fine after a little rest,” you reminded him.

    He held up a hand that was wrapped in a bandage. “That did not stop you from biting me,” he grumbled. You blanched, horrified.

    “Oh gods, I’m sorry!” you moved more swiftly than he was expecting so you could unwind the bandage and check the wound. Werewolves were fast. It was mostly healed already and the teeth imprints were definitely human teeth, not wolf teeth. You breathed a sigh of relief and began rewrapping the bandage for him with practiced movements. Werewolves also tended to get injured a lot, especially the stupid males, so you had a lot of practice bandaging wounds. “I’m so sorry,” you repeated, ashamed of what had happened while you were asleep. “That’s a poor way to repay someone being nice to me,” you grumbled at your wolf, who had obviously been in control and scared. “What happened?” you asked him.

    “You do not remember? You were awake,” he seemed to soften at that, concerned when he realized you hadn’t actually known what you’d done.

    You shook your head firmly, needing to correct that assumption quickly. “ _I_ wasn’t awake. The wolf might have been...” you explained, though not sure he would actually understand unless you told him more about being a werewolf.

    He thought over your answer, pondering what he remembered of the experience, and what your words might mean. You doubted he had any more experience than the rest of the outsiders with werewolves. “Look at me, love,” he bid you softly. You pulled your gaze from the blankets in your lap and turned to him. He placed his cold fingers under your chin gently and tilted your head up so he could see your eyes. “Your eyes are green now,” he commented softly.

    “They were blue?” you asked, understanding what he was getting at. He inclined his head and let your chin go. “My wolf’s eyes are blue.” It was rare among the werewolves, just as it was in the wild. He looked interested, or at least he didn’t seem angry. “She must have been scared. Sorry,” you said again.

    “It’s no trouble. I heal fast as well. It happened when I was tying that bandage. The wound had begun to bleed again,” he gestured to the one around your arm. “Apparently your wolf does not like being bandaged...” he commented dryly.

    “You didn’t have to stay-” you blurted quickly, knowing he’d gone out of his way to stay with you so you’d feel safe. You also knew that, despite the fact that he was sitting on the bed with you, nothing more had happened than him putting you to bed and apparently re-bandaging one of your wounds.

    He chuckled. “It would have been illogical to leave, seeing as this is my room.” You just gaped at him. This was his room?!? He shrugged, amused by your reaction. “It seemed equally illogical to spend the time in one of the spare rooms which are sparse and bare when mine is much more comfortable.” You opened your mouth to protest again. “I promised you my protection. I could not do that effectively without staying by your side,”

    You huffed, annoyed by how wolf-like he was acting. “Well, I’ve been thoroughly protected. Time for me to find some real clothes and go home,” you told him with a smile and climbed out of the bed. He was up and at your side in an instant.

    “You are joking, right?” he demanded. You huffed at him again. Snarly overprotective male.

    “Not about the clothes,” you finally admitted. “Though, I figure I have to stay here at least until they interrogate me on what happened today,” you shrugged, not looking forward to that part. Outsiders weren’t really supposed to know about werewolves. Maybe you’d figure out how to leave before they could, though Stark could find you. You were an intern in ‘his’ company, he knew who you were. “Then I’m going back to my life.” He didn’t look convinced, but that wasn’t your problem. “Now, any chance there’s a cache of extra clothes around here?”

    “Are you going to try to run away the second you are dressed?” he asked dryly.

    “Would you blame me if I did?” you retorted. “I saved a woman’s life and got thrown in a cell for my efforts. What’d you do to end up there anyway?” you asked curiosity stalling your tirade.

    “My brother had to return to Asgard for a few days. Stark decided that I could not be trusted without Thor’s influence. Like my idiot brother dictates anything I do...” he grumped.

    You laughed. “My brothers are all idiots too. I understand.” You saw that he wanted to pry, but was too polite to do so. “So? Clothes?” you asked. His tunic was fine for sleeping in, but you needed pants to leave the tower.

    “At least wait to make your escape attempt until after you’ve eaten something?” he asked in reply.

    You nodded after a moment of pretend consideration. “That’s fair.” You needed to eat something desperately. Werewolves did _not_ do well without food and you’d skipped at least an entire meal today, plus all the snacks you snuck all day so you didn’t gorge during meals and make people think you weren’t human. He smiled and held out his hands. With a shimmer of green magic, there was a bundle of clothes in his hands. The magic made you sneeze, tickling your overly sensitive nose. You stared in awe, surprised that clothes just appeared in his hands. You knew it was real magic too, you’d never smelled anything like it.

    “They should fit,” he commented, amused by your shock as he pressed the bundle of cloth into your arms.

    “Sorry, I’ve never smelled magic before,” you blurted out.

    “Smelled?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. You flushed, wondering how he’d disarmed you into discussing werewolves with an outsider.

    “Werewolves have an excellent sense of smell...” you explained as simply as you could. You looked at the bundle of clothes in your arms. “Is there somewhere-?” He gestured to a door on the wall behind you.

    “The bathroom is through there.” You nodded and ducked into the other room to change. The clothes fit perfectly, just a simple pair of jeans and a dark green shirt. You were surprised how well everything fit. You stole his hairbrush and fixed the mess your mane of hair had become. Finally feeling presentable, you stepped back into the other room where Loki was waiting.

    You set his now-folded tunic on the bed. “Sorry, I should have washed it before returning it, but that doesn’t seem possible at this juncture...”

    He chuckled. “That’s not a problem.” You had caught his eyes appraising your form when you reentered the room. You weren’t offended, he wasn’t rude about it. “So, little wolf, are you ever going to tell me your name? As I said, Stark did not think it necessary to tell me when he dumped an injured wolf in my care...

    “You haven’t introduced yourself either,” you replied with a smirk. You obviously knew who he was, but you could call him on his lack of manners. He smiled at your teasing.

    “You are quite correct, lady, and I apologize for my lack of manners. It was a terrible mishap on my part. I am Loki of Asgard,” he offered you a polite elegant bow.

    “It is a pleasure to meet you, Loki of Asgard,” you answered with a smirk at his antics, when he rose from his bow. “I am Y/N of the Hudson River pack.” _For now_ you added to yourself. You shouldn’t have given out your pack as part of your introduction, but Loki obviously already knew you were a werewolf. You reached out a hand to shake his. Instead he lifted your hand to his lips to kiss your knuckles.

    “The pleasure is mine, Lady Y/N,”

    Your stomach growled, ruining the moment, but making you both laugh. “Come, lady, let’s see what we can find to eat before your wolf decides to take another bite out of me.” He gestured toward the door that led out of the room. You flushed, reminded that you had bitten him while you were asleep.

    “Sorry,” you murmured, but walked with him. He opened the door out of the room and bowed you out of it.

    “It’s alright. It is nearly healed,” he replied with a grin, but his expression fell when he saw yours. “I was teasing, love,”

    “I know, but I feel bad my wolf decided to bite you. I swear I’m not a monster!” you added, voicing your fear that everyone would you were a monster for all the things you’d done today.

    “I know you are not a monster,” he stopped in the hallway and sighed. You saw him make a decision. His form shimmered and you sneezed again at the feel of magic in the air. He chuckled at your adorable tiny sneeze. When you opened your eyes again, he was still standing there, still the handsome slim man with shoulder length raven hair, but his skin was blue, his eyes blood red. “Believe me, love, I know a monster when I see one,” he told you, his voice hesitant and nervous. You were shocked by his appearance, of course, no one in their right mind wouldn’t be, but you saw the vulnerability, and saw his nerves at showing this side of himself.

    “You’re no more of a monster than I am,” you replied and knew the words to be true.


	3. Chapter 3

    Loki led you to the elevator and down a few floors to where the communal living room, dining room, and kitchen were. The tower was huge and gorgeous. You hadn’t noticed on your trip in, you were a little preoccupied being angry, bound, injured, and drugged. You looked over the skyline from the giant windows in the living room. “Stark builds nice things,” you commented, following Loki to the kitchen where the food lived.

    “Admittedly,” Loki replied, sounding grumpy. You could tell he didn’t much care for Stark. You also had the impression that the feeling was mutual. “I don’t actually know if there is anything to eat in here, nor could I cook it if there is...” he admitted, sounding embarrassed that he was not providing properly. You rolled your eyes. Males were all the same. They wanted to protect and provide, but they couldn’t actually do anything with the food once it was provided.

    “Males,” you growled, exasperated, and began looking through the fridge and cabinets to see what there was to make. He’d given you the invitation, and besides, you might bite him again if you didn’t get something to eat soon.

    “I feel like I should defend my gender...” Loki started to say with a laugh.

    You managed to find spaghetti to make and ingredients for a meat sauce. “Don’t bother trying. None of you can survive on your own,” you teased as you got to work. It was a simple meal and you had plenty of practice cooking, unlike a certain trickster god apparently.

    He huffed in reply. “I am a prince of a foreign world. Of course I cannot cook the Midgardian way,” he grumbled, but watched curiously as you worked. He seemed surprised at how much you were making, but didn’t comment on it. He was so adorable watching you work that you couldn’t be annoyed with him for it.

    Not thinking, you tasted the sauce, then held the spoon up for him, treating him automatically like one of the wolves. He acted so similar to them, that you were acting without thinking, which was stupid. “What d’you think?” He looked shocked and hesitated. You flushed and dropped the spoon in the sink. “I’m sure it’s fine,” you said quickly, knowing you’d overstepped. It was hard to tell with humans where the line between friendly and overstepping was. Loki wasn’t human, but the point was still the same. “You can’t catch lycanthropy from me while I’m in human form, by the way,” you added while you dug in the cabinets for plates.

    “No, it’s not- I’m sorry. The gesture was just so-” he spluttered, tongue tied. You gave him a small, false, smile and handed him a plate. “I am simply not used to anyone being kind to me,” he told you firmly, finally finding his tongue again. Had you known more about him, you might have been impressed that you’d managed to tie his tongue.

    “Don’t worry about it,” you shrugged as you filled your own plate, but you wouldn’t look at him and wouldn’t let him see you hurt. You knew you shouldn’t have gotten so familiar with a stranger. He just...felt like pack. “Wolves tend to be overly familiar...I’m usually more careful, but today has kinda been an off day...”

    At least he didn’t comment on how full your plate was, though his was equally full. You made your way back into the dining room and picked a seat. You weren’t surprised when he pulled your chair out for you. You had been expecting the old-fashioned courtesy from him for some reason. You nodded in thanks and waited until he was seated before starting on the food. Even starving, you could pretend to have manners. “I apologize if I offended you. That was not my intent...I have never met anyone like you before,”

    You snorted in laughter at that and he smirked. It was the same noise in both human and wolf form and he smirked when he recognized that fact. It seemed to amuse him. “I’m not surprised. No one is supposed to know about the werewolves, and seeing a female wolf out in the world is very nearly unheard of,”

    “And why is that?” he asked calmly, using the same gentle tone he’d used to befriend you in the cell. He was trying to keep you calm and unguarded to answer questions without getting defensive. He really was curious and fascinated by you.

    “People think werewolves are monsters, nothing but crazed beasts from horror movies. There would be chaos if they found out we’re real. As to the other... there aren’t many female wolves, those there are tend to be housewives,” you answered the last part vaguely. That answer you were _not_ going to go into right now.

    He seemed to sense your reticence on that subject so switched topics. “So how did you end up in that cell with me today? Not that I mind the outcome, of course, as your company is pleasant, but I must admit curiosity as to what you did to deserve that treatment. I assume it is about as much as I did to deserve being there,” he laughed. He had said he had ended up there just because Thor was out of town.

    You smirked. “I saved Pepper Potts’ life,” you replied with the most simple version of events, which also made it sound the most ridiculous that you had ended up in a cell for your actions. “I know, such a terrible offense,” you added at his smirk and raised eyebrow.

    “That seems a poor way for Stark to repay you for saving his beloved’s life...” he commented dryly.

    “It may have also had something to do with the fact that I shifted into a wolf in a room full of people and ripped the gunman’s throat out after I took the bullets for Ms. Potts...” you admitted softly. He roared in laughter.

    “Yes, that might do it, love,” he said between gasps of laughter.

    You finished your meal in companionable conversation about books of all things. The one he had been reading when you woke sounded interesting and you told him about the last thing you’d read for fun. It seemed he had been devouring Midgardian literature while he was here, but somehow hadn’t been introduced to Harry Potter yet, which was a crime. He promised to look into them and you almost made a rash reply for him to let you know how he liked them. You weren’t really expecting to see him again after today.

    “Are you at least competent enough to do the dishes?” you teased him when you got up from the table to take your plate to clean it.

    “I am a god,” he replied grumpily as he followed you into the kitchen with his own plate. You stuck your tongue out at him.

    “A god who can’t even cook his own food,” you teased, braving riling him up because it was such fun. It was stupid to rile up the males in your life, and you felt that Loki was no different though you doubted he was _staying_ in your life, but it was good for them to be teased every now and again. Especially by a little female wolf they thought they all outranked.

    “Annoying little mortal” he grumbled, but was teasing too. He had joined in the game of playful bickering instead of getting truly offended. Maybe there was hope for this male yet.

    “Who are you calling mortal?” you shot right back. “Werewolves are immortal, oh high and mighty god,” you informed him with a grin, amused at his shocked reaction to your words.

    “Immortal?” he started, actually not expecting that response, but your playful bickering was interrupted by the elevator dinging and voices coming from the living room.

    You whirled and grabbed one of the kitchen knives from the knife block next to the stove, falling automatically into a fighting stance as your fangs, eyes, ears, and claws shifted to wolf instinctively and just as automatically. You had to protect yourself in this strange place. You didn’t know who these strangers were, you were in a strange place, and still injured for all that you were healing quickly. It had made you more defensive than usual. Loki placed his hands on your shoulders, moving to stand in front of you as he did, not afraid of your appearance or your knife.

    “Hush, love,” he bid you softly in the same soothing tone he’d used in the cell and in answer to your defensive snarls. “It is just the Avengers. No need to fear _them_ ,” he looked frantic when you didn’t calm fast enough. “Please, Y/N. You’re safe. You’re under my protection. Please, do not let them see you as the monster that I know you are not,” he begged. It took effort, but you shook your head, shaking off your wolf’s fear, shifting all the way back human, and handed him the knife when he held his hand out for it. “Thank you,” he told you softly, gently. Your fingers still itched to take the knife back from him. You hated feeling defenseless, but he was right. You did not want to appear a monster in front of these people. You heard the pain of old soul bruises in his next words:  “Thank you for trusting me.”


	4. Chapter 4

    “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have lost control like that. My control is usually a lot better,” you told him softly, embarrassed.

    Gods, this was such an off day. It was true you shouldn’t have lost control and shifted like that. Equally as concerning was that your wolf should _not_ have been calmed by just a few kind words, especially from a relative stranger. Granted, your wolf was more reasonable than most, especially the alpha males who were just incorrigible, but she still should not have given up that easily. There were quite a few alpha wolves who couldn’t get you to obey, they would have had no chance of performing the same feat Loki had just done.

    Unless... unless... your wolf liked and trusted him, but that was impossible. You’d just met him for pete’s sake. Wolves were finicky creatures. _Bad Wolf_. You thought firmly at her. _Don’t get attached to your new friend. I can’t stay even if I wanted to. You’ll probably never see him again after today_.

    Your thoughts were interrupted by the reminder that there were more strangers around, strangers your wolf hadn’t met and didn’t approve of yet. “Hey Reindeer Games, where are you hiding the wolf? Jarvis said he let you out of the cell!” Came Tony Stark’s voice, sans the ironman suit this time.

    Loki rolled his eyes, but turned to you. “Stay calm, little wolf, they won’t hurt you,” he reminded you softly. You nodded in reply, and bravely followed him back to the living room where all of the strangers were gathered. Somehow you even managed to keep your hands to yourself and not hold on to Loki for comfort. Wolves were very physical beings.

    The Avengers were strangers in that you’d never officially met them, but you knew who they all were. Who hadn’t seen the Avengers on TV? “You were looking for us, Stark?” Loki asked pleasantly, calmly, for your sake, not his own, you realized. He would have antagonized Stark, but he was doing his job of protecting you. “Thor? Why have you returned early?” Loki demanded, staring at his brother who was still decked out in armor, holding Mjolnir.

    “Heimdall said I was needed here. He said you had been attacked by some kind of wolf creature,” Thor explained, his voice booming, his tone concerned.

    Loki rolled his eyes, but took a step closer to you defensively. It seemed to soothe your wolf when he did. Bad Wolf needed to not get attached to her new friend. “Heimdall was mistaken, Brother. I have been taking care of a charming, interesting lady who happens to be able to turn into a wolf,” Loki replied pleasantly, but firmly. You sneezed your tiny adorable sneeze as Loki’s casual use of magic tickled your nose. You saw that he had vanished the bandage on his hand, had used an illusion to hide the last of your teeth marks in his skin. He was going above and beyond to protect you.

    “So, kid, you’re the wolf?” Tony started conversationally, making your wolf bristle.

    “I’m not a kid!” you snapped at him, fighting back your wolf’s reaction. It was difficult, she remembered being carried downstairs by him and thrown in a cell. She didn’t much appreciate the experience, and didn’t much trust Tony. “I’m _your_ intern. You should know that puts me in college,” you continued less snapishly, but still grumpy.

    “How about we start with your name?” Captain America asked kindly, gently, in a ‘team mom’ kind of tone. “And then you can tell us your story,”

    “How about we all sit down, first?” Hawkeye asked, exasperated. Captain America agreed with that plan and was the one who led the way into the dining room. You were tempted to bolt right then, get out of here and go home, but you knew you couldn’t. You were stuck here until you gave them some explanations.

    You sighed heavily, resigned and made your way back to the dining room. The head of the table was the chair left open for you. Loki pulled the chair out for you and pushed it in as you sat, earning him confused looks from the others, especially Thor. Thor looked even more confused when Loki stood behind your chair instead of leaving or finding a seat. “What are you up to, brother?” Thor asked, concerned.

    “I have sworn my protection to Lady Y/N while she is here,” Loki replied formally. “For all that you think me nothing but a Trickster, I _do_ take my oaths seriously,” he added before Stark could comment. Thor was the only one who seemed to think anything of those words, and not just that Loki was being silly or mischievous. You were somehow reassured by the words and sat back in your chair instead of sitting at the very edge, ready to bolt. The team went around the room, officially introducing themselves.

    “So, it’s Y/N, is it?” Cap prompted kindly.

    You nodded. “My name is Y/N. I’m a senior at NYC University and an intern at Stark Industries. I also happen to be a member of the Hudson River werewolf pack,” you started slowly, looking at your lap and twining your fingers together nervously, wishing for something better to do with your hands.

    “Werewolves are real?” Hawkeye demanded, incredulously.

    “I didn’t think there _were_ any female wolves,” Natasha added. You looked at her surprised. You hadn’t expected any of them to believe in werewolves before today. “I’ve seen things,” she shrugged. That was apparently all the explanation you were getting from her.

    “Female wolves are rare. Women don’t take to the change as well as men do for some reason, no one quite understands why. So most of the females are born werewolves, like I was, not made. Those there are... stay at the center of the pack as housewives and mothers,”

    “You don’t seem to be doing that,” Clint joked.

    “Though you do look young, what are you, 15?” Tony quipped too, seemingly unable to stay out of the joking once it had started.

    You growled and Loki tightened his grip on your shoulder. You were sorely tempted to turn your head and lick his hand, but that would be inappropriate among the humans. It would have told a wolf that you were in control and not stupid. “Damn baby face. I’m 22. I haven’t aged a day since I turned 18, nor will I. Werewolves are immortal unless someone goes out of their way to kill us, which is why I could safely take the bullets. A few led rounds aren’t going to stop me, where they’d have killed Pepper.” You turned your attention to Clint. “Not everyone wants to be a housewife, and the Alpha couldn’t order me to stay. Granted he thinks I’m just delaying my return until after I graduate from college... but I have no intention on going back,” you blurted out more about your life story than you’d meant to tell them. You unfairly blamed Loki’s calming comforting hand on your shoulder. Damn wolf liked him too much and made your tongue loose.

    “I thought the Alpha could order you to stay,” Natasha chimed in again, unhelpfully. You weren’t sure if she actually knew, or had just read werewolf fiction.

    You decided to assume that she knew somehow. You had a feeling it was a safe assumption. “Normally, yes, but I’m an Omega, outside of the pack hierarchy. So I went around orders and signed up for school. He saved face by claiming I would come back after I wore out my independent streak...” that wasn’t going to happen. You were going to finish school, hopefully get a job at Stark Industries, and comfortably enjoy your life as a lone wolf. Omegas were rare and he wouldn’t let you go easily, but he couldn’t order you to stay either.

    “I don’t think you’ll be hiding what you are anymore, kid,” Tony said, not unkindly. “The story has been all over the news all afternoon. Every news outlet in the world has footage of you turning into a wolf and tearing that guy’s throat out,”

    “He was going to kill Pepper, going to kill all of them. I didn’t have much choice,” you replied firmly, back to twining your hands in your lap out of nerves and anxiety. It was taking effort not to borrow strength from your wolf, but if you did that, at least something would shift and they would think you a monster. You had to stay human through this interrogation.

    “We know, and we’re not denying what you did was brave and the right thing,” Cap added kindly. “It’s just... you probably can’t go back to your normal life. Tony’s been putting our PR fires all afternoon, but there was only so much we can do...”

    You blanched, horrified by what he was saying. “What do you mean?”

    Tony pulled up the video, somehow projecting it on the wall. Some of the news was calling you some kind of enhanced, a mutant. Others were calling you a dangerous monster that should be in custody or put down. Either way, they all wanted you away from the public.

    You just watched the footage with tears in your eyes. Your life outside was over. You’d have to go home.

    You’d rather die.

    “No,” you managed softly, the tears spilling down your cheeks. Loki moved his hand from your shoulder to wrapped around you in a half-hug to the surprise of everyone in the room, except your wolf, smug wolf had been expecting it. You clutched onto his arm, trying to stop the tears, but your world was crashing around you from one rash, though correct, decision.

    “Don’t cry, Y/N,” Cap told you softly, hurriedly. You fought back the tears, not realizing that even the humans would react to an Omega’s tears and emotions. “There’s a way out of this, Tony already came up with a cover story and has hinted at it through all of the PR he’s been doing. If you don’t want to go to the wolves, you can stay here, join the team. One little press conference and we’ll convince the world you’ve been working for us this entire time, undercover at Stark Industries. Nat’s already done undercover work there before, it’s a sound cover story. We’ll claim you’re an enhanced. No one needs to learn about the werewolves,” his voice was the same calm, caring, and gentle tone that it had been so far.

    “You’re making the girl who saved my life cry, Tony?” Pepper’s voice demanded from the doorway as she stepped into the room. Everyone looked up at her confused. No one had heard her come. “What do you think you’re up to?”

    “You saw the news, Pepper! We had to let her know that she can’t just go back to her life as it was!” Tony replied hotly.

    Pepper stepped forward. “How about I get to thank my intern for saving my life? Then you can finish having a conversation with her, without interrogating her, or scaring her, or being stupid,” she asked overly pleasantly.

    “Pepper-” Tony started when she got too close to you. You got up from your chair to face her, scared she was going to reject you too, think you were a monster too.

    Pepper ignored Tony in what seemed like a usual manner and hugged you before you were even prepared for it. You didn’t mind. She was so nice and sweet, plus you had saved her life today. You even hugged her back. The sensation of a hug made you realize how starved you’d been for physical contact since you left home. Normal humans weren’t physical creatures, at least not in American society. You did remember to break the hug before it would have gotten too long by human standards. “I can’t thank you enough for what you did today-” she started.

    You shook your head. “There’s no need to-”

    She gave you a look and you shut your mouth. You knew that firm set of her mouth just from seeing her around the office. “There is every need to thank you. You saved my life and took those bullets yourself,” she looked at your bandaged arm, which was the only visible wound.

    “I heal fast, don’t worry. I should be healed by tomorrow,” you told her with a smile. Provided you got some sleep, maybe shifted again, you would definitely be healed by tomorrow. “Um... am I still allowed to come back to work tomorrow?” you asked. You _really_ did not want to lose your internship. You wanted to be hired on after you graduated in a few months.

    “Of course you are!” Pepper exclaimed

    “That remains to be seen,” Tony said at the same time.

    “My company, my employees,” Pepper replied firmly. “I will see you back at the office tomorrow, Y/N. Though if you need time off to recover-” You shook your head firmly. You didn’t need time off. She turned to Tony. “Figure it out, Tony. She’s my best intern. I don’t want to lose her over your inability to bullshit something about what happened today,”

    “We’re going to claim she’s an enhanced who has been working undercover for the Avengers as an intern at Stark Industries,” Tony told her quickly.

    “It’s your choice, Y/N, but from what you’ve said, this sounds like the best way for everyone, especially you,” Cap said kindly.

    You weighed your choices, but knew you really didn’t have one. You were going to have to stay here or go back to the pack. You were _not_ going back to the pack. You refused to have no life beyond being a mother. You refused to submit to an arranged marriage.

     So you nodded, shyly. “Thank you for letting me stay,” you told them softly.

    “Thank you for saving my life. The least they can do is make sure you’re safe in return,” Pepper told you kindly.

    “And can have the life you want here, and not the life someone dictates you should have,” Cap added, reading your backstory a little too well.

    “Welcome to the family of misfits,” Clint said brightly, lifting an invisible drink to your honor, eliciting cheers of welcome from the others. You smiled and were surprised that this actually felt like home, moreso than the pack ever had.

    “Looks like you’re under my protection for quite a while longer, little wolf,” Loki whispered in your ear, sending a shiver down your spine, and a feeling of...elation?...from your wolf.


	5. Chapter 5

    Tony and Cap both started giving out orders at the same time to everyone and anyone important enough to get orders. A press conference was set up for the next day before your shift at Stark Industries. Tony had somehow contacted the school and let them know you were moving out of the dorm tonight. You were amazed at the efficiency your life was being rearranged.

    “Y/N, Thor, Nat, you’re with me. We’re going to the dorm to get your things,” Cap ordered. Thor and Nat got to their feet instantly at the order. It took you a moment longer to follow them. Cap actually handed you your school bag. It had gotten left behind at work earlier. Pepper must have brought it with her, though you hadn’t noticed at the time. At least you had your phone, IDs, and keys now.

    “I can go get my things myself,” you hedged. They didn’t need to go out of their way just for you. You’d gotten used to being alone these last four years of school, and still weren’t sure how to deal with humans most of the time. Cap just gave you the overprotective mom look.

    “You’re part of the team. It doesn’t matter that you just joined us today. We protect and help our own. It’s not safe out there for you alone, especially until the press conference tomorrow,” Cap told you firmly. “Besides, you still have at least three bullet holes in you. No need for you to injure yourself more when Thor and I are perfectly capable of carrying the heavy boxes.” You wanted to argue more, but you knew a hopeless fight when you saw it. Might as well let the manly men feel good about themselves for lifting the heavy things. You could have managed, even injured, but it made them feel better.

    Loki had stepped forward too, in order to join you. “Brother, you do not need to come,” Thor told him, not unkindly, more like he was saving his brother from an unpleasant experience.

    “I wish to accompany you, besides, Y/N is under my protection, remember?” Loki replied, his arm was around you, not quite a hug, but his hand was resting on your waist. You were surprised by that. He didn’t seem the type to like casual touches. Thor looked equally shocked by Loki’s reaction.

    You smiled up at Loki. “We’re just going to my dorm to make them lift heavy object and carry boxes. Surely you don’t want to help them,” you teased gently. “However, I would appreciate if you could summon me some shoes?” He hadn’t included shoes earlier and you kinda needed them to go outside, unless you were going out on four feet, which you weren’t.

    “Of course,” he replied kindly. An instant, and one adorable sneeze from you, later, he was handing you a pair of comfortable gym shoes. “Shall we?” he asked, offering you his arm after you had slipped the shoes on. You sighed at the over-protective male, but placed your hand on his arm and followed the others to the elevator.

    It wasn’t long before the giant SUV was pulling up in front of your dorm. You led the way up to your room and were grateful yet again that your roommate was never around. She was an airhead who was never at the dorm and was always drinking, so she’d never noticed you sneaking out to go play in the woods. She wasn’t here now either. You knew because she’d left the door unlocked. Again. You sighed heavily and pushed the unlocked door open. “My roommate never locks it,” you grumbled as the door swung open.

    Before you knew what was happening, Loki had wrapped his arms around your waist, picking you off of your feet and hauling you away from the room while Thor rushed in to the dorm to make sure it was safe. Cap and Natasha just stared at the Asgardians confused. “Loki, put me down!” you told him firmly, surprised that even with your enhanced strength, it was a struggle to fight against him.

    “The room is clear,” Thor announced, stepping back out. His tone sounded off, though. There was something wrong.

    “You make protecting you difficult when you go rushing in to potential danger, little wolf,” Loki told you grumpily as he finally set you back on your feet. You rolled your eyes. You were going to have to have a chat with all of these...shit... why had it taken you so long to realize they were alpha males? Just because they weren’t werewolves didn’t mean they weren’t alpha males. Of course super heroes were. Alpha males could be, and often were, incorrigible around the submissive wolves, they were just as bad around Omegas.

    “I’m capable of protecting myself, and others,” you reminded them grumpily. You pushed past Thor into your tiny dorm room so you could gather up your things. You weren’t expecting the disaster your half of the room was. All of your belongings had been shredded and destroyed. Someone had spray painted a nasty message on the wall above your bed. You just stared in shock at the destruction, tears in your eyes. You had saved the lives of at least a room full of people. Why? Why had they done this?

    “Loki, Y/N seems to like you best. Get her out of here, try to keep her calm, we don’t need an angry werewolf right now. We’ll see if anything can be salvaged,” Cap ordered quickly while you just stared horrified at the damage.

    Loki wrapped an arm around your shoulders and steered you away from the room. “Come on, little wolf,” he told you gently and walked you down the hall. Luckily for them all, your wolf had turned to hurt and sorrow instead of rage and anger.

    “Why did they do that?” you asked him, unable to hide the sorrow from your voice.

    “People are stupid, no matter the realm,” he replied calmly as he led you back out of the dorm into the fresh air. It wasn’t as fresh as the woods, but it was better than the dorm. “Ignore them, love. You don’t need the support of strangers to be your strength. I saw your bravery and strength today, in your willingness to potentially trade your happiness to save others. I think you can be happy with the Avengers. It’s a weird little family they’ve collected, but they are...admittedly... not awful...for mortals,” his tone was so grudging that you couldn’t help laughing at how absurd he was being.

    “You and Thor aren’t mortal,” you reminded him.

    “And neither are you, apparently,” he agreed. You flushed and stepped out of his arms, realizing you’d let him hold you too long. He raised an eyebrow at your reaction. “I thought- I saw how you were with Pepper, how touch-starved living among the humans has made you, how so very very careful you are,” he said softly. An observant male. How rare and definitely interesting.

    “Wolves are overly familiar. Sorry. I did tell you today has been an off day...” you told him quickly, fighting the urge to wrap your arms around yourself.

    He huffed in exasperation. “I would not offer physical comfort were I uncomfortable with the familiarity, little wolf,” he said gently as he wrapped his arms around you again. “It is not something anyone ever seeks from my company. Maybe I enjoy it too,” he admitted softly. You realized that you were seeing a different side of the formal distant prince than anyone else did. “Don’t tell Thor,” he added with a chuckle.

    “Your secret is safe with me,” you replied, laying your head on his chest and just enjoying the comfort of a hug. It had been so very long.

    You both jumped when the rest of the team came out of the dorm. Cap just shook his head sadly. “I’m sorry, Y/N, but everything was destroyed. Tony’s sending a team over to deal with the cleanup here,”

    “We’ll stop by the store and get you a few things to tide you over and go shopping properly tomorrow,” Nat added kindly. You nodded dumbly. At least there hadn’t been anything in that room you truly treasured.

    It was hilarious trying to wrangle Thor in the store. He was like a giant kid who just wanted to see everything. Cap dealt with him while you and Nat grabbed the things you needed to survive until tomorrow. Loki was having fun trying to pick out the most ludicrous things that you didn’t possibly need. Like fancy lingerie.

    “You don’t buy that stuff here, silly Trickster, there are specialty stores for that,” you teased him back. He hadn’t expected that reaction. He had expected to embarrass you.

    “You will have to enlighten me,” he replied with a wicked grin.

    “Stop flirting. We need to hurry before Thor destroys everything out of sheer enthusiasm,” Nat scolded you lightly.

    “We’re not flirting!” You and Loki protested at the same time.

    *

    Late that evening you found Loki in the library on a couch in front of a fireplace with a roaring fire in it. You were in your new pajamas, wandering around the tower getting a feel for the place. “Do you mind company?” you asked him softly, announcing your presence. You were nearly silent on bare feet. He looked up from the book he was reading.

    “Not at all,” he replied with a smile, gesturing you into the room.

    You hesitated. “Um...do you mind furry company?” you asked softly, warily, terrified of rejection.

    He raised a brow, curious. “No, but I must admit curiosity as to why you would wish to change forms.” He wasn’t outright rejecting, or scared of you, so you stepped into the room and toward his couch.

    “I want to make sure I heal the rest of the way before tomorrow morning and the press conference. Shifting forms speeds healing during the shifting process,” you explained. “I’d just hide in my room, but... if someone came looking for me they’d be scared to see my wolf. You’ve already seen her at...not her best. I thought if anyone could handle seeing her, or letting the others know I’m not dangerous as a wolf...” you added softly, still scared of fear or rejection, even of such a simple request for company.

    He inclined his head and gestured to one side of the room. “There is a small side room over there. The only entrance to it is through this main room. You would be safe changing forms there. I will not let anyone disturb you,” he told you kindly. You nodded and automatically kissed his cheek in thanks before darting in to the other room to change forms. You weren’t sure you imagined the flush on his cheeks at your automatic gesture of familiarity.

    A few minutes later you were making your way back over to his couch on four feet. The wounds were closed, nearly completely healed. They’d be completely healed when you shifted back to human, but you needed some time before you’d be able to do that. “Better?” Loki asked you when you were close enough to his couch. You nodded and moved to curl yourself in front of the fire. He huffed and patted the couch next to him. “I know you aren’t silly enough to consider laying on the floor when there is a perfectly nice couch here,” he told you firmly. You snorted in laughter, but hopped up on the couch next to him.

    He held two books out in front of you. Both were popular werewolf fiction and naturally you’d read them both before. “Which one?” he asked. You huffed and shook your head at his silliness, but picked the more accurate of the two, tapping it with a paw.

    Somehow your head ended up in his lap and he was absently petting you while he read the first chapters of the werewolf story aloud in his very pleasing accent.


	6. Chapter 6

    Your ears flicked and you perked your head up with a soft growl when you heard footsteps coming toward the library. Loki petted your head. “I heard him. It’s just Stark,” he told you softly, in the perfectly calming way he had.

    “Hey, Reindeer Games. If you see the wolf, let her know we want to see her downstairs. Cap’s worried he hasn’t seen her eat anything. You know how he gets,” Tony announced as he walked into the room, as if he just expected that Loki would be here. You lifted your head to look over the back of the couch at Tony. “Shit! You could’ve said she was here,” Tony growled at Loki, who just chuckled.

    “You did not ask,” Loki replied pleasantly while Tony spluttered, surprised to see your wolf again. Loki turned his attention to you. “Are you alright to change?” you nodded, it had been a couple hours. “Why don’t you go change? I’ll entertain Stark and then we can all go see what the Captain wants.” You nodded again, hopped lightly down from the couch and ducked back into the side room to change forms again. You came back out a minute later to find Loki forcibly keeping Tony’s back turned to the room you had changed in.

    “Why were you a wolf again?” Tony asked as you headed back down to the main floor. He was just curious, so you answered and explained how you would heal faster by shifting forms. He thought that over, but didn’t say anything else, for once.

    “Hey, Cap, you were looking for me?” you asked as you entered the dining room. You cursed your wolf again for loosening your tongue. She was comfortable and liked these people. That was strange indeed. She hated your pack. Not that you blamed her, but it was still weird that you knew these people for less than a day and she liked them better than anyone you’d ever met.

    You were shocked when you saw the dining room table. It was covered in literature, print outs, and some kind of weird tablet-y screens. A quick glance showed that it was all research on werewolves. You stiffened, wondering if they were researching to help or hurt you. “Cap, I told you to clean this up before Tony found her,” Nat grumbled from the kitchen. “Sorry, Y/N. The boys wanted to understand your culture better and didn’t want to be rude asking questions,”

    “So they asked Google?” you laughed, making your way to where Nat was cooking some delicious smelling concoction. “You guys can just ask me,” you called into the other room.

    “Why don’t you come join us?” Cap asked kindly. You had walked past the group to the kitchen. You were going to have to learn quickly how to be around groups again, but for now...Nat had food and that was way more interesting than a room full of boys.

    You laughed again. “Because the food is out here!” you replied with a tentative smile to Nat. She was a harder one to figure out, but she seemed nice enough. She gave you a smile in return.

    “Get a bowl,” she gestured to the cabinet with her head. “You can have get some first.” You got three bowls out of the cabinet. Nat raised an eyebrow as you filled the three of them with her stew-like creation. You handed one of the bowls to her.

    “Chef gets first dibs,” you told her with a smile. She looked touched at your thoughtfulness. You took the other two into the dining room and handed the extra one to Loki. He looked up shocked, touched, and...confused, when you handed him the bowl. You shrugged with a shy smile. “Thought I’d save you the trouble of fighting the others,” you told him and sat down to focus on your bowl of stew, and not why on Earth you had thought that was a good idea. The chef getting the first serving was just good manners and tradition. But Loki? Damn wolf felt smug about it too and you grumbled at her about whatever she was up to. You looked over the documentation on the table while you ate, laughing at some of the ridiculous things people thought were true.

    No one interrupted you while you ate. They were getting food too and there was a scuffle over the stew pot while they jockied to get to the meal. Nat sat next to you while they fought, obviously pleased that she wasn’t in on the brawl.

    “So, Y/N, any help you’d like to give us about the wolves?” Clint asked, gesturing toward all the research that cluttered the middle of the table.

    “Um...” you hesitated, not sure what he was looking for. You gestured to the document you were laughing at. “We don’t turn into horny slavering idiotic beasts at the full moon,” you quipped. “Don’t know where people got that idea. Yes, we have to shift at the full moon, but I’m still me when I’m a wolf... And as you saw we can obviously change at other times too. We have higher metabolisms,” you added when Loki handed you another bowl of stew. You hadn’t paid attention to him getting up. “Thank you,” you directed that comment to Loki as he settled back in his chair with his second bowl of stew. “So I eat like a teenage boy, or an Asgardian apparently,” you shrugged and dug happily into the stew.

    The team let the subject drop there for now. They’d press you more later, but you gave them enough basics for one night. Cap went over the press conference for tomorrow and the team sat around telling stories until late that night.

    *

    You finally checked your phone before bed that night. There were tons of angry texts and voicemails from the pack. And unfortunately from your mom. You made the terrible decision of calling her back, pacing up and down the hall as you spoke to her. “No, mom, I’m not coming home. I’m finishing my degree.” You saw Loki peek his head out of his room as you paced past. You held a finger to your lips. You’d forgotten that he would possibly overhear your conversation. You were used to the girls in the dorm who didn’t care as long as you weren’t in their rooms on the phone. “Yes, mom, the Avengers are letting me stay with them. Yes, through graduation. No, I haven’t spilled any pack secrets to outsiders,” you chose your words and meanings carefully. “I’m not coming home,” you told her firmly. “Mom, I don’t care how hot he is. Hotness is _not_ a defining character trait. I’m finishing my degree,” you told her firmly. That was as close as you could get to telling her that you had no interest in the arranged marriage. You weren’t going to marry that douche-bag, no matter what she said. “I’ll talk to you later, mom,” you said and ended the call. You sighed and glared at the phone.

    “Are you alright, love?” Loki asked, concerned.

    You gave him a smile. “Moms, they always worry,” you replied instead of answering his question. You were used to censoring your words. You couldn’t lie to werewolves. “Sorry, I got used to the dorms where the only place to pace was the hallway. Didn’t mean to disturb you,”

    “It’s no trouble,” he replied, still concerned.

    You gave him a better smile. “Goodnight, Loki,” you told him and headed back to your own room, turning your phone to silent so you didn’t have to deal with the pack anymore for awhile.

    “Goodnight, little wolf,” he replied fondly. You grinned at his familiarity, knowing it was a rarity for him to get attached to anyone this quickly. You’d learned a lot about the team during the stories they told that evening. Thor was one thing, he loved everyone and reminded you of one of the puppies.

    *

    The next morning you found yourself backstage at the location Tony had picked for the press conference. You weren’t quite sure where it was, you hadn’t been paying attention on the drive, instead you were drawing small anxious circles on the back of Loki’s hand with a finger. He had noticed you were twining your hands and clenching your fists in nerves. He’d offered his hand silently so you didn’t dig your nails into your palms anymore. Drawing the anxious little circles were helping your nerves.

    “It’ll be alright, Y/N. Cap’s doing all the talking. He’s good at this sort of thing,” Nat told you. You were wearing a demure dress that you had borrowed from her, luckily you were close enough in size that the dress fit and looked good on you. You were going shopping after this to replace your wardrobe.

    “Y/N, can’t you do anything else with your hair?” Tony asked. “It looks like you were raised by wolves,”

    You growled at him. “I _was_ raised by wolves, and spent almost all of my time in the woods. I have two hair styles, ponytail or down in a mane of curls. Pick one,” you grumbled. “And before you say anything, no, I don’t own makeup, never have, and have never worn the stuff,” you continued grumbling, defensive and anxious.

    Nat sighed and sat you on a chair in front of her. “Let me,” she told you.

    “Seriously, Tasha? Move over,” Clint told her and took her chair. “Close your eyes, Y/N,” he said as he took the makeup from Nat and got to work. “I have way more experience at this than she does,”

    “I wouldn’t go that far,” Nat replied.

    “I would,” Clint quipped back pleasantly as he worked on your makeup. At the same time, you felt gentle fingers in your hair, teasing the curls out to look more manageable and braiding the sides back into a knot, forming a half-ponytail.

    “How did you get so good at that?” Nat asked the person working on your hair. You had assumed it was her, not bothering to listen to your senses which were already on edge from the press conference, but obviously it wasn’t her.

    “Practice,” Loki’s voice replied calmly as he worked. His own hair was shoulder length, but you couldn’t imagine him braiding his own hair.

    They were both soon done with you and you were shocked when you saw yourself in the mirror. You’d never looked so nice. “Thank you both.”

    “It’s time!” Cap called to your group. You all started toward the stage.

    “One last thing,” Tony told you. He came up behind you and with a practiced gesture had clasped a necklace around your neck, lifting your hair so the necklace landed properly. “You need a bit of bling,” he explained.

    You followed the others out onto the stage and were grateful that Cap was doing all of the talking. You were impressed with his lies that you’d been working with the team this entire time. His honest nature sold the lies, though you still tasted them. You tried to call on your wolf when he allowed questions, but she was lethargic...asleep?... and couldn’t offer you strength, so you had to answer the questions on your own. Cap was standing right next to you and fielded questions you couldn’t or wouldn’t answer, but you answered what you could, said again that you had saved Pepper’s life and the lives of the others in that room and how you would continue working with the team.

    You were relieved when the press conference ended. It had been way more draining than you had expected. Way more draining than it should have been. You stepped forward and took Loki’s arm as you walked off the stage. He hadn’t offered it, but didn’t seem to mind and didn’t show any surprise when you did. Instead he just shifted his arm to better escort you. You focused on the feel of his suit jacket under your hand and keeping your feet moving, wondering what was wrong with you.

    You tried calling your wolf again, but she didn’t stir.

    The second you were backstage again, you stumbled into Loki. “Sorry,” you murmured, exhaustion and darkness clouding your thoughts.

    “Y/N? Are you alright? Did your wounds reopen somehow?” Loki asked as he steadied you. His voice was concerned. You shook your head.

    “No, I’m not injured,” you told him softly. Why was everything so...lethargic? It was so hard to focus on anything or anyone.

    Your knees buckled and you crashed into Loki, hard. He actually stumbled as he caught you. “Y/N!” he exclaimed. He had steadied you, but your eyes had shut and you couldn’t get your legs to support you again. He swept you into his arms, but laid you on a nearby bench a moment later.

    “What’s wrong?” the others demanded, circling around worriedly, but you couldn’t get your eyes to open again. Everything was too much effort. You just wanted to lie down with your wolf and sleep. She already was asleep...

    “Wait,” Nat’s voice. She touched your neck. “What’s this red line-? Shit!” She grabbed the necklace Tony had clasped on you before the press conference and carefully unclasped it, removing it as quickly and carefully as she could. “Where’d she get this?” Nat demanded.

    “Stark put it on her before the conference,” Loki’s voice. “What’s wrong with it?” his voice was angry, demanding, accusing.

    “She needed something nice to wear,” Tony protested.

    “It’s silver. Werewolves can’t stand silver. That’s in every werewolf story ever.” Nat snapped at him.

    You made a soft noise, fighting to wake before your wolf. She would be pissed when she woke from whatever this was. It was a struggle, but you finally got your eyes open. “Y/N!” Loki’s voice and expression were such open relief.

    “I’m ok,” you told him softly, fighting to sit up. Loki helped you. It took all of your willpower not to lay your head against him and go to sleep.

    “Why didn’t you tell us you’re allergic to silver?” Tony demanded, angry that he looked bad for you being in this state. You looked past Loki to him.

    “I only knew it was silver weapons that we have issues with. That didn’t seem relevant,” you told him tiredly. You would’ve been embarrassed by what had happened had you been more awake and aware.

    “Can you walk? We should really get out of here and back to the tower,” Cap’s voice was gentle, but he was urgent. You nodded and let Loki help you to your feet.

    “I’m ok,” you told them. You were sure you weren’t convincing. In fact, you were sure you weren’t convincing at all. Loki wrapped his arm around you, supporting you on the walk back to the SUV. You were asleep with your head on his shoulder moments after you were both in the backseat of the SUV. You couldn’t stay awake with your wolf still lethargic and asleep.

    The scary monster werewolf had been taken out by a pretty, but unremarkable, silver necklace.


	7. Chapter 7

    You woke snarling and enraged, your eyes snapping open as you shot up into a sitting position...on the couch? You fell asleep in the car. “It’s ok!” multiple voices jumped to reassure you, which just made you turn your attention to the room. The Avengers were all gathered around the living room, waiting for you to wake.

    It took a long moment, and cool arms pulling you back against an equally cool chest for you to calm enough to remember what was going on. Loki had slid onto the couch behind you when you’d shot into a sitting position. Brave, stupid man. “It’s alright,” he soothed. “No one’s upset.”

    You blinked back the haze of your wolf’s fear and answer and reigned in your control. She was pissed at being poisoned with silver and it took some work to reassure her that you were ok now that the silver was gone. She huffed, but remained on alert. You’d have to be careful to keep your control over her. “It’s ok,” you told Loki softly, carefully. His arms were wrapped tightly around you. “Sorry,” you murmured to the rest of the team.

    “Look at me, love,” Loki bid you softly before he’d let you go. You leaned back further against him and tilted your head back, letting him see your eyes.

    “I’m fine,” you told him firmly and he let you sit up when he saw that they were green again. “You shouldn’t do that, by the way,” you told him when you were sitting on your own on the cushion next to him. He raised an eyebrow in question. “Hold a snarling werewolf like that. It’s not safe,”

    He smirked. “I think I can handle one little wolf,” he teased.

    You rolled your eyes. He didn’t understand the danger. You had to make him understand before he did something stupid and got himself hurt or worse. With the briefest moment of concentration and only an instant, your shifted your eyes to wolf’s, you canines extended, your nails turned to claws, and your ears were sharper furred wolf ears. It only took an instant. “A single snag of a tooth or claw can turn you into a monster like me,” you told Loki firmly while the others gasped at how fast the change was. Yes, a full shift took a minute even for you. Natural wolves shifted faster and easier than made wolves. The partial shift for you was an instant.

    “You are not a monster,” Loki told you firmly. Then added quickly before you could argue more: “I’m careful, and besides your wolf would not harm me. She would have done so already were she going to. She has woken before you twice now,” Loki told you gently. You shook your head and shifted back to human. You still didn’t think he understood and you’d have to be extra careful for his sake.

    “Yeah, your wolf scared the shit out of Tony when he tried to help Loki carry you inside,” Nat added with a grin.

    You flushed and looked at your lap. “Yeah...she doesn’t like silver, and blames him. He was also the one who carried me bound and drugged down to the cells in the basement. She doesn’t like him for that either...” That earned a laugh from the others at your understatement. You finally saw the time and cursed. “I’m going to be late for work!” you exclaimed as you moved to jump to your feet. Loki grabbed your arm and hauled you back down on to the couch.

    “Stark already called off for you,” Cap explained while you glared at Loki.

    “The excuse ‘Y/N can’t come in because Tony Stark is stupid’ apparently gets you a paid day off. It’s double pay when the call comes from Stark himself,” Nat added with a grin. You remembered that rule from the employee handbook, as well as the warning that the excuse had to be verifiable, but never thought you’d have cause to use it.

    You laughed and relaxed and eventually went shopping with Nat and Loki to fill out your destroyed wardrobe.

    *

    Your life settled into a routine after a couple weeks of living there. You continued your classes at the university, intent on getting your degree, and continued working at Stark Industries, though you had a better job working directly with Pepper now that your cover as a werewolf had been blown. Loki pestered you one day until you took him to work with you. He annoyed everyone so much all day there that you were told your job for the rest of the day was to take Loki home and make sure he never came to work with you again. They never did tell you what he’d done to annoy everyone so bad.

    Your presence and influence as an Omega had spread through the team. None of them seemed to notice and you weren’t going to tell them. Omegas brought peace and balance to the pack, and it seemed to superheros as well. It was becoming more and more common for little friendly touches when you saw any of the members of the team, a touch on the shoulder, a ruffle of your hair, and thought none of them would ever saw anything, they all enjoyed cuddling up with you and your peace and happiness. You were still hesitant, of course, wary of overstepping or offending, but someone always invited you to share their couch, to sit next to them. It was wonderful to be invited, welcomed, but not pressured. It was so much better than the pack who expected and demanded so much and gave nothing in return.

    Loki was a near constant companion when you were at the tower. He seemed to always be around, unless the team was out on missions. You didn’t pressure him for his company, and even purposely tried to stay away from him a couple of days, just to make sure you didn’t crowd him or annoy him. You were sure on those days he had to be annoyed by your presence. He had tracked you down himself on those days. You interested him, he liked you, and patiently reassured you that he wasn’t annoyed by your presence or company...and even admitted that he was lonely when you weren’t around.

    *

    “So Y/N, how strong are you anyway?” Cap asked one afternoon while you were working out in one of the gyms. You didn’t have to hide your strength and pretend to be human around them and it was great.

    You grinned. You’d been waiting for this question. You looked over your options and finally walked over to Thor who was nearly a foot taller than you and a good hundred pounds of muscle heavier than you. “May I?” you asked him with a smirk. He roared in laughter.

    “You may try, little wolf,” he teased, stealing Loki’s usual term of endearment, which just made Loki glare at his brother in reply. You lifted him off of his feet. It was only difficult in that he was so much bigger than you and it was awkward, but you could carry him easily and was even holding him in the traditional princess carry before you set him back on his feet. He just stared in shock that you had pulled it off. So did everyone else. “Can you do the push-up thing?!” he boomed excitedly. You looked him over.

    “I _could_ but your frame is broader than mine. I don’t think you’d easily fit on my back,” you replied after consideration.

    “Please?!?,” Thor begged you, too excitedly. He was spurred on by Tony and Clint, who were amused by all of this. Cap was watching, appraising your skills even while you played around with the guys.

    You sighed and rolled your eyes at them, but obediently got into position. A minute and some arguing later someone was sitting cross legged on your back, but it definitely wasn’t Thor. You turned your head to look to see who it was, but Cap barked an order to start the pushups while Tony started recording the footage.

    It only took ten pushups before Loki exclaimed from your back: “How are you this strong?!” You laughed as you kept going.

    “How did Thor convince you to do this?” you asked in reply as you worked. This was still nothing but entertainment.

    “He is quite persuasive,” Loki replied. You took that to mean that Thor had picked him up before he could flee and set him on your back.

    You grinned and switched to one arm, which impressed the guys even more.

    The video nearly broke the internet when Tony posted it to the Avenger’s page.

    *

    “I am glad that Loki has finally found a friend. I’m not surprised he was intrigued by your wolf. When we were children he was forever sneaking injured animals into the palace to nurse them back to health. But...I would be remiss if I did not warn you not to trust him too deeply. He tends to give up on relationships, and gets bored once he has figured out whatever puzzle he is working on. You intrigue him, but I fear he will abandon you once he has you figured out,” Thor warned you one evening. He had pulled you aside to talk to you. “Be careful not to let him break your heart,”

    “He’s a friend, Thor. We understand each other and have both had to live with something people would consider a monster inside of us. I appreciate your concern, but I don’t think he’ll give up on friendship that easily,”

    “He has given up on more,” Thor replied darkly. It was strange to hear Thor be dark. He was usually so booming and happily enthusiastic. You stood up on your toes to kiss his cheek. He was one of the ones who actually liked physical contact.

    “We’ll be fine, Thor,” you told him and made your way back to your usual couch where your homework and Loki were waiting.

    “What did the oaf want?” Loki asked, a touch of jealousy in his voice. You kissed his cheek too before you took the spot next to him on the couch.

    You rolled your eyes. “To warn me not to get too close or attached to you. He thinks you’ll get bored with me,” you told him with laughter in your voice. You didn’t believe Thor, for all that he wasn’t lying.

    Loki chuckled in reply. “Never, little wolf,” he said softly as he pressed his lips against your hair.


	8. Chapter 8

    “Loki, I’m going to the bookstore. Wanna come?” you asked, holding up the keys to one of Tony’s expensive cars. Loki wasn’t officially on house arrest, but he still didn’t venture out alone often, or possibly ever, so whenever you were going somewhere he might be interested in, you always offered to let him come along.

    “You require a protector on your outing?” he teased as he set his book aside and stood to join you.

    You rolled your eyes and stuck your tongue out at him in reply. “No, silly Trickster. I’m going to protect you while we’re out,” you replied.

    He huffed. “I am a god. What on Midgard could you possibly have to protect me from?”

    “Your army of fangirls,” you replied with a grin.

    He just stared at you. “My army of what now?” he asked incredulously. You cocked your head in reply.

    “Seriously? You’ve never been on tumblr? You have an entire _army_ of fangirls, who are quite obsessed with you. Hell, they even call themselves Loki’s Army,” you told him.

    “That cannot be true,” he protested, unwilling to believe that he had fans.

    “Loki, you know damn well that I can’t lie to you anymore than you can lie to me.” Loki was the god of lies and could tell when anyone was lying. You were a werewolf and had the same skill. You two were no longer allowed to play two truths and a lie with anyone. Ever. Especially on team bonding night. “Phone?” you asked him, holding your hand out. He passed his phone over to you obediently. Within five minutes you’d set up the app and an account for him and showed him how to search through the tags. “I would _highly_ recommend that you keep the safe search on. There are quite a lot of people who ship you and Thor....” you told him with a mischievous smirk.

    “Does ‘ship’ mean what I think it does?” Loki asked, not wanting to believe that it did.

    You nodded and grinned. “It means _exactly_ what you think it means,”

    “They do realize he is my brother. And a disgusting oaf. Also why do I have...fangirls?” he tested out the new word. He obviously felt unworthy of fangirls. He was used to being considered the villain.

    You laughed. “Because you’re tall, dark, and handsome, silly. And they think you’re tragically misunderstood because of the Avengers movie,”

    “Avengers...movie?” he asked, equally confused by that concept.

    You sighed, you knew he’d seen movies before, you’d watched some together with him in the last few weeks. “Yeah, they made a movie out of the events in New York. There’s actually a whole series of movies about the team now. I’ll show it to you later, but do I have to prove to you that your army is real?” He called your bluff. He shouldn’t have called your bluff. You got a short video clip of him and announced that he would be at the bookstore in a half hour to meet members of Loki’s Army. You posted it all over social media with all of the appropriate hashtags.

    “They will not come,” Loki told you firmly. You laughed and linked your arm with his to head out of the tower.

    “Why don’t we go test that theory, Trickster?”

    “Fine. Annoying puppy,” he teased you in reply. He tended to call you that when you were being particularly silly or annoying. He was always teasing when he did.

    You drove to the bookstore, as Loki still hadn’t learned how to drive. He spent the trip scrolling through the Loki’s Army tag with childlike glee. He was one to call _you_ an annoying puppy...

    There was a horde of fans waiting outside of the bookstore. “Told you,” you announced to Loki as he stared at the crowd. “C’mon, oh high and mighty god, your fans await.”

    You got out of the car and he followed to go meet his adoring fans. He was shocked and confused, but signed autographs and took pictures until the number of people in the crowd got too much for him. They were actually being reasonable and had formed a line to meet him, after some ushering from the bookstore proprietors. Loki gave a quick glance to where you were standing on the sideline, behind where he was signing autographs, away from the line of fangirls. They wouldn’t have seen the pleading look in his eyes, but you did. He was overwhelmed and needed rescuing. You made your way over to him, shifting just your ears so everyone in the crowd would know who you were, even out of uniform. Fluffy wolf-ears on top of your head were hard to fail to recognize. You heard the comments of recognition of you and your powers.

    You stood up on your toes to whisper in his ear when you reached him, he leaned down to oblige you. “Do you trust me?” you asked him in a whisper. This game was dangerous and you had to be extra careful. He inclined his head, trusting you to get you both out of this situation. You turned him to face you and bravely kissed him, it was a chaste kiss, your lips barely meeting, for all that you made it look like more. You heard the moans of sorrow from the crowd as they gave up their hopes that he would choose them to kiss...or more. “I’m sorry I have to pull you away from your fans, love,” you announced loudly enough to easily be heard by the crowd. “Cap called us back for a mission.” The fans were disappointed, but you ‘dragged’ Loki away from them and back to the car.

    “Told you that you have fans,” you teased when you were safely in the car, fully human again.

    “I shall not make the mistake of doubting you again,” he replied formally.

    You flushed at the reminder of what you’d done to get him out of there. “Um... sorry about my method for saving you. It was the easiest solution. The girls would give up easier if they think you’re taken, romantically. I would have never kissed you without consent....” you babbled as you drove, firmly keeping your eyes on the road.

    “Thank you for rescuing me. You were correct that there are some things on Midgard even a god can use saving from. And I do not mind your method in the least. There is no need to blush so at one tiny kiss, little wolf,” his voice was light and teasing.

    You ended up stopping at a different bookstore on the way home to pick up the book you had originally left the tower to find, all while trying to convince yourself that you weren’t interested in the god romantically, nor he in you.

    *

    “Please?”

    “No,”

    “Please?!?”

    “ _No_ ,”

    “Pretty please?”

    “The physical attractiveness of the please will not get me to agree, annoying little puppy,” Loki grumbled at you, almost legitimately annoyed with your antics this time. You weren’t giving up though.

    “C’mon, Loki~! It’ll be fun,” you pleaded with him again.

    “Whatever she wants, just give in before she annoys all of us to death,” Tony suggested helpfully for once, not looking up from the blue screen he was staring at.

    Loki huffed and grumbled. “Not a chance,” he replied sourly, not looking up from his book.

    You took the book from his hands, standing in front of him where he was sitting on your couch. “Loki~~” you pouted.

    “What are you wearing?” he asked instead.

    “My costume for tonight. C’mon!” You took his hand and started to haul him to his feet. You could have pulled him to his feet easily if you really wanted to, but you wanted him to agree to come with you instead.

    “Y/N, what are you trying to convince Loki to do?” Thor asked, obviously trying to decide which of the two of you he was going to help.

    “There’s a midnight showing of the Avengers movie tonight. It’s at the Esquire, that old campy theater in town. There’s a costume contest before the movie and all sorts of fun during the movie. I’m _trying_ to convince Loki to come with me in his outfit from New York so he’ll be in costume,” you explained to Thor, still tugging ineffectively on Loki’s hand.

    “That is still a terrible idea,” Loki grumbled, planting himself firmly on the couch.

    You sighed. “Fine,” you gave up, not wanting to really upset him. You wouldn’t make him go. Loki looked suspicious. He expected you to come back with a different tactic. “Then I’ll see you after the movie,” you told him as you pulled the keys out of your pocket. His hand was around your wrist an instant later.

    “I’ll come to the movie with you,” he told you firmly.

    You rolled your eyes. “You’re only invited if you come in costume. It’s no fun to be the only one in costume,” you reminded him. You’d brought this point up already.

    “I can accompany you instead, since Loki does not wish to,” Thor offered, willing to save his brother as per usual.

    The team felt better when you didn’t go out at night alone. They still saw you as helpless girl instead of remembering you were a werewolf. It hadn’t quite been a month yet, and they hadn’t seen you under the full moon. Usually only Loki saw your wolf form around the tower. Plus you were an Omega and the superheros all had Alpha personalities, though they weren’t werewolves. Their instincts were to protect those they saw as more fragile, and your being an Omega triggered that instinct, even if you didn’t need their protection. “You don’t have to, Thor. I’m old enough to go see a movie by myself,” you reminded him. The entire team glared at that. Annoying Alpha-types.

    “Fine. You win, little wolf,” Loki sighed and got to his feet. He used magic to change into his battle costume from New York. You sneezed, the magic tickling your nose as per usual. He chuckled. “Happy now?” he asked. You grinned and bounced up on your toes long enough to kiss his cheek.

    “Very!” you replied with a grin and took his hand to drag him out to the movie, pausing long enough to wave to the others on your way to the elevator.

    “Go be annoying elsewhere,” Tony grumbled half-heartedly from where he was looking over some technical document on the blue screen in the air in front of him.

    You got to the theater in plenty of time for the festivities. The Avengers movie had a cult following that nearly rivaled The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Loki kept his hand firmly clasped around yours, unwilling to lose you in the crowd. You got seats and the festivities started. They went through each of the Avengers doing costume contests for silly gimmicky prizes. You dragged Loki to his feet when the Loki costume contest started. He hesitated at leaving you alone, but let himself be ushered up to the front of the theater. He could teleport back to you if there was a problem. You saw his glare when he somehow came in third place. Uh-oh. You nearly jumped to your feet to stop him from stabbing the judges, when he used magic to conjure his golden horned helmet on his head instead. The crowd roared in applause and the winner of the contest gladly gave up her prize while she knelt to the real Loki. All of the Lokis in the contest knelt to the real Loki. You laughed as you took pictures of the ridiculous sight. Loki teleported back to the seat next to you and handed you the trinket prize. It was a shot glass that had Loki’s helmet on one side and on the other said: _If it’s all the same to you, I’ll have that drink now._

    You were grinning throughout the entire movie as people quoted lines, threw popcorn, roared like the Hulk, flashed blue flashlights every time the tesseract was on the screen, Captain America shields were banged, fake Mjolnir’s were raised in the air, and blueberries were tossed and eaten during the science bros scene. Everyone got out of their seats and to their knees when the Loki on screen demanded the crowd to kneel.

    Loki looked shocked to not only see the events of New York on the big screen, but also to hear people in the crowd saying things he had said in their best imitations of his accent at full volume. “Aren’t they still upset over what happened?” he whispered in your ear.

    You shrugged. “It’s been over two years. Besides, Thor made it pretty clear that your actions were because of mind control. And this is New York. People are used to there being superheros covering every block of town and things _still_ happening here. The world was saved, so everyone celebrates that fact in their own way. The movie was made to be a mix of fun and a tale of true events. People were either offended or loved it. More loved it than didn’t, and now it’s a cult classic, which leads to chaos like this.” He still muttered something about the strange behavior of Midgardians, but didn’t look nearly as uncomfortable. He wasn’t hated. “That actor looks nothing like me,” he complained. You laughed that _that_ was the part of the movie he protested. You also had to explain to him that the movie producers had gotten a lot of their material from the SHIELD files and security tapes Nat had dumped on the internet.

    The evening was going splendidly until you smelled another werewolf as you and Loki were leaving the theater.


	9. Chapter 9

    Your grip tightened automatically on Loki’s arm when you smelled the other werewolf. The wolf was close, but you couldn’t get a proper lock on his location yet. The smells of the city were hindering your nose. “What is it?” Loki asked softly, automatically taking a more defensive posture, though nothing _appeared_ to change about him as he walked next to you.

    “There’s another werewolf. He’s close.” You realized that Loki, though he had sharper senses than the humans, couldn’t sense the werewolf. Of course he couldn’t smell the wolf either. You were the only werewolf he’d met, so he probably didn’t know how to distinguish by scent. That was also probably not a thing he logically did, either, where using your nose had been trained into you from birth.

    You had to take point here. You scanned the people around you casually, scenting the air for the other wolf, without appearing to do so. You still couldn’t get a lock. He wasn’t close enough. You knew that he wouldn’t leave you alone, though, he would come find you. Females wolves out in the world were rare. The wolf wouldn’t waste an opportunity to meet one no matter who he was. “Summon two silver daggers and give me one,” you ordered Loki, a plan forming as you walked. You were surprised that he obeyed without question and bit back a sneeze at his use of magic. He trusted your judgment when it came to werewolves and didn’t balk at taking an order, even from you. It felt so wonderful and refreshing to be trusted, especially for something like this.

    You walked with Loki back toward the car, both of you alert and aware, looking for the danger. It was when you were cutting through a playground on the way back to the car that the werewolf stepped out in front of you, thankfully in human form. Loki automatically dropped your hand and moved to step in front of you. You touched his arm to stop him. You recognized the wolf. How could you not? You’d known him your entire life.

    “Hello, Daniel,” you greeted the werewolf warily. None of the pack had followed you here, the Alpha had actually ordered them to stay away after you’d left. He had hoped isolation would drive you home. It had backfired terribly; you’d rather be a lone wolf than go back. And you hadn’t seen another werewolf in four years, until tonight.

    “Is that how you greet your brother?” Daniel asked sourly, his arms held open for a hug. He was offended that you hadn’t rushed to hug him. You had planted your feet and were holding onto Loki’s dagger tightly instead. Loki was watching, evaluating, but not acting until you gave him a signal. For now, he was pretending to be nothing more than your escort for the evening. It was a relief that he was letting you be in charge. The pack never would have, no matter the situation.

    You just stared at Daniel, not daring to move toward him. “What do you expect, Dan?” you growled at him. He hadn’t done what he was supposed to for this conversation to go well. If he refused to honor the niceties, this was going to turn into a brawl.

    He huffed and rolled his eyes. “If you insist on formalities, sister dear,” he started, his tone put-upon and upset. You didn’t care. You were insisting on the formalities. He pulled a knife the length of his arm from a sheath at his side. He held his arm out to his side and carefully knelt to place the blade on the ground. He stood again carefully. “I come for parlay and lie down my weapons. I offer you no harm on this night.” The words were formal, ritual.

    You didn’t sense a lie in his words, so you held your dagger out to your side and knelt, placing the dagger on the ground. You stood again equally carefully. “I accept your parlay and lay my weapons down. I offer you no harm on this night,” you replied equally formally. He looked over at Loki glaring, so you quickly added: “Loki of Asgard does not know our ways. He is my sworn protector,” thank all of the gods for that silly oath, it was saving you now since it meant Loki didn’t have to leave the parlay “and as such will not harm you this night excepting the necessity of the defense of my person.”

    Dan nodded, accepting your words. You turned to Loki. “You can put the dagger down, we’re safe enough until the parlay is over,” Loki hesitated, but vanished the dagger. You and Daniel both sneezed at his use of magic. You were getting better at fighting the tickle in your nose at his magic, but not this time. Dan growled, taken by surprise at how the magic would affect his nose. “Loki, this is my brother Daniel. Daniel, this is Loki of Asgard.” The men jerked their heads in a nod at each other. That was the best you were getting out of them, which was fine. You weren’t expecting this conversation to be pleasant.

    Dan opened his arms again for a hug. You hesitated. “Are you seriously going to make me go back to mom and tell her you wouldn’t even give me a hug? You know she’s going to demand every nuance of how this conversation goes.” You sighed and grumbled, taking a step forward. You waved to Loki before he could get too worried over your safety, gave Dan as quick of a hug as you could, and stepped back again.

    “Why are you here, Dan?” you asked him firmly. “I know Ferris, the alpha,” you clarified that for Loki’s sake “ordered the pack to stay away from me until I decided to come home.”

    “I’m here to tell you to come home. Ferris sent me to talk to you,”

    You shook your head firmly. “I’m not going back, Dan. I left for a reason,” you reminded him. He had been there the day you left, and was still in denial about why.

    “Yes, you wanted to prove your independence. You have a duty to the pack and you know it. Come home, sister,” he ordered, his voice a growl as he tried to assert his dominance over you. You just glared up at him and let his order brush right past you ineffectively.

    “Knock it off with the dominance games, Dan. You know that shit doesn’t work on me,” you growled at him. He sighed.

    “Ferris warned me you wouldn’t be reasonable.” You shrugged. You never were according to the pack and they tried to break you for it. They hated that they had a defective Omega by their standards. Omegas were supposed to bring peace, tranquility, and balance to the pack with their puppy-like happiness and ability to share calm. You couldn’t give them peace, calm, or happiness when you had none for yourself. You’d figured that out living with the Avengers for less than a month. You were perfectly capable of sharing your peace and happiness with them, even if they hadn’t figured out that your presence was doing it.

    “So he sent me with a message. His words, not mine,” Dan looked apologetic.

    You sighed and rolled your eyes. “Get on with it, Dan,”

    “Jareth will come for you to bring you home himself the day after you graduate. Ferris also ordered that I remind you that Winter’s Moon is coming. What are you going to do around all of those super humans when it comes? Come back to the pack where we can keep you safe. His words, not mine!” Dan added quickly while you glared at him.

    “I’m going to do the same thing I’ve done for the last four years’ worth of Winter’s Moons,” you growled at him, snarling that he would bring it up. “And what do you mean, keep me safe? You didn’t keep me safe the last Winter’s Moon I was with the pack. You all rolled over on your back and bared your throats for Jareth. I had to fight off his advances myself that night,” you snarled, fighting back the emotions of the memories. They wouldn’t help now.

    “Your duty is to marry Jareth. He’s the alpha’s son, next in line. It’s an _honor_ , Y/N!” Dan yelled at you, frustrated that you wouldn’t just lie down and do what you were told. You balled your fists in frustration and anger, but you wouldn’t break the magic of parlay.

    “Jareth is a douchebag, asshat, fucktard,” you replied with a snarl. “I don’t give a shit that he’s the alpha’s son. I give a shit that he’s an abusive asshole who I did _not_ consent to marry, nor will I. If that’s all you want, Dan, then go home. Tell the Alpha I won’t come home until after graduation. That’s true enough that you won’t get in trouble for the lie.” Damn it, even though Dan wasn’t being any better than the rest of the pack, your instinct was still to protect him. He was family after all.

    Loki stepped up then and wrapped an arm around your shoulders protectively, moving to pull you from the argument and danger. He’d had enough of it, of your anger and hurt. You were grateful for his presence. “So you’re with him now, instead of a wolf, instead of one of your people?”

    “One, he’s a friend and my escort for the evening. Two, even if I _were_ seeing him, or any other man, my life is none of your business. Go home, Dan. The parlay has ended,” you told him firmly. You whirled, turning your back to your brother and picking your dagger up off of the ground. You trusted Loki to watch your back. “Oh, and tell mom I love her,” you added as you turned back to Dan with your dagger in hand and took Loki’s offered arm, letting him lead you from the playground back to your borrowed car.

    “Are you alright?” Loki asked as you walked quickly. He sounded like he wished he had stepped in further or earlier. You took a deep breath to steady yourself and try to find your calm again. The pack got you riled up too easily.

    “I’m fine,” he gave you a look so you quickly rephrased. “I’ll be fine. Seeing any of the pack... stirs up emotions. I’ll be fine when we’re home.” You told him firmly, also trying to convince yourself.

    “You have a real home with us, little wolf,” Loki told you softly. You knew he’d demand answers later, and you would give them, but for now his focus was on getting you home safely. You weren’t going to distract him from that goal either. All you wanted was home, and you realized that you’d found it in the tower of misfits.


	10. Chapter 10

    “You may want to loosen your grip on the steering wheel before you bend it out of shape,” Loki commented dryly while you drove too fast, determined to get home. “Stark would be displeased,”

    “I don’t give a fuck what Stark thinks,” you grumbled back, but his dry comment eased some of the tension and you were able to loosen your grip on the steering wheel. Loki would have driven you home had he known how, but he didn’t, so you had to drive and not kill you both doing it. You took a breath, trying to keep your calm and temper. “Talk to me, tell me a story, something, anything to keep me from turning around and stabbing my idiot brother,” you told Loki, desperately fighting for control.

    Loki laughed aloud, with such mirth that you could give him a small smile in return. “While I am hardly the one to advocate against stabbing one’s brother... very well, did I tell you about the time that Thor dressed as a bride so we could get Mjolnir back from the giants?” Loki asked. You shook your head and he began his absurd tale: “The giants had stolen Mjolnir and would only give it back in exchange for Freya’s hand in marriage. Naturally, she refused, so Thor decided he wanted to go get it himself. So he dressed as a bride and I went with him as his handmaid. Part of my magic is shapeshifting so I disguised myself as a woman. Thor is a dumb oaf and would not allow me to use my magic on him, so he wore a wedding dress and didn’t even bother shaving. Stupid oaf. We should have gotten caught then and there, but somehow the giants believed he was Freya. We also should have gotten caught when Thor decided to eat the entire wedding feast himself and drink all of mead. Somehow the giants continued with the marriage ceremony, until the giant placed Mjolnir on Thor’s lap. At which point he ripped off the wedding dress to display his armor and slew them all. He very nearly killed me too, since the moron doesn’t watch where he throws his lightning. Stupid oaf,” Loki told you the story and you were laughing before the end of it, imagining Thor in a wedding dress.

    “You can shapeshift too?” you asked him as you pulled into the parking garage under the tower. Tony’s steering wheel was still in one piece. Loki nodded.

    “I can, though it is not a skill I use particularly often, especially not recently,” he added. You nodded, but still considered the possibilities, once you bothered him more about how it worked. He didn’t seem open to sharing that information right now.

    “Oh, I’m sorry I brought up your promise of protection from the day we met. You know I don’t actually consider it binding,” you told him. He nodded since he could hear that you weren’t lying. He considered it binding and still insisted that he was protecting you, though really it was just a joke between you now. “It’s just that if I told Dan you had sworn to protect me, he couldn’t force you to leave under the rules of parlay. He would have otherwise,” you explained. Loki thought that over, but inclined his head.

    “I would have stepped in,” he insisted.

    “I know, and I can’t tell you how much I appreciate that you were there. The pack is stupid, and my brother is no exception.” Thankfully you had parked the car, so you didn’t have to endanger Tony’s car. Loki moved the second the car was parked and was at your car door opening it for you. He offered you a hand to help you out. You didn’t need it, but accepted his hand anyway. You held onto it too tightly, your grip would have crushed bones, or at least bruised a human, but Loki didn’t complain.

    “Are you ready to tell me what that was about?” he asked when you were safely in the elevator on the way back up to the main floor. You dropped his hand suddenly when you realized your control was worse than you had thought. He looked over at you confused, and afraid he had upset you with his question. You held up a hand tipped with claws.

    “Sorry, the pack upsets my control. I’m upset with them, not you,” you reassured him quickly and moved to hug him instead of crushing his hand. It was safer, but you knew that Loki needed reassurance too. He relaxed under your hug and ran his hand down your hair.

    “How was the movie?” Thor asked when the elevator doors opened. You immediately let go of Loki when they did. You didn’t want the team to get the wrong idea that this had been a date or something. Neither you nor Loki were interested in the other like that. At all. Yup. That was totally the truth.

    “The movie was great!” you told him too brightly, forcing an expression you didn’t at all feel onto your face. “You guys should come next time. You’d have a blast,” Thor didn’t look convinced. None of the others did either and looked to Loki for an explanation. They were glaring, blaming Loki for your mood. “We ran into another werewolf on the way home,” you told them quickly before they could decide to attack Loki for something that wasn’t his fault.

    You were soon pacing the room in rage and the hurt of old memories, that you couldn’t outrun no matter how you paced or snarled. You were fighting hard for control over the wolf who was defensive and angry over how you’d been treated. You had to get control soon or the group was going to think you a monster. You knew it, and yet. And yet.

    Loki stopped your frantic pacing and pulled you into his arms, holding you to him, your arms were curled in front of you, your face pressed against his chest where you could breath in his crisp winter scent. “Shh, love, shh, it’s alright. You never have to go back to them, no matter what they say,” he told you as he held you and let you sob out your fear, frustration, anger, and hurt over how you’d been treated. “Y/N’s brother came to try to order her to return to the pack. They did things to her there....” Loki explained in a growl to the very worried rest of the team. You still owed him a proper explanation, but not now, not tonight, not when the emotions were riding you this hard. He wouldn’t push or pry until you were ready to tell him.

    It was then that you could feel the team both relax about your reaction and about Loki’s involvement, and also get angry at the pack. “Y/N, you always have a place here with us,” Cap’s voice said from nearby.

    “We all know about soul wounds kid,” Clint added kindly.

    Tony had the bright, childish, idea of making a blanket and cushion fort in the living room, despite the fact that it was around 3am. You all helped build the fort and then returned to the living room a few minutes later in pajamas. Popcorn and junk food were made while Thor and Loki just watched the antics of the team confused. “You guys have never had a sleepover?” You demanded, feeling sad for their childhoods if they’d never had this fun.

    “No, it is not something that happens on Asgard,” Thor replied as he helped moved the cushions into place. Everyone who had long enough hair had it braided before the end of the first movie. Loki would only allow you to touch his, though Nat tried and Tony nearly got stabbed for attempting it. Everyone was having such a good time and your spirits were lifted by the support of such a silly happy evening.

    “This is different from the sleepovers I grew up with too,” you told the Asgardian boys while Nat was painting your nails jet black. “Those sleepovers were a bunch of werewolf boys and the couple of girls in the pack watching stupid werewolf movies and making fun of them,” you explained when everyone looked at you.

    “I never did this as a kid either,” Nat volunteered. She never talked about herself or her past, so you cherished the times she did, the times she opened herself up at all.

    “At least we can all enjoy it now,” you told her with a smile. She agreed with that sentiment, as did the others.

    It was nearly dawn when you all fell asleep in a pile of limbs, bodies and blankets in the middle of the living room with movie continuing to play in the background. Your head was pillowed on Loki’s chest, Thor had an arm draped over you, warm at your back. Loki would never admit it, but his head was on Thor’s as a pillow. Your hand rested on Cap’s chest, Nat and Clint were curled up together and using Cap as a pillow, while Tony sprawled over everyone. Bruce was somewhere among the group, though you didn’t see where he was hiding. It felt like your childhood, surrounded by the safety and love of family.

    Things seemed less bleak surrounded by the group of misfits. The pack couldn’t make you come back, and you really were building a life here with your new friends.

    No, not friends, family.


	11. Chapter 11

    “I apologize in advance for tomorrow,” you told the group a couple days later at dinner. They were all going out on a mission after the meal. You still hadn’t started going on missions with them yet. Cap was still strategizing on how to best add your abilities to the group dynamic, so you stayed with Loki most of the time. It was rare for him to be called out with the others.

    “What’s tomorrow?” Tony asked stupidly.

    “The full moon, doofus,” you replied sourly, fighting the urge to growl at him. Your wolf still hadn’t forgiven Tony, so you tended to be more short with him than the others. Your temper was already bordering on short right now.

    “I think Tony meant why do you need to apologize for tomorrow, love?” Loki said calmly from the chair next to you, sipping calmly on his tea. You saw the smirk of his enjoyment at your taunting of Tony.

    “Because my temper will be much shorter than usual until after the full moon tomorrow night,” you explained, staring at your nearly untouched plate. You hated talking about things like this, but they deserved to know.

    “We can handle the Hulk’s temper. You can’t be nearly that bad,” Tony quipped. You glared at him across the table, though he had a point.

    “Thank you for the warning,” Cap said firmly to shut Tony up. “We should get going,” he told the others. “Loki, I got an update that there will be enhanced. Suit up, you’re coming too.” Loki looked up, shocked, then looked at you.

    You rolled your eyes at him. “The preternatural creature can spend a few hours alone in her locked house without a babysitter, oh high and mighty god,” you teased him.

    “Maybe we should leave you a babysitter,” Tony chuckled. You glared at him in reply, tempted to throw the salt shaker, or your dinner knife, at him, but stood with the others instead, choosing to ignore him.

    “I’ll get the dishes,” you told Cap. He nodded and everyone separated to go get ready. Loki touched your arm as you started gathering the dishes so you could wash them. It was the least you could do.

    “Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Loki asked you softly.

    You huffed and rolled your eyes at him again. “I’m fine, Lo,” you teased. He glared momentarily, an automatic response to the nickname, but laughed, grumbling something about an annoying puppy. You had somehow gotten away with shortening his name, and Thor thought you were the most amazing person for managing to do so without getting stabbed.

    His expression sobered when he saw you wrap your plate and shove it in the fridge, intending on eating it later, and knowing you wouldn’t. “Love, have you eaten anything all day?” His voice and expression were nothing but concern.

    “I’m not hungry,” you replied instead of answering that question. You hadn’t eaten more than a few bites of anything all day, but you couldn’t tell him that. Most days you ate as much as he and Thor did. You couldn’t lie directly to Loki, so you had a tendency to lie with the truth. It was a well practiced skill among the werewolves. So much so that many became lawyers.

    “Y/N,” his voice was an unhappy warning. He looked you over more closely. “You’re flushed,” he said softly and touched your cheeks, then your forehead with his ice cold hand. “Tell me, love,” he bid you softly when you melted under his cold hands. You laid your head on his chest and would have purred if you were a cat when he placed his hand on the back of your neck.

    “It’s the full moon,” you told him. You didn’t know how to explain what you were feeling to someone who wasn’t a wolf, who didn’t get this way every stupid month. There was no way he’d understand the feeling of heat, anxiety, over-fullness of power, near sickness at the moon’s call. “I-I can’t explain it. I swear I’m fine, or I will be after tomorrow,” you amended before he could claim you were getting too close to the line of a lie. He hesitated, but Cap called for him to hurry up.

    “Very well,” he finally said softly.

    “Go on, you have work to do,” you teased and pushed him to the elevator, your hands firm against his back while he fought with all the maturity of a jelly-legged toddler.

    He paused at the elevator to use magic to change into his battle armor, then turned back to you. “My room is kept cool,” he reminded you. “You’re welcome to spend the evening there if it would be more comfortable.” He had noticed that you melted under his icy hands.

    “Thanks, I’ll consider it,” you replied and stood up on your toes to kiss his cheek. He shifted with a mischievous grin and kissed you lightly on the lips instead. The kiss was chaste, his lips soft on yours, but you felt the shock of ice down your spine when his lips met yours. You looked up at him shocked when you were back on your feet. You hadn’t expected it, or how much you would enjoy it.

    “I’ll return as soon as I am able. Be safe, little wolf,” he bid you with a smirk at your shocked expression and was laughing as he got into the elevator to go meet up with the others at the jet upstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

    The silly trickster had stolen a kiss! It was a lovely kiss too, for all that it was soft and chaste and perfect. You were going to have to get him back for stealing it, though. And there was only one proper way to do that. You were just going to have to steal the kiss back from him.

    You went to finish cleaning up the dishes, but found that Loki had already done it with magic. You smiled at his thoughtfulness and reevaluated your plans for the evening. You had the day off of work tomorrow, and no homework to finish, so you could actually relax and have a quiet evening. So you headed up to your room to find pajamas and a book. The pleasant icy feeling of Loki’s kiss was wearing off by the time you made it to your room and your wolf was pacing anxiously in your mind as the heat of too much power and the moon’s call flooded back over you. So you dressed in summer pajamas and left your room with your book to take Loki up on his offer.

    He never let anyone in his room, not even Thor, but you’d been in there a few times now, always with his express permission, and always with him there, until tonight. You wouldn’t betray his trust, but he had told you that you were invited to spend the evening there. You opened his door slowly and felt the relief instantly at the room that was ten degrees cooler than the rest of the tower; Loki was a frost giant and liked the cold. So you slipped in and shut the door behind you so the cold didn’t escape.

    You laughed when you saw the steaming teapot on his nightstand and the teacup waiting for you. Silly Trickster was of the belief that tea fixed almost everything. He’d known you would take him up on his offer. You did question if he had left the tea for you, or for himself for when he got back from his mission, but there was a note next to the teacup:

     _Feel better, little wolf ~L_

    You smiled and sipped on your tea reading in the comfortable solace of Loki’s wonderfully cool room.

    *

    You felt an icy cold hand on your forehead hours later. You had dozed off reading, laying on top of the blankets on Loki’s bed. Even that didn’t wake you enough. You were safe and comfortable here and the wolf just wanted to sleep before she came out to play tomorrow. “You feel cooler at least,” Loki commented softly. You managed to crack your eyes open. “Sorry, love. I didn’t mean to wake you, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Go back to sleep,”

    “Thank you,” you murmured as your eyes closed again.

    “Anytime, little wolf,” his voice was warm and kind as he covered you with a thin summer blanket, warm enough for Loki’s gesture of kindness, but not enough to rekindle the heat of the moon’s call. He leaned down to kiss your forehead. “You’re safe here. I’ll go bunk with Thor. His shrieks of surprise are such fun when my icy toes touch his back.”

    You actually opened your eyes again at that. “You’re not staying? It’s your room,” you protested, but could hear the exhaustion in your voice. You had to rest before tomorrow. The wolf was quite insistent on that.

    He smiled reassuringly at you. “I am not a monster. I would not presume permission to spend the night with a lady. And you, little wolf, are not awake enough to give it,”

    “Am too,” you protested sleepily. “Stay. For sleep only. There’s plenty of bed. I won’t kick you from your room. I’ll go back to my own room if you refuse to stay,” you added. He hesitated, obviously unsure whether to believe you, so you moved to leverage yourself back to a sitting position, feeling the heat and anxiety return the second you moved. The wolf wanted to sleep in the nice cold room that smelled like the Loki she liked so well. She wanted to rest tonight so you could play tomorrow.

    “Fine, fine, lie back down, annoying puppy,” he grumbled at you, noticing how your face flushed again when you moved. You laughed, but did as you were told for once. A few minutes later he climbed in to the opposite side of the bed, burrowing comfortably under the blankets, like a normal person in a chilly room in November. He needen’t have worried, the bed was big enough that you could both lie in it comfortably without even touching.

    And yet, the next morning you found that he was lying on his back and you were using his chest as a pillow, curled comfortably around his cool form, like you had been friends or more for years and not just a month. You had never felt so comfortable the morning of the full moon. Your eyes snapped open when you realized he was absently petting your hair. “Sorry,” you murmured and moved to disentangle yourself from him, flushing terribly in embarrassment.

    “Oh, yes, such a terrible thing to be sorry for, little wolf. It is such a hardship to wake with a beautiful woman in my arms,” he teased with a smirk. You flushed at the compliment.

    “I’m no such thing,” you told him firmly.

    He bopped your nose with a long finger. “Don’t lie to the god of lies,” he scolded gently, making you laugh. “And were I uncomfortable with a little cuddling, I would not have invited you to stay, or agreed when you told me to. I know the dangers of sharing any space with a werewolf, much less a sleeping space, you are an incorrigible cuddler, little wolf,” he teased. You laughed and grinned at his lighthearted approach to cheering you up. It worked, but you still disentangled yourself to your own side of the bed, which you noticed now was the side furthest from the door. He’d set himself to be your protector, as per usual. You wrapped your blanket around your shoulders as he sat up too. “You’re in a better mood than expected,” he told you, his tone a question.

    “I think this is the best I’ve ever felt the morning of a full moon,” you told him with a smile. “The temper will come, soon, though, once the wolf wakes,” you added before he got too hopeful. You got out of the bed, your blanket shawl wrapped around you. “I need to get a shower and find real clothes. Thank you again for letting me stay here. This really is the best I’ve ever felt the morning of a full moon.”

    “Anytime,” he replied with a smile as he climbed out of the bed too. You went to him and stood on your toes to kiss his cheek, but kissed him instead, moving at the last moment to steal the kiss.

    “You stole one yesterday,” you told him when he looked at you surprised. “I had to steal it back,” you added with a grin. You opened the door to his room, glanced up and down the hall quickly to make sure no one was watching who would tease you, and made your way back to your own room with a wave to Loki. He still looked shocked, and pleased, and your impromptu kiss.

    By the time you were out of the shower you felt like death again. You tried your hair painstakingly and threw it up into a messy bun so it would stay off of the back of your neck. Damn wolf was awake and wanted to play, and she couldn’t until tonight. Your eyes were bright blue, though you were in control, a warning to the world that you were only barely in control. You wore a pair of jeans and desperately missed your favorite pair that had been destroyed, they had been the perfect amount of worn in. You also found a t-shirt in your dresser that smelled like Loki, though you had no idea how it had gotten there. It was also the perfect amount of too-big. It actually got a smile out of you, and your wolf relaxed marginally. Damn wolf liked Loki too much.

    You left your room to go track down something to eat, knowing you’d have to eat something and grumbling about it because you didn’t want to, you just wanted to sleep until the sun set. But that was illogical, so breakfast came first.

    “Morning,” Cap greeted you from the dining room table where he was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

    “Morning, Cap,” you replied, brushing off your manners for him. You gave him a grudging kiss on the cheek when he looked at you concerned. It was usually an automatic thing for team dad to get a kiss on the cheek from you.

    “Are you going to eat something today?” he asked, still concerned. Apparently he had noticed how little you’d eaten yesterday.

    You nodded. “Anything made already?” you asked. He shook his head.

    “It’s Monday, no one cooks on Monday,” he reminded you. You nodded and went to steal some of Thor’s poptarts instead of trying to cook something. You waited patiently for the toaster to release the cooked poptarts and glared at Thor when he grabbed them from the toaster first.

    “Thor!” you protested, aiming a kick at his shin with a growl.

    “My poptarts,” he reminded you, pleasantly. You pouted up at him with tears in your blue eyes, so he relented and gave you one of the four you had made and threw another two packages in the toaster. When the rest of them popped up, you snagged three and let Thor have the last one.

    You curled up on your couch with your breakfast. “Wolf-girl, Pepper said you took the day off today,” Tony greeted you. You nodded brusquely, your wolf put on edge by Tony’s presence and tone. He was trying to push your buttons. You heard it in his voice.

    “I do every full moon,” you reminded him as Loki joined you on the couch, freshly showered and carrying tea for you both. You offered him half of your poptarts in exchange. He accepted the exchange gladly and ruffled your hair affectionately. “I told her originally that I’m pagan and need the full moon off to celebrate my religion. I always make up the hours, so she doesn’t care. I’m sure she knows the real reason now,” you shrugged, trying to be pleasant to Tony. It was hard, but you were trying. Had he not been trying to push your buttons it might have even worked.

    “Hey, give me one of those, since you’re sharing, I’ve got to get to the office for once,” Tony indicated the poptarts. You growled, actually wolf-growled at him.

    “Get your own,” you snarled at him.

    “You’re a bitch in the morning,” he replied, grumpy probably due to no sleep and no coffee making his tongue stupid. You were on your feet an instant later, holding him off the ground by his throat, only the absolute last of your control keeping you from crushing his windpipe or shifting your claws. Loki was calmly sipping on his tea and guarding your food while the rest of the team looked shocked and confused by the chain of events.

    “Don’t call me a bitch,” you snarled at him, holding him higher off of the ground. It was no strain on your arm, the strain was only because you were so short and getting the proper angle was difficult.

    “You shared with that asshole, and not going anywhere, you can make more!” Tony protested, fighting for words around your hand on his throat. You growled again and your wolf took over for one horrible instant. It was the instant where she decide that defenestration was the proper response to Tony calling you a bitch, trying to steal your food, and calling your best friend an asshole. So she launched Tony out of the window on the 30th floor of the building. You just stared in horror at what she’d done.

    Loki was at your side in an instant, wrapped an arm calmly around your waist, and pulled you to safety moments before one of the ironman suits flew out of the window to go save Tony. It would have taken you out of the window with it if Loki hadn’t saved you.

    “How often does that happen around here?” you finally asked when no one seemed to bat an eyelash. Clint gestured to the dry erase board next to the window with his spoon as he proceeded to shove more cereal into his mouth. The dry erase board had a bunch of tally marks on it, but no one had explained what those marks were for. Nat added another one to the collection.

    “That makes fifty since Thor and Loki have both lived here. It’s usually one of the two of them who have to remind Tony to watch his tongue,” Nat replied pleasantly, “though I’ve got a couple on the board too. Cap technically has one too.”

    “That wasn’t my fault!” Cap protested. “We were being attacked, it was the only way to save his life,”

    “Jarvis has an emergency protocol set up to save Tony when he has pissed off someone enough to get himself defenestrated,” Bruce explained as he peeked out the window to see how Jarvis was doing on that. “Jarvis, kindly tell Pepper that Tony will be late to the office as he got thrown out out of the window again,”

    “Yes, Doctor Banner,” Jarvis replied.

    “Stark was warned,” Nat reminded you kindly. “Besides, he should know better than to call a werewolf a bitch and try to steal food from anyone around here,” she shrugged and went back to her own breakfast.

    Loki got you settled back on the couch and pestered you until you began to eat. “Stark was warned,” he reminded you calmly. You nodded, that was true. “And I will fix the window once he gets back up here. No harm done, except that he might think before he insults you on the full moon again,”

    “Her temper is much more prickly than the Hulk’s,” Tony announced when he flew back through the window in full ironman suit.

    “You were _trying_ to see if you could get her to throw you out the window?” Cap demanded, standing from the table to confront Tony over his stupidity.

    Tony shrugged and laughed. “I had to know where the line is,” he replied pleasantly. “Thor still has the best throw, he goes for distance,”

    “I hope you’re not planning on pissing her off enough that she gets practice,” Cap grumbled, but let the issue go since no harm was actually done.

    “Nah, it was only funny the first time,” Tony replied. He turned to you. “Pepper knows it’s my fault I got thrown out the window, don’t worry. She said she’ll see you at work tomorrow after your classes, and of course you never have to ask for a full-moon off again. You’re automatically excused from all of them.” You nodded, touched by Pepper’s thoughtfulness. “Reindeer Games, wait until I’m out of the window again before fixing it,” Tony ordered. You looked up at him and growled.

    Loki placed a hand on your shoulder. “He always calls me that. He means no harm,” Loki told you calmly. “Go, I’ll fix the window,” he told Tony in reply, keeping his hand on your shoulder until Tony had flown off. Moments later the window was repaired with a flash of green magic.

    The team spent the morning showing you security footage of each time Tony had gotten thrown out the window. You were rolling in laughter before it was over. They were all great. Tony was right, Thor tended to throw him the farthest from the building, though Loki had almost gotten the same distance once when Tony was being particularly stupid. Nat’s throws were impressive too, especially when she thigh-grappled him out of the window for suggesting that she was on her period. The other time she picked him up and threw him because he claimed that she couldn’t. Your throwing of Tony was the last on the compilation and Thor and Loki both congratulated your technique, which just made you laugh harder, surprised that had been the reaction of the team to you throwing one of the members through the window.

    And yet, it was the exact perfect reaction.


	13. Chapter 13

    Around five that afternoon you left the tower wearing the too big sweatpants and oversized t-shirt you had bought just for this purpose in one of Tony’s too fast cars. You hadn’t exactly told anyone you were leaving, but it was the night of the full moon. Of course you were leaving the tower.

    You drove to the woods you haunted every full moon that you could, your anxiety to get there before the sun set urging you to drive faster than you should. You forced your wolf down and kept to the speed limit. You couldn’t get pulled over tonight. You made it to the woods safely, and found a parking spot at the edge of the forest. You stripped off your clothes, leaving them safely in the car and shifted as fast as you could after you’d closed the car door behind you. You also didn’t want to get arrested for indecent exposure. The shift was fast, taking less than a minute for your bones and body structure to rearrange, fur to sprout, and for you to take the wolf’s form.

    After one good stretch, you felt comfortable in your other skin and the wolf was elated to come out to play. The moon was just risen and bright in the sky. You sat and raised your head to it and howled your greetings. The sky was filled with wolf song as even dogs joined in the greetings. You had missed the simple joys of the woods. You couldn’t make the journey out here every month, and those months you couldn’t were hell finding somewhere to hide as a wolf until dawn. Tonight, though, tonight you could run and play and enjoy being a wolf.

    Your greetings to the moon complete, you stood back up on all four feet and ran into the woods to enjoy your night of playing. You let the wolf take most of the control, keeping just enough for yourself to make sure you both stayed out of trouble. You ran through the woods at full speed, enjoying the feel of the pine needles and earth under your paws as you ran. You couldn’t explain the joy of being able to run, being free to enjoy the night. It had been too many months since you had made it out here.

    You found a tasty snack of a rabbit who made the mistake of trying to outrun you, startled some fishes while you played in the stream, chased some deer for awhile, and rolled around like a silly puppy in a bed of flowers. You followed a scent that intrigued you for awhile, just to find out what it was. You were delighted to find a wild pig at the end of the trail. You had never seen one before

    There were a couple of hikers who caught a glimpse of you, but you ran the other direction from them. A wolf sighting in these woods wasn’t uncommon. The pack used these woods too, but never the part that you had claimed as your own personal territory over the last four years. It was too far from the pack’s home base to be good for their use.

    You played and enjoyed the woods for hours under the light of the full moon. Even without your enhanced sense you wouldn’t have needed to worry about seeing your way in the woods. The moon was bright enough to see by even by human standards. It was a perfectly clear night.

    Everything was going wonderfully until you caught the familiar scent of wolf in your woods. You had strayed farther than usual, but this was still too far for this wolf to have come, unless he was looking for you. You heard a howl, repeated by the others. The whole pack was out in the woods tonight.

    It was one voice among the song that almost had you making the horrible decision to go to the pack, to go to that wolf. Your mom was out in the woods tonight too. You hadn’t seen her in four years and she was in the woods, so close to where you were. Even a glimpse.... would get you caught and subjected to a life you wouldn’t be able to bear.

    You couldn’t go to her and it took all of control over your wolf to remind her that you couldn’t go to her, you couldn’t go see her, no matter how it hurt.

    The howl sounded again and you clamped your jaws shut to keep from singing along to the song of the pack.

    They were getting closer.

    Shit.

    Dawn was close, you just had to evade them until then. So you turned and ran in the opposite direction, aiming back towards the car. At least your running and playing all night would mean they would have a harder time tracking you down, your scent and trails were all over the woods. It was true the alpha and dominates couldn’t order you to come home, but you could be overpowered, especially by the whole pack.

    As you neared the car, you heard anxious worried voices of humans and stopped in your tracks. You couldn’t risk being seen by humans, so you dove deeper into the woods, deciding to make a wide circle around the humans to try to get closer to the car that way. You didn’t pay attention to what the voices were calling, what they were saying. It sounded vaguely like a search party. But, they were human and humans couldn’t see you, plus you couldn’t help with the search, not tonight. Another night you would have listed to see what they were looking for and tried to help them, the rule against being seen be damned, but not tonight, not when the other wolves were nearby.

    You were nearly to the car when your nose caught a familiar, but unwanted scent. The wolf stepped onto the path in front of you. It was a hulking brute of a beast, mostly gray with a streak of white down his back. You had recognized him the moment you caught his scent, but his appearance in front of you just confirmed your suspicions: it was Jareth. He had come to find you. The alpha’s orders must have changed.

    You stopped dead in your tracks again when you saw him, hunching automatically in preparation to fight or run in the opposite direction. You were faster than he was, you knew that, but could you keep up the speed? You knew you couldn’t take him in a fight. Your only hope was to run. He growled when you took a step backwards. Before he could do anything more, you turned and ran back towards the humans.

    It was a risk. It was a stupid risk, but your wolf was a hundred pounds lighter than any of the male wolves. You could be mistaken for a large breed dog if push came to shove if they saw you. You didn’t think Jareth would risk being seen. So you ran, pushing your body to its limits, knowing that you had to outrun Jareth until dawn. He gave chase, but he was heavy and slower than you and he wasn’t running out of fear.

    Your next surprise of the night was running into a strange wolf on your headlong gallop through the woods toward safety. You skidded to a halt at the raven black wolf in your path. You tried to get his scent, but he wasn’t any of the wolves you knew. None of them were perfectly jet black with bluish-green eyes. He also didn’t smell like any wolf you knew, but he wasn’t a wild wolf either, he smelled of a crisp winter’s day, fresh snow, parchment, and tea, not of werewolf.

    You heard the growl behind; you were out of time. Jareth was almost on you. You whirled to face down the path, dropping to get your balance, baring your fangs. It didn’t matter if the strange wolf stayed or ran. You had to make a stand here. The black wolf settled down, baring his teeth, but his movements were stiff, uncoordinated in this form. A new wolf maybe? You didn’t have time to worry about him. For whatever reason, he seemed to be on your side and he wasn’t aligned with the pack. That was enough for now. Jareth stepped into view and hesitated when he saw the second wolf.

    Jareth growled and tilted his head towards the woods where the other wolves were. It was a clear order. You let the order slide off of you and just growled in reply. He gave an order to the strange wolf, telling him to leave. The black wolf didn’t obey, just growled a reply, a clear warning to Jareth to go.

    Jareth lunged at the black wolf. He could accept you ignoring his orders, you were an Omega and didn’t have to listen, but not a stranger, not someone who wasn’t pack, or werewolf, or wild wolf. You threw yourself at Jareth, going for this throat while he was concerned with the wolf he saw as the bigger threat. He shook you off of him, much more practiced at fighting in wolf form than you were. You yelped in pain when he grabbed your throat and threw you hard into a tree.

    The black wolf lunged, but still seemed unused to the form. He wasn’t going to be much help in this fight. So you played dirty and aimed your next attack well, grabbing one of Jareth’s paws between your teeth and snapping down hard enough to break bone. The black wolf kept darting in to distract Jareth, but was careful to keep himself from Jareth’s teeth and claws. Too careful. He was fighting like he wasn’t a werewolf, himself, but was fighting against one anyway.

    You heard the humans again and hoped they wouldn’t see you or try to do anything about your presence if they did. Though all three of you paused the battle when you heard them. They were getting closer. “How are we supposed to find one wolf in this huge forest?” one of them was grumbling.

    “She’s out here somewhere. That’s my car in the lot,” came another.

    “Y/N!” came a third, the one actually on task.

    It was the Avengers. Your friends were looking for you. You didn’t know why they were looking for you, but you were grateful for it now. You howled once, drawing their attention to you. “Y/N?” Cap’s voice asked.

    You turned your attention back to the battle, but you had taken it away a moment too long. The black wolf tried to tackle Jareth aside, and you tried to turn and run, but you were a touch too slow. Jareth sank his teeth into your back leg, crushing it in his powerful jaws just as you had done to his. You yelped and howled in pain, which drew the human footsteps faster. Jareth tried to drag you with him, but you turned and snapped at his face, making him let you go. The black wolf stood over you protectively, snarling at Jareth.

    Jareth was blasted with a repulsor beam. You would recognize one of those anywhere. He yelped and ran off, finally defeated when your backup arrived. You struggled back to your feet, injured from the fight, and you couldn’t put any weight on your back leg. When you managed to stand again, you gave the black wolf a lick on the cheek, a wolfish thank you for helping you. He hadn’t had to. A logical wolf would have ran.

    Somehow in your panic of running from the pack and then Jareth, you hadn’t put all of the pieces together and didn’t understand all of the clues until there was a flash of green magic. After a few adorable sneezes on your part, the black wolf was gone and Loki was in his place. You just stared at him confused while he shook his limbs out and stretched, readjusting to human form.

    The rest of the team was running over to join you. Loki knelt beside you, running his hands through your fur, checking for additional wounds. “That’s Y/N, right?” Cap asked. Loki nodded, then wrapped his arms firmly around your neck.

    “Yes, it’s her,” he told Cap, then turned to you. “I was so worried. You left without telling anyone,” he told you softly. “Can you shift back yet?” he asked. You shook your head, then looked to the sky to see how much time was left. Only a couple of minutes. You snirked in laughter that Jareth was going to have to walk naked and injured through the woods all the way home. “At dawn?” he asked, when he caught your gaze at the sky. You nodded and let him pet you while all the team chattered about how worried they all had been. There was nothing you could do to reassure them until dawn.

    Loki removed the cape from his armor and wrapped it over you when your body shuddered at dawn, shielding you from view of the others with his body. That wasn’t how you would have chosen to shift back, but you had no choice on the night of the full moon, once it was dawn the wolves changed back, no matter what they were doing. It they weren’t already in wolf form when the moon rose the night of the full moon that shift was automatic as well.

    You were panting, in pain, and exhausted when you were human again. You clutched Loki’s cape around you, making sure you were covered. You laughed at his politely closed eyes and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “It’s safe now,” you told him. His eyes opened again and he gave you a small smile.

    “Are you alright?” he asked softly, scared. You couldn’t lie to him, so you slid your one leg out from under the cover of his cape, so he could see the bruised swollen ankle that Jareth had grabbed. The teeth marks were still visible, but only barely bleeding now.

    “Not so much,” you replied honestly. “It’ll heal soon, but I can’t walk back to the car like this.” Your voice betrayed your exhaustion. Your wolf played all night, then your ran for your life, then fought with a bigger stronger wolf. You were a moment of rest from being dead asleep.

    Loki nodded and stood, lifting you into his arms as he did after making sure you would stay well covered, his cape wrapped around you like a blanket. “Thank you for helping,” you told him tiredly and laid your head on his shoulder. “I didn’t know you could turn into a wolf,” you added.

    “I was going to tell you tonight and come out here with you,” he told you, his voice worried. “I’ve been practicing so I could come with you,” he added. “I didn’t think you would leave without telling me,”

    “Why’d you leave without telling anyone?” Tony demanded. They’d all been worried.

    “It’s the full moon,” you murmured, just loudly enough that they could hear you. “Werewolves have to change at the full moon. I told you that. It’s not something I like to talk about, it’s embarrassing. But I had to change, so I came out here to the woods. It’s safer to be away from humans, and the wolf likes the woods. Why are you all here?”

    “We were worried about you out here on your own,” Cap explained. “Tony tracked his car out here. They all have GPS installed,” he added before you could ask.

    “Who was that wolf?” Loki asked.

    “Jareth,” you replied, eyes closed. You’d keep answering their questions as long as they didn’t expect you to be more than half awake while you did.

    “Jareth is the alpha’s son,” Loki explained to the others, when it was clear you weren’t going to elaborate unless they asked you a direct question. “And the...what was it love?”

    “Douchebag, asshat, fucktard, abusive asshole?” you supplied all of the lovely things you had called Jareth the last time Loki heard about him. You heard Cap’s shocked gasp at your language, while Thor demanded translations from Tony who was laughing his ass off at your choice of words.

    “Sounds like a real charmer,” Tony quipped before he started giving Thor all of the translations.

    “Yes, well, he’s why I left the pack in the first place. I refuse to marry him and leaving was the only way to not marry that...jerk” you murmured, choosing a word that wouldn’t offend Cap’s sensibilities, settling more comfortably in Loki’s arms. Your tongue was also looser when you were this tired. It was a fairly long walk back to the cars from where you were, so you snuggled yourself more comfortably in Loki’s arms for the walk. “I haven’t run into any other werewolves in the woods here for four years,” you added before they could start yelling at you.

    You didn’t hear the next questions. You were too far asleep. “Love, Cap asked you a question,” Loki told you, gently, but the rumble in his chest was enough to stir you.

    “Hmm?” you asked.

    “Do you have to go running in the woods on the full moon?” Cap repeated. It took concentration to understand his question and more focus to think of an answer. He was asking for quite a lot while you were this tired and out of it.

    “Don’t have to,” you murmured, trying to focus on words. “But it’s...better... psychologically to let the wolf be free where it’s safe. It’s harder to keep control when she doesn’t have the full moon properly.”

    “We’ll find a safer solution next month,” Cap promised. You nodded and fell back to your heavy doze in Loki’s arms. You trusted him and all of the team. You were safe with them for the post-full-moon-crash, which would be worse this month with all of the excitement tonight.

    “Please don’t scare me like that again, little wolf. I thought we were going to lose you, out here all alone. You’re not alone anymore,” Loki bid you softly enough that the others couldn’t hear him.

    “Promise, love,” you whispered, not really aware of what words you were saying.

    “Good. Rest now. We’ll get you home safely.” He kissed your forehead and held you more firmly and safely in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

    You jolted awake at the sound of your extra loud alarm. You had set it to the loudest possible annoying noise you could find for the morning after the full moon. You tended to oversleep from passing out after the full moon. Unfortunately, you had a test in your 9am class or you’d just skip today. Sure you would. You were on a scholarship, you wouldn’t skip unless you absolutely had to. Instead, you slapped the alarm to make it shut up and growled about the whole hour of sleep you’d gotten that night. It wasn’t nearly enough sleep.

    It took a moment to remember last night and briefly wondered how you’d gotten to your bed in your room. The last you remembered, Loki was carrying you through the woods. The woods were quite far away from your bed. Granted, it was a safe assumption that he’d carried you to bed too.

    The alarm sounded again and you snarled at it. You’d set quite a few alarms for this morning to make sure you didn’t miss the test. If you didn’t hurry, though, you weren’t going to get breakfast and that wasn’t acceptable. So you detangled yourself from the blankets and blushed when you sat up and realized that you were still wearing Loki’s cape as your only article of ‘clothing’. You knew that between it and the blankets, you had remained perfectly covered. Loki wouldn’t have allowed anything else. He was too much of a gentleman.

    So you swung your legs out of the bed and stood to go find some real clothes quickly, your mind more focused on finding breakfast than anything else. You hadn’t eaten enough over the last two days and needed to make up for it now that the full moon was over. So you ended up cursing very loudly and creatively when you took a step and your ankle buckled and threatened to dump you on your face instead of holding your weight. You clutched onto the nightstand to keep your balance until you could convince your stupid ankle that it was going to hold your weight.

    You cursed again, but with a little work and care, you managed to get the ankle to support you. You also noticed it had been expertly wrapped and bandaged. You smiled at the thoughtfulness of whoever had done it, again most likely Loki. You dressed quickly in jeans, a t-shirt, and a too-big hoodie. You had to swap your normal gym shoes for combat boots. For now, though, you carried the combat boots with you. You hated wearing shoes inside unless you absolutely had to. At least the combat boots were tall enough to offer some extra support to the injured ankle. You’d still be limping all day.

    You left your room, glad Cap couldn’t hear you curse, and made your way toward the elevator, your school bag on one shoulder and combat boots in hand. A door opened down the hall and you turned to see who else could possibly be awake after only an hour of sleep. Unsurprisingly, it was Loki. You waited for him to catch up with you. It only took a moment for him to rush over. “Why are you out of bed?” he demanded, looking like he was going to throw you over his shoulder and carry you back to bed if he didn’t get a good enough explanation.

    “I have class and work. I can’t miss another day of work and I have a test today, so I really can’t miss class,” you reminded him. He didn’t look appeased. “I have responsibilities and a life outside of the Avengers,” you reminded him. “I can’t just skip out on those responsibilities,”

    “You’re injured,” he protested softly. He looked upset, bruised by your injuries.

    You nodded, softening and trying to be patient with him, though you didn’t have time this morning. “I am, but I will heal. Yes, I’ll limp today and curse Jareth’s name for being an abusive asshole, but I won’t risk my scholarship or my job just because of a little pain. I’m a werewolf, I can handle a little pain. I need to be able to be self-sufficient, so the pack can’t try to force me to come home as easily. I need a degree and a job for that,” you reminded him as the last emergency alarm went off on your phone. You dug the annoying thing out of your pocket and shut off the alarm, while you sighed over your dwindling time for breakfast.

    “Very well. I will not stop you, stubborn puppy,” he replied pleasantly. You looked up at him from your now silent phone, suspicious. It wasn’t like him to give in that easily. He grinned at you, noting your suspicious look and took your bag from you, courteous as usual as he slung the bag onto his own shoulder. That wasn’t so bad. You nodded and turned to head toward the elevator to finally get breakfast, glad he was being reasonable.

    He wasn’t being reasonable.

    The next instant you were in his arms.

    “Loki!” you shrieked indignantly. He chuckled and proceeded toward the elevator. “I’m perfectly capable of walking,” you reminded him, but didn’t struggle against his hold. You didn’t want to hurt him or be dropped.

    “I am aware of that,” he replied pleasantly.

    You glared at him. “I’m grateful for your assistance last night, but I’m not helpless,”

    “I know you are not. I saw you fight last night. You were perfectly proficient and probably would have won on your own, or gotten to safety, had you not been concerned for protecting me. I am supposed to protect you. I was in the woods, we were all in the woods last night, to find you and make sure you were safe and not alone, not feeling like a monster because of the wolf. I was supposed to protect you...” you heard the frustration in his voice.

    “And you’re upset that I protected you from Jareth and got injured in the process,” you supplied. He nodded brusquely, obviously upset and fighting to reign in his temper. “Lo, you couldn’t risk being bitten or scratched, that had you at a severe disadvantage in a fight against a werewolf. The fact that you were in that fight was dangerous enough, especially when you’re not a wolf and not comfortable in that skin.” He gave you a look at that. “I saw you move and fight. You don’t know how to do either effectively as a wolf. You didn’t grow up as one like we did. You still helped me anyway and made a huge difference in that fight,”

    “You don’t have to flatter me,” he grumbled, stepping out of the elevator on the main floor. You shook your head.

    “I’m not. You did help. It was still stupid, but you did help,” he didn’t believe you and felt awful that he hadn’t protect you. You saw it in his expression. “Loki... I’m a werewolf,” you reminded him, and sighed. He wasn’t getting it. “Put me down so we can talk properly,” you ordered him firmly. He grumbled about it, but set you on your couch and settled on his end of it. At least you were on even ground this way, though you mourned the breakfast you were skipping for this explanation.

    You sighed, gathered your thoughts, and tried to figure out how to explain werewolves to someone who wasn’t one. “Just because I’m a tiny female and an Omega doesn’t _not_ mean I’m helpless, or need protecting like the submissive wolves.” He watched you intently, realizing that you were explaining something he obviously wasn’t understanding properly, and listened patiently without trying to interrupt. “Alphas are the dominates of the dominates. One Alpha rules the pack, his will is law and in an ideal world everything he does is to protect all of the wolves in his care, not as individuals, but in the needs of keeping the pack itself safe. The dominate wolves protect the submissive wolves. Dominates feel the need to fight and protect, their first instinct is _always_ to fight and defend. Submissives will fight if they’re cornered, but fighting isn’t their _first_ instinct, they are the heart of the pack and will negotiate before fighting if they are confronted.

    An Omega is _outside_ of the structure and hierarchy, we bring peace and balance to the pack, bring happiness by being annoying puppies,” he smiled at that, “we take care of the others emotionally, but we also have the same tendencies as the Alpha, we fight for the good of the pack, but not the pack as a whole like the Alpha does, but for each individual of the pack and their needs. We want to protect and take care of the heart of our pack. We won’t fight for dominance, or anything silly like that, but we _will_ stand up to the Alpha to fight for what is right for the people, for our family.

    So yes, while my main job resembles that of the submissives, and I _feel_ like one to the dominates, including you and all of the team who _all_ have Alpha personalities...except Bruce... I’m not. I’m a fighter too, I just fight for and defend the individuals of my family, and I don’t mind taking an injury to do so. And last night? Last night you were my pack to protect,” you told him softly. He was deep in thought at your words, and shocked by the last. You smirked and leaned up to steal a kiss. You let him continue to ponder what you said while you tied on your combat boots, making sure the one on your injured ankle was extra secure. You stood from the couch and took a couple tentative steps. The ankle would hold a lot better with the extra support. You still limped and it hurt and you cursed Jareth with every step, but you’d survive.

    You made your way to the kitchen and filled your school bag with as many granola bars and poptarts as you could fit in it. You tore into a granola bar and tossed one to Loki. He was back on his feet again, waiting for you at the door to the kitchen. He looked surprised that you had thought to give him one too. You downed your granola bar, shoving the whole thing into your mouth at once. You were nearly out of time if you wanted to get to class on time, especially with a limp. “I was your pack?” he asked, disbelief in his voice.

    “Yes. You _are_ my pack,” you told him firmly, your gaze daring him to call you a liar. He just looked so...hopeful? bruised? He seemed like he wanted to disbelieve that statement, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t call you a liar. You couldn’t lie to him anymore than he could lie to you.

    “Would it make you feel better to come with me?” you asked him with a smile. He thought about that and nodded. “Then let’s go,” you placed your hand on his offered arm and used him as a crutch. He didn’t complain one bit at supporting you, and somehow managed to do so in such a way that it didn’t look like you were limping.

    *

    You drove to the university and found a metered spot right outside the building where your first class was. Loki walked you to class, but you’d explained on the way that he couldn’t actually sit in on this class with you, since it was a test today. Instead, you gave him money from your wallet, directions to the coffee shop, and your order written on a piece of paper, as well as instructions on how to place an order at a coffee shop and a reminder not to stab the staff. You also supplied him with a couple of the granola bars from your bag to fortify him for the journey. In exchange for him getting you coffee and a breakfast sandwich, you promised to stay in the classroom until the class period ended no matter how quickly you finished your test. It was a fair arrangement.

    You heard his snarl when he saw the college boys who waved and said hi to you before class. Most of your classes had a higher proportion of males to females, and since you’d been studying with the same group for four years, some of your Omega effects had worn off on them. You’d heard more about their failed love lives than their mothers probably ever had or would. They confided in you and had befriended you easily. Loki wasn’t pleased with their warm familiarity wouldn’t leave until he’d kissed you goodbye, until he’d told all of these boys that you were under his protection. Silly Trickster, but you indulged him and let him kiss you. You minded oh so much... and he was totally just a friend who needed reassurance...

    “Don’t stab the people who work in the coffee shop,” you reminded him after the lovely kiss.

    He huffed and rolled his eyes. “I will not stab them, unless they give me good reason to,” you gave him a look so he continued. “Such as attacking me first.” You giggled at that.

    “I’ll see you after class,” you promised and ducked into the room to claim your usual desk for your test. Luckily, class started about thirty seconds after you entered the class, so the boys you’d befriended couldn’t ask you about the Loki you had been kissing.

    “Why are you limping?” one of the guys asked after you’d handed your tests in.

    You smiled sheepishly. “I fell on the stairs. Twisted my damn ankle doing it,” you lied, glad he wasn’t a werewolf who would call you on the lie.

    “Ouch,” he replied sympathetically. You asked him about his girlfriend and he held the classroom door open for you while he gushed over how well it was going and thanked you again for your advice.

    Loki was waiting for you leaning against the wall outside of the classroom with your coffee in one hand and the bag that hopefully had your breakfast sandwich in the other. You greeted him with a grin and reached for the bag, starving. A couple of granola bars, you’d eaten some of the supplies from your bag, were not enough to fill your stomach after the full moon. Loki moved swiftly and held the bag out of your reach. “Kiss first,” he teased, taunting you. He didn’t think you’d do it and was calling your bluff. Silly Trickster. You stood up on your toes, using his shoulders for extra support because of your bum ankle, and kissed him lightly.

    “Now, can I have my sandwich before the wolf decides to bite you instead?” you asked the silly trickster. He handed over the sandwich, holding your coffee while you ate and walked at the same time. It took you a minute to realize he had taken your school bag from you. You didn’t know when he’d done it either. Silly Trickster.

    “What did you help that boy with?” Loki asked about the conversation he’d heard with your classmate. He was trying and failing to sound casual.

    “I gave him advice on wooing his girlfriend,” you replied with an innocent smile, wondering why Loki had sounded jealous. There was nothing for him to be jealous of, and why would he be jealous about you anyway? Silly Trickster was probably just being overprotective. “You did eat too, right?” you asked him.

    He inclined his head with a chuckle. “Yes, little Omega, you don’t have to constantly take care of me. I’m a god and _can_ take care of myself,” he replied with a smile.

    You laughed. “You can’t even cook for yourself, oh high and mighty god,” you teased. He seemed to finally be getting the idea that you _would_ keep taking care of him. You were an Omega, that’s what you did.

    He handed over your coffee once you’d eaten your sandwich and thrown the wrapper and bag away. You took a sip of the coffee, using Loki as a crutch with your other other hand, and moaned in pleasure at how well the coffee shop had made the stupidly chocolaty drink. You offered the cup to Loki. “I know it’s not your usual tea, but it’s basically a dessert in drink form. Wanna try it?” He took the cup for you and took a sip before handing it back. He wouldn’t turn down trying anything that was claimed to be a dessert.

    “That _is_ good,” he conceded. “Though I still prefer tea.” His comment made you laugh and you nearly ended up with coffee up your nose for your efforts.

    You showed him around some of the more interesting spots on campus, including the library, and leisurely strolled toward your next class, glad for the hour break between classes. “If you want to sit in on this class you can. It’s a huge lecture, the professor won’t notice an extra student. If not, the lunch places will be opening at the same time...” you offered, leaving the decision up to him.

    “I came with you to keep you company and make sure you are safe, especially while you are injured,” he reminded you. You nodded and led him into the huge lecture hall, picking seats toward the back where the professor would be less likely to notice you.

    “That is not how I would have taught that,” Loki growled after class while you led him to the yummy sushi place. “That was completely illogical.” He then went on a rant about how he’d been taught the same material, as well as the more in depth version of it, and the magical concepts behind it. You listened interested, and agreed that his way made a lot more sense than the professor’s.

    “I’m so glad I got a pay raise when I got the new job. I could barely afford this place before, feeding a werewolf on sushi takes quite a lot of sushi,” you told Loki after you’d ordered all of the sushi the sushi place had to offer. You didn’t come here often, since it took a lot of sushi to feed a werewolf and it was expensive, but it was nice for a treat, and Loki had never tried sushi before.

    Loki grinned at you. “I think you should check your account more closely, little wolf,” he teased. You looked at him confused, you’d been very carefully not whining about paying for him too. You were complaining that _you_ were expensive. “Stark was talking the other night and forgot that I was around, as per usual. Anyway, apparently, you are not only receiving a paycheck from Stark Industries, but also the Avengers as an organization. It was also made clear that ‘Loki-sitting’ is considered a dangerous job according to SHIELD and gets paid double,” he grinned at your astonished look. You pulled out your phone to check your account and just stared at the number there, which was much larger than expected.

    “So I get paid double to hang out with my best friend? How does that even make sense? Not that I’m complaining, mind, but that’s just silly.” You both laughed at the folly of the system SHIELD had set up.

    *

    Loki decided he was coming to work with you, even though he’d gotten kicked out last time. Security somehow let him in, even though he wasn’t supposed to be there. You were also glad it was Stark Industries and they didn’t care what you wore as long as you did your job. You were an intern, so jeans and your school hoodie were perfectly acceptable. Hell, most of the time Tony was here, it was in old jeans and a Black Sabbath shirt.

    Once you were settled at your desk working on reports for Pepper, Loki wandered off to go annoy someone.

    Probably Tony.

    It was definitely Tony he had annoyed when Tony called your cell with an order to come collect Loki and remove him from the building.

    You were laughing as you limped your way down to R&D, wondering what mischief Loki had gotten himself into. You laughed harder when you saw that he was standing over Tony’s desk insisting on corrections to Tony’s calculations. “Hey, Tony. You wanted me to come down?” you asked.

    “Get him out of here,” he gestured angrily at Loki.

    Loki looked over at you innocently. “I was just helping. The calculations were off,” his voice was too innocent, he’d been annoying Tony on purpose. You laughed and grabbed his hand.

    “Come along Silly Trickster,” you turned to Tony. “I can take him home, but you have to get Pepper to agree that the report can wait until tomorrow,” you offered. “Else Loki has to stay until I’ve finished it,” your smile was innocent. Tony growled in reply, sounding very wolf like. You would have been impressed had it not been so funny.

    “Get him out of here! I’ll clear the stupid report with Pepper.” You waved at Tony and used Loki as a crutch as you both left the building. Since you got out of work early, you’d even have time for a nap before dinner.

    *

    You moaned in relief when you could finally strip off your combat boots and did so the second you were in the elevator, using Loki for support as you carefully removed them. Your ankle had swollen up worse since you’d abused it all day. Loki vanished the boots for you once they were off of your feet. “Thanks,” you told him, glad you didn’t have to go upstairs to put them away. You went to take Loki’s arm again to use him as a crutch to make it the short distance from the elevator to your couch, but he swept you up in his arms instead. You had absolutely no surprise at that, and didn’t complain, especially as you’d been in pain all day.

    You settled on your couch with him intending to read or curl up against him to take a nap, but he laid down on the couch before you could. You huffed and curled yourself half on top of him, half beside him, in the perfect nestle between the back of the couch and his body, safe and secure in his arms. He looked surprised, but settled you more comfortably into his arms instead of complaining. He murmured something sleepily about you being an incorrigible cuddler, but he wasn’t upset, so you just laughed at the Silly Trickster.

    You meant to just close your eyes for a much needed nap, but somehow your lips were on his instead. Who knew how that happened? You had no idea.

    Definitely a freak accident.

    The team found you much later curled together on the couch, both fast asleep, your lips still touching. Many pictures were taken, though wisely they decided not to wake you. It took a lot of work for Nat, Cap, and Thor to keep Tony from doing it just to be a jerk. Instead, Thor himself gently covered the two of you with a blanket and refused to let Tony anywhere near you.


	15. Chapter 15

    “I don’t like it. He’s plotting something,” Tony’s voice broke through your haze of sleep, not enough to get you up, but enough to get you aware of the voices nearby.

    “He’s sleeping, Stark. That’s the one time you can _literally_ be guaranteed he _isn’t_ plotting something,” Nat replied, her voice sounded exasperated by Tony’s paranoia.

    “He’s been too quiet lately. I don’t like it. He’s up to something,” Tony insisted.

    “Be glad, Man of Iron,” Thor didn’t usually call Tony that anymore, so it always got Tony’s attention when he did “that all of my brother’s plots and plannings have been toward the careful courtship of our wolf and not towards some mischief,”

    “And what happens when he gets bored of that game?” Cap demanded. “You know how he is,”

    “Then we shall have to hope that our wolf’s already bruised heart can survive the breaking,” Thor’s voice was sad, hopeless. He was sure Loki would get tired of you eventually. It was so strange to hear Thor as anything other than an optimistic puppy.

    Tony raised his voice for his next words. “If anyone is napping in the living room, they may want to come to dinner before Thor eats everything,” he announced loudly. “What?! I don’t want to deal with her temper if she doesn’t eat,” he protested. You and Loki both shot up, awake at the very loud and clear threat. Neither of you would risk not eating because of Thor if you were remotely awake at all.

    You saw Loki’s shyness return when he realized that all of the team would have seen you cuddling like that. It was one thing for you to lay your head on him, or on any of the team, but it was completely different to be curled up together like that. That wasn’t just him indulging your idiosyncrasies, that was him actually caring and initiating adorableness for himself.

    You kissed his cheek, reassuring, but got to your feet first, and went to get food while he was regaining his composure. You rescued a bowl of Nat’s five alarm chili for him too and set it at his place at the table. He joined you an minute later, the blush on his cheeks from being caught _cuddling_ finally cooled.

    “Thank you,” he told you warmly when he saw that you had gotten his dinner too. He ruffled your hair, reassuring you with the gesture that he wasn’t upset with you and appreciated that you knew him well enough to let him regain his composure from being emotionally compromised. You stuck your tongue out at him in reply and earned a chuckle for your efforts.

    The whole table was roaring in laughter a few minutes later when Loki was downing glass after glass of water, coughing, with tears pouring down his face at the spice in Nat’s chili. Thor was laughing loudest of all and was only avoiding being stabbed by the fact that Loki couldn’t manage it while he was fighting to breathe. You got him a glass of milk from the fridge. “Here, it works better than water,” you told him kindly, ignoring his indignant snarl. He was just angry at the spice. You ran your fingers comfortingly through his hair, plenty used to being snarled at for being nice.

    “My brother has never been able to stand spicy things,” Thor boomed, devouring his chili with glee.

    “Sorry,” you told Loki. “I would’ve warned you if I’d known,” you told the poor spluttering Loki.

    “Thor,” Loki coughed. “Make her sit and eat.” More coughs as he tried and failed to push you toward your chair. You were standing behind him, stroking his hair so he’d calm. “Damn Omega takes care of the pack first,”

    You kissed the top of his head and gave him a smile. “You’ll be fine if you can yell about me, oh high and mighty god,” you teased, but took your seat again and returned happily to your chili. “Tony, I didn’t see a turkey in the fridge,” you announced, drawing the table’s attention to you and away from Loki, who was finally getting back under control, though he was still glowering and grumpy. “Do you need me to go catch one before next week?” you asked with a grin. You’d hunted turkeys before.

    Tony blanched and actually hesitated for once before words came out of his mouth. “Um...actually Pepper and I won’t be here. We’ve already made plans to go home to Malibu,”

    “Oh...” you said softly. You should have realized he had plans already. You gave him a bright smile anyway. “That’s ok. I can get one for the rest of us... at the store like a normal person,” you teased. “I just need to get one big enough for seven instead of eight,”

    “Sorry kid, make that five...” Clint wouldn’t look at you when he spoke. “Nat and I are spending the holiday with my wife and kids. You’re welcome-” you shook your head. You couldn’t go even if you had been willing to intrude.

    “Four,” said Bruce. “I promised I’d visit home too...” he added sheepishly. You smiled reassuringly at him. He needed the reassuring and your calm and happiness.

    “Three,” Cap said softly. “I have to go to DC over the weekend. There’s a summit on Wednesday and I’m meeting up with some of the WWII vets... Sorry, Y/N. We usually don’t spend the holidays here...”

    “You looked between Loki and Thor. “Still need a turkey for six to feed the three of us,” you teased. “I’ll introduce you guys to a proper American Thanksgiving,” you grinned at them, figuring they’d never been treated to the traditions if the others didn’t stay for the holiday. Your heart fell when they both looked down sadly.

    “My apologies, Lady Y/N,” Thor started formally. “We will not be here either-”

    “I can stay,” Loki protested quickly, interrupting Thor’s apology.

    “No,” Thor told him firmly. “You cannot.” Thor turned his attention back to you. “We are returning to Asgard through the Midgardian holiday. This is the first time Father has allowed Loki to return in two years,”

    You smiled reassuringly over at Loki who was still trying to protest. “Go. See your family. I know how much you miss home,” you told him firmly, but kindly. He missed home, and most of all his adopted mother. You wouldn’t deny him a visit home when he hadn’t been in so long. Everyone looked at you sadly. “Guys, stop worrying. It’s fine. I got dumped into your lives a month ago. I should’ve known you’d all had plans already. I’ll meet up with some of the college kids who can’t go home for Thanksgiving. It’s kind of a tradition, we do this every year,” you insisted with as convincing of a smile as you could manage. It would be lonely here without company for the long weekend. You had been planning on celebrating with the them, it hadn’t occurred to you that they would have plans out of town.

    “Just come with us,” Clint insisted, firmly, but kindly. “I swear my wife won’t mind. She’d be pissed if she found out I was leaving someone here without a place to go. ‘There’s always room for one more’ she’ll say,” he had pitched his voice up when he impersonated his wife.

    “Thanks Clint, but I can’t. I have to work Saturday.” Those were two completely true, unrelated sentences. Werewolves were quite effective at lying with the truth.

    Tony glared. “Pepper will give you the day off,” he told you firmly. “You could come with me and Pepper...” he said hesitantly, though the offer was genuine.

    Damn him all the way to hell for constantly pushing and prodding at things. “I can’t,” you repeated firmly. “I appreciate the offer, really, I do, but I can’t, and don’t any of you dare try cancelling your plans because you feel bad. I’ll be fine. I’ll make plans with the college kids,” you told them firmly, trying to deflect before they could demand an answer.

    “Y/N,” Cap said in that gentle ‘team mom’ voice. He didn’t like that you hadn’t given them a satisfactory answer, or that you would be here alone.

    You sighed heavily and looked at your bowl of chili. This was one of the stupid werewolf things you didn’t like talking about. “I literally cannot go with any of you, except maybe the Asgardians if the All-father actually allowed Midgardians in his realm,” you added that last part with a small smile at Loki and Thor. Thor looked shocked that you knew anything about Asgard. Loki looked impressed that you remembered things about what he told you about home. “You’re all leaving the pack’s territory for the holiday. I can’t leave the territory without written consent from both my pack’s alpha and the alpha of the territory I would be going to. Even if that miraculously _were_ to happen, which it won’t, because that would involve contacting the pack; since I’m female I would have to go with an escort of the alpha’s choosing, and if I see Jareth again I plan on ripping his balls off and shoving them down his throat,” Cap looked so scandalized at that image and nearly choked on his chili, “so I’m not going anywhere with him as my escort.” You grumpily told your bowl of chili. You pushed your chair back from the table. You couldn’t stand their emotions right now. It was too oppressive, angry, pained. “Don’t any of you dare try to change your plans on my behalf, especially you, Loki. I know how much going home means to you,” you added that part more gently, but you still let you hair fall over your face to hide the tears in your eyes as you left the dining room, your arms wrapped around you and took the stairs so you didn’t have to wait for the elevator.

    That was a stupid decision you realized when you ankle protested the treatment. You didn’t care. You couldn’t stay there with them feeling sorry for you. You’d make your own plans with the others who couldn’t go home for the holiday.

    Loki caught up with you in the stairwell before you’d made it to your floor. He silently wrapped you in a hug. You wrapped your arms around his slim waist, accepting his comfort.

    “I’m sorry, love. I was going to tell you that I was going home, but the All-father just told Thor today that I could. I didn’t realize you’d be here alone,” he told you softly.

    “I know, it’s really ok. I’m glad you get to go home. I’m sure your mother misses you,” you told him kindly. “I just wish they hadn’t pried as to why I couldn’t go with any of them... I hate discussing stupid werewolf politics,”

    “I thought you didn’t have to obey,” Loki told you as he braced you so you could continue up to one of your rooms. You’d decide which one when you made it to the right floor.

    “I can ignore the alpha’s orders, that doesn’t mean I don’t have to obey pack rules. There are rules they would kill even an Omega female for. One of them is starting a pack war if I cross territory lines without permission. Telling the public about werewolves is also on the list, as is turning a human without their permission,”

    “So you’ve never travelled?” he asked, not seeming to comprehend that.

    You shook your head with a dry laugh. “I never left the compound or our immediate woods until the day I left for good.” You told him and laughed at his shocked expression. He had told you all about his adventures with Thor all across the nine realms. They all sounded so wonderful and glorious, except for the part where Thor kept getting them almost killed for being an oaf. “That’s one of the many reasons I need to get free of ties to the pack,” you confided.

    “And what are the others?” he asked innocently, like you’d actually tell him all of them.

    “Mostly Jareth,” you admitted, though that earned a growl from him.

    “I could just take care of that problem,” he growled.

    “Silly Trickster, you can’t take on the pack alone,” you reminded him gently before he could get his temper truly flared again. “Now, what do I have to do to cheer you up?” you teased. You had made it to the floor of your rooms.

    “Hmm,” he pondered, but you could tell from his tone that he was letting you cheer yourself up by trying to cheer him up. “A kiss might help,” he teased. You rolled your eyes, but turned to face him. You moved to stand up on your toes and he met you halfway you pressed your lips to his, enjoying the crisp chill of his skin and how he somehow always tasted like a winter’s day. You’d meant the kiss to just be a chaste peck, but he captured you in his strong arms, one wrapped firmly around your waist, supporting you, the other higher on your back, holding you to him as he deepened the kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck and sank into the kiss, never feeling anything before like the happiness in your heart and fluttering in your stomach.

    *

    “Hey, Y/N, where’s that boyfriend of yours?” Nat asked a couple days and a very healed ankle from then. You were sitting on your couch with a book.

    “What boyfriend?” you asked innocently.

    Nat rolled her eyes. “This tall?” she held up her hand to approximately Loki’s height. “Black hair? Likes stabbing Thor? Thinks he’s a god?” she asked sarcastically.

    “Loki’s not my boyfriend,” you protested automatically. “He’s just a friend...” that wasn’t convincing. To anyone.

    “Yeah, most people don’t kiss their friends. On the lips. Or use tongue,” she replied just as sarcastically and teasing. You flushed. “And you were making out with him on the couch yesterday, so don’t even try to deny it,”

    “Fine... but don’t tell him you think he’s my boyfriend. You’ll scare him away. And I haven’t seen him,” you shrugged. You still didn’t think your...slightly more than friendship...actually had an official title.

    “Oh well. Cap wants us downstairs. Last training session before everyone leaves for the weekend,” she told you. You sighed and set your book aside.

    “Ok. I’ll be down in a minute,” you gestured to your outfit which wasn’t good for training in. A quick trip up to your room to change and you were soon walking into the usual training room in workout clothes and gym shoes, your hair tied back in a ponytail. Everyone else was already in the room besides Bruce. He didn’t train. The guys were all sitting against the wall with popcorn. What the hell were they up to? You bounced into the room. “Hi guys!” you greeted them all brightly.

    “Hey, Y/N. You’re up, sparring Nat. No holds barred. I want to see what you’re capable of,” Cap instructed once you’d distributed cheek kisses to everyone but Nat. Loki stole a real kiss. You licked his nose in retaliation, which made him splutter about annoying puppies.

    “Are you sure?” You asked Cap and Nat. This was a stupid idea. No wonder the guys all had popcorn. Tony had a video recording device as well. Asshole.

    “I’m sure. I’m reffing. It’s perfectly safe,” he insisted. You weren’t sure if it was supposed to be safe for you or Nat. You stepped out onto the floor and stretched quickly. When you had you stepped up to meet Nat. “Ready?” Cap asked. You nodded, then turned and gave Nat a formal bow. You’d trained too formally for too many years to break the habit so easily, especially in a sparring match. The niceties had to be observed. Werewolves were weird... Nat smirked at your antics, but gave a small bow in return. You raised your fists defensively as Cap counted the match in.

    Nat moved like a blur, but so did you. You actually moved slower at first, taking a defensive stance, blocking her first few blows, trying to get a feel for her skills and abilities, as well as the power behind her punches. She knew what you were doing and let you get away with it. She knew you didn’t always trust your strength around the others, especially in a barely controlled match like this.

    Satisfied that you wouldn’t actually hurt her, you joined the bout in earnest, to the cheers of the boys. You ducked and dodged, getting in a hit here and there. _Block, kick, go for the shin, block, punch, protect your face, block, punch, kick, keep on her, multiple attacks, don’t just block, hit her back, hit like you mean it._ The voice of your old instructor sounded in your mind from years of lessons as the bout went on and on. _Don’t play fair. This is a fight for your life. Fight like you mean it, girl! The men are bigger, stronger, faster than you. That means you have to work ten times as hard as they do to get half as good. Hit like you mean it! It’s a punch, not the end of the world, don’t let a little punch stop you from saving your life. Keep on her!_ You grabbed her leg when she tried to scorpion kick, stopping her with sheer force of strength. You hauled on her leg and threw her across the room all of the strength you could muster. She spun in midair, and landed crouched on her feet while you settled back in, regaining your balance for the next round. This had to end soon, your wolf was getting too excited. Nat rushed you and you knew what was coming, Nat’s signature move. She ran and you braced yourself. You caught her when she launched herself at you for the thigh grapple and threw her hard into the wall.

    You just stared at her, the scent of blood in the air and battle fire exciting the wolf. You waved frantically at Cap to call the match, but his eyes were on Nat. Shit. “Cap! Stop the match!” you yelled, fighting desperately for control. You felt that your canines were too long. You had to get out of here.

    “Y/N?” Cap asked, looking at you while he was helping Nat to her feet. She had a tiny cut on her hand from glancing the wall at just the wrong angle. You couldn’t take your eyes off of the blood and you felt the wolf snarl in blood lust. It wasn’t a usual problem, but you didn’t usually get into fights at all. Sparring matches back home would’ve gotten called before now.

    “Sorry, darling,” Loki’s voice was a whisper in your ear. You hadn’t felt him come up behind you, lost to your own fight against the wolf and the bloodlust. He placed a hand on the back of your next and you shrieked at how cold it was. His hands were usually cold, but this was so much worse than usual. It threw your wolf completely from the bloodlust.

    “That is cold!” you shrieked, whirling on him, wondering what he’d done to get his hands that cold. He chuckled and held up his hand to show you. It was blue, he’d shifted it to his Jotun form, but it was fading back to his usual Asgardian form.

    “Sorry,” he repeated. “I thought that might distract the wolf from the bloodlust,” he explained sheepishly.

    “It worked,” you replied and leaned up to kiss him. “Thank you.” You told him softly while you shuddered, still trying to warm again from the glacier that had been his hand on your neck. “You ok, Nat?”

    “Yeah, I’m fine. Good work,” she called.

    Training was over for the day, so you took Loki’s hand and dragged him upstairs to kick his ass at Mario Kart. He’d come to like video games after you’d introduced him to them.

    *

    “Reindeer Games, have you seen that girlfriend of yours?” Tony demanded later that night.

    “What girlfriend?” he asked just as innocently as you had that morning. You were out of sight in the kitchen looking for something to eat.

    “This tall? Turns into a wolf? Frequently seen cuddling everyone, especially you? The one who was in your lap making out with you yesterday? Which was extremely disgusting by the way...” Tony grumbled.

    “I have not seen Lady Y/N,” Loki replied pleasantly.

    “Can you two just admit you’re dating yet and stop with the ‘we’re just friends’ nonsense?” Tony grumbled.

    “But if I admit that, then I will have to tell her, and that will scare the already bruised and obviously previously abused little wolf away, so no, thank you. You may want to look for her in the kitchen. She had mentioned something about being hungry,”

    Tony came into the kitchen while you were digging pasta out of the pantry to make. “That’s a lot of food with everyone leaving soon,” he commented.

    “I don’t want to have to cook again tomorrow,” you told him. Cooking once was enough. “Did you need me for something?” you set the pasta down to pay attention to him. He didn’t usually come seeking you out.

    “We’re all leaving soon. Everyone but Thor and Loki are taking the jet out in about ten minutes. Figured you’d want to see everyone off. You got everything you need here for a few days?” he asked.

    You rolled your eyes. “I’m fine, Tony. If I need something, I’ll take your expensive fast car to the store and go buy it. I’ll keep my phone on me, you guys can find me through Jarvis whenever you all want to check up and make sure the grown-ass adult werewolf is ok home alone for a couple of days,”

    “Didn’t think you wouldn’t be ok,” he told you gruffly, but you saw that he actually cared, much as he protested otherwise.

    “Love you too,” you told him with a smirk.

    You took the elevator up to the landing pad, forgetting that it was late November and you’d only been wearing a tshirt inside. Oh well, you’d only be out here a minute. Everyone was getting on the jet and you said your goodbyes and promised them all that you’d be just fine and that they could check up on you whenever.

    Loki draped a hoodie from his closet over your shoulders. “You can’t take care of yourself for five minutes, little wolf, out here in the cold with no fur,” he teased as he leaned down and kissed your cheek.

    “At least I can feed myself, oh high and mighty god,” you teased back. After a few more goodbyes, the jet took off to take everyone to where they were going for the long weekend. You turned to Thor and Loki, the last two here. “You guys heading out now too?” you asked unnecessarily. They were both dressed in Asgardian clothes. They both agreed that they were. Loki opened his mouth to say something. “If you’re going to offer to stay behind, I’ll bite you,” you grumbled at him. You’d do no such thing of course and he knew it. He laughed.

    “Very well, love,” he replied and gave you a proper kiss instead.

    “Brother, we must be going. I’m sure Heimdall is enjoying the show, but he is waiting to open the Bifrost for us,” Thor commented jovially. You laughed and broke the kiss. You kissed Thor on the cheek.

    “Have fun you two. Loki, try not to stab your brother, and enjoy your trip home. Please? Try to have fun for me?” he wanted to go home, but he was so shy and sullen, especially about home that you were afraid he was going to ruin the trip by trying to show everyone how little it meant to him.

    He sighed in exasperation that you knew him too well already. “I will, love. Try not to be too lonely without us,” you kissed him again before you watched Thor call to Heimdall to open the Bifrost from the safety of the doorway back inside.

    The tower had never been so quiet and empty. You felt the pang of loneliness already, but you pushed it down. It was only a couple of days. You’d been alone for four years, more, since those you had been around hadn’t been a proper family, you could survive a couple of days without your new family.

    It was just a couple of days.

    You were perfectly capable of being alone for a couple of days.

    Which is why you slept in Loki’s room that night, nestled among the pillows and blankets that smelled like him.


	16. Chapter 16

        You had a quiet evening in the tower and spent all of Wednesday catching up on chores. You also spent the entire weekend talking with Jarvis and making him your friend. Humans were already space orcs that pack bonded with anything according to the internet and werewolves were even more so, since they actually  _were_  pack animals. Needless to say, Jarvis soon became a really good friend, even though he was AI. He was soon sending you silly pictures and videos of the team to try to cheer you up.

        You had somehow acquired the habit from your mom of cleaning when you were anxious, so all of the common rooms of the tower were spotless by Wednesday night.

        You had dinner with the other campus refugees on Thursday at a little diner one of the kid’s parents owned. They fed you all for free and you did the dishes in return. They asked why you weren’t spending the holiday with the Avengers, so you had to explain that they’d all gone home, but you couldn’t go with them since you’d have to miss work.

        Thursday night you spent in Thor’s bed. Where Loki’s room was the cool comfort of curling up in blankets on a chill winter’s night, Thor’s was the comfort of basking in the sun on a beach in the summer.

        Friday, you braved the crowds to get everyone’s Christmas presents. With your combat boots and werewolf aura, you didn’t have too much trouble, even on Black Friday. Friday night, you looked for a room to steal that smelled like one of your family. Bruce couldn’t share, the Hulk didn’t allow it, so his room was out. Clint had a wife and kids, so his was the last resort and only to be used in true desperation. Cap’s was military clean and orderly, there was no comfort to be found there. Tony’s...looked like a small child had been building robots in it. You didn’t even dare try to enter. Nat’s bed was comfortable once you’d found the spot in the middle of her hoard of weapons where she curled up catlike to sleep.

        You fought off the growing melancholy on Saturday by prepping everything you could for the Thanksgiving feast you were making Sunday to welcome everyone home. That took up your evening after work. The preparations done, and a note on the fridge telling everyone to keep out in case they snuck in on you, you curled up on Loki’s bed with a book and a cup of tea, excited to see everyone when they came home the next day.

        *

        The sound of the bedroom door opening when you weren’t expecting anyone to be home had you awake. Instinct and experience kept you from moving or altering your breathing. You breathed in the scent of the intruder and recognized at once that it was Loki. You relaxed and opened your eyes, propping yourself up on an elbow when you did, a smile on your face. “Loki! You’re home early!” You greeted him brightly.

        You froze at the expression of utter disgust and hatred on his cold, cruel, face, and burning from his eyes. Had you misunderstood? He had said you were welcome anytime. What was wrong? You moved to sit up, to face him properly, to find out what was going on, to...apologize for being here?

        He was on you in an instant with a snarl that would have made a wolf proud. He had you on your back, pinned to the bed, sitting on your hips, one hand pinning your wrists to the bed above your head in a grip that would bruise even your skin. “Loki?” you asked softly, fighting back your own fear. Fear wouldn’t help right now. Fear would excite the predator. You had to stay calm. Besides, Loki wouldn’t hurt you. He wouldn’t. You knew he wouldn’t. You just had to find out what was wrong with him before whatever it was made this worse.

        “So, another wanton whore has slithered her way into my bed. Why this time, I wonder? Why would you risk angering me, little whore? Surely you have heard the stories of what happens to those who seek my bed without permission...” his voice was a malicious purr as he considered you, his voice filled with contempt and barely controlled rage. “Is it the conquest of a prince? Of a god? Or is it ambition that brought you to my bed uninvited? Is it pity? Do you look to tame the monster? Or maybe foolish love; to try to thaw the ice of my heart?” you saw it then, in his eyes, saw the mask slip enough to see the truth. Your Loki wasn’t there, not really. Loki wasn’t seeing the present. He was caught in memories of pain. The old wounds had to be deep if he didn’t know where he was or who he was with

    “Loki, it’s me; it’s Y/N,” you told him softly, carefully, gently. It took effort to control your voice, to hide your fear. Loki wouldn’t hurt you. You had to trust that, even if he didn’t know or understand where he was and what was going on. “I’m sorry I upset you,” you added carefully. “I was lonely, you said you didn’t mind-”

    “A softhearted fool, then, nothing but a mewling quim. You think I’ll fall for a tender touch and a little kindness? You think you can tame the monster within?” he demanded, tightening his grip on your wrists so the bones actually protested. You bit back a cry of pain. That wouldn’t help. He shifted to Jotun form, trying to scare you, trying to show you the monster, trying to punish you for being in his bed, no matter how innocently you’d been here. His hand was instantly colder than ice on your wrists. The cold burned, soon turning to pins and needles, and soon after, turning your wrists and hands numb. That wasn’t good.

    You very, very carefully shifted just your ears to the fluffy wolf ears on top of your head. You couldn’t risk shifting more. You couldn’t risk your teeth and claws here. You wouldn’t hurt him unless you absolutely had to, but you also wouldn’t risk turning him into a monster like you. The ears would have to be enough. “Loki. You’re not a monster any more than I am,” you repeated the words you had spoken to him the day you’d met, when he’d first shown you his Jotun form.

    “You think I’m not a monster?” he snarled, his grip tightening again.

    You yelped and whimpered in pain, then. “Loki, it’s me. Your little wolf, the annoying puppy who licks your nose and is an incorrigible cuddler. You swore to protect me the day we met,” you told him with tears in your eyes, afraid you were going to have to hurt him, to force him off of you. He blinked quickly, thinking, fighting the haze of memories. You were almost through to him. Redirect. Redirect him from the pain, from the anger, back to protection and care. “Loki,  _please_ , you’re hurting me,” you whimpered, allowing the fear and pain in your voice now. It was a cheap shot, but he  _was_ hurting you and you needed to get through to him. “Please! I love you.” You told him firmly. His eyes cleared a little more.

    You did something then that you hadn’t done since you were a child and something you would  _never_  consider doing for  _anyone_ else. You closed your eyes and tilted your head back, baring your throat to him. It was the ultimate act of submission, surrender, and trust from a wolf. You offered the gesture to him now, and trusted that he wouldn’t hurt you.

    “Y/N?” his voice was soft, gentle, confused. He sat back on your legs, his grip on your wrists loosening, and then gone. You risked opening your eyes. His skin was turning back to normal. He was suddenly off of you, kneeling on the bed next to you. “Oh gods, Y/N!” he pulled you into his arms, cradling you to him. “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry. Are you alright?” he demanded as he held you even more tightly to him.

    “I’m ok,” you told him, letting your hands fall into your lap. You were starting to get feeling back in them, though it was the annoyingly painful pins and needles feeling. “Are you? I’m sorry I was in here. I thought-”

    “No, love,” he told you softly and kissed the top of your head, rubbing your back to reassure himself as much as you. “It’s not your fault. I told you that you’re welcome anytime, and that remains true, whether I am here or not. I’m glad you sought safety and comfort here, truly. It’s just...” he paused, searching for words. You shifted, your back against the headboard and pulled him into your arms, letting him rest his head on your shoulder, rubbing his back. He needed the comfort. “Damn Omega,” he grumbled at you halfheartedly as he let you pull him into your arms. “I’m supposed to be taking care of you after that...”

    You laughed, brightening the despair that had been clinging to the room.

    He caught a glimpse of your wrist. “Oh, gods,” he shot up again and took your hands in his. “Your wrists are black,” his voice was a pained keening. You wrists _were_ black in a mix of frostburn and bruises.

    “Loki, it’s fine. It’ll be healed by morning,” you reminded him. “Tell me what happened,” your voice was gentle, but you had no intention of letting him out of telling you. You had to know what had happened and more importantly why. That hadn’t been your Loki. He growled in frustration, but saw that you wouldn’t let him help you until you knew what had happened and why.

    “It was a rough visit home...” he started. You looked at him with sorrow in your eyes. You’d had so much hope that he’d have a good time. He’d been away from home so long and he had actually been looking forward to seeing his mother again. “Visiting Mother was lovely, and even spending time with my idiot brother’s dumb friends was not awful, and of course I had missed the feel of home and the food and mead that are just not available here,” he amended quickly. “But I had...not forgotten, but repressed maybe...some of the more unpleasant aspects of court. Women...” he hesitated. He didn’t want to discuss this, you could tell, but you needed to know. You rubbed his back gently, stroking his long hair. He hadn’t noticed you pulling him back into your arms. “They’ve thrown themselves at Thor and me since the time when we were barely old enough to possibly appreciate their attention,” you were starting to get the picture. He’d been hurt by all of those women. “They want nothing but the prestige and power that would come with... conquering...one of the princes. I could hear the lies every time they spoke to me, claiming love, or whatever benefit to the courtship they claimed I would have... They want nothing but power for themselves with no regard for the man they would be using to get it,” his voice held pained contempt. “While I was home...one of them tried the same trick I accused you of tonight.” He shuddered, remembering.

    “It’s alright. You’re home now. It’s safe here,” you told him softly and kissed the top of his head, summoning the peace, calm, and happiness of having him back so you could share it with him.

    “It’s not alright,” he shook, fighting tears, and you held him tighter. He trusted you with his vulnerability and you knew how very, very, rare that was. “Before I left, I had finally broken them of it, due to fear if nothing else. I lost it when she was naked in my bed. I didn’t even know her. And I still... I still splattered the walls with her blood.” You should have been horrified by that. Had you not been a werewolf you probably would have been, but werewolves were violent by nature and you’d seen and heard of worse being done for smaller offenses.

    “You’re allowed to defend yourself from unwanted advances,” you reminded him softly, scared that you were unwanted as well.

    He sat up and looked at you. “You’re not scared? You don’t think I’m monsterous?” he demanded, obviously not comprehending your reaction.

    “You’re no more of a monster than I am. I’ve splashed blood across my bedroom walls before in a very similar circumstance. Asshole survived the experience, since a little bloodloss won’t stop a werewolf for long,” you took a breath before you answered his other question. “I won’t try to lie to you. That would be ridiculous and stupid. So I’ll admit, yes, I was scared while you were trapped in those memories, while you weren’t you, but I knew that even in that circumstance, you would never hurt me,”

    “You trusted me?” his voice held nothing but shock.

    “Yes, and I was right to,” you replied with a smile.

    “But you-” he lost the words he was looking for. He didn’t believe you.

    “Bared my throat to you in submission,” you told him, standing from the bed. “I’m sure the meaning behind the gesture isn’t lost on you,” he inclined his head. “I have _never_ willingly done that for anyone, nor would I ever to someone I did not trust _completely_.” He couldn’t argue with your words or the gesture. Neither had been a lie and the god of lies knew it.

    You took his hands and hauled him from the bed. “Come along, silly trickster. You’ll feel better with some dessert in you, and out of this room for a little while.” He let you pull him from the room, but he stopped you in the hallway.

    “You said you love me,” he announced softly, as if he just remembered.

    “Is that a problem?” you asked in reply, shyly looking at your feet instead of him.

    “No, I do not believe it is, little wolf,” you could hear the small smile return to his voice. You got him to take another couple of steps before he stopped again. You turned to him. “At least let me bandage your wrists?” he asked.

    “When we get downstairs,” you told him. You turned and tugged on his hand again to pull him with you to the elevator. He planted his feet again. You sighed and turned back to him again. “Lo, the desserts live in the kitchen downstairs,” you reminded him overly patiently. You needed to get him off of this floor and away from his room. The memories were too powerful up here. He needed to regain his balance elsewhere.

    “I forgot in the excitement,” he started and held out a hand palm up. A small box appeared in his hand with a shimmer of green magic. “I brought you a present back from Asgard. Yes, I know I didn’t have to,” he added with a grin before you could scold him for bringing you back something. You stuck your tongue out at him and carefully took the offered box. Inside was a beautiful delicate gold necklace with a celtic knot pendant.

    “It’s gorgeous,” you told him in awe at the lovely piece of jewelry. You’d never had anything so nice. You lifted it from the box. “And looks _way_ too expensive for a simple souvenir,” you added with an accusing look. He was behind you, clasping the necklace around your neck for you a moment later. You held your mane of hair out of his way.

    “I am a prince, darling, ” his words were a soft whisper in your ear, full of warmth and care, “cost is not a concern. And even if it were, any cost would have been worth your look of joy,”

    “Thank you,” you told him softly and shyly, slowly, unsure of your welcome after what he’d told you, stood up on your toes to give him a kiss. You made your movements slow and careful, until he got impatient and pulled you into the kiss. You melted into it, your arms around his neck. “I missed you,” you whispered when the kiss was broken.

    “I missed you too, little wolf,” he replied fondly with a warm smile, finally all the way back to himself after the storm of emotions. He leaned down to your ear to add. “And I love you as well,”


	17. Chapter 17

    “Why are you so calm?” Loki asked with exasperation and pain in his voice as he was working on your wrists in the med room on the main floor. “You shouldn’t be ok with what happened... I literally _hurt_ you. You should be mad at me, hate me, think I’m a monster...”

    “Loki, I have dealt with this _literally_ my entire life. Werewolves are volatile and moreso when something triggers awful memories like what happened to you. I’m an Omega. One of my jobs is to walk wolves down from the killing edge when they’re lost to the memories of soul wounds. I remember being five and having the scariest biker dude you have ever laid eyes on bawling his eyes out in my lap because he was having flashbacks of a war from over 200 years ago. I have been doing this since I was _five_ , so I know _exactly_ what that was upstairs and I know how to walk a dominate down from the killing edge when they’re lost to those memories. I also know it wasn’t your fault,” you reminded him, reassuring him again. He leaned over and kissed your forehead.

    “How did I ever find you, little wolf?” he asked softly, lovingly.

    You grinned at him. “Tony threw a wolf in your cell downstairs,” you reminded him with a smirk and earned a laugh for your efforts.

    “And you didn’t eat me,” he replied dryly.

    “Nah, Tony was much more appetizing,” you replied, laughing. “The wolf really doesn’t like him.”

    “Well, shellhead is stupid,” Loki remarked. You sneezed at whatever healing salve he was using on your wrists. He hadn’t listened the last ten times you had told him that the wounds would heal by the morning and he didn’t need to bother with all of this. He had _said_ he was just putting a bandage on them. The healing salve determined that was a lie. But it hadn’t been a lie when he said it, so your nose hadn’t caught it, or you would’ve fought him harder. While he had been making the healing salve, you’d asked Jarvis for a couple favors, which he did since you’d befriended the AI.

    He bopped you lightly on the head when you tried tugging your wrists out of his lap. “Sit still. Impatient puppy,” he scolded lightly. You huffed and stuck your tongue out at him, but let him get back to work, only grumbling a little in impatience. You had better things to do with your night. “There, done,” he finally announced. You took your hands back from him and stared confused at the bandages.

    “Loki...” you grumbled, about ready to tear the damn bandages off already. Instead of just wrapping the wrists, covering the black and purple marks, he had wrapped bandages all the way up to your palms like those carpal tunnel wrist braces, and he’d done something so the bandages were supporting and immobilizing your wrists.

    “Hush, love,” he stopped you before you could start whining too much, or remove the bandages he’d worked so hard on. “The bones were weak, nearly shattered. You don’t want them healing wrong.” You sighed heavily and tested how much movement you had. It was next to none. Great.

    “Loki, I can’t do anything like this,” you whined. “I was going to make you a cake to cheer you up,” you pouted.

    “Much as I love your cake, I much prefer your wrists healing properly,” he reminded you gently, but there was a smile in his eyes.

    “You’re just doing this so you get to take care of me,” you grumbled, calling him on it. He didn’t deny it and you huffed, but couldn’t argue, since he was probably right, even if he was being annoying about it. You touched the necklace around your neck. “You remembered it couldn’t be silver,” you commented softly, touched that he had remembered.

    He laughed. “Of course, little wolf. I couldn’t have you catatonic because of my present. That was not the reaction I was going for.” His words got a laugh out of you too.

    You stood from the chair in the med room. “Well, we can at least go find something to eat,” you told him before heading toward the kitchen. He laughed and came with you, his arm around your shoulders.

    You spotted Thor as you were walking through the living room on the quest for food. You ducked out from Loki’s arm and went to Thor, wrapping your arms around his neck in a hug. “You’re home too!” you greeted him brightly with a kiss on the cheek.

    “Lady Wolf,” he greeted you fondly. You let go of him and bounced back to your feet. He was so big that you had to stand on your toes to hug him properly. “I brought you a-” he started, but stopped when he saw the bandages. “What happened?” he demanded, grabbing one of your wrists so he could look at it. You yelped and tugged it back away from him.

    “It’s been a rough night,” you replied. It wasn’t a good enough answer, but that was all you could say without telling him what happened or lying. Thor was good at spotting lies too. He’d grown up with Loki.

    “You did not do this to yourself?” his voice was gentle, but the question was a demand.

    “One, it’s a bruise. Two, no I did not do anything to myself,” you replied firmly, nipping that idea in the bud.

    “A bruise with healing salve and that many bandages?” Thor demanded. You sighed heavily.

    “Thor...” you protested. He just stared you down. Damn alpha types never gave up. “It was an accident,” you finally said, but wouldn’t look at him. You wouldn’t throw Loki under the bus.

    “What did he do?” Thor demanded, catching on to what you refused to say. “And do not think to protect him,” he added firmly.

    “It is entirely my fault,” Loki jumped in. You glared at him.

    “Hush, you. I already told you, it’s not your fault,” you reminded him again. Damn, Thor, you’d finally gotten Loki calmed back down and out of his self-deprecating spiral.

    “Lady Wolf, explain this, quickly,” Thor ordered. You rolled your eyes.

    “I was napping in Loki’s bed. I didn’t expect him home and he didn’t expect me there...” you started. Before you could get any further in the explanation, Thor had moved, stepping between you and Loki, pushing you back behind him for safety, and was on Loki, holding him off the ground by his throat. “Thor! No!” you shrieked, running over to help Loki.

    “You injured a woman under your protection!” Thor boomed in a rage you had _never_ seen out of the usually jovial man. “You swore an oath to protect her, and you injure her? Where is your honor, brother?”

    “Thor! It was an accident!” You protested, grabbing one of Loki’s daggers. You knew where he wore his dagger sheaths, so it was no trouble to find one and grab a dagger. You held the dagger to Thor’s throat with a practiced movement, though it was impressive you could even hold the dagger with how your bandages were bound. It was only stubbornness that kept you from dropping it. “Drop him Thor. It was an accident. Nothing more,” you told him firmly.

    “You are not just saying that to protect him, Omega?” Thor asked you firmly.

    “No. I swear. It was an accident. Now, put him down. He is not forsworn. His oath was not broken,” you added. Thor glared a moment longer, but eventually set Loki back on his feet.

    “Are you alright?” you asked Loki, wrapping your arms around him. Thor finally seemed to accept that it was an accident with how you were still acting normal with Loki.

    “I’m fine. It takes more than Thor holding me by the throat to injure me. That was a calm conversation coming from my oaf of a brother. Besides, the question had to be asked and the accusation had to be made,” Loki explained, shrugging at the rules of honor. He took his dagger back from you and resheathed it. He held you tightly to him for a moment. “Thank you for coming to my defense, stupidly brave little wolf,” he teased softly, but you heard the warmth in his tone. It meant a lot to him that you would stand up to Thor to defend him.

    “Lady Wolf, I saw your note on the cold box refusing any of us entry,” Thor pouted. You laughed.

    “J, can you order three large pizzas and a brownie-pie from the pizza place? You know how we like them. Charge them to Tony’s card,” you asked loudly enough that Jarvis would be able to hear you.

    “Yes, Miss,” Jarvis’ voice replied.

    “Thanks, J,” you replied. You turned to the boys to explain the note. “I have a giant welcome home feast planned for tomorrow. Everything for it is in the fridge and I needed to make sure no one stole anything. I wasn’t expecting anyone home early, but...” you hadn’t exactly trusted them all to stay away either.

    “We decided it was best to return after Loki killed a woman he found...in his bed,” Thor explained, and finally put together what had happened between you and Loki tonight. You gave him a look before he could ask again if you were really alright, if it was really an accident. “He was riding the killing edge when he found you in his bed, didn’t he?” Thor asked softly instead. Loki growled something about being in the room and able to hear his idiot brother. You gave Thor a single nod. Thor looked horrified, clearly wondering how you had survived the experience.

    “I’m an Omega, Thor,” you reminded him. “I have years of experience bringing people back from the killing edge. I bring calm, balance, and stability, and I have brought _many_ a werewolf down from awful memories and being trapped in pain and horror. It’s part of who and what I am. Besides, for some strange reason your shy silly brother loves me. He told me as much,” you stuck your tongue out at the spluttering Loki, who obviously had _not_ intended on telling his brother he had told you those words.

    “An impressive feat, indeed, Lady Wolf,” Thor replied. He picked up a small box from a nearby table. “As I was starting to say, I brought you a gift back from Asgard,” he told you with a bright smile, obviously proud of himself.

    “Thor~” you sighed. “You guys weren’t supposed to bring me souvenirs,” you protested, but took the box from him. He knew you had to protest, while you knew that he felt he had to bring you something. You opened the box to find a beautiful little wolf statue. Loki was looking over your shoulder to see what it was. “It’s lovely, Thor, thank you,” you told him. He looked pleased by your reaction.

    “Wolves are well loved on Asgard,” he told you and ruffled your hair. “And in the Avengers tower,” he added kindly.

    “So it appears,” your voice was soft, touched by how much they truly did seem to care. “So, rock, paper, scissors on who has to get the pizzas from the delivery person?” you asked. Neither boy would actually let you do it.

    “I will get the pizzas if you will pick out a movie for us to enjoy,” Thor offered.

    “Deal,” you replied and went to the DVD rack to pick out something for you all to watch. “Have you guys seen Night of the Wolf?” you asked. It was a werewolf movie and one of the better ones. You’d watched it _way_ too many times with the pack. Neither of them had, so you got it set up and curled yourselves in a pile of cushions and blankets on the floor. Thor at your back and Loki your little spoon. He would never admit to enjoying being the little spoon, but you knew he did occasionally. He liked to feel safe and loved too, especially on a night like tonight when his balance and calm were so fragile. They were both shocked and laughed when you raised your head and howled along with the wolves in the movie.

    When the pizzas finally came, you all moved back to the couch. The three pizzas were devoured with not a crumb left behind and you and Loki shared the delicious brownie thing. Thor claimed he didn’t much care for sweets, but you knew that wasn’t entirely true. He was happier with you and Loki being happy enjoying the treat than the happiness he would have gotten from insisting on some for himself.

    A lot of cuddles and a couple of werewolf movies later, it was late enough that Thor decided you all needed to find your beds, and rudely threatened to carry you both there if you didn’t behave. You and Loki both snarled at him, but you were yawning, so you agreed that it was time for bed. You walked Loki back to his room, but didn’t go inside. “You’re welcome-” he started.

    You shook your head. “I love you, Loki, but not tonight. You can’t stand me in your room or bed tonight. I don’t say that maliciously, but it’s the truth. My presence would hurt you and I’m not going to force you to face that pain,”

    “But you’ve been lonely for days...” he started.

    “You spent a lovely evening cuddling with me on the couch and in the pillow pile. You’ve done your job and taken care of me, oh mighty god,” you teased. “Now go see what the annoying puppy did for you,” you gestured to his room. His eyes widened in horrified shock that you had done something, until he remembered that it was you and you’d no more hurt him than he would hurt you. He stepped inside and just turned to you, sensing the difference, but not understanding how or why, or obviously being able to put a word to what you did.

    “I asked Jarvis for help and he got one of the iron legion up here. There’s cleaners the wolves use, to remove the... scents I guess is the closest you would call them, of psychic trauma, pain, and in this case, of the presence of a woman in your bed. The wolves use them mostly as a magical way of hiding our presence from the humans, but they worked in this case too. Your room is clean and safe, Loki, just the way you need it tonight, no sign of any presence in there but yours.” He looked touched when he finally realized what you had done and what you were willing to give up for his benefit.

    “Thank you,” he said softly, unable to think of anything else. You pretended you couldn’t see the tears in his eyes. He was obviously trying to hide them.

    “Anything for you,” you replied. After a quick kiss goodnight, in which you didn’t dare cross the threshold of his room, you made your way to your own bed for the first time in days. You weren’t alone in the tower anymore, so you could be alone for a night without feeling lonely, especially when your cuddle needed some alone time to regain the last of his balance.


	18. Chapter 18

    Barely awake in the middle of the night, but more safe and security in the Avenger’s tower than you’d felt at home in years, your body and brain reacted automatically to the intruder in your room. The automatic reaction was the one from your childhood and early teens, not the one of recent years. You slid over on the bed, moving closer to the wall next to the bed, pulling the blankets back from the other half of the bed in the same well-practiced movement, without opening your eyes, facing the intruder, or really waking. Whoever the intruder was, their scent wasn’t enough to rouse you, which meant it was someone you knew extremely well and trusted. “The sun isn’t awake, so I refuse to be either. If you’re joining me, get in before all of the warm escapes and you better be wearing pants or fur. If you’re here to wake me, come back when the sun’s up. If you’re Ethan being creepy and just standing there while I sleep, go the fuck away,” your brain told your mouth to mumble the words without bothering to wake you the rest of the way. There was a soft chuckle as someone climbed into the bed behind you. They pulled the covers back up and wrapped their arm over you, cuddling against your back, spooning protectively around you.

    “Who is Ethan, love?” Loki’s voice asked softly against your ear.

    “Idiot brother,” your wolf murmured for you. She didn’t want to be awake yet either.

    “I thought your idiot brother’s name is Dan,”

    “All brothers are idiots,”

    He chuckled and kissed your hair. “That they are. Go back to sleep, little wolf.” You snuggled back more comfortably in his arms and did what you were told for once.

    *

    Your alarm blaring woke you the next morning. You reached over without opening your eyes to shut it off. Instead, your arm smacked into a body. Your eyes shot open while the body ‘oofed’ at your impact. It was a Loki in your bed. The wolf quickly reminded you of what happened in the middle of the night while you’d been asleep. You leaned over Loki to reach your phone and shut off the alarm. “Sorry, Lo,” you told him, giving him a quick kiss, as you settled back on your half of the bed.

    “It’s ok,” he replied with a small smile.

    “Do you make a habit of sneaking into ladies’ bedrooms in the middle of the night?” you teased, keeping your voice extra light. You weren’t upset, just wanted to know why he’d wound up in your bed.

    He chuckled. “Not at all. Though I hope I didn’t offend-” you waved off the last of his concern.

    “I don’t mind. The wolf would’ve woken me if there had actually been a problem,” you reminded him. “Just wasn’t expecting it, especially after yesterday...” you prompted. You really didn’t mind that he had joined you, especially as he was wearing pants as ordered. You just wanted to know why.

    “I was...lonely and couldn’t sleep. I only came to see if you were awake too. When you invited me to stay... that sounded like a better option than looking for an adventure,” he said softly. “I should have known you were too far asleep to offer properly when you thought I might be Ethan,”

    You laughed at that. “Sorry, I’ve recited that speech to my brothers so many times growing up that I can do so in my sleep, as you well noticed. Wolves are cuddlers. Even stupid idiotic brothers, but they were too manly growing up to just admit when we went to bed that they wanted cuddles. Instead, they would wait until the middle of the night to insist they needed to sneak into my bed to protect me from nightmares. Idiots. Eventually they started asking in the middle of the night, or just standing there until I noticed them, so I got _really_ good at reciting that speech in my sleep, or mostly asleep,” you explained. He had sat up while you were explaining. “Really, I don’t mind. If there’s a night I do, I’ll wake enough to tell you, I swear,” you added. He looked relieved at that. You held out your wrists to him. “Can these come off now?” you pouted, indicating the bandages.

    He laughed and held one of your wrists in his hand while the other hovered over it, his eyes closed in concentration. You sneezed at his magic. “Nearly,” he finally said. “Another couple of hours,” you sighed heavily.

    “I have work to do,” you whined, wondering how you were going to cook. Or even fix your hair, when you could barely hold anything and couldn’t move your wrists.

    “Then you will just have to allow me to help you,” he replied with a smile. You hated needing help, you had tried to prove yourself your entire life, which meant often not accepting help even when you needed it. You were tempted again to shove his help away, but at the same time you knew he wanted to make amends for hurting you. Helping you would help him make those amends.

    “I guess I will,” you finally said softly, your tone clearly telling him how hard the words were and how hard it was to let him help. He kissed your forehead.

    “Then for today, little wolf, I am yours to command,” he said grandly with as much of a bow as he could manage while sitting in a bed. You laughed at his antics.

    “Well, first I need real clothes, which I do not need help with, Silly Trickster, then we’ll get to work,” you told him and climbed over him to get out of the bed. You grabbed clothes from your dresser and ducked into your bedroom to change, figuring Loki wouldn’t leave your room unless you forced him to. You were right. When you came back out, dressed, he was dressed as well and your bed had been made. You glared at your hair in the mirror over your dresser. It was sticking up in every direction.

    Loki took your hairbrush from your hand when you lifted it to deal with your uncontrolled hair. “You can barely hold that,” he scolded gently as he steered you to sit on your bed with your back to him. He was right of course. With the way the bandages were wrapped, you didn’t have fine enough motor skills this morning to deal with anything as delicate as your stupid hair. “You said you would let me help you,” he reminded you softly when you had stiffened, bristling at needing the help.

    “Stubborn god,” you grumbled.

    “Stubborn little puppy,” he teased right back. He was gentle brushing out your hair and you relaxed when he didn’t hurt you or become impatient with the task. Any other man would have done both. He set the brush beside you on the bed and deftly braided your hair back away from your face. “There, that wasn’t so bad, now was it?” he purred in your ear when he had finished.

    “Not at all. You really are good at that,” you replied and turned to kiss him. You were soon on your knees on the bed so you were taller and he didn’t have to lean over to kiss you, kissing him in earnest, your arms around his neck.

    “Darling, as enjoyable as this, you did say you have work to do today,” Loki reminded you between kisses.

    “But I missed you,” you pouted. He laughed and hugged you to him.

    “I missed you too, little wolf, but our friends will be home soon and you wished to feed them,”

    You sighed. “I do,” you agreed and took his arm for balance to climb off of the bed. He helped you, then stopped you with a mischievous grin when you started to bounce off downstairs. He held out a hand and a beautiful golden tiara appeared in it. You laughed as he carefully placed it in your hair.

    “My Queen,” he said with an elegant bow.

    You laughed and took his hand. “Come along, Silly Trickster, we have work to do,”

    Cooking with Loki was fun. He was enthusiastic and wanted to learn, but no one had taken the time to get past his shy, sometimes abrasive, exterior to actually get to know him. So you taught him and played in the kitchen and he helped you get the meal prepared for your friends. He was so confident everywhere else, but he let you see the vulnerability while you taught him a new skill.

    He did most of the work, following your directions without question, or complaint, though he did grumble at you when you kept trying to help or take over. So he kept picking you up by the waist and setting you on the stool he had placed in the kitchen for you to supervise from.

    He finally removed the bandages from your wrists while everything was in the oven and you got a little downtime. There were still light bruises in the shape of his hand across your wrists, but they’d fade and didn’t even hurt.

    The fact that you didn’t need his help didn’t stop his game. “My Queen, menial labor is beneath you!” he protested over dramatically when you reached for the plates in the cabinet so you could set the table. He took the plates from you while you were still laughing at his silly antics.

    The rest of the team arrived just as you and Loki were setting the last dish of food on the table. “Welcome home!” you greeted them all brightly when they got off of the elevator. They followed your voice and all looked shocked at the huge feast that was laid out on the dining room table. “We couldn’t celebrate Thanksgiving on Thursday,” you told them shyly when their shock didn’t subside. “I thought we could today when everyone was home,”

    “I believe they are all shocked by the gesture, lady,” Loki commented before your heart could fall, thinking they were turkied out or didn’t want to celebrate with you after all. Loki’s words seemed to break the shock of the others. They gave you hugs and said how great everything looked. Loki disappeared briefly and returned with Thor.

    “What’s with the tiara?” Tony demanded as everyone took their usual seats.

    You flushed. “Loki was being silly,” you replied, truthfully enough. It seemed an acceptable answer since no one pressed anymore. Apparently ‘Loki’ was a valid explanation behind a lot of things around here. The guys started arguing over who was going to carve the turkey. “Tradition decrees that it’s the patriarch’s job,” you reminded them, quite used to calming these sorts of petty squabbles. “That would make it your job, Cap. Though if Thor wants to challenge you due to age, he would have a claim,” you amended. Thor gestured to Cap, allowing him the honor since Cap was American and Thor...well...wasn’t.

    You all ate way too much turkey and all of the sides. Even you and the Asgardians were too full of food. Then came the pies. “Why is this a holiday?” Thor groaned. Even he was uncomfortably too full, and he’d eaten an entire wedding feast by himself once. You’d made enough food to feed a family of werewolves and the superheros had still devoured nearly everything.

    “Because we’re thankful to spend time with friends and family. And we demonstrate that by eating too much,” Clint grumbled, his head on the table while he whined.

    “And everyone besides myself and Loki have to do the dishes,” you added with a grin. That earned your glares from the entire table. “We cooked,” you reminded them.

    “Oh, I brought you-” the entire team had reached behind their chairs to pull out souvenirs to present to you. You laughed at them all saying the same thing at the same time. Clint and Nat presented you with pictures that Clint’s kids drew for you. They hadn’t gone anywhere interesting enough to bring back an actual souvenir from. You were still touched. Cap brought you back one of the WWII baseball hats and a tourist souvenir book of famous sights in DC. Pepper gave you a bunch of beautiful seashells, which you really appreciated since you’d never been to a beach. Tony brought back his first arc reactor in the frame Pepper had made for it. It was ridiculous as a souvenir, but it was perfect coming from Tony. Bruce brought back a flying pig piggy bank. He said it was the only Ohio-y thing he could think of even though he hadn’t gone to Cincinnati.

    It was perfect and your makeup-Thanksgiving ended with the group watching movies together in the living room. You curled yourself in Loki’s arms, your cold toes buried under Thor’s leg on the other end of the couch. He rubbed your feet absently, his attention on the movie. Loki kept turning and kissing the top of your head, as if to remind himself that he was really home and you were really there. You watched the group relax in your presence as your contentment and happiness filled the room and your family.


	19. Chapter 19

    Your first mission with the team came a couple of weeks later. You were partnered with Loki for it. Cap said it was because your powers were complimentary, though you had a feeling that it was because he knew Loki would keep you safe no matter what happened. You didn’t mind getting to spend time with Loki regardless.

    “Stop bouncing, puppy, this is a job,” Loki reminded you patiently as you sipped on coffee at the cafe you two were sitting at as your part of the surveillance. You had your hair tied up and hidden under a hat. Loki had toned down his appearance too, trying to blend in today. There was also a glimmer of illusion around him, not enough to make him look like someone else, but enough that people wouldn’t look too closely and see that he wasn’t ordinary.

    “I’ve got eyes on Vincent,” Cap announced over the comms. “He’s heading into the cofeeshop.” You turned slowly and saw the man enter the room, a thin guy wearing an expensive suit with a muscular thug with him. The one in the suit was Vincent, the Hydra agent Cap was after. You scented the air and got the man’s scent. You’d be able to track him when he left the coffee shop, which was the plan. The pair got their coffee and left.

    You and Loki stood shortly after they did and strolled carefully, casually after them. The others were trailing them too, but Cap had wanted you to get the agent’s scent in case you needed to pick up the trail again. You ended up at a nearby warehouse. “Go in carefully,” Cap’s voice ordered. “We’re right behind you. Be careful, but don’t lose them,”

    Loki teleported the two of you to the roof of the building. He’d also used magic to he was in his battle armor instead of the jeans of his disguise. You slipped into the building through the door to the roof and made your way carefully down a flight of stairs until you got to the big open room of the warehouse on the walkway overlooking the main floor of operations.

    The scent hit you as soon as you entered the main room. “Shit,” you muttered softly and took a step back, getting out of sight and scent range.

    “What is it?” Cap and Loki asked at the same time.

    “They’ve got at least one werewolf working for them. Maybe two, though I didn’t get a good enough scent,” you told them. “And he’s here,”

    “Are you ok for this mission?” Cap asked.

    You steeled your spine and nodded, though Cap couldn’t see you. “I’m the best one to take on the wolves,” you looked at Loki “but not like this. I’m going to have to change forms. You guys all know what I look like as a wolf, right? Please don’t shoot me,” you added with a smirk in your voice. You sighed and mock-pouted at Loki. “I was hoping to go at least _one_ mission without ending up naked on it,” you whined at him. Nat laughed in your ear. Less than a minute later you were a wolf, walking into the main room on the main floor of the warehouse with Loki invisible at your side. You’d bet that the goons downstairs probably couldn’t tell one wolf from another. It was a safe bet, though Loki insisted on staying close in case your bet didn’t pay off.

    “Damn, looks like Vincent got another wolf to work for him,” someone commented when they saw you. “Though this one’s runty compared to the others.” You growled at him, displaying your impressive teeth. “No offense meant, sir,” the man told you quickly, dropping his eyes like you were a dominant wolf. “Open the door!” he called to someone on the far wall.

    “They’re meeting downstairs,” the man told you. You bobbed your head in a nod and headed for the door that was open now. Loki kept the lock from reengaging on the door when you’d slipped through. You followed Vincent’s scent down the stairs.

    “The others are inside as well and heading down to join us through other warehouses,” Loki whispered from next to you. You’d had to give up your comm when you’d shifted. You nodded to let him know you’d heard him.

    The stairs let out on a huge underground room. No one was there except for one of the wolves in human form. He looked over when you and Loki slipped into the room. You’d separated to potentially attack him from different directions if you couldn’t slip past him. He raised his gun, pointing it directly at Loki. “Show yourself,” he ordered, reaching for a radio. Loki shimmered back into view and the radio on the wolf’s side crackled when Loki’s bolt of magic hit it. We didn’t need him calling help. He steadied the gun pointing at Loki.

    You stepped in between Loki and the wolf and growled, drawing the wolf’s attention to you. In a normal pack, in the normal way of things, a werewolf would _never_ harm an Omega. You were hoping for that instinct now. He just stared in shock. “Omega,” he said softly, reverently. He wasn’t of your pack. You’d never seen him or smelled him before. He must’ve been a lone wolf, especially to have never encountered an Omega. He held his gun out away from him, holding his arm far from his body as he knelt and laid the weapon down. “Parlay?” he asked softly, gently, kindly. He didn’t use the full ceremonial words, because you were in wolf form and he didn’t know if the wolf was in control or not. You sat and wagged your tail in reply, accepting the parlay. “Please, I will not fight you. I will let you pass, unchallenged, Omega. Please, do not kill me for doing my work,” you stepped forward and licked his cheek. You saw the bliss, calm, and peace in his eyes. You stepped away from the wolf and gestured to him with your head. Loki knocked him out with magic in the least painful way possible. At least that’s what he promised you later.

    You picked up Vincent’s trail and followed it through the maze of the lower floor of the warehouse. You found him in no time in a room with the other wolf and other agents and guards. Luckily this was the only entrance to the room. Unluckily, the wolf was in wolf form. The guards had Vincent and the others under the meeting table in moments and the wolf lunged for Loki. This wolf was hesitant to attack you as well. You growled and launched yourself at the wolf, grabbing it by the throat before he could attack Loki and throwing him with all of your strength into the guards.

    Loki took care of the human guards while you battled the wolf. He trusted you to keep him safe from the more dangerous adversary. Between his magic and years of combat experience, the guards were no match for him. The wolf outweighed you by a hundred pounds of muscle, as all of the males did, and stopped being hesitant of you being an Omega after the first attack. The fight was vicious and brutal, and Loki finally saw what werewolves could really do. The wolf was a hulking brute, but you were smaller and faster and had fought all your life against hulking brutes. He had no idea how to fight you.

    So he fought dirty and went for Loki after he got a lucky hit on you and threw you to the side. He knew you were an Omega and would go out of your way to protect your companion. He had actually gotten Loki’s arm between his jaws before you tackled the wolf hard, ripping at his throat and face while you backed him further away from Loki. It had been fighting dirty to make you fight less cautiously, but he had angered you and the wolf, and gave you the opening you needed. You finally took the wolf down when you got under him and crushed his windpipe between your jaws. He’d heal, but it would take a long, long time to heal from that and he wouldn’t get up to bother you again anytime soon.

    The rest of the team joined you a moment later. “Sorry we’re late, we couldn’t find our way through the maze as fast as the wolf,” Tony indicated you. You nodded and went to Loki to make sure he was ok.

    “I’m fine, little wolf,” he teased and petted the top of your head and scratched behind your ears. “Are you injured?” he asked. You hesitated on that one. There were scrapes, bruises, and a couple places where the wolf’s teeth had gotten you, but nothing major. “Anything I need to worry about?” he clarified. You shook your head. “Good,” he petted you again and turned to the others to see what help they needed.

    “Y/N, if you can manage it, you should change back. It’s better to leave here human,” Nat told you. You huffed, but had been practicing shifting back and forth faster with less time between, so that wasn’t such an issue. Unfortunately, there was the slight problem of clothes. Yours weren’t exactly nearby. Loki draped a cloak over you. You licked his hand and began the change back to human. Loki supported you, steadying you on your feet as he helped you stand again. It still took a lot of energy to shift again so fast.

    “I’m ok,” you told him as you held the cloak closed firmly with one hand. “Any chance you have my clothes?” you asked him. If this was going to be a common thing, you were going to have to figure out a better clothes situation. Shifting without them was a problem. Loki smiled and handed the neatly folded pile of clothes to you. You dove into your clothes, your back to the room and Loki’s cloak covering you as you did, years of practice kept you decent while you did.

    You saw the werewolf was rousing. He shouldn’t have been coming around this quickly. He should have been down for days. He was an Alpha, you realized. He was pulling strength from his pack to heal. He somehow lunged to his feet, going directly for Loki. You shoved Loki aside hard and took the blow yourself, despite that you had no armor from the teeth and claws. He hesitated when your blood was spilled in earnest, his teeth in your arm. You grabbed his throat in your other had and squeezed. He let go of your arm, howling in pain as you reinjured the wound you had inflicted on him. Loki and Tony both attacked the wolf at the same time, blasting him with magic and repulsors from two different directions. It only paused the wolf in his attacks on you.

    “Loki! I need a dagger, silver!” you called, raising your hand as the wolf lunged for you again. Loki tossed you a dagger, which you caught and drove as hard as you could into the wolf, wherever you could reach from the awkward angle. He howled in pain and passed out again, half on top of you. You shoved him off of you and got back to your feet. “We need to bind him before he wakes again,” you told the others. “He’s only healing as fast as he is because he’s an Alpha and pulling power from his pack,” you added when they looked at you confused.

    They helped you bind the wolf, using ducttape over his muzzle and tying his paws together. They handcuffed Vincent and the other Hydra agents and led them all to the SHIELD vans parked outside the warehouse. Loki settled the cloak back over your shoulders after he’d tied a quick bandage around over your arm, promising to look it over better when you were home. The cloak wasn’t covered in blood, unlike the rest of your clothes. You leaned on him as he walked you to one of the SUVs waiting to take you home. You were exhausted after the battle and shifting multiple times.

    There were press waiting outside as well, which the group all pointedly ignored. It was a very impressive feat to ignore press shoving cameras and microphones in Cap’s face, but he did it so well.

    “You saved my life today,” Loki told you softly on the trip back to the tower, sounding impressed, or honored.

    “I’m sure you could take down the werewolf on your own, you’re a mighty god after all,” you replied, teasing in your voice, dismissing the praising sound of his tone. He probably could had done it faster, except that he’d been hindered by not being able to risk being bitten or scratched.

    “You saved me,” he insisted.

    “I protect what’s mine,” you replied tiredly, not guarding your words. He smiled and pulled you closer in the backseat of the SUV.

    “I love you too,” he replied and kissed the top of your head.


	20. Chapter 20

    The team was impressed with how you’d taken down both werewolves. Tony wouldn’t stop laughing for days at you taking down the first one by licking his cheek. “He’d never seen an Omega before,” you protested when Tony had laughed too many times. That comment didn’t help.

    Cap kept analyzing the footage of your fight with the Alpha. He hadn’t seen you fight in wolf form as it was too dangerous for you to spar as a wolf. The chances of accidental injury to the team was too high and you wouldn’t risk turning any of them. You didn’t know what he was doing with the information, but he was impressed with your fighting too.

    *

    The night of the next full moon landed at the end of finals week. Whoever designed the schedule just wanted to torture you apparently. It was a nasty, awful, terrible combination of events. Add to that your internship and a boyfriend who did stupid things for attention when he was bored or lonely and you were dead by the time the moon fever hit the day before the full moon.

    You somehow made it through your last final, though you’d pulled an all-nighter between studying and entertaining Loki. He’d pouted until you beat him at Mario Kart at 3am, since you were awake anyway, he thought you were lonely and up to playing with him. He didn’t understand finals and the amount of stress you were under, which you obviously hid from him. You didn’t want him to worry or be upset.

    You tried to shove away the haze of fever while you were taking the exam, drawing even more strength from your wolf as you did. You’d been draining the wolf’s strength and stamina all week to keep yourself going, to keep up with your obligations. She was as tapped as you were, but you somehow pulled through the exam. She didn’t understand finals anymore than Loki did, but she understood you had to get through it.

    After you’d delivered the report Pepper needed, she ordered Happy to drive you home. “I’m not sick,” you protested. She knew what was wrong with you just as well as everyone else did. “And I’m not shirking,” you protested harder. You were never going to get hired on at the end of the internship if you couldn’t keep up with your obligations and stop missing work.

    She gave you a look that she had obviously perfected through using on Tony when he was being stupid and stubborn. “I know you’re not shirking. You came in dying of a fever that I know isn’t contagious. I got the report I needed. That was the only thing for you today. Go home, you’re my best intern and I will see you the day after tomorrow. Happy, make sure she eats something when you get her home,” she added to Happy. Happy escorted you from the building with his hand on your back before you could protest again. He finally left you alone once you were settled on the couch in the living room at the tower with a bowl of soup and a stupid daytime judge show playing on the TV in the background.

    *

    You must’ve fallen asleep watching TV on the couch because you roused to a cold hand on your forehead. “You’re burning up, love,” Loki’s voice was past concerned and had gone straight to actively worried. “The moon fever wasn’t this bad last month.” His words had you opening your eyes and looking at him. “Hello, Lady Wolf,” he greeted the wolf who looked out of your eyes kindly and with the same love and care with which he spoke to you. The wolf was awake and in control.

    “Mate,” she greeted him warmly in reply. Your voice was huskier when she spoke, another indication that you weren’t awake and Loki was playing with the wolf. He was momentarily taken aback by the greeting and her choice of address, but he brushed it off quickly. She was more simplistic than you were. He smiled kindly and laid his cold hand on your neck, making her moan in pleasure.

    “Why are you so sick, Lady Wolf?”

    Your expression turned confused and you tilted your head, just like you would have done in wolf form. “The moon calls us,” she finally replied. She couldn’t handle complex questions or emotions.

    Loki thought about that for a moment and thought about how to get her to tell him the answer he needed. “Last month the moon did not make you so sick. Is this Winter’s Moon?” You still hadn’t told him what that was. He hadn’t pushed, yet, but he was worried enough to ask you now.

    “No. This is not the season for Winter’s Moon.”

    “Then _why_ , darling?”

    “We’re _tired_ ,” the wolf moaned, as close to whining as she got. Loki obligingly flipped the hand on your neck over so it was cold again. “We did...school... and... big tests... work. A mate to keep happy. We’re tired and the moon calls.” The wolf tried her best to explain. She didn’t understand the concepts well enough and it was hard for her to find the words she needed for such silly human things.

    Loki’s expression fell. He understood her well enough. “You burned yourself out all week with finals, work, and entertaining me,” he said softly. He hadn’t paid enough attention. He hadn’t paid enough attention to how your eyes had been blue all week as you were drawing on the wolf’s strength. He had expected that you would tell him when you needed to rest, and had failed to realize that you wouldn’t, not if it would hurt him or deny one of your obligations. He put it all together in an instant. “Alright, Lady Wolf, time to wake up the human half. I’ll get some dinner into her and then you can rest. We’ll play tomorrow,”

    She smiled at him. “Good mate,” she added. Slowly your eyes turned green again.

    “Loki?” you asked him softly, not quite remembering the conversation he’d had with the wolf, though you weren’t surprised to find that he was sitting on the edge of the couch you’d been napping on with his cold hand on your neck.

    “Love, you’re burning up. You should be really sleeping, not napping on the couch. And you should be resting in my room where it’s cooler,” he told you softly, concerned.

    “You weren’t here,” you replied softly. You weren’t supposed to tell him that was the reason you were napping on the couch instead of his room, but you couldn’t remember why. Stupid fever was higher than you’d thought.

    He just looked at you, finally understanding, finally putting your careful behavior together. “You’ve been might careful not to be in my room without me, haven’t you, little wolf? And you managed to do it in such a way that I wouldn’t notice what you were up to.” His tone was impressed. You’d made sure he hadn’t found you in his room again and had only entered with him and express permission. It had been difficult, but you’d done it for his mental health’s sake. “Impressive, but the game is over, darling. I appreciate that you want to protect me from painful memories, but your presence will not trigger those memories again. You’re welcome any time, with or without me. You’re my love. You’re mine and under my protection, and safe with me and from my memories,” he told you softly, pulling you into a hug.

    “I didn’t want to hurt you,” you whispered.

    “I know, darling, I know, but you won’t. Ever again,” his voice was also a whisper as he held you in his cool arms. “Now be a good puppy and let me take care of you so your wolf can play tomorrow,”

    “Aren’t you going out with the team tonight?” you asked. You thought Cap had called him on a mission, something he insisted your skills wouldn’t be a good fit for, though you had a feeling it was because he knew you’d be suffering moon fever.

    “After dinner,” he replied as Clint called that dinner was ready. Loki stood and hauled you to your feet. “You could help, you know,” he teased, since you’d barely moved at all to help him. You laid your head on his shoulder in reply, moaning softly from the ache in your head and the heat of...everything. “Come on, love. You need to eat something,” his voice was concerned. You tried to perk up, to reassure him, but you couldn’t. Loki managed to get you to the dining room and sitting in your usual spot.

    The rest of the group was as concerned as Loki. Cap actually came over to feel your head. “I run warm anyway,” you reminded him before he got too worried. Werewolves ran warmer than humans on good days. The fever you had tonight would be deadly to a human, since it was kicking the shit out of you.

    “And you killed yourself with finals and work all week,” Loki added, placing a bowl of Clint’s vegetarian chili in front of you.

    “I still feel better that you’re not going out with us tonight. You’re in no shape-” Cap started, obviously worried despite your reassurance.

    “I know, Cap. I’m going to bed after dinner. My last final was today,” you promised, forcing yourself to perk up, tapping the wolf again to not worry your family. “It was just a rough week because of finals. Bad timing is all. I’ll be fine.” You picked up the spoon and managed a couple bites of the unappetizing chili. Loki watched and cajoled, trying to get you to eat more. You hadn’t eaten more than a few bites of soup all day and the entire team knew you ate as much as the Asgardians.

    “You said this chili is vegetarian?” Loki asked Clint down the table, an idea obviously coming to him, after you couldn’t stomach more than another bite of the stuff.

    “Yeah, Laura’s on a vegetarian kick to try to get the kids to eat more vegetables,” Clint replied, confused where this was going. “She swears it doesn’t taste different...”

    “But would be unappealing to a wolf,” Loki supplied, his idea confirmed in his mind at least. He vanished the bowl of chili in front of you and a perfectly cooked steak appeared instead.

    “You didn’t say you could do that!” Tony protested from his end of the table. It was an impressive skill. Loki ignored Tony’s outburst.

    “Lo, I appreciate it, but-” you started protesting that you weren’t hungry. You were embarrassed by all of the attention, but the wolf couldn’t take your eyes off of the meal her mate had provided. Damn wolf. Loki chuckled and cut a piece off of the steak, waving it tauntingly under your nose, very, very carefully. The game he was playing was dangerous and you realized what it was with his next words.

    “Come play, Lady Wolf. I brought dinner for you, as promised,” he was calling the wolf to the surface. It really was a dangerous game, but would be rewarding in his mind if he got the wolf’s predatory instincts up enough to get you to eat and make sure you had strength, but not enough to risk harm to him or the others. It was a very dangerous game.

    The partial shift was instantaneous, but Loki showed no fear or disgust, as per usual, at the monstrous hybrid form. The others were even getting used to the sight, though they didn’t see it nearly as often as Loki did. At least they were pretending not to watch the exchange in fascination. The wolf darted forward and snatched the offered morsel off of the fork Loki held. He didn’t seem surprised at all, just smiled when you moaned in pleasure and reached for the fork. You were aware, but the wolf was the one actively in control. “Good mate,” she praised. Loki chuckled at her simple, but effective praise, and handed the fork and knife over, returning to his own meal. She offered him the last bite of the steak, holding it out on the fork to him.

    He smiled and ate it off of the fork in your hand. “Thank you, Lady Wolf,” he told her with a warm smile, appreciating the gesture from the wolf, and knowing how much it meant for her to offer him the last of her food. She faded back to the back of your mind, taking the partial shift with her. She was full and happy and ready to rest now. You wouldn’t be able to tap her again until she had.

    The group had finished eating by then. “We need to get going,” Cap told them all. Loki stood and you moved to follow him, to see them off, because _that_ was going to happen.

    “I’ll meet you up there,” Loki told him. Cap nodded, understanding that you were the delay. The team all told you to feel better as they headed for the elevator. Loki swept you up into his arms. You yelped and protested. “Hush, love. You need to rest,” he told you softly. You opened your mouth to protest again, but just laid your head on his shoulder in exhaustion and overheatedness instead.

    “Are you sure, Brother?” Thor asked as Loki was reaching to open his bedroom door. You must’ve dozed off in his arms, since you hadn’t remembered getting on the elevator. You didn’t open your eyes, letting both of them think you were still asleep. This conversation wasn’t really meant for you after all.

    “I am,”

    “You remember what happened last time you returned to find her in your bed,” Thor pressed the issue, concerned over your safety.

    “I do, and it will not happen again. Her presence will not trigger those memories again,” Loki insisted, shifting you slightly so you’d be more comfortable. It was a careful, caring gesture.

    “How can you be sure? She loves you, brother, with all that she is if I am any gauge at all, or else the wolf would not...” he didn’t have the words for how your wolf treated Loki.

    “Yes. She does. And I her, brother. Her presence in my life has healed those old wounds. I swore an oath and I will keep it or you can kill me yourself if I don’t beat you to it,”

    Thor obviously considered those words. “Very well, brother. Kindly do not make me kill you. It would upset mother,” he teased, his voice returned to his usual booming jovial tones. “Don’t take too long getting her settled. The mission is waiting on us,”

    “Go away Thor,” Loki replied with a smile in his tone and stepped into his room with you. “You can stop pretending to be asleep,” he told you teasingly. You opened your eyes and smiled, feeling the relief of the room that was so much cooler than the rest of the tower.

    “How-?”

    He chuckled. “I have slept beside you how many nights, little wolf? I know what your breathing sounds like when you are asleep,” he laughed and set you on your feet.

    “You could’ve let me get my own pajamas,” you mock-grumbled at him and went to his dresser to find something to wear besides jeans, perfectly at home in his room. He actually looked pleased that you just helped yourself. Now that you were in here, you weren’t leaving unless you had to, not until the moon fever passed. You found his favorite tunic from Asgard and put that on, you’d worn it before and knew it hit you at mid thigh, perfectly decent to sleep in. You hid shyly in the bathroom to change, which Loki didn’t comment on.

    “You look better already,” Loki told you when you returned. That you looked better didn’t stop him from picking you back up and laying you gently in his bed. You would have protested, but he was so worried about you that you didn’t have the heart, besides, he’d already carried you upstairs, another few steps wouldn’t hurt.

    “Thank you for letting me stay,” you told him softly, the comforting chill of the room already drawing you back to sleep. He pulled the blankets up over you. It should have made the heat of the fever worse, but somehow they were comfortably cool, just like the rest of the room.

    “Anything for you, my love,” he told you and leaned down to kiss you. You felt the chill of ice down your spine when his lips touched yours and moaned in relief and pleasure. He broke the kiss and thought for a moment. “Do you trust me?” he asked softly.

    “Of course,” you murmured, having trouble keeping your eyes open or focused on anything.

    His form shimmered into his Jotun form. “Trust me, love,” he bid you softly, though you hadn’t reacted to his change, it was just another side of him, just like the wolf was another side of you.

    “Always,” you replied. He leaned down to kiss you again, which he’d never done in his form. He was usually so careful about keeping to his Asgardian form. His kiss was timid at first, but deepened when you didn’t react poorly. You melted as ice filled you, soothing the fever in one excellent kiss. When he broke it, you could actually see your breath. “That was an excellent kiss,” you told him, a purr in your voice as your eyes fluttered shut.

    “I am glad my lady is pleased,” he replied with a smile in his voice. He kissed your forehead, no longer as ice cold, so he must’ve shifted back to his usual form. “Rest, love. I’ll return as soon as I am able,”

    “Love you,” you murmured, succumbing to sleep. You didn’t stay awake long enough to hear his reply. You woke briefly while he was gone to find that he’d left tea, a book, and a slice of chocolate cake for you in case you woke while he was gone. His gestures were, as always, more than enough proof that he loved you. You did sit up long enough to drink the tea and eat the offering of cake, before cuddling back into the bed that smelled like him, and going back to sleep, finally feeling at peace and some relief from the call of the moon.


	21. Chapter 21

    “It’s just me, love, go back to sleep,” Loki’s voice bid you when he entered his room much later that night. You had stirred when the door opened. You barely noticed when he entered your room, but the wolf was more aware in her sleep away from her own bed. You closed your eyes again, reassured that it was just him. He came over and placed a hand on your forehead. “Much better,” his voice was soft and warm. His hand was still cold against your skin, but not as bad as it had been. He joined you in the bed a minute later and you curled yourself around him, stealing his cold and using his bare chest as a pillow. He chuckled and petted your hair. “Incorrigible cuddler,” he teased.

    “Love you too,” you murmured.

    *

    “Time to wake up, little wolf. We need to leave soon,” Loki’s voice roused you the next morning. You opened your eyes and found that you were exactly where you’d been the night before, curled around Loki stealing his cold, using his chest as a pillow, listening to his heartbeat.

    “We’re leaving?” you asked him softly, working to get your brain awake enough to focus. He chuckled and kissed the top of your head.

    “Yes, we cannot stay in bed all day,” he replied. You groaned about it, but finally sat up. He sat up quickly before you could fwump back on him and trap him in a cuddle again. He got out of the bed and pulled you with him. He handed you a pile of clothes. You recognized that the jeans had been rescued from your dresser. The shirt was his. “Get dressed. We’re leaving as soon as we’ve eaten,” he told you.

    “You’re bossy,” you teased him, sticking your tongue out at him. “That’s dangerous on the day of the full moon,” you reminded him. Tony had gotten defenestrated last month for toying with the wolf’s temper.

    “Lady Wolf likes me too much to harm me, unless I am being mean to you, which I am not. So stop stalling and go get dressed,” he pushed you gently toward the bathroom. You stuck your tongue out at him again before you ducked into the bathroom to change. “Annoying puppy,” you heard him grumble through the bathroom door. You laughed and got dressed, tying your hair up in a simple ponytail after you’d brushed it out. Loki was dressed as well by the time you’d reentered the main room. “You look lovely, darling,” he told you and kissed your forehead.

    “That’s too close to a lie, Trickster,” you scolded him, but gently since his lie was a nice one. “I’m in grungy jeans and a too-big t-shirt that I love because it’s yours, and about three steps outside of this room away from a fever. I’m sure I look on the border of death. There is no way in the nine realms that I look ‘lovely’,” you teased, but leaned up to kiss him. “But I appreciate the lie,”

    “My lady wounds me!” he exclaimed as he took your hand to lead you from the room. “I dare not lie to you. You always look lovely to me, darling.” The last part was soft and caring, heartfilled and tender.

    You groaned at the heat when you stepped out of his bedroom. “Are you sure we have to leave?” you whined, gripping his arm and laying your head on it.

    “Yes, darling. I’m sure. It will help, I promise,” he kept a firm grip on your hand and led you to the elevator and down to breakfast. He didn’t say anything about you keeping your head pressed against his cool arm.

    “Clint, those sausages better not be vegetarian,” you snarled in the direction of the stove. The wolf did not want to be teased with fake meat today.

    “Yours aren’t,” he replied, ignoring your short temper.

    “The rest of us have to eat that vegetarian shit?” Tony demanded. You laughed at his misfortune and collected your plate of pancakes and real sausages from Clint. You kissed Clint’s cheek for his consideration and gladly took your plate of breakfast to your usual spot at the dining room table. Tony glared at you for having real sausage. You smirked in reply. “Bitch,” he grumbled. You glared at him and growled.

    “Stark, do you _really_ want to get thrown out of the window this morning?” Nat asked grouchily from next to Tony. “Because I’ll do it for her if you don’t stop teasing the wolf.” Loki sat beside you, kissing the top of your head as he passed behind you to get to his spot. You smiled at him and placed half of your sausages on his plate. He hadn’t gotten any of the vegetarian ones, but loved pancakes, so he had a huge stack of those.

    “Thank you,” he replied to your gesture. You smiled, glad he was happy, and devoured your stack of pancakes and sausages, adorably happy.

    Thor glared at Tony when he opened his mouth. “Our wolf is happy on the day of the full moon. If whatever you plan on saying upsets her and you say it anyway, I will help her throw you through that window,” Thor told him firmly.

    “I don’t need help,” you replied pleasantly as you shoved more pancakes into your face.

    Thor gave you a warm smile. “Of course you do not need the assistance, Lady Wolf,” he replied with a head bow. “But it would be offered.” You nodded and turned your attention back to your meal.

    “Loki, do you have everything you need?” Cap asked when the meal was nearly over.

    Loki inclined his head. “Nearly,” he replied. You raised an eyebrow at him, but he didn’t clarify.

    “Don’t wait too long,” Cap replied just as cryptically. You glared down the table at both of them, but neither deigned to clarify. You yawned hugely when your breakfast was properly devoured.

    “No going back to sleep,” Loki told you firmly. You pouted at him, letting him see your exhaustion. It was so draining to be awake when the wolf just wanted to sleep and rest now so she could play tonight when the moon was out. “You can rest on the way,” he promised, gentling his tone.

    “On the way where?” you demanded.

    “You’ll see,” he replied with a grin. “But we do need to get going,” you sighed and stood with him to put your plates away. “I just need one more thing before we head out,” you heard the mischievous grin in his voice, but didn’t question it. He was usually silly and mischievous. He _did_ hand you your shoes. You sighed and put them on quickly. He wouldn’t leave you alone until you did. “One last thing,” he summoned a beautiful fur lined cloak and draped it over your shoulders. “It’s mine from Asgard,” he explained as you cooed over the beautiful soft comfortably warm garment. You drew the cloak around you. Loki chuckled. “Adorable little wolf,” he smiled, then before you knew what he was doing, he had bent to throw you over his shoulder, and had straightened with you secured over his shoulder before you could do anything about it. You yelped and tried to get your arms free of the cloak to protest the treatment.

    “Loki! Put me down!” you protested indignantly.

    He chuckled in reply. “Hush, love. I’m not hurting you,” he told you gently.

    “Was that the last thing you needed, brother?” Thor laughed. The others were all laughing at Loki’s effective handling of the exhausted, short-tempered, argumentative werewolf.

    “It was. We shall see you tomorrow,” he bid everyone.

    “Loki!~” You complained, but your voice sounded tired even to you.

    “Hush,” he replied, tightening his grip on your legs so you wouldn’t fall.

    “Take care of our wolf or you’ll have the entire team to answer to,” Nat threatened.

    Loki agreed and turned, carrying you from the room over his shoulder. “Loki, put me down,” you whined.

    “Soon, darling,” he answered softly. “Soon, I’ll put you down and you can rest,” he promised, promising exactly what you needed.

    “I can walk,” you protested feebly one last time for dignity’s sake.

    He chuckled. “And you would be stubborn, exhausted, and noncompliant the entire way. This is a much better solution. You’re not the only one who protects what is theirs.”

    “I’m going to bite you,” you grumbled at him. He chuckled, knowing the threat was empty.

    He did finally set you down, in the passenger seat of one of Tony’s fast cars and had you buckled in and the door closed before you could even process that you weren’t being carried anymore. By the time you had fought your arms free from under the cloak, he was in the driver’s seat, backing the car out of the garage spot.

    “You’re driving?” you asked indignantly. Loki didn’t drive. He never drove. He hadn’t learned how and you hadn’t had time to teach him yet.

    “Yes. I’m driving,” Loki replied pleasantly and proceeded to do so. He drove well, a little cautiously, but that wasn’t a bad thing. “Barton and Lady Natasha taught me a few weeks ago when we came up with this plan,”

    “What plan?” you demanded.

    “You’ll see,” he repeated. “Rest now, darling. We have a long drive before we get there, and will have a long night tonight,”

    “Loki, I can’t leave the territory,” you reminded him even as you were reclining your seat to get more comfortable. You took off Loki’s cloak and laid it over you like a blanket instead.

    “I know, and we will not leave the territory, I swear. We verified the location on the map you gave the Captain,” Loki replied. A few weeks ago, Cap had asked for the exact boundaries of the pack’s territory. He’d said it was so he could determine which missions you could be brought on. That probably wasn’t a lie, but you had a feeling it also had to do with whatever this plan was.

    “Ok, silly Trickster,” you surrendered, too tired and fighting the moon fever to demand any more answers. You laid back in the passenger seat and closed your eyes, letting the soft hum of the fast car’s engine lull you to sleep.

    *

    You didn’t wake until the car turned off. “We’re here, little wolf,” Loki told you as you opened your eyes groggily. He touched your forehead when he saw the glaze in your eyes. “The moon fever really is bad this month,” he commented softly.

    “Where’s here?” you asked stupidly as you sat up and looked out the windows. You were parked in front of a nice house which backed up to a forest. Your car door opened and you swung your head to it. You hadn’t noticed anyone walk up to the car.

    “Easy, little Omega,” the man standing there said softly when he saw your shocked expression. He was a werewolf and looked like he had been in his early thirties when he had been changed. He was also _old;_ he had been a werewolf for a very long time. You could feel it in his strength and power, but you could also tell instantly that you were safe with him. Loki was out of the car in an instant, while the old wolf offered you a hand. You unbuckled the seatbelt and took his hand, letting him help you out of the car. “You’re safe here,”

    “Where are we, sir?” you asked, keeping your eyes down in respect of this old wolf. Loki came up beside you and draped his cloak back over your shoulders. He wrapped an arm around your waist, obviously claiming you in front of this strange wolf.

    The old wolf chuckled. “No need for dominance games with me, little Omega, or you, Loki of Asgard. I am Joshua, mate to Sarai of the Hudson River pack-”

    You looked up, shocked. “Sarai’s here?” you demanded. “She left ages ago! No one’s heard from her in years!”

    Joshua nodded with a smile. “She’s in the house, resting. You can see her in a minute. As for the rest, until a few weeks ago, this was the Hudson River Wildlife Preservation Reserve. Now it is the Stark Industries Wildlife Preservation Reserve. Sarai and I live here with our children as guardians of the land. Your new family asked if it would be safe for you to run in our forest. In exchange for our cooperation, which we would have given anyway by the way, Tony Stark bought the preserve so it could never be taken from us. The preserve is fenced and monitored. There are no humans or werewolves in our preserve that we do not know about. The pack will not bother you here,” Joshua explained quickly, but his words were reassuring.

    “How-?”

    Joshua chuckled cutting you off before you could even get a question out. “Sarai has told me all about your pack. I am not surprised that they would have treated a treasure such as you as poorly as they treated my Sarai,” he explained kindly. “Come, join us for lunch. I’ll rouse Sarai.” Loki supported you while Joshua led you into the beautiful, well loved house. Loki was bristling, obviously on edge, though you didn’t know why.

    “What’s wrong, Lo?” you asked him softly.

    “Oh. Right, a dominate...” Joshua sighed, remembering his manners. He turned and offered Loki a formal bow. “I apologize, the pleasantries were interrupted. I welcome you into my home, Y/N honored Omega of the Hudson River Pack, and Prince Loki of Asgard, guardian and chosen mate of our beloved Omega. I swear no harm will come to you in our den and as I am a married man, you can be assured that I will make no moves on your lady,” he added with a quick grin.

    “Thank you for your hospitality, Joshua,” you replied and stepped into his house, Loki right beside you. Loki seemed relieved by Joshua’s words and relaxed.

    Joshua led you to the dining room where lunch was already set out. “Help yourselves. I’ll go wake Sarai,” he told you kindly. You thanked him, but he wouldn’t leave until you were filling a plate from the spread on the table. Loki also filled a plate. You picked the chairs that usually belonged to the children so you weren’t displacing Joshua or Sarai from their usual places. It was easy to identify those as Joshua’s and Sarai’s chairs smelled like them. Loki followed your lead on waiting to eat until your host returned.

    Joshua returned, supporting the sleepy Sarai. He had draped his robe over her pajamas, you could tell by the scent and how big the robe was. He wasn’t above making sure his mate was well-claimed in front of strangers. Exhaustion didn’t keep you from jumping to your feet when you saw her and ran to hug her. Loki was on his feet a moment after you were. “Sarai!”

    “Little sister! I can’t believe you got out too! You’ll have to tell me how you did it!” Sarai exclaimed. Joshua huffed in exasperation and steered you both back to the table.

    “Sit and eat, ladies. You can catch up while you eat something,” he told you both firmly. He got two tongues stuck out at him for his efforts. He sighed, but got you both settled back in your chairs.

    “What happened to you? All we were told was that you left to live at the edge of the territory,” you told her. She looked down, saddened by the tale, but steeled herself to tell it.

    “I was supposed to marry Jareth. He needs a mate before he can take over the pack from his father. He thought a tame little submissive like me would be perfect for his needs,” you rolled your eyes at that and she smiled. “So I ran instead of submit. I left a message on the pack’s machine to let them know I was going to live on the edge of the territory and then smashed my phone so they couldn’t find me. After a couple years on my own, I met Joshua,” she kissed his cheek when he set a plate of food in front of her. “He was a lone wolf looking after the reserve. He courted me so gently and carefully. It took a long time after Jareth’s attentions, but he finally gained my trust and love. We got married six years ago and we take care of the reserve together now,” she explained. “How did you end up all the way out here, little sister?”

    You sighed and took a couple bites of your lunch now that Joshua had sat down. “I’m glad you got out of there. After you left, Jareth turned his attentions to me. I was 13 when you left,” you added for Loki’s benefit. “Obviously, I wasn’t old enough to pursue, but he and Ferris went to my mom to arrange the marriage when they got your message. You know how the treat submissives,” you shuddered, remembering. Sarai looked sad as she remembered too. “They were worse to me,” you told Joshua. “Because I’m a defective submissive. They refused to understand what an Omega is,” you added when he just stared in shock, horror, and confusion.

    “To treat an Omega that way?” he asked, still horrified.

    “I didn’t bring peace, calm, and happiness in the way they wanted,” you said softly.

    “An Omega who has no peace, calm, or happiness cannot extend it to the pack,” Joshua recited. You nodded.

    “So I decided I was leaving the compound to go to college, try to buy enough time that I could become a lone wolf. I left the day after the Winter’s Moon following my 18th birthday,”

    “He-?!” Joshua exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

    “Will never touch me again without getting his balls ripped off and shoved down his throat,” you replied firmly. You forced yourself to soften to ease his agitation. “Peace, Joshua. I’m happy with my new family. I won’t be returning to the pack, no matter what they think.” Joshua sat again, but was still growling. You and Sarai both managed to finish your plates, chatting about happier things and catching up on your lives. Joshua just watched you both fading to exhaustion with warm exasperation.

    “Why aren’t you like them?” Loki asked Joshua, finally speaking up after he had digested all of the exposition.

    “They are young yet, fewer than 150 winters between them. Our lady, the moon, loses some of her power over us as we age, and I am old, Asgardian.” Joshua explained as he made his way around the table to Sarai and lifted her into his arms, despite her sleepy protest. “Come on, puppy, back to bed with you. We’ll go play after dinner. Yes, I’ll do the dishes. Yes, I’ll entertain the Asgardian, and be polite. Yes, I’ll make dinner. Yes, I will wake you and the children for dinner.” he told his wife warmly. He turned back to Loki. “There are beds upstairs where your lady may rest, including Sarai’s,” he added at her sleepy murmur telling him to let you know you were welcome in the cuddle pile.

    Loki smiled and swept you up in his arms. You protested just as sleepily as Sarai had. Being around happy werewolves didn’t give you the spike of emotions it took to not be a sleepy mess the day of the full moon, and Joshua and Sarai were both definitely happy. “Hush, little wolf,” he told you lovingly. “You need to rest. We’ll play after dinner. I would ask if you want to join the cuddle pile, but you are an incorrigible cuddler, my love,” he commented. You smiled and kissed his cheek in reply. He chuckled as he laid you on the bed where you joined the puppy pile with Sarai and her two young sons. His hand shimmered to blue and he placed it on your forehead. You moaned in relief and pleasure as the feeling of ice ran down your spine.

    “What strange sorcery is that? I have never seen anything that relieves moon fever so quickly,” Joshua asked, watching impressed.

    “I have ice magic. It seems to help,” Loki replied, stretching the truth just a little. He didn’t go advertising his frost giant heritage.

    Joshua hesitated, but finally said. “I do not ask for myself, or even Sarai, and I know it is a great imposition on a guest, but...” before he could even finish, Loki had reached over to place his hand on the forehead of each of the fevered boys, then, after a nod of approval from Joshua, did the same for Sarai.

    “That should help them until dinner,” Loki told the other man. He kissed your forehead again. “Rest, darling. The men will be just fine without you. We can be civilized for a few hours,”

    You cracked your eyes open. “Behave, silly Trickster,” you told him softly.

    “I will be on my best behavior. No, I will not stab our host. Yes, I will help him with the dishes and dinner. Yes, I will wake you for dinner and we will play when the moon comes out. Stop fretting and rest, little wolf,”

    “Annoying god,”

    “Stubborn puppy,” he replied with love in his voice. “I believe we have some stories to exchange, Joshua,” Loki told the other man as they left.

    “That we do,” Joshua replied.

    You had to trust they would be ok. Loki had promised, and he didn’t break his word, not to you anyway. So you fell asleep in a pile of wolves for the first time in years, an amazing feeling, even if the wolves were all in human form right now.

    *

    Loki and Joshua came to wake you for dinner as promised. The second you were awake you grabbed his arm and leapt from the bed, dragging him from the room. “Wha-?”

    “Trust me,” you told him and dragged him out of the room and down the stairs, nearly running in your haste.

    “She’s right!” Joshua was laughing as he called the reply down the stairs.

    “Y/N!” Loki protested, trying to keep up without trampling you.

    “Hurry!” you told him. You heard pounding feet behind you. “We’re out of time.” You pushed him on the couch. “Stay. You’re safer there,” you ordered, standing in front of him as a human shield, bracing yourself for the impact.

    “Y/N!? What’s-?” he was interrupted again when two tiny boys ran into the room, a tornado of happy puppies in human form.

    “New friends!” they exclaimed, running directly for you. You caught them before they could tackle Loki and spun them around so they giggled. Loki was shocked and...scared?... of the tiny wolf boys. He didn’t know how to deal with them. You didn’t blame them.

    “Boys! Play nice with the Omega,” Sarai’s voice came down the stairs.

    “Yes, mom!” they replied obediently. You held one of the boys on each hip. They nuzzled you and smelled your hair, happy content puppies.

    “You smell nice,” the older one said. It would have been rude, except that he was a werewolf pup.

    “I’m an Omega, silly puppy, we’re supposed to smell nice,” you told him with a smile. “My name’s Y/N, what are you two called besides Trouble 1 and Trouble 2?” you teased, earning two adorable giggles.

    “I’m Sammi, he’s Mikey,” the older one replied, obviously enthralled by your Omeganess.

    You gestured to Loki. “This is Mr. Loki. He’s not a werewolf like us. He doesn’t like pouncing or cuddles, so you have to be extra nice to him, ok?”

    “Yes, Miss Y/N,” they replied obediently. You set them down and they ran off to go annoy someone else for a few minutes.

    You turned to Loki. “Sorry, didn’t think you were up to dealing with actual puppies. They’re a handful and a tornado,”

    “That was...an experience,” Loki finally said, as he extricated himself from the sofa you’d shoved him on.

    “They’re puppies,” you said with a shrug. You took his hand and led him back to the dining room.

    “Did he survive my sons?” Sarai asked with a laugh.

    “I shielded him,” you replied with a grin.

    “Ah, that explains how he survived the experience,” Joshua added.

    Dinner was enjoyable and a loud affair, but it felt like home. Loki even seemed to think so too. He was smiling warmly throughout the meal.

    “The moon is almost up, time to go play, puppies,” Joshua announced. The boys jumped off of their chairs and ran outside. “I’ll help them through the change,”

    “We’ll get the dishes and join you in a few,” Sarai replied and kissed her mate before he rounded up the boys. You and Loki helped Sarai with the dishes. It only took a minute, since the dishes were mysteriously clean by the time you’d carried them to the kitchen. You looked over at Loki and stuck your tongue out at him. “Thank you,” Sarai told him and touched his cheek. He looked shocked at the affection from other wolves besides you. “I best join them before the puppies overpower Josh. We’re staying close to the house on our run. You’re welcome to play with us, or go explore the woods. Anything within the fences is our territory, free of humans and other wolves.”

    “Thanks, Sarai. I’ll see you out there,” you gave her a hug and she went to join her family. You turned to Loki. “Do you have a book or something to entertain you until dawn?” you asked, concerned. You felt bad that he was alone tonight.

    He chuckled. “You misunderstand, little wolf. I promised I was playing with you tonight, remember?” He’d said that, but surely he couldn’t mean... “Yes, darling. I’m joining you,”

    “You are?” you asked softly, touched, but not quite believing.

    He nodded and chuckled again. “Yes, little wolf, I am. I love you and want to spend time with you, even if we’re on four feet instead of two.” You stood up on your toes to kiss him, deeply. You couldn’t think of how else to thank him for his love and thoughtfulness. He broke the kiss first. “Come on, darling, the moon is almost up,” he led you outside to join the others. There was a privacy fence set up between the back of the house and the edge of the woods. You ditched your clothes next to the pile with everyone else’s and shifted quickly to wolf. Loki kept his back to you while he used magic to change his shape. You stretched, readjusting to being on four feet and he followed suit.

    You looked to the sky and saw the moon had broken the horizon. You sat and lifted your head, howling the greeting to the moon. A moment later your call was answered by two wolves in the woods, followed by two puppies, and followed, hesitantly by a Loki in wolf form. You bounced over to Loki and licked his cheek. He was hesitant, unsure in this form, but followed you into the woods to play under the moon’s light.

    You caught up with the others and romped and played with the puppies for awhile. Loki watched from the sidelines. Playing with the puppies was too dangerous for him. They didn’t have the control to avoid accidentally hurting him and potentially accidentally turning him. Sarai, however, pounced on him nipping playfully at his tail. She bounced back when he turned and growled, dropping her front legs and waving her tail, an invitation to play. He hesitated, unsure. You huffed and rolled your eyes. You batted his forelegs out from under him, then gestured to Sarai with your head. His tail waved hesitantly, but Sarai got the idea. The three of you chased each other through the woods, once he got the idea of how this worked. It was nice to see Loki having so much fun. You snuck up behind Joshua, at least you tried, but he was much more experienced than any of the rest of you, but he gladly joined in the fun.

    You and Loki broke off from the others to go explore the rest of the woods. You showed him how to run and hunt and got you each a rabbit to snack on. He got more comfortable with the form as you played in the moonlight all evening. You teased fishes together and chased deer, running just for fun and chasing each other all over the forest. You howled songs to Sarai and Joshua and they sang the replies that you hadn’t heard in years.

    A couple hours before dawn, you laid down in a clearing near the house in the moonlight cuddled up together. You licked his cheek before you settled comfortably, laying your head on him, curled comfortably together in the light of the moon for a much needed nap. Playing all night was hard work. Even Loki was actually tired. He wasn’t used to the form and running and playing all night had worn him out. You licked his cheek again, reassuring and closed your eyes for the much needed nap.

    


	22. Chapter 22

    “Love? Love, wake up,” Loki’s voice bid you after dawn. You cuddled better against him in reply. He sighed in exasperation and shook you gently. “Darling, as much as I enjoy the wonderful view, it is too cold outside for little wolves with no fur.” You shot upright, flushing when you understood his words. Your body had automatically shifted back at dawn, and apparently not bothered to wake you when it did. It had been fine sleeping on your bed of pine needles when you were both wolves with fur. It was much less fine lying on a bed of pine needles and snow without a stitch on besides the gold necklace Loki had given you; it somehow survived your shifts to and from wolf. It would be nice if your clothes could do the same thing. “There is absolutely no reason for that charming blush, my love,” Loki told you gently as he draped his cloak over your shoulders. “You’re beautiful, in all of your forms,”

    “You wouldn’t say that if _you_ changed back to human without your clothes,” you grumbled, pulling his cloak more securely around yourself, embarrassed that he had seen you naked. Casual nudity wasn’t something the werewolves were supposed to be embarrassed about by the time they hit your age...and yet... it wasn’t quite casual, and was totally unfair since he reappeared from changing shapes with _clothes_.

    He sighed and stood, pulling you to your feet too. “Very well,” he said with a mischievous smirk. You had time to briefly wonder what he was up to before his clothes...disappeared. All of them. Gone. Poof. You just stared in mesmerized impressed awe. You were pretty sure your mouth was open. His physique was perfect. He was a god after all. And... well... he was endowed like one as well... and that was all the further you were letting your mind get on _that_ subject. He was chuckling as his clothes shimmered back into place. “There. We’re even. Feel better now?” he asked, still chuckling at your reaction.

    “I don’t have words-” you finally managed. Your brain was still very firmly in the off position. It had been a marvelously impressive view.

    He kissed your forehead. “I will accept that and your tied tongue for the compliments they are, little wolf,” he teased. It took another minute for your flush to ease and your brain to turn back on again.

    “When did you change back?” you asked, looking for any line of conversation besides what had just happened.

    “Just after you did,” Loki replied carefully. “It’s only been maybe five minutes. I thought the change would have woken you...” he added sheepishly. Ahh, so he thought you’d been awake and letting him enjoy the view. No wonder he’d felt the need to make it even. You also realized that his clothing choice for himself had been automatic, since he was wearing Asgardian style clothing.

    “It usually does...” you confessed. “It hasn’t been since...before Jareth expressed interest in me that the change hadn’t woken me after a full moon,” you added, not quite sure how to explain what the difference was. You should have woken, but you must have realized you were safe. That was the only reason for you not to.

    “Since you trusted the pack,” Loki supplied. You nodded, grateful he figured out what you were trying to say, since you couldn’t, and pulled his cloak tighter around you, shivering.

    “However, my toes are getting numb. Any chance you can summon me some shoes? Pants would also be appreciated so we can walk back to the house,” you grinned, making light of the request.

    He considered it. “I could...or...” you shrieked and giggled when he swept you effortlessly into his arms, his cloak wrapped around you like a blanket. “This is a much faster way to get you back to the hot shower and clean clothes waiting for you at the house,” he smirked.

    You huffed and rolled your eyes. “Fine, stubborn god,” you softened the words by kissing his cheek. At least it was a short walk back to the house. Your clearing had been nearby.

    “You’re back! We were getting worried!” Sara greeted you when Loki set you on your feet just inside the house. She didn’t seem surprised by your outfit or that Loki had been carrying you.

    “We took a nap. Lost track of time,” you explained sheepishly. She gave you a warm smile and a knowing look.

    “Of course, and the wolves find nothing wrong with taking a nap in the snow. Your bag is upstairs in the guest room. First door on the right. It has its own bathroom. Breakfast will be ready by the time you’re showered and dressed. We’ll entertain your mate until you return,” she added with a smirk.

    “Thanks,” you smiled and kissed her cheek. You kissed Loki and warned him to play nice then went to find the promised hot shower and clean clothes. You found the duffel bag sitting on the bed in the guest room as promised. It not only had clothes, but a bottle of the shampoo and conditioner you used and a bar of the soap you liked. You were touched by the thoughtfulness and consideration that you wouldn’t have to spend the day smelling like someone else. There was also a note telling you to leave the toiletries behind for next month.

    Clean and dressed you headed back downstairs, leaving the duffel bag by the door. “Y/N, can you help me set the table?” Joshua asked when he saw you. Sarai was showing Loki how to cook something in the kitchen.

    “Sure,” you replied after giving Loki a quick kiss on the cheek to reassure him that you were ok and loved him. You took the plates into the other room to help Joshua.

    “You’re trying for the five year rule, aren’t you?” Joshua asked without preamble.

    “That was my plan,” you admitted. You saw Loki look over at you from the stove, intrigued by the conversation. “The five year rule states that a wolf who had not received aid or support from the pack in five years can apply to be a lone wolf and not have their application rejected, as they are clear of the pack’s obligations and politics,” you explained for Loki’s benefit. “This Winter’s Moon will mark the end of the fourth year. I wasn’t expecting that Jareth and Ferris would threaten to drag me back to the compound the day after graduation. And the way my scholarship and internship are set up, I can’t extend school another year,” you added. You’d been mulling over this problem since Dan had given his warnings. “I’ll figure something out. I’m not going back,”

    “Of course you aren’t, little Omega, and I mourn for the souls of any who try to oppose you,” Joshua teased. His expression turned more serious. “There is another way to get them off your back...” he reminded you with a quick glance at Loki.

    “I know,” you replied softly, not looking up from your task. “And were there more time before graduation, I might entertain that option.” Since you refused to look up from your task, you could ignore Loki’s curious look. “I’ll figure something out,” you told Joshua firmly.

    “I have no doubts,” he replied warmly.

    Breakfast was a hurried affair. You had to get to work and Joshua and Sarai had things to do too. You said your goodbyes after breakfast and Sarai promised to see you next month.

    “You’re welcome anytime,” Joshua insisted instead. He hesitated a long moment before he steeled himself to add: “If you need or want sanctuary for Winter’s Moon, we will shelter you here.” Loki stiffened next to you, recognizing that he was being insulted, somehow, but not understanding the true nature of the insult.

    You glared at Joshua. You understood the insult even if Loki hadn’t. “Joshua. That was uncalled for,” you told him firmly.

    “You are an unwed female of the pack. You know damn well that honor dictates that the offer must be made, no matter that your mate will be insulted...once he knows and understands...” Joshua grumbled back at you. You knew he was right, but that didn’t make it better.

    “Will one of you three sneaky secretive wolves kindly tell me what Winter’s Moon is?” Loki asked dryly with a fake casualness that you knew was hiding his urge to stab one of the three of you. You weren’t quite sure that you were exempt from the stabbing. “I would very much like to know why I am being insulted,”

    “NO!” all three wolves replied at the same time.

    You took Loki’s hand before he could do something stupid. “Lo, we _can’t_. Not that we don’t want to. Not that it’s awful and embarrassing, though it is. We _can’t_. It’s ancient pack magic, such old bindings over the secret that even _I_ can’t disobey them. I swear, I would tell you if I could, but I _literally_ cannot,” you explained quickly, pleading with him to believe you. It was never something you had to do with him, since he could hear lies.

    “You can’t tell me?” his voice was an icy snarl of hurt feelings and disbelief.

    “Loki. I. Can. Not. Tell. You.” you replied firmly. “Hear the truth of my words. You can hear a lie at least as easily as any of the wolves,” you added for the benefit of Joshua and Sarai, who didn’t know the extent of Loki’s abilities.

    “Surely there must be _something_ you can tell me,” Loki replied, still hurt, pained. He thought you didn’t trust him, didn’t love him enough to trust him with your secret.

    You sighed, fighting your own emotions back. “Let me think on it, love. I’ll come up with something. There’s still a couple of months before-”

    “Careful!” Joshua exclaimed. His warning came too late and you clutched your head against the sudden stabbing pain in your temples. You had apparently almost said too much. “She does not lie, Odinson,” Joshua snarled at Loki. Loki swiveled to you and pulled you into his arms, running his hand down your hair worriedly while you breathed through the pain.

    “I’m ok,” you told Loki, pushing out of his arms when the pain subsided. “Is that what disobedience feels like?” you grumbled at the others.

    Sarai laughed. “Usually we can’t even get that far. Though, yes, it hurts to fight the compulsion of orders you can’t agree with. Be glad there are so few orders that bind you, little sister,”

    “I am,” you replied.

    With a final round of goodbyes you finally got back to the car so you could go home. Loki insisted on driving since you had to leave for work nearly as soon as you got back. “So....Winter’s Moon,” he pressed. You sighed.

    “Lo...”

    “I know. You can’t tell me. Not directly anyway, but I’m not stupid, little wolf. I can put the pieces together if you just leave me the clues. A couple of questions and I’ll drop it for now,” he insisted.

    “I’ll answer what I can,” you promised. It meant a lot to him to find out what was going on and why this was such a big deal, so you promised to do what you could to help. He nodded, accepting that.

    “There are still a couple of months?” he confirmed.

    You nodded, adding quickly with a sudden burst of inspiration. “On a completely unrelated note, remind me to tell Cap that there are two weeks in early March that I won’t be able to be on duty to the Avengers, not even on emergencies.” You grinned when that didn’t retrigger the disobedience pain.

    “Completely unrelated?” Loki asked with a smirk, an eyebrow raised.

    “Completely,” you replied with as much sarcasm as you could put into your voice.

    “I see. I will make sure to remind you,” he smiled, enjoying the game and the puzzle as long as it didn’t cause you pain. “How bad was the insult from Joshua?” he asked too casually.

    You sighed heavily and looked out the window. “Had he not been duty-bound to make the offer, it would have been a grave insult. It only isn’t because he _is_ honor bound to ensure my safety, even at the risk of offending you. If he asks again next month, then it’s an actual insult and you can stab him for it. With a normal dagger, not silver,” you added quickly. He didn’t look completely appeased, but accepted your words as truth.

    “Fine. If he does it again, then it is an insult and I will stab him for insulting me,” he finally agreed. He hesitated, obviously not wanting to ask the next question, but he forced himself to spit it out anyway. “Do you want to spent Winter’s Moon here?” he tried to hide the hurt at even asking the question, but you knew his own honor demanded that he ask it.

    “No. I want to spend it at the tower with my family, and more importantly with you. Though I hope you’ll forgive that selfish desire...” you added the last part softly, looking out the window instead of at him.

    He roared in laughter, booming more like Thor than himself. “Selfish? You? I think it’s more likely that Thor would cause Ragnarok than that I will see the day that _you_ are selfish, my darling little wolf.” With his laughter the tension eased and you could spend the rest of the drive home on lighter conversation.

    *

    “Wolf-girl!” Tony called as you were getting coffee on your way up to your room so you could get dressed for work. The coffee maker was just finishing making the cowboy coffee you’d need to survive the day after the full moon.

    “Make it quick, Tony. I don’t have a lot of time,” you told him as you filled your mug.

    “You’ve been promoted,” he announced.

    You whirled and looked at him in shock. “Promoted? I just got promoted a month ago. Plus, I’m just an intern,” you protested. It wouldn’t do to get special treatment just because you were an Avenger.

    “Yeah, you’re still an intern, which is why I can’t get you promoted to the position I want you to have until after graduation. Until then, you’re officially Pepper’s personal assistant, not just another minion in her office,” Tony explained quickly. He had skipped about twenty steps in his explanation, which was usual for Tony.

    You raised an eyebrow. “Why?” you demanded, knowing he had to have an ulterior motive. This was a huge jump for an intern and he knew it.

    “Because I’m a selfish bastard and you won’t tell me ‘no’ since this will propel your career and independence. Besides, you’re a good fit for the role intellectually, have enough energy and stamina to keep up with Pepper most days, and I want someone close to her who is capable of defending her without being obvious security,”

    You thought over his words and nodded. “You’re right. I won’t tell you ‘no’,” you finally told him.

    “Good. By the way, the day you graduate your positions changes from assistant to adviser. There’s stupid legal things about what interns can and can’t do, or I’d just put you in that role now,”

    “I’m hired? Full-time?” you asked him, shocked. There were tears of joy in your eyes.

    He looked at you confused. “Of course. Pepper said you’re the best intern she’s ever had, and that was before you saved her life. She agreed to the promotion because of your work skills and despite my ulterior motives. No one told you yet?” he asked. He ‘oof-ed’ in shock as he absorbed the impact of you glomping him, your arms wrapped firmly around his neck.

    “Thank you!!”

    “Oi! I don’t do hugs!” Tony protested, but even he couldn’t resist the charms of a happy Omega. “Reindeer Games, get her off me,” Tony grumbled when you didn’t listen about him not liking hugs.

    Loki chuckled and actually took an order from Tony for once. He wrapped an arm around your waist and hauled you off of Tony. You turned and hugged him instead, all puppy excitement. “I got the job after graduation!” you told him excitedly.

    “So I’ve heard,” he replied with a smile in his voice. “That’s wonderful news, darling. But you have to go to work, remember? We’ll celebrate tonight after you get off.” You kissed him and ran upstairs to get ready for work. A pair of black dress pants and an actual _blouse_ and heels waited for you on your bed.

     _Congratulations on the promotion - Nat_ read the note lying on top of the clothes. You grinned at her thoughtfulness and her ability to know everything, changed quickly, and managed to get your hair presentable in record time. You made it back downstairs to tell Loki goodbye with minutes to spare.

    “You look lovely, darling,” Loki greeted you when you got off of the elevator as he evaluated your outfit. It wasn’t your usual work attire of jeans and your school hoodie.

    “Thank you,” you accepted the compliment today when you weren’t dying of moon fever.

    Loki touched the celtic knot pendant on its golden chain around your neck with a warm smile, obviously touched you were wearing his gift. He tucked a strand of hair behind your ear before he leaned down to kiss you goodbye. “Have a good day,” he bid you while you waved him from the elevator down to the garage.

    *

    You found out quickly that being Pepper’s personal assistant would be deadly to a human. It consisted of following her around all day, taking notes, ordering the minions around, making sure you both stayed caffeinated, making sure she ate something, and running from meeting to meeting with her all day. In heels. Thank all the gods for your strength and stamina, or you’d never have been able to keep up. Pepper was impressed too. “My last three assistants gave up halfway through their first day,”

    You grinned in reply. “Weaklings,”

    “Indeed. Needless to say, I won’t hurt Tony for this suggestion. He did well. For once,”

    “For once,” you agreed with a smirk.

    *

    As you were walking to your borrowed car that afternoon you saw a text from Loki on your phone. That was strange. Loki rarely used his phone. You weren’t even sure if you had known that he knew how to text.

    -Your outfit for the evening is on your bed. I will see you soon.-

    You smiled at his formality and wondered what your evening would entail. Silly Trickster was really good at making plans when he put his mind to it. You drove home and went straight to your room, knowing you wouldn’t see Loki until after you were dressed in whatever he had laid out for you and not a moment sooner.

    You sighed when you saw the gorgeous floor length gown he’d laid out for you. It was beautiful and a soft comfortable material and a wonderful dark green color, but dresses weren’t really your thing. You’d grown up playing in the woods. You’d never even owned a Barbie. You put the dress on, praying that you’d have fun tonight despite the clothes. You tied your unruly hair up with long golden hairsticks with celtic knots dangling as charms from the tops, they matched your necklace well.

    You stepped out of your room when you were dressed to find Loki waiting outside of your bedroom door in a perfectly tailored suit. He offered you an elegant bow. “My lady,” he greeted you, lifting your hand to his lips to kiss the back of it.

    “Your Highness,” you replied with a hint of teasing in your voice. It _was_ the proper term of address for him...on Asgard. He smirked, appreciating the teasing, and stood from his bow over your hand.

    “You look wonderful tonight, my darling,” he told you with such warmth and honesty in his eyes and tone that even had you not been a wolf, there would have been no doubt that he meant the words.

    “You look great too,” you replied, though you couldn’t help reaching up to straighten his tie. Not that it _really_ needed it, but it was just a touch off of perfect. Loki smiled and offered you his arm.

    “Shall we?” he asked. You took his arm, grinning at the fun already.

    “So where are we going?” you asked as you rode the elevator down to the garage.

    “You’ll see,” he replied with his Cheshire cat grin. You giggled at his silliness and let him walk you to your usual of Tony’s fast cars. He held open the passenger door for you and helped you inside, closing the door behind you when you were safely in.

    The first stop of the night was a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant, hence the fancy clothes. “It has come to my attention,” Loki started over dinner. “That we have not yet had a proper Midgardian date,”

    You thought it over and laughed. “No, we haven’t. We can’t do anything normally can we? We’ve slept in the same bed how many nights, have seen each other naked, and hadn’t been on a date yet,” you laughed over how absurdly backwards your relationship was. “At least we started as friends first... that’s supposed to be the first step,”

    “And then usually comes a first date, right?” he asked with a smile.

    “Yes, then comes the first date, not living together, sharing our beds half the time or more, and denying we’re dating,” you giggled. You had dragged him out on a lot of outings that could have been considered dates had you not both been so thoroughly denying the fact that you were dating. He chuckled.

    “Yes, that generally is not how it works, though in my defense, you _are_ an incorrigible cuddler,” he teased.

    “Like you don’t like it,” you replied and stuck your tongue out at him. “But yes, the first date does not usually come a month after the relationship starts,”

    “Well, then I best make sure you have a good time to make up for the horrible delay in proper Midgardian traditions,” he said with a smile. You spent dinner enjoying the delicious meal while telling him about your new job, telling stories about the team, and trading stories of your childhoods.

    “That was a lot of fun,” you told him, twirling adorably in your dress outside of the restaurant when the meal had ended. Loki chuckled, holding your hand and twirling you again like a dancer.

    “The evening is not over yet, little wolf,” he smiled and laughed when you were confused.

    “What else could we be doing?” you asked. He helped you back into the car and refused to tell you. He parked the car and looked over at you.

    “We will need a slight costume change,” he finally said. “Beautiful as you are in that dress, it is not practical for this activity,” he explained. Green magic filled the car and you were suddenly in comfortable jeans, a soft sweater, and a peacoat, as well as gloves and a hat and much more sensible shoes than heels. He was in jeans and actually wore a coat too, and a scarf. He was immune to the cold, so he didn’t usually even pretend by wearing a coat.

    You waited for him to open your car door for you before getting out of the car. You’d learned your lesson at the restaurant when he teleported to your side of the car when he realized you weren’t going to be patient and accept the courtesy. You accepted it now and took his hand when he opened the door. You walked hand in hand with him a few blocks until you reached the huge outdoor skating rink at Rockefeller Center with the giant Christmas tree in the background. You stared in awe at the gorgeous tree. You’d lived in New York for four years, but hadn’t made it down to see the tree.

    “Come along, little wolf, the pretty tree isn’t our destination,” Loki took your hand more firmly and led you to the skating rink. You hesitated, planting your feet

    “Lo, I’ve never-”

    “Surely a werewolf isn’t afraid of a little ice,” he teased, until he saw your expression, saw that you actually were afraid of speeding across ice on tiny blades on your feet. “Darling, it’s fun. I’ll be there and I’ll teach you. It’ll be alright. I promise, it’ll be fun,” he insisted. You nodded and continued with him. “There’s my brave little wolf,” he kissed the top of your head.

    He was true to his word and stayed with you, showing you how to skate and helping you balance on the ice and thin blades of the skates. It was terrifying until you got the hang of it. You saw how much you hampered him, though. He was still having fun, but you saw the mischief in his eyes. “Go show off, silly trickster,” you told him. He hesitated, not wanting to leave you alone. You pulled out your phone. “I’m going to take a lovely video of whatever tricks you decide to do and plaster it all over the internet. That’s my fun in this,” you told him.

    He grinned, took off his scarf and tied it around your neck. “Very well,” he told you. You set the video up and watched in awe as he spun and twirled on the ice, including a few very impressive jumps you’d only seen in competitions on TV. Most of the other skaters stopped to watch his antics. He skated back over to you once he’d had his fun.

    “Have fun?” you asked, grinning. “That was impressive,”

    “Frost Giant,” he explained, but he was grinning. He’d had a lot of fun playing on the ice and showing off. He loved the attention. You managed to lean up on you toes to kiss him, but promptly toppled you both onto the ice for your efforts. You both burst into laughter and Loki had to haul you back to your feet.

    You skated for awhile longer, then sat together next to the rink, watching the other skaters, and your video of Loki showing off, while sipping on hot chocolate.

    It was late when you made it back to the tower. “I hope you had a good time this evening,” Loki said as you were walking down the hallway your rooms were on.

    “It was perfect,” you replied, laying your head on his arm. “Best first date ever,” you added with a smirk.

    “I am glad my lady is pleased,” he replied overly formally. “Now, if I am correct, Midgardian custom decrees that at the end of the first date, the gentleman escorts his lady to her dwelling,” he gestured to your bedroom door which you were now standing in front of her. “And proceeds, with his lady’s permission of course, with the sacred tradition of the good night kiss,”

    “You are quite the scholar of Midgardian traditions, your highness,” you teased back.

    “So, my painstaking research is correct then?”

    “It is,” you confirmed. “Though you did neglect the part where the lady judges the worthiness of her gentleman suitor based, in part, on the quality of the goodnight kiss,”

    “Of course,” he inclined his head regally. “Then I shall have to make sure my lady is pleased by my performance,” his words sent a shiver down your spine. He brushed your hair back from your face, keeping his hand on the back of your head, tilting your head up to him, his other arm around your waist. He leaned down until his lips were a breath away from yours. “May I?” he asked formally.

    “Yes,” you breathed, your eyes closed in anticipation. Despite all of the kisses you’d shared already, he had somehow been saving the absolute best for this one. His lips were soft as ever, cool against yours. The kiss was perfect, somehow a simple single kiss was so full of emotion and love, that you knew despite all of the teasing and jokes, he was treating this kiss as though you really _were_ judging the worthiness of the relationship on the quality of the goodnight kiss.

    You were breathless when he finally broke the kiss, happily dazed. He smiled at your reaction. “I take it my lady is pleased with my performance,” his words were soft.

    “Very,” your voice was an equally soft purr.


	23. Chapter 23

    “This is not proper first date etiquette, your highness,” you murmured as you moved over in your bed to make room for the Loki who was joining you.

    He paused. “Does that mean my presence is unwelcome, incorrigible cuddler?” he teased. While his words were teasing, you knew that the question was legitimate and he wouldn’t join you if he were truly unwelcome.

    You pulled the blankets back in invitation. “Get in before you let all of the warm out. And you better be wearing pants,” you replied, not bothering to open your eyes or turn to face him. He chuckled and joined you. You cuddled up next to him, enjoying the simple pleasure of falling asleep with a heartbeat next to yours and knowing your Loki was safe and happy in your arms.

    *

    The next week flew by. Every moment was filled with work, missions with the team, entertaining a Loki, lots of kisses with said Loki, and lessons. Lots and lots of lessons. Stark Industries was having a Christmas party that Saturday and you had to prepare for it. Formal gatherings weren’t exactly your forte, having grown up in the woods. Half the time it was a miracle you could function any better than the Asgardians in human society.

    So you spent a lot of time working with Nat (and surprisingly Loki) perfecting how to walk in heels and deal with stupid floor length dresses. You also had to learn how to dance, the only thing going for you on that front was the grace of the wolf, or else you’d be tripping over your feet as well as the heels and the long dress.

    “How on earth do you know how to dance in heels?” you grumbled at Loki when he was helping you one afternoon, wearing heels with way more grace than you’d ever managed.

    “Practice, darling,” he replied with a mischievous secretive smirk and guided you again through the steps. He did take pity on you and danced with you as the male lead instead of guiding you. That was way more enjoyable. He was an excellent lead and you felt far less stupid dancing with him than trying the steps on your own.

    You also learned how to hide weapons in women’s formal wear. The men were all even more impressed with and terrified of Nat when they saw how many weapons she could hide under a slinky dress. You also practiced fighting in the dress. Nat taught you a whole bunch of other things she thought were useful.

    *

    Stark Industries was closed the day of the Christmas party so every employee could attend. Since you didn’t have to work (and still got paid for it!) you could enjoy a nice leisurely Saturday of attacking all of your housemates with Nerf guns. This extremely leisurely activity somehow ended up with everyone outside in a huge snowball war. No one quite knew how that happened.

    Everyone laughed while looking equally impressed and terrified when you landed a snowball right in the middle of Loki’s face. He growled as the snow made his face turn the blue of his Jotun form and whirled on you. You eeped and ran when he started forward in retaliation. The chase was on. You were fast, but so was he. You ducked and dodged between the other combatants, but he was gaining on you. In a move you wouldn’t have been able to do a couple of months ago, you change from human to wolf between one stride and the next and took off with your much longer stride, kicking up snow into everyone’s faces.

    “Cheating puppy,” Loki snarled. You turned at the last moment and ran straight for him, getting back to full speed in a moment, barreling into him, knocking his legs out from under him, dumping him in a snowbank. You barked in wolfish laughter as he sputtered and snarled, completely blue now, the snow forcing his Jotun form. “I am so going to get you for this,” he snarled, but had laughter in his voice.

    You barked in laughter again, but it was cut short with a yelp of surprise and a touch of fear when Loki’s black wolf leapt out of the snowbank. It wasn’t the real fear of actual danger, but the fun fear like of a haunted house where you knew you weren’t _really_ going to be hurt.

    You turned and fled, barreling into the team and dumping them all in the snow, creating obstacles for Loki to go around or over as he chased you. You could have evaded him had Thor not decided to jump in to help his brother. He got in your way and slowed you down, swinging Mjolnir so you had to skid to a halt to avoid it. Loki caught up and tackled you. You both went toppling into the snow, rolling head over tail.

    You were at two distinct disadavantages in this battle: you couldn’t risk biting or scratching him, and he was bigger and stronger than you were. It was a valiant effort, but he got you pinned on your back, unable to squirm out from under him. You leaned up and licked his cheek, accepting defeat. He snarled and you realized that he hadn’t learned how to tell when the game was over, not in wolf form. So you leaned your head back, baring your throat. He still didn’t get it and clamped his jaws over your throat. His teeth were barely touching you, he was in control and playing still. He just didn’t know where the game ended. Damn, shit, double damn.

    You closed your eyes and concentrated to shift back to human. It took a moment and more energy and effort that you’d like to admit. That part would take more than a couple months of practice to fix, but you managed, lying on your back naked in the snow under the shielded by the snarling wolf. “Yield! I yield!” you panted. Suddenly, he was back in his normal form, grinning. You were in his arms a moment later, and an instant after that had been dumped rather unceremoniously into the biggest snowbank there was. The snowbank also hadn’t been there ten minutes ago. You shrieked at the cold and the snow. “Loki!!” Loki chuckled and his cloak came flying into the snowbank after you. You had to work to dig your way out of the snow. Seriously, how big was this stupid snowbank? Loki finally helped you out of the snowbank once his cloak was wrapped around you. You were both panting and roaring in laughter once you were free of the snow.

    With a smirk at Loki, you made one last snowball to lob directly into Thor’s face. Loki laughed and hurled one at his brother too. “Brother! I helped you!” Thor complained. “You have betrayed me!” you roared in laughter.

    “Are you honestly surprised, brother?” Loki replied. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders while the entire team was laughing at your antics.

    *

    That evening the team headed down the elevator together to the waiting limo to go to the party. You had your hand on Loki’s arm and he escorted you to the limo. Tony was escorting Pepper and Clint had offered Nat his arm. Everyone piled carefully into the limo and you were excited for the night out in everyone in fancy dress. It seemed like such fun.

    Camera crews and reporters were outside of the ballroom and took pictures and video of you all. “What are you wearing?!” they called loudly to your group.

    You and Loki both looked down at your outfits. “I am wearing a dress!” “I am wearing a suit!” you both replied at the same time and burst into laughter at the stunned expressions on the reporters faces. That was apparently not the answer they were looking for.

    As soon as you stepped into the building, Tony grabbed your arm and gestured above your head. You groaned and rolled your eyes at the mistletoe above your head. “C’mon Y/N, you know the rules,” Tony teased.

    “Sorry, Lo. It’s the rules,” You grabbed Loki’s tie and pulled him down to kiss you under the mistletoe. He was shocked, but submitted willingly to the kiss.

    “I think I like those flowers,” he smirked at you when you let go of his tie and the kiss broke. You giggled at his silliness. Unfortunately the picture of that kiss ended up quite popular by the press. Oops.

    You smelled wolves as soon as you stepped into the ballroom. You turned slowly, trying to find them, and waved when you saw Joshua and Sarai. Tony had invited them to the party too. Happy was watching their boys. He was _so_ thrilled to be babysitting werewolf puppies.

    The evening was as fun as you’d hoped. The food was delicious, and you got to dance with Loki. Thor also claimed a dance, though Loki looked like he was going to stab his brother for stealing you away. To get back at him, Loki danced with Thor’s friend Jane. Neither boy knew what to do when Jane got fed up with their testosterone and claimed you for the next dance. It was nice to be out with the team socializing instead of fighting mutants, monsters, and Hydra agents.

    The evening was going wonderfully until you smelled another wolf, just the barest hint of him, but it was enough. You stiffened and clutched Loki’s hand tighter. The two of you had been on your way to get something to drink. “What is it?” he asked, looking for whatever had gotten your attention.

    “Jareth,” you hissed, glaring that he was here and interrupting your evening and life.

    “He’s here?” Loki whispered, his voice a growl and you saw the shimmer around the dagger in his free hand. It was invisible to the general crowd. Thor must have seen the shimmer of magic, since you saw him look over to see what was going on.

    You nodded, trying to scan the crowd for him. There were too many people and your nose was confused by the scents of the humans and their stupid perfume and colognes. Why did they have to mask their scents with the horrible stuff? “He has to be in human form. He probably snuck into the party. Shit. Whatever happens. Do _not_ let go of my hand,”

    “Why?” Loki asked, but gripped your hand more securely in his. He trusted what you said about werewolves, but that didn’t stop his curiosity.

    “There you are, mate,” Jareth’s voice came from behind you. You whirled, drawing Loki around with you, refusing to drop his hand. You knew better and knew the consequence if you lost contact with him.

    “I am _not_ your mate,” you snarled at him, your free hand automatically going to the dagger sheath at your side, thanks to hours of training with Nat the reaction was automatic.

    “I invoke the Silence,” Jareth said pleasantly. Smug bastard. At least you’d known it was coming. “Parlay, mate,” he added, equally pleasantly. You growled, fingers itching for the hilt of the dagger. “Accept the niceties, my pet. You don’t want to fight me, not in this room full of innocents,” Jareth indicated the room full of humans who didn’t seem to see or hear your conversation or the fight that was moments from happening.

    “Parlay,” you finally agreed, holding your hand out where he could see it was empty.

    “And your... human?” he asked, looking at Loki.

    “I speak for him,” you said quickly, not bothering to correct Jareth’s misconception. You were, however, going to try to keep Jareth from trying to force Loki out of the parlay. “Lo, drop the dagger. He can smell it. This isn’t the time to kill him. Yet.” The dagger vanished from Loki’s hand. “Why are you here, Jerry?” you growled at Jareth.

    He snarled and growled at the name. He hated it, so you used it every chance you could. “I came to see my mate,” he was still trying to be pleasant. It was an effort, you could see it.

    “I. Am. Not. Your. Mate.” you snarled at him.

    He shrugged. “You will be. The arrangements have been made, Omega. And I’m benevolent and don’t even deny you your... dalliance while you’re away. It’s good that you’ll have some experience before you come to my bed. Though you should hurry up about that if it’s going to do you any good,” he taunted. You flushed. Damn werewolves. Of course he could smell exactly what you hadn’t done with Loki.

    “What I do and who I do it with are none of your business. I’m not marrying you, Jareth. I refuse,” you replied, wishing very much that you could walk right up to him and rip his balls off. You saw movement in the crowd and had some hope. There was help nearby.

    “You can’t escape, pet. Surely, you know that. The Alpha won’t let you stay to make it to five years. And what, then? Are you going to marry your human to get away from us? Even a hopeless defective Omega, a reject of a wolf like you wouldn’t sink to a false wedding to save your own skin. And your wolf won’t refuse me under the dark of Winter’s Moon, she won’t refuse me when we are wed. You’ll have power in the pack at my side, no longer a doormat of a bitch,” his voice could have been a sexy purr if he weren’t a creepy asshole. He also could have been attractive, again were he not an abusive creepy asshole.

    “Jareth, just leave me be. Why on earth would you even _want_ to marry someone who hates you? Go find some simpering fool in the pack to marry. Woo a girl from a different pack. You can’t have me,” you snarled.

    “I cannot take over the pack until I have a mate. You know this, pet. I’ve chosen you, the so-called precious Omega, to stand by my side. Your kind is supposed to be a rarity, a status symbol. You’ll come to me, pet. Willing or no, you will be mine,” Jareth’s voice was trying to be pleasant, trying so very hard at it, but the mask of pleasantry had fallen away, displaying the monster beneath.

    “That is quite enough insults on my lady and her honor. It is not wise to anger a god, wolf,” Loki snarled and did exactly what you had told him not to. He dropped your hand and charged Jareth. Or he would have, had he not gotten sucked into the spell of the Silence the moment he let you go, stopping mid-stride, frozen in place. You grabbed his hand and hauled him back.

    “Loki, no. You can’t break parlay. You’ll get us both killed,” you told him firmly. You couldn’t win a fight under the influence of the Silence. “Jerry, I denied you on Winter’s Moon before, or did you forget where the scar on your face came from? If you touch me again, I _will_ rip your balls off and shove them down your throat. I am not returning to the compound. I am not marrying you,”

    “You’ll change your tune, once you’re home, bitch,” Jareth snarled at you, breaking any pretense of being nice. “We won’t let a female wolf escape the pack. You know that. You’ll have to marry one of us, and I have already claimed you as mine. You have no say, just accept your fate now.”

    “I am not an object to be claimed,” you snarled at him. With a small squeeze on Loki’s hand as all the warning you could give him, you did something incredibly stupid. “Parlay is over,” you snarled and lunged, dragging Loki with you, both of you had daggers drawn. It took Loki less than a moment to join your lunging properly and aid your attack. His hand joined to yours didn’t seem to hamper his fighting skills any. Jareth fought with years of experience and the advantage. He had shifted his nails to claws, and you had to spend most of your energy keeping those claws from Loki. He wasn’t armored in his dress-suit. You fell into a natural strategy of defending Loki while he attacked Jareth.

    Loki actually managed to get a couple slices in before Sarai and Joshua joined you a moment later. Joshua was pulling Thor with him and Sarai had Tony. Jareth was surrounded by wolves and superheros, plus a herd of innocent humans who couldn’t see or hear the fight. Tony held up one of his repulsors while Thor held up Mjolnir. “Stand down, wolf,” Thor ordered. The fight paused. Jareth was surrounded by people who could and would hurt him.

    “This wolf belongs to us. You cannot keep her from the pack,” Jareth snarled at them, indicating you. “Sarai, stand down,” Jareth ordered her when he caught who she was. She shrank back, bowing her head, cringing away from him, but kept her hand firmly on Tony’s wrist. Even as she followed orders, she was helping you, despite the potential cost to her.

    You stepped forward, keeping Jareth’s attention on you before he could think to order Sarai to return to the compound, though she was relatively safe since she was married. “I refuse to return to the compound. I refuse to marry you, Jareth. Leave us now. You are not welcome here,” you snarled at him. He opened his mouth and you slashed your dagger viciously, cutting his face with your silver dagger right next to the last scar you’d left there. He jumped back straight into a bolt of lightning and a repulsor blast.

    “The pack will come for you, bitch. The day after graduation. That is Father’s word, and his will is the law of the pack. You will be mine, and you’ll learn to be a proper Omega when you are,” Jareth snarled his parting shot at you, scrambling to his feet and fleeing, outnumbered by your friends.

    When he was gone, escorted by security, the spell of the Silence was broken. You quickly sheathed your dagger and Loki vanished his. Sarai made a small noise and let go of Tony, rushing back to Joshua. You turned to Loki. “Are you alright? He didn’t get you did he?” you asked, looking over Loki for any signs of cuts or scratches.

    “I’m fine, little wolf,” he replied, pleased by your overly cautious concern. He pulled you to him, holding you safely in his arms. “We won’t let them take you from us,” he whispered against your hair. He held you safely while you tried to fight back the post battle emotions and the churning of feelings that Jareth brought with him. “Shh, love, it’s ok. You fought well. It’s alright. You’re safe, and loved and cherished with us,” Loki told you, running his hand down your back, holding you to him so you could breathe in his calming winter’s scent.

    “Why couldn’t we see or hear him?” Tony demanded. Cap came over, wondering what was going on. He only noticed once the Silence had ended.

    You stepped out of Loki’s arms. You would have to give the answers. Sarai was too distraught to answer. Poor submissive was having a bad reaction to Jareth’s presence and it was taking Joshua a lot of work to keep her calm. “Jareth invoked the spell of Silence. It’s a magic the werewolves have. It’s supposed to keep dominance battles from being heard by the humans, to keep them from finding out about the werewolves. Only the wolves can see and hear the events that occur within the spell. But if you’re in physical skin to skin contact with a wolf...”

    “That’s why we stopped being affected once Sarai and Joshua,” Tony looked over at them and opened his mouth.

    “She’ll be fine,” you reassured him quickly. “Bad reaction to the order from Jareth,” you explained while Joshua soothed his mate, calming her fears and memories with his presence.

    “You seem alright, Lady Wolf,” Thor commented carefully, really asking if you were ok.

    “I’ll be alright,” you answered. You wouldn’t lie to him, wouldn’t lie to your family. “C-can we go home?” you asked Loki in a small voice that gave away how off your emotions still were. Loki nodded and kissed the top of your head, reassuingly.

    “Of course, darling,” he replied softly. He slipped off his suit jacket and helped you put it on. “You’re shaking,” he added in a soft worried tone when you raised your eyebrow at him.

    “One of the cars is waiting just outside the back door. It’s the one you two usually drive. Jarvis drove it over,” Tony told you and Loki, gesturing to the door in question. “There shouldn’t be press back there, it opens onto a secured alley. Get the puppy home.” You glared at Tony, only Loki was allowed to call you a puppy. Usually anyway. Some of the others could get away with it if you were being particularly annoying.

    Loki led you straight to the car and settled you quickly in the passenger seat. You didn’t complain that he was driving as you were trying not to cry over stupid old emotions and the asshat that was Jareth. You held your emotions all the way back to Loki’s room before the tears started falling in ones and twos. You were suddenly in pajamas that smelled like him, surrounded by his safe, loving scent, and sobbed into his chest while he held you.

    “Shh, love, it’s alright. We’re home now, you’re safe and loved with your family here. We will _never_ treat you like those assholes have. And we will _never_ let them take you from us. You’re free to live your life and we will support any decision you make. And if you want to kill Jareth, I will gladly help, or stand as witness if you’d like to do the honor yourself, or present you with his still-beating heart on a platter if that would get you to smile again,” You couldn’t help giggling at that image. “I’ll do it, love. Say the word and I will return in a moment with his heart for you,”

    “Not tonight,” you told him softly. “Just...hold me tonight?” you asked softly.

    “Of course,” he kissed your forehead and got you settled in his bed, soon curled around you a protective presence at your back. He recited old stories from Asgard, myths and children’d tales until you fell asleep to dream of the distant world he called home.


	24. Chapter 24

    There was a soft knock on Loki’d bedroom door that woke you from your dreams of Asgard. You reached automatically under Loki’s pillow for one of the daggers he kept scattered around everywhere. Between his daggers and Nat’s guns, the entire tower was an armory. Loki chuckled and kissed your hair. “Easy, darling. Let me see who it is before you decide to kill them,” he told you, still chuckling softly. He climbed out of the bed and you rolled over to watched, though your eyes were only open a crack, so the person at the door wouldn’t tell that you were awake. You would be the surprise attack, backup for Loki if he needed it.

    “Brother, is Lady Y/N with you? She is not in her room.” Thor’s voice sounded worried.

    “Yes, she’s here. I finally got her calmed down. Go away,” Loki’s voice was pleasant, despite his order to go away.

    “Has she told you any more of what happened tonight?”

    “No. Now go away before you wake her,” Loki replied, sounding like he was enjoying his game of telling Thor to go away.

    “We saw the footage, Jarvis was able to see through the magic and record what happened. You cannot be considering marrying her, Brother. You have just met her,” Thor’s voice was still worried and concerned.

    “‘Were there more time before graduation, I might entertain that option,’” Loki recited your words, mulling them over. He must have either forgotten you were awake or through you’d fallen back asleep. You blatantly eavesdropped on them since he made that mistake and wasn’t guarding his words. “Something she said when Joshua mentioned there was a way for her to get the pack to leave her alone,” Loki explained to Thor quickly. “She knew. Dammit. She knew that was an option. Yes, I would marry her Brother, in a heartbeat, and _not_ just to keep her safe,”

    “You actually care for her,” Thor sounded shocked. “By Odin’s beard, you _actually_ love her,”

    “Of course I do, witless oaf,” Loki grumbled. “Did you think this just a dalliance? I’m not like you. Have you _ever_ known me to have a dalliance? And before you mention time again, might I remind you that you fell in love with your mortal over, what, a weekend? And my love is not mortal,” he sighed and actually opened up further. Thor must have been glaring or something to get Loki to be open about his feelings. “I would marry her tomorrow if I could, but that-” what he called Jareth wasn’t in English, but the elegance and emotion behind the swear was impressive. “-was right about one thing. She will not accept the proposal unless she believes it is entirely for love. After his words tonight, I fear it will be a very long time indeed to rebuild the trust he destroyed enough for her to _ever_ accept it... Even my silver tongue is unlikely to have a chance to make that happen before May. So we will have to come up with another way,”

    “Besides, Brother, you could have to bring her home to get Mother’s approval,” Thor teased.

    “I am a grown man,” Loki growled.

    “You are a Prince of Asgard, and it would sadden Mother to not meet the woman you wish to wed. Besides, she will love the little wolf who can keep you on your toes and can somehow get even _you_ to relax your formal, stoic demeanor. Mother will be glad to see you so happy. I must admit that I am surprised that wolf has survived the night,”

    Loki growled. “He would not have, save that my lady wishes to fight her own battles. I cannot deny her the right to prove to herself that she is capable,” he sighed in frustration. “All I can do is offer my help and love and hope my stubborn darling will accept our aid. If we push her too hard she will run from us too. And unless I can break the spell of silence, it will be neigh impossible to get to... what was my lady’s term of endearment for him?”

    “I believe the term was ‘asshat’,” Thor replied proudly. Your ears were as traumatized as Cap’s to hear that word come out of Thor’s mouth.

    “Ah, yes, that was it. So I will bide my time and come up with a plan. That _is_ what I do after all,” Loki replied with a malicious edge to his words.

    “Do try to keep the bloodshed to a minimum. It is so tedious explaining to Mother how you feel so many deserve to die,”

    “It will only be those who deserve it, Brother,”

    “Yes. That is exactly what I am afraid of,”

    It was time to remind them of your presence. They were getting unhelpfully off track. “Loki?” you asked softly, feigning waking to find the bed without a Loki in it. You looked toward the door to the boys and climbed out of the bed. You went to the door and ducked under Loki’s arm so it was around you and wrapping your arms around his waist, sleepily laying your head on his chest. Loki kissed the top of your head automatically. It said a lot that the gesture had become automatic.

    “Sorry, love. Thor was worried and came to check on you. Your family was worried,” he added softly, a reminder that the entire team of misfits had adopted you as family. You smiled and kissed his cheek, then turned your attention to Thor.

    “Hi, Thor,” you said with a small smile.

    “Lady Wolf, I’m glad you are feeling better,” Thor told you warmly, smiling at how adorable you were with his brother.

    Loki kissed the top of your head again. “Go back to bed, love. I’ll be there in a moment, as soon as I get rid of my idiot brother,”

    “Is the rest of the team still up?” you asked Thor as you both ignored Loki calling him an idiot.

    “Yes. They would like to see you if you’re up to it,” Thor replied.

    “And hound you for information,” Loki added sourly. You kissed his cheek again.

    “Hush, love. They deserve answers too,” you told him softly, warmly. He huffed, but stopped complaining and let you drag him past the threshold and into the hall.

    The entire team was waiting downstairs in their pajamas. You smiled at the team unwinding from the extravagant party by drinking hot chocolate together in the living room in their pajamas. It was adorably unexpected. They all raised their mugs to the three of you in greeting as you joined them. Your mugs were already waiting at your usual places. You smiled at your coffee mug with the silhouette of a wolf on it howling at the moon.

    “I think that was the most exciting party since the first one we brought Reindeer Games to,” Tony commented jovially.

    “There were robots attacking last year’s,” Nat countered.

    “That doesn’t beat Reindeer Games turning into a woman halfway through the party so the women at the party would stop throwing themselves at him,” Tony quipped back. You raised an eyebrow at Loki who flushed at the reminder.

    “Shapeshifter,” he explained with a shrug. “And it didn’t help. They were even more intrigued if that were possible,” he grumbled, making you laugh.

    “I think the werewolf battle wins the most entertaining,” Clint commented. “Also you two are terrifying when you fight together. You should not be that terrifying while you hold hands during battle... it’s too adorable to be that terrifying. Remind me to never get on your collective bad side.” You and Loki both inclined your heads in an identical manner, accepting the praise.

    “Cap, before we begin the inquisition-” you started, knowing that it was coming. “J, can you pull up the lunar calendar? Please let me know what the date is the for the last new moon before the spring equinox,”

    “It is March 5th, miss,”

    “And the next full moon from then?”

    “March 20th, miss. The day of the equinox,”

    “Thanks, Jarvis,” you replied. You turned to Cap. “I’m going to be completely unavailable for missions of an kind, including emergencies and backup, from March 5th through the 20th. I can’t tell you why. I swear I would, but there are certain orders that even _I_ have to obey,” you told him.

    He thought over your words. “Will you still be in the tower? Or going out of town or something?”

    “I’ll be here. At least that’s the plan,”

    “I’ll make sure you’re off duty. Let us know if you need any help or anything for...whatever it is,” Cap said kindly.

    Tony glared. “You’re not going to demand she tell us?”

    Cap shook his head. “Just because you can’t help pushing and prodding a mystery, doesn’t mean we’re all that bad. She said she can’t. She’d tell us if she could. It would do no good to upset her by asking questions she can’t answer. We’ll deal with whatever it is when it comes. If you don’t push and prod and make her uncomfortable and scared, she might give us hints to help her, or ask for help,”

    Tony still grumbled, but let the question drop. “So that was the wolf you were supposed to marry?”

    “I have recently been informed that the correct term for that male is ‘asshat’,” Loki informed Stark with a smirk while Cap looked scandalized at the language.

    Tony roared in laughter. “About time you two learned how to curse properly,”

    “That was the asshat who tried to force himself on me and the reason I left the pack...” you answered softly.

    “Real charmer that one,” Nat replied dryly. “Wane me to kill him?” she offered casually.

    You shook your head. “You can’t get past the silence to get to him. I need to come up with a diplomatic way to deal with the pack,” you added before the rest of them started jumping to murder.

    “What _is_ the silence?” Clint asked. He hadn’t been there for the last explanation, so you explained it at the five year rule for everyone.

    “But if you got married?” Tony pressed.

    “Then I’d be off limits to all of the wolves. It’s ancient pack law to keep the fighting over the females to a minimum. The rule still applies even if I marry a human...or Asgardian,” you nodded at Thor before he could ask, refusing to look at Loki when you answered the unasked question. “But that’s not an option,” you explained quickly. “Not before graduation. I refuse to tie anyone to what would at best be the equivalent of a green card wedding,”

    “So, are you going to finally tell us what Winter’s Moon is?” Tony teased.

    “NO!” you and Loki both exclaimed at the same time, with more volume that truly necessary.

    “Does _he_ know?” Tony demanded, gesturing at Loki.

    “Pieces,” Loki finally said after a long hesitation.

    “I can’t tell any of you, even him. Ancient, ancient werewolf law. It’s one of the biggest secrets of the wolves. Like I said, there are orders that even _I’m_ bound to, and the consequences for breaking them _hurt_ ,”

    “But-,” Tony gestured to Loki again.

    “He’s observant, looking for the clues, and asking smart questions,” you explained quickly. Loki looked pleased with your assessment and defense of him.

    “Would it hurt you if he tells us what he’s learned?” Cap asked. You shook your head, then laid it on Loki’s shoulder. It was late and you’d already been through enough emotions. Cap gave Loki a ‘well, tell us’ look.

    Loki paused carefully, then finally said. “The only thing I know for certain is that whatever it is will take place between March 5th and the 20th. As for the rest, I have my suspicions. I will not share them without confirmation, as it is not my secret and I refuse to risk harming my lady with speculation about her secrets,” he finally said. You had a strong feeling that his suspicions were accurate, especially since he refused to share them with the others.

    You kissed his cheek. “Thank you,” you whispered.

    “I love you, little wolf, I’m not about to hurt you. You’ll tell us what you can, and we’ll get through this together,” he replied. He kissed you, then in a brave move for him, pulled you from your spot next to him, to curled in his lap, his arms contently around you as you laid your head on his shoulder.


	25. Chapter 25

    “Please?”

    “No,”

    “Please?!”

    “ _No”_

    “Pleasepleasepleaseplease?” you begged, bouncing between your friends, who had been gathered for a quiet evening in the living room.

    “You should just give in,” Loki suggested calmly from next to the elevator, where he was waiting patiently for the others to give in and do what you wanted. “She is not going to stop until you do,”

    “Make her stop,” Tony whined at him when you bounced in front of him to bother him.

    “Please, Tony!~ It’ll be fun!” you pouted at him. Thor was the first to give up and go join Loki by the elevator. Smart man.

    Tony thought about it. “Fine, if tomorrow night you sit quietly and don’t pester us to death about something,” he finally grumbled.

    “Yay!!” you kissed his cheek and hauled him to his feet.

    “A quiet evening tomorrow,” Clint told you firmly. The rest of the team echoed the sentiment, but finally, finally they all agreed to come with you.

    “Yay!!” you bounced over to Loki and linked your arm with his. He chuckled and lifted you by the waist to spin you around, making you giggle. “Will you-?” you gestured to your friends once he’d set you back on your feet. “So they don’t just hide in their rooms?”

    “Yes, darling,” he replied warmly and held you to him so you didn’t go bouncing around annoying everyone again.

    “What are you asking him to do?” Tony asked suspiciously.

    “You have to go in costume,” you reminded them. You’d been over this already. They all grumbled at you, but promised to go put on their costumes and meet you downstairs in five minutes if you didn’t sick Loki on them. You squeed and agreed.

    “And who are you supposed to be, love?” Loki asked you when you were in the elevator heading down to the fancy cars you were going to take. He was dressed in his New York armor again.

    “I’m me,” you replied, pouting at him.

    He chuckled. “Obviously, silly little wolf.” An instant later your wolf ears were out.

    “See? I’m me. I’m part of the team too, right?” you asked softly. He chuckled and kissed the top of your head.

    “Of course you are,”

    The team arrived within five minutes as promised and you all piled in the cars.

    “Why are we agreeing to this?” Tony grumbled when he saw how crowded the theater was, and how many people were in costumes.

    “Because it’ll be fun,” you reminded them. “And because I promised to give you a nice quiet evening tomorrow where I don’t annoy you,”

    “Annoying puppy,” he grumbled.

    You all got out of the cars and walked into the theater together to whispers of ‘no, that can’t be them’, despite that everyone was carrying legitimate weapons, including Cap’s real shield and Thor had Mjolnir, and of course Stark’s suit was real.

    “Have any of you actually _seen_ the Avenger’s movie?” you asked when you found seats all together, with plenty of popcorn to go around.

    “Um...no? We kinda lived it,” Clint replied.

    You roared in laughter. “This is going to be as fun as bringing Lo to it the first time. At least you guys know about Rocky Horror already, so you have some idea what to expect,”

    You made them all compete in the lookalike contests. Of course, Ironman was the first one up. Tony flew to the stage and won hands down, receiving a little Ironman plushie for his effort. The plushie ended up in your lap. Your group was outed then, and won the contests easily, though the Thors started arguing among themselves. The moderator of the contest finally had to see which of them was worthy of picking up Mjolnir. So the real Thor won and brought you back a Thor plushie as a prize. Loki teleported down to the stage when the Lokis were called, held a dagger to the moderator’s throat, and teleported back when the plushie was handed over. The crowd was cheering at his antics. Bruce nearly lost the Hulk lookalike contest, since he was just wearing his lab coat, having been dragged from the lab, but he was so shy and scared of being dragged in front of everyone by Tony that they gave him the Hulk plushie for legit having the best costume. Nat didn’t go down for the Black Widow contest, just handed the plushie to you. You hadn’t seen her move, but she had stolen it from the moderator.

    You had the whole collection of plushies in your lap by the time the contest was over.

    The team was in shock when the movie started. They weren’t expecting the popcorn throwing, or any of the other antics of the crowd. They weren’t really expecting people to quote all of their lines. They really, really weren’t expecting the entire theater to drop to their knees when the Loki on the screen told them to kneel. You kept a tally of how many times they whined that the actors look nothing like them. It was a lot. So much so that the enter theater started cheering every time one of the real Avengers whined.

    At least they were expecting to have to stay after the movie and sign autographs for the fans.

    You left the theater late that night, your arms full of plushies, laughing with the team about the movie and the experience. They had all had fun, even if they did grumble about it.

    *

    “Wolf girl, would you _stop_ using the Iron Legion for your chores?” Tony demanded. You turned to face him very, very carefully. You were currently balanced very precariously standing on Loki’s shoulders in an attempt to reach the top of the tree in the living room. You and Loki had spent the morning decorating the tree. The others came through and helped occasionally, and now you were attempting to put the star on top.

    “Stark, if you make her fall, I will throw you out of that window,” Loki took a hand off of your ankle long enough to point to the defenestration window. His hand was back to steadying you an instant later. He didn’t like at all that you were standing on his shoulders.

    “How did you even get Jarvis to _let_ you use the Iron Legion?” Tony demanded, ignoring Loki. You leaned forward and managed to balance the star on the top of the tree, though you were standing on your tip toes to do it.

    You lost your balance, nearly toppling forward into the tree. “Y/N?” Loki’s voice was worried as you tried to regain your balance. You overcompensated and fell backwards with a shriek. Loki spun in a blur and caught you before you could hit the floor. “Y/N, are you ok?” he demanded, holding you too tightly out of worry and fear.

    “I’m fine,” you reassured him as he set you carefully on your feet. You kissed him and turned to Tony. “I made friends with Jarvis. He said I could use them,” you grinned at Tony while he spluttered.

    “Jarvis and I will be having words about that...” Tony grumbled.

    “I had to send Christmas presents to certain members of the pack. If I don’t, then they can claim that I can’t afford to and try to bring me back. I had three options. I could either drive to the compound and deliver them in person,” Loki and Tony both glared and snarled at that. You inclined your head that they proved your point on why that option was out. “I could pay to have them shipped, or ask Jarvis for a loan of one of the Iron Legion to deliver them. I chose the Iron Legion. It’s a show of my strength and the strength of my friends that I could have one of them do such a menial task. Werewolves are all about displays of dominance, and that was a huge one I pulled.”

    “Fine...” Tony grumbled, but knew you were right.

    You flipped the switch on the tree and the lights turned on. You took a step back with Loki to appreciate your handiwork. “It’s beautiful,” you said, watching the lights.

    “Yes, darling, you are,” Loki told you and kissed you in the light of the tree.

    *

    Christmas Adam (known better as Christmas Eve Eve or December 23rd by normal people) you sat around under the tree with the team exchanging presents, drinking eggnog, and watching stupid Christmas movies. They were all leaving in the morning until after New Year’s. They’d also been up to something since the Christmas party, and they wouldn’t tell you what it was. Loki and Thor were staying at the tower with you, so you’d all agreed to exchange presents on Christmas morning instead of tonight.

    You had made everyone scrapbooks of memories throughout the past year. They included silly pictures of the team courtesy of Jarvis, important missions, courtesy of Jarvis and some illegal access to SHIELD’s files, and other odds and ends of memories they would all like. They spent a long time going through them, laughing and reminiscing as they did. They all loved them and you saw how much it meant to them and how many tears they were trying not to let anyone see.

    *

    Christmas Eve you spent with Loki and Thor watching Christmas movies and singing along to carols. You handed them each a wrapped present. “I thought we weren’t exchanging presents until tomorrow?” Loki commented, but it was a question.

    “We’re not,” you agreed, but blushed. “It’s a silly tradition my mom came up with when we were kids. Every year on Christmas Eve we all got one present to open before we went to bed,” you gestured to the presents. “I thought I’d share the tradition with you,”

    “You should have told me,” he replied, obviously feeling bad that he hadn’t participated.

    “Next year. This year it was a surprise,” you told him with a grin. The boys opened their presents to find new pajamas. “I told you it’s a silly tradition. Mom wanted us to have nice pajamas for the pictures on Christmas morning.”

    “Ah, this I _can_ help with,” Loki grinned. He used magic and you were suddenly wearing a new pair of soft pajamas, a long green shirt and long green flannel pants with green fuzzy socks. You smiled and kissed his cheek.

    “Thank you, they’re lovely,” you told him, marveling over how soft the new pajamas were. The boys changed quickly and came back, curling up with you to watch the rest of the Christmas movies and fall asleep on the couch waiting for Santa.

    You woke early the next morning and woke Loki and Thor to open presents. “It’s tradition to get up too early,” you reminded them. Thor took less convincing of that fact than Loki, who wasn’t exactly the most awake in the morning. A couple of kisses got him awake. You passed out their presents or scrapbooks. You then handed Loki another wrapped present. “Sorry, Thor, boyfriend gets more presents,”

    “Of course,” Thor replied with a smile, happily flipping through his scrapbook.

    “Love.... you didn’t have to get me all of these gifts,” Loki protested. You kissed him.

    “Stop that. I love you and want to shower you in gifts. It makes me happy to see you smile,” you reminded him. “Now open it!” you gestured to the wrapped present in his hand. He unwrapped it to find a fancy hardcover notebook. He raised an eyebrow, but opened it to see that it was already written in.

    “Is this what I think it is?” he asked, flipping a couple of pages, looking over your carefully handwritten pages.

    “I don’t know what you think it is, I’m not a mind reader, silly god. It is a story I wrote. Completely fictional of course,” you replied sarcastically. You’d been working on that book, painstakingly writing a story about werewolves that would tell him a lot of secrets you couldn’t actually _tell_ him, but you could write them in a story, as long as you included fake information as well. It was a very careful balance.

    His eyes widened when he realized what it really was and what you’d done. “Thank you, darling. It’s perfect,” he smiled and nearly settled down to start reading. You nearly had to take the book from him to get him to stop and pay attention to you and Thor.

    “Oi! You can’t read things I wrote in front of me, that’s just weird,”

    He laughed and set the book aside, though you saw how much he wanted to start reading it.

    Thor gave you a blade as long as your arm. He said he hadn’t known what a proper gift would be, but that every lady deserved a fine blade to defend herself with. You thanked him warmly. It was sweet of him to get you anything at all.

    Loki gifted you with a beautiful gold charm bracelet. It only had a few charms so far, a green glass bead, a dangly charm of his helmet, a dangly charm of a little wolf who looked like it was howling, a snowflake, a little tiara charm, and a beautiful black bead that looked like it had the night sky in it. “Loki, it’s gorgeous,” you told him, cooing over the bracelet and the charms.

    “I am glad my lady is pleased. It has also been spelled like your necklace so you won’t lose it changing forms,” he added proudly. He had explained that he could spell really small things to stay with you, but clothes were beyond him yet. He was looking into it. You kissed him very, very well, well enough that he purred softly at the kiss. You smiled, always enjoying making him purr.

    “Very pleased,” you replied with a grin. The gift was gorgeous and had been so thoughtful. He helped clasp it around your wrist.

    You spotted one last gift under the tree. “What’s this one?” you asked. The gift had your name on it, but no name of who it was from. You didn’t recognize the handwriting, which meant it definitely wasn’t from Loki. You opened it curiously to find a long thin box. Loki watched over your shoulder, equally curious. You opened the box and snarled, staring at the silver collar in the box. It was definitely a collar, not a necklace. There was no question. Because you were stupid, you touched it, as if your brain was trying to convince you it was real. You yelped in pain and dropped the box. Loki took your hand, conveniently kicking the box away in the same movement. Thor picked up the box, saw the item inside and it was promptly gone. You didn’t ask where it had gone.

    “Damn, that silver must have been pure,” Loki commented, looking at the finger you’d touched the collar with. He brought your hand to his lips and kissed the spot that had been burned by the silver. His cold lips eased the pain of the burn. “Better?” he asked with a hesitant smile.

    “Much,” you replied softly.

    You picked up the piece of paper that had fallen out of the box. It only had one word on it: _Soon_. You growled at the piece of paper. Loki took it from you and it burst into flames.

    “Never, love,” he told you gently and pulled you into a hug. “He’s never going to hurt you again. Are you sure you would not like for me to go get his still beating heart for you?” he asked with a malicious grin.

    “It’s Christmas. Not today,” you replied.

    He sighed heavily and looked put-upon. “Fine. Not today,” he agreed, but he and Thor both exchanged a wary look. They were going to find out how that box had gotten into the tower, but for now, they were going to distract you with fun and family.

    The day was spent playing video games with the boys and you all ate a huge Christmas dinner together that evening.

    Your days without the rest of the team were spent with your Asgardian boys, practicing combat skills, playing video games, going out shopping and to the movies, just having fun. You went ice skating with Loki, took both of the boys to the zoo. Thor enjoyed spending time with you when he was invited, but didn’t press to be included. He also spent a lot of time with Jane. You tried to include him as often as you could, so he could see more of Midgard and his brother.

    New Year’s eve you sat up watching the New Year’s eve show on TV and when the clock neared midnight went up on the roof to watch the fireworks over the city. You kissed Loki when the clock struck midnight. You had explained the tradition was for good luck. He seemed to mind oh so much.

    The rest of the team returned the next day, looking all the better for having visited their families for weeks on end. Still, they wanted to spend time with their Omega and you all watched a movie in the living room. You showed them your presents from Loki and Thor and they told you about their families.

    “Oh, Y/N, we heard from Director Fury. He wants us all to go to the Helicarrier next week. There’s some kind of massive mission he’s working on, and he wants to meet you at last. He’s been meaning to, but he’s been kinda busy running SHIELD. He promised to keep the Helicarrier in the airspace of your territory, so don’t worry about that. We leave Monday,” Cap told you and the team in general. It was an order of a mission, but you still agreed to the trip, because Cap seemed to be expecting an answer.


	26. Chapter 26

    “Stark, have you had any luck finding out where that box came from? Or how it got under the Christmas tree?” Cap asked over breakfast Monday morning. Loki and Thor must’ve told Cap and Tony about the collar Jareth had sent you.

    “It came in with the mail. No one thought anything about yet another Christmas present coming in. We all get so many,” Tony answered finally, sounding frustrated. “Jarvis is screening any future mail that comes for the puppy so we don’t get any more nasty surprises,”

    “I’m not a puppy!” you growled down the table at him, though you were relieved that the team had looked into it and were finding a way to keep something like that from happening again.

    *

    You held tightly to Loki’s hand as you boarded the SHIELD jet that came to collect the team after breakfast. “What’s wrong?” Loki asked when your grip tightened on his hand.

    You loosened it sheepishly. “Sorry. Nervous. I’ve never flown before,” you explained.

    Loki gave you the barest hint of a smile. “Nothing to fear, little wolf,” his tone had changed, getting a harder edge around the SHIELD agents. He was more hostile and defensive around them, though in the absolute most polite way possible. It was a defense against how badly they disliked him. All it made you do was to comfort your Loki and get him to smile again. You also saw what he wouldn’t say: even holding your hand was showing more sentiment and feelings than he wanted to display in front of these strangers.

    You dropped his hand and smiled at him when he looked at you to see what you were up to. He was so used to your presence nearly always including physical contact that the absence got his attention. He huffed in exasperation when he realized that you’d read him too well and had taken his comfort into account above yours. He draped a possessive, protective arm over your shoulders, glaring at the agents who dared look at you. “Finally found a Midgardian whose company you can stand?” one of the older agents teased. You grinned, he had seen through Loki’s act too.

    “Yes, this little mortal amuses me. And she’s mine,” Loki glowered at the man who was looking you over, interested in the person who Loki could stand.

    “I’m no more mortal than you are, your highness,” you teased, sticking your tongue out at him. He turned to you with a disapproving look, he’d been avoiding announcing you were a werewolf. You bounced up on your toes to kiss him. “Drop the act, Lo. They’ve seen through it. Besides, we’ve been plastered kissing all over the tabloids and news. I think they know you like me.” Loki sighed heavily in exasperation, but his cold mask faded away.

    “Annoying puppy,” he grumbled in loving exasperation.

    “Stubborn god,” you teased back. With that settled, you finally took seats in the jet. Tony handed over the briefcase that held his Ironman suit. The rest of the uniforms and weapons were also given over to the agents, except Mjolnir, since no one else could lift it.

    The jet took off and you watched out the window like an excited child, fascinated. The novelty wore off quickly, though and you settled back in your seat. Loki was reading, as per usual. You peered over his shoulder to see what he had chosen. It was some text on magic you couldn't read, so you lost interest in that quickly. You looked around for something to do. Loki wrapped his arm firmly around you and pulled you against his side without looking up from his book. “If _I’m_ telling you not to go looking for mischief, that is a bad sign indeed, little wolf,” he teased, still holding you firmly. You stuck your tongue out at him in reply. He handed you a book. “Read quietly,” he told you firmly, but warmly. “I dislike flying and I feel better knowing you’re safely here with me as opposed to bouncing around annoying everyone,” he explained.

    “Fine,” you huffed, but it was in teasing. You curled more comfortably against him and opened your book. He kept an arm around you, but relaxed his grip. Everyone else seemed to relax once you were occupied as well.

    “Um...Mr. Loki, sir?” a terrified looking, obviously new, agent was standing in front of Loki a couple minutes later.

    “Mr. Loki?” you giggled at the odd term of address. The kid flushed.

    Loki rolled his eyes. “They refuse to address me by my proper title,” he told you mournfully. “Though they manage to address the cat-man by _his_ proper title,”

    “Loki,” Thor’s voice was a warning, but not a severe one, just a simple reminder to his brother to behave and stop tormenting the agents.

    The kid found his courage again. “Sir, it’s regulation. You know the rules,” the kid was clearly terrified as he held up the item in his hands. It looked like some sort of manacle a metal/technology/magic hybrid of some creation.

    Loki sighed heavily and and pushed up his sleeve, holding his arm out. “Very well,” he finally consented, though was obviously upset about it.

    You perked up, feeling his uneasy and displeasure, snarling softly and shifting your position to one better to defend him. “What is that?” you demanded of the kid, who finally seemed to realize you might be dangerous too.

    “SHIELD believes that I am a danger and insists that my powers be bound while I am on their airship,” Loki explained while the terrified agent did his job and secured the manacle around Loki’s wrist. You growled, glaring at the kid who was upsetting your Loki. Loki petted your hair, calming. “Hush, love. It’s alright, just inconvenient,” he soothed. “And if there is an emergency, they will remember I am useful and deactivate it. It’s not hurting me, so there is no need to scare the poor kid,”

    “You don’t deserve it and it’s upsetting you,” you replied, fighting back more growls. Instead, you pouted over the manacle on his wrist and fiddling with it to make sure it was laying as comfortably as possible against his skin.

    “Ma’am. You get one too,” the kid agent said, coming back with a second manacle.

    Loki was standing defensively in front of you before you’d gotten a good look at the silver manacle. “No,” he protested. “She’s allergic to silver and there’s enough in that thing to kill her,” Loki snarled at the kid.

    “It’s regulation, sir. All werewolves on the Helicarrier need to be controlled so they can’t shift to wolf and endanger the crew,” the kid recited.

    “Son, don’t,” Cap said, coming over to stand with Loki in front of you. When he had backup, you reached out and took Loki’s hand, scared of this confrontation. Loki reached his hand back, letting you wrap both of your arms around it. This was a situation where you couldn’t fight effectively. You had to be extra nonthreatening to the humans so they didn’t see you as a monster. “We’ll take responsibility for her.”

    “I’m sorry, sir. The orders come directly from Fury. He said to remind you about the meeting and the mission,” the kid added cryptically.

    Cap sighed, seeming defeated by the kid’s message. “Stand down, Loki,” he ordered. Loki didn’t move. “Loki. We’re not going to hurt her. Stand down.” Loki took a step back, but stayed ready to defend you, still mostly in front of you. Cap turned to you. “Y/N, I wouldn’t ask or allow this, but Fury made the order. I don’t care about that, but we need to show Fury how much silver affects you so he won’t try to pull this stunt again, especially when the team isn’t around to watch out for you. He only listens to hard evidence. Please, try?”

    “No!” Loki protested.

    “Brother, it is important that we show Fury that she is different from the werewolves that he usually deals with. Do this now while we are here to protect her,” Thor bid his brother to see reason.

    Loki looked at you. “Which one of them would you like for me to kill first?” he asked you pleasantly.

    “Lo, let them play out their dominance game with Fury,” you told him, holding one of your wrists out to Cap. You glared between them both, then gave a look to the rest of the team. “I’m putting a lot of faith in you all,” you told them firmly, still scared and refusing to let go of Loki with your other hand.

    “And we won’t let you down,” Cap replied with such honesty that you knew it to be true, no matter what happened, they would defend you to the last. The agent rushed in quickly while Loki sat beside you again and quickly fastened the silver bangle around your wrist.

    The effect was almost instant. The silver was stronger in the bangle than it had been in Tony’s necklace, though not nearly as pure as whatever was in that collar. It didn’t burn your skin, but you were nearly immediately lethargic, the wolf curling up to sleep, defending herself against the silver. You slowly, lethargically, curled yourself against Loki, laying your head on him and closing your eyes.

    “Love?” Loki asked, concerned at how fast the silver was taking you down. You cracked an eye open and tried to look up at him.

    “I have never seen silver have _that_ effect on a wolf,” one of the agents commented.

    “It affects her worse,” Cap explained as your eyes closed again. “She’s a natural born wolf, not a made wolf like the mercenaries and lone wolves you deal with. She’s also female and weighs at least a hundred pounds less than every wolf you’ve ever met,”

    Loki fought to keep you awake, but it was a losing battle. He reached for your wrist. “She can’t handle this. It’s cruel to ask her to try,” Loki snarled at them.

    “No,” Cap ordered him firmly. “Y/N, are you alright?” You managed to nod and murmur something that might have been a ‘yes’. “Let her sleep, Loki. Let Fury see what silver does to her so he doesn’t try this again,”

    “Love? Y/N, look at me,” Loki ordered when you just moaned instead of doing anything. It took effort, to open your eyes enough to look up at him. “Did you hear the Captain? Are you sure you’re alright with this plan?”

    “Yes,” you managed to get the word out before your eyes closed again. You were getting dizzy and nauseous from the effort to stay awake and fight the silver. Loki sighed, though you could hear the concern even in that small noise. He lifted you and settled you in his lap, his arms wrapped protectively around you.

    You must’ve made a noise we he moved you. “Hush, love. I’ve got you. You’re safe.” With that reassurance, you passed out, succumbing to the silver.

    *

    “What the hell is wrong with her?” a man’s voice demanded, fighting through your haze of lethargy. The silver was gone, but it was so hard to fight your way up from its effects.

    “We tried to tell you that silver affects her more strongly than the other wolves,” Nat replied firmly, defensively.

    “We’ve been living with the wolf for months now. Trust us to knew more about her than you do,” Tony added, actually defending you.

    You were safe in Loki’s arms and he was holding you effortlessly. You felt the tension in him, though. He hated you being in this state. “Come on, love, fight through it,” he bid you softly when he realized you were starting to wake. It still took a few minutes and urging from him and the team to fight your way awake.

    “I hate silver,” you groaned when you finally fought awake, though you were groggy still and your brain felt fuzzy and ached, like you were hung over.

    Loki chuckled softly and kissed your forehead. “Are you awake enough for me to put you down?” he asked softly. He would know that you wouldn’t want to be carried in front of strangers.

    You nodded. “I’m awake,” you told him. He carefully set you on your feet. You were on the bridge of the Helicarrier in front of a man in an eyepatch. He was a very intimating man, an alpha if you ever felt one, though he wasn’t a wolf.

    Introductions were made, this was Director Fury. He apologized sincerely for the treatment and promised you’d be immune to the silver rule from now on. There was a tour of the helicarrier while Fury explained operations on board and some of the missions they were working on. He stopped in front of a conference room on one of the lower levels and gestured to Nat.

    “I am sorry about this, Y/N. We couldn’t tell you who we brought you here to meet until we got here. Fury was just a red herring. Thanks boss,” Nat nodded at him. He returned the gesture. Loki stiffened beside you. “Loki, knock it off. If we had told you, you would have told her,” she added at his glare.

    “Would not,” he protested.

    “Don’t lie, love. It hurts my nose,” you reminded him patiently, which was impressive with how your head ached. He chuckled and kissed the top of your head.

    “Sorry, darling,”

    “Jareth and the Alpha would both have beaten the shit of her if they had found out about this meeting before it happened,” Nat continued, ignoring your adorableness. She was kind about it.

    “So who am I meeting?” you asked, that was important. You knew that was important no matter how fuzzy your brain was.

    Instead of answering, Nat opened the door to the conference room you’d been standing in front of. You and Loki stepped through first, together, steeling yourselves for whatever you’d find on the other side. Thor was right behind you, followed by the others.

    There was a lone occupant of the room, a man sitting at the head of the large table. He looked to be about 25, but he was ancient. You dropped Loki’s hand and went to the stranger. Loki didn’t stop you out of sheer shock. You fell to your knees in front of the stranger, your head bowed. You were completely enthralled by the man and overwhelmed by the sheer power of this alpha wolf. It took a lot of power to enthrall an Omega. A _lot_ of power. It was stronger than anything that you’d ever felt before.

    “Fenrir?” Loki and Thor demanded incredulously at the same time, staring at the man in shock and confusion.


	27. Chapter 27

    The old wolf chuckled his laughter kind, amused, a grandfather indulging his grandchildren. “So you _do_ remember me,” he commented to the shocked Asgardians.

    He looked to you and ran a hand over your hair. “Hello, little Omega,” he told you kindly. “No need to bow so, come on,” he lifted you back to your feet, then settled you in the chair next to his. You were still dazed and enthralled by his power. He took your wrist to look it over and saw the red marks from the silver bangle. “Poor dear, no wonder you’re so out of sorts. Sit quietly for a minute, eat something, rest from the silver. We’ll talk when you’re feeling more like yourself.” He dropped your wrist and stood, setting a plate in front of you from the offerings on the table. You picked up one of the sandwiches on the plate he had set in front of you.

    Loki was glaring and the rest of the team was staring at the exchange in shock. You were quiet and subdued for once, doing what you were told. “What have you done to her?” Loki demanded, trying hard to keep his voice calm.

    “My presence overwhelmed her after the silver poisoning. She’ll be alright in a minute. Wolves heal fast once they’ve been fed,” he reassured Loki calmly, seeming to take no offence from the accusation.

    Loki still came to your side. You looked up at him and smiled, laying your head against his arm, since he was standing close enough. He seemed to relax at your automatic move to cuddle or reassure him with touch. He leaned down to kiss the top of your head. “Are you alright, darling?” he asked softly.

    “I’m ok,” you told him when the first sandwich was gone. The red mark on your wrist was fading and your head was clearing. You took Loki’s cold hand and it cleared more.

    The old wolf looked over at you. “Feeling better, little Omega?” he asked.

    You nodded a bit sheepishly. You’d never felt anything like that power before. “Yes, grandfather,” you replied formally, looking down away from his eyes.

    “Grandfather?” Tony’s mouth blurted without any conscious thought. That’s kinda what Tony did. The team had all filed around the room, standing behind chairs at the table. They would take them once they had determined that this wasn’t going to turn into a fight.

    “Some explanations would be appreciated, sir. All we were told is that you would be able to help Y/N with the issues with the pack,” Cap tended to be the most diplomatic of the group, so he took charge and spoke up.

    “And I can,” the old wolf agreed. He was back to standing by his chair at the head of the table, “I have taken many names over the years, but in consideration of our Asgardian friends, I will use the one they knew me by,”

    “You two know him?” Tony demanded of Thor and Loki, who both nodded.

    “We met on one of our first adventures to Midgard. We were, what, 150? 200?” Thor started, asking the question of Loki.

    “Something like that,” Loki agreed, trying to remember too. He was standing behind you with his hands on your shoulders, a reassuring presence for both of you.

    “We and some of our friends came to Midgard to drink and have a good time for a long weekend. We were all _quite_ drunk when we came across Fenrir and his wolves,”

    “And you almost got us killed by attacking him,” Loki grumbled, a fond smile on his face as he remembered.

    “He was a _giant_ wolf who came too close to our party. What was I supposed to do?”

    “ _Not_ hit him with Mjolnir?” Loki suggested dryly. “Literally _anything_ besides hit him with Mjolnir,”

    “So after a wonderful battle, he turned back human and we drank the rest of the weekend away with him and his wolves in celebration of our newfound friendship. I never thought we’d see you again,” Thor directed that comment to Fenrir.

    “Nor I, you,” Fenrir agreed. He turned to Loki. “I do apologize for those stories saying that you’re my father. They helped me keep control of the wolves back then. I wasn’t expecting the stories to stick and still be around all this time later...”

    “The stories of _what_?” Loki demanded, spluttering indignantly and in rage. His hand flicked automatically to summon a dagger, but he couldn’t with his powers bound. You placed a kiss on his other hand, the one that was still on your shoulder. He grumbled, but didn’t try to attack Fenrir again, reminded by your kiss that Fenrir was here to help you, somehow.

    Fenrir shrugged. “None of the wolves would challenge the word of the son of a god. It was a logical story to tell.”

    He turned to the room at large. “I am Fenrir, the oldest of the werewolves and ruler of them all,” he watched your shocked expression. “Yes, that is one of the reasons I wanted to meet you, Omega,” he said sadly. “It seems my Alphas have forgotten the punishments for breaking my laws. It has come to my attention that the state of the packs has deteriorated, and my presence and active involvement is needed again to get them in line again.”

    He took his seat again and turned to face you, ignoring everyone else in the room as they sat too, besides Loki who stayed standing behind your chair. You were sitting close enough to Fenrir that your knees were touching. You flushed and wouldn’t meet his eyes. “That you do not know of my presence is a crime, that you do not know our proper hierarchy is equally a crime. The proper hierarchy is that I rule over my pack, which is made of every Alpha, plus my wife and children and some other wolves who need a different situation to thrive than a traditional pack. Each of those Alphas in turn rule their packs and are supposed to report to me on the state of the packs. It seems, though, that some of the Alphas are trying to slip my control.

    I will be calling a meeting, calling them to order, but I would like your testimony first. Your testimony cannot be contaminated through orders by your Alpha, or any dominate. What is the state of your pack? Why are you living with this people instead of your kinsmen? Tell me child, tell it all and tell it true, this old nose can still smell a lie.”

    “Yes, grandfather,” you replied meekly. Loki’s hands on your shoulders were reassuring. You took a breath and began the tale. It took awhile to tell him everything. You admitted the beatings and abuse for not being a ‘proper’ Omega or a good submissive wolf. You told him of the arrangements to marry Jareth and how very much you refused to allow it, how Sarai had left so she hadn’t had to marry him. You told him of the Winter’s Moon after you’d turned 18 and how you’d left the next day after Jareth had tried to take advantage and force himself on you. You told him how you’d been hiding at school, trying to use the five year rule to become a lone wolf. You told him about saving Pepper Potts’ life, getting outed as a wolf (though as a mutant who could turn into a wolf and not a werewolf), and living and working with the Avengers who were your new pack and family now. There was a hint of desperation in your tone at the last that he wouldn’t try to take you from your new family.

    “Do you have any testimony to add?” he asked the rest of the team. They all jumped in with stories of your help on missions, how much they loved having you around, how they’d found you somewhere safe to spend the full moons, and just wanted to keep you safe from the pack and make sure you were happy. They also told stories of things Jareth and the pack had done to you while you’d lived with the Avengers. Every story ended with a tone that none of the team was going to let Fenrir take you without a fight.

    “I love her and you are not taking what is mine,” Loki told him simply, but with a hard edge to his words.

    Fenrir laughed. “I have no intentions to take her from you. In fact, it is a good thing that this little Omega in particular is living with you and in the spotlight. The werewolves will have to announce our presence to the world soon. Technology is advancing too quickly and we won’t be able to hide forever. To have an Omega working for the Avengers in the public spotlight will only aid the public’s view of us when we do come out,”

    “You said you can help her with the pack?” Cap asked again.

    Fenrir nodded. “Like I said, my pack is formed of all the Alphas, plus those wolves who do not do well in a traditional pack structure. Every wolf is supposed to know of my leadership so they may call and petition to join my pack, or call me for aid. My sons and I are also all dominate enough to facilitate pack transfers so no one has to suffer like you have. Believe me, I will be dealing with Ferris shortly for his crimes, and the rest of the Alphas to make sure they are all in line. We can’t have rogues like this when we’re out to the public. There will be a wolf-hunt if they see us as monsters.

    What I can offer you is a place in my pack. You don’t have to leave here. Don’t have to leave your family. You won’t have to answer to Ferris or any of your old pack again. You’ll live like a lone wolf, but have my power and backing if you need it.”

    “But you would have control over her,” Loki snarled. You touched his hand before he challenged Fenrir, which would be stupid without his powers.

    “I control all of the wolves, Trickster. Even as a true lone wolf she would have to answer to me. Joining my pack gives her protections a lone wolf would not have,” Fenrir explained. You and Loki both nodded at that and the others relaxed. You were both human-shaped lie detectors.

    “I thought pack transfers had to be approved by both Alphas,” you said softly.

    Fenrir chuckled. “Usually, but not when it comes to joining my pack. I can take any wolf into my pack directly. One of the perks of ruling all the wolves,”

    “And you won’t take her from us? You’ll let her live her life?” Cap demanded in overprotective team-dad mode.

    Fenrir nodded. Cap glared. That wasn’t good enough for him. “I swear she will be allowed to live where and how she pleases, within general werewolf law of course. She will be free to work with you if she chooses, choose her own mate,” he added with a quick glance at Loki, “I expect the same courtesies in return that I expect of any of my children. I expect you to check in and tell me how things are going, answer or return my calls quickly checking up on you, to inform me if you are travelling, to come to my home for the yearly pack meeting in June, and to call on me if you need assistance. I would also ask that if you hear of any wolves who need help that you let me know,”

    “Wolf-girl?” Tony asked when you didn’t confirm the truth of Fenrir’s words quickly enough. You nodded sharply. Loki mirrored you.

    “It’s true. Every word,” you answered, still shocked by the sudden offer that would fix all of your problems. “Really? You would do that for me?” you asked softly, scared that he would change his mind, not want a defective Omega in his pack.

    “Yes, little Omega. It would be an honor to have you in my pack. Will you join me?” he asked, offering his hand.

    You placed your hand in his with tears in your eyes. “Thank you,” was all you could say in reply. He gave you a warm grandfatherly smile.

    “Then let us make the transfer. Shall I kick your friends out?” he asked warmly. You shook your head.

    “There’s no need,” you replied. You spun your chair around to face Loki and stood in the same movement. You kissed him and reached around him to the dagger sheath hidden at the small of his back. You broke the kiss and stuck your tongue out at him as you took the dagger from its sheath. None of you had been allowed to come on board armed, except Nat and Clint because they had security clearance. You didn’t break the rules, trying to appear like a good little gentle Omega werewolf to Fury. Loki didn’t follow such silly rules and you knew he was carrying daggers as usual, especially since his magic was bound, and of course you knew where he usually wore dagger sheaths.

    “Darling, what are you doing with that?” he asked, but didn’t stop you from taking it, even while Fury started yelling with lots of cursing for the fact that he’d even had it.

    “This kind of pack magic is blood magic,” you explained, but that didn’t ease his worries, so you kissed him again. “It’ll be fine, I promise,” he still glowered. “Loki, I swear. Now stop glaring, stubborn god,” you teased him.

    “Annoying puppy,” he replied and kissed you again.

    You turned back to Fenrir when Loki was calm. Agitated Loki could be homicidal, especially if something or someone he loved was in danger or perceived danger. You offered Fenrir the dagger hilt first. He had also stood when you were retrieving the dagger. “Sorry about him, he’s overprotective,” you smiled at Fenrir, who chuckled in reply.

    “Of course he is. I expect no less from the man courting my daughter.” Wolf titles were weird at times. He could call you ‘daughter’ since you were female and younger than him and he was adopting you into his pack, but one of the proper forms of address for him was ‘grandfather’ due to his age. It was strange, but as with most things about the wolves, it was one of those things you just kinda accepted.

    Fenrir smiled and made a cut across his hand. He handed you the dagger back and you made an identical cut while Loki snarled behind you. Fenrir clasped your hand in his. “With this blood I take the Omega Y/N into my pack. I free her of the binds to the Hudson River pack and offer her the safety and protection of the Alpha pack.” You felt the mystical ties you didn’t understand snap away from Ferris and tie you to Fenrir instead. The old ties had felt like greasy corrupted strings. The ones to Fenrir were there, but not oppressively trying to control you, more a welcome connection, a tie to him, his family, and his pack. You could feel the welcome coming from the other wolves in the pack and heard the song of joy at having a new member. “Welcome to the pack, daughter,” Fenrir told you as the tears of joy spilled from your eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

    Things went back to normal after that, or as normal as things were around the Avenger’s tower. You went back to work, happy in your new role as Pepper’s assistant. The worst you’d had to save her from was a pickpocket. He gave up quickly when you grabbed him and threw him ten feet straight into the air. You caught him and Happy and the security people held him until the police could collect him and you and Pepper continued on your way to get coffee.

    You were called out on a mission with the entire team about a week and a half after you got back from the meeting with Fenrir. “There’s a whole group of robots attacking downtown,” Cap explained as the team assembled. “Jarvis, find out who or what is controlling them,” you heard Cap’s voice over the comm device in your ear.

    “We’re going to need the wolf for this,” you told Loki. He was driving the SUV the two of you were in. He’d picked you up from work when the call came in, teleporting into the office. By the time you’d run outside with him, the SUV was waiting out front.

    “Sounds like it,” he agreed. This is why he hadn’t teleported the two of you directly into the battle. You kicked your shoes off and climbed carefully to the backseat. You hated buying new clothes all the time because yours got ruined when you changed to wolf, so you stripped and changed to wolf in the SUV with it’s blacked out windows and a boyfriend who was very carefully watching the road. You scrambled back to the passenger’s seat when you were wolf, Loki reached over and scratched behind your ears. “We’re almost there,” he told you. It was less than a minute later that he stopped behind the other SHIELD SUVs. He got out of the SUV and you followed him, bouncing across the seats and out the door he held open. “Stay safe, little wolf,” he told you as his battle armor shimmered into place. “I shall be quite cross with you if you are injured,” his voice was light and teasing, but you heard the concern in his voice. You licked his hand reassuringly and headed off into the battle.

    Tony was keeping the robots in the area that had been cleared out for the battle. Hawkeye was picking off stragglers. You ran in and grabbed one of the robots, throwing it to the ground and pinning it there until a bolt of magic shot through its head and destroyed it. The damn things were fast, but so were you. They also didn’t take well to having a hundred pound angry wolf on their backs and were pretty easily thrown once you got a grip on them. The others could kill them pretty easily once you had them pinned.

    You pinned one and Tony shot it with a repulsor, blowing its head off. You sniffed the air and grabbed his booted ankle with a snarl, pulling him to the ground. “Bad wolf!” he yelled over the comm device. He and Bruce had come up with one that wrapped around your ear so it stayed on no matter what form you were in. “The bad robots are over there, put me down.” You growled again and pinned him, even in his suit and shifted back to human while you were on his back. The second you were human again you grabbed a silver metal spider off of his back and squashed it.

    “They almost turned you into a bad robot. Stay away from them,” you told him firmly.

    “Thanks. Better put your fur back on,” Tony said when you let him up. He rushed back into the battle, pointedly not looking at you before your boyfriend killed him for looking.

    You looked down at your outfit. Loki was getting closer to fixing the clothes issue, but wasn’t quite there yet. He’d worked a tricky little piece of magic and attached it as a charm on your charm bracelet, which was equally impressive. At least you got some clothes when you shifted back to human now. Unfortunately, the spell was only up to creating undergarments, and worse, you never knew what it was going to conjure. This time it was a black lacy pushup bra and matching panties. You sighed in exasperation at your silly love who insisted you needed to look nice and have nice things. You would’ve been happier with pants than fancy undergarments. Still, it was better than being completely nude, so you didn’t complain. Much.

    You shifted back to wolf and got back to work, noting that Tony stayed high above the robots so he didn’t get attacked again. It didn’t help. They were after him. You grabbed as many as you could, throwing them off of him and yelped with one grabbed you by the throat and threw you into Cap and Nat, knocking you all over. You snarled when you carefully made your way back to your feet, making sure your claws stayed away from your friends and rushed back in to help Tony. The team got all of the robots off of him and he held still while you sniffed the suit for more of those metal spiders. You ran off to get back to work and he took back off to the sky.

    Finally you held down the last of the robots and Loki came up to stab it in the head with a dagger. You were both panting. “Wolf! Help! Take down the suit,” Tony yelled over the comm, his voice breaking up. You ran and grabbed his suit in your jaws. He let you throw him to the ground and stand on his back while you sniffed out the metal spider. You found it and shifted back quickly to reach your fingers in the crevice where it had wedged itself to destroy it.

    “I think that’s the last one,” you told him as you scrambled off of his back. The battle was over, so you didn’t bother shifting back to wolf, no need to waste the energy. Shifting so many times so quickly still took more effort than you liked to admit.

    Instead you glanced at your outfit and stomped over to Loki. It was a corset top, matching underpants, a garter belt, and thigh-high stockings. “Why? Why are you like this?” You demanded exasperated while Tony roared in laughter and the others pretended not to notice or see. They failed in their pretending when they were all laughing too. At least SHIELD was keeping the press away and Jarvis would scrub any image that somehow managed to get recorded.

    “It’s not on purpose,” Loki replied too innocently. It was on purpose. Silly Trickster. He didn’t even have the grace to look ashamed of himself either. “You look gorgeous, darling, and my lady deserves nice things,” he replied, still completely unashamed and obviously enjoying the view, but he did summon your robe. You yanked it from his hands and put it on quickly, tying it shut.

    “Your lady also deserves to not be dressed in sexy lingerie in public,” you grumbled, your cheeks bright red.

    “I’m sorry, love,” he finally realized that your feelings were hurt. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you, truly. I swear I’ll get that spell up and working properly,” he added as he wrapped his cloak around you too.

    “Thank you. I’m sorry, I know that you’re doing me a huge favor by making this spell in the first place...” you told him and stood up on your toes to kiss his cheek.

    “Anything for you, love,” he replied and leaned down to kiss you properly.

    *

    You were out on a date with Loki about a week later. You’d gone to see a movie and had a nice dinner out of the tower. The two of you were walking back to your usual borrowed car of Tony’s when you smelled the other wolf.

    You just stopped dead, disbelieving your nose. “What is it?” Loki asked, looking for the danger as you both reached for a dagger. “Jareth?” he asked. He still hadn’t learned to smell a werewolf.

    “No, a different wolf,” you told him. You sniffed the air again. “Two wolves. This way,” you gestured with your dagger and took a step forward, keeping a firm grip on his hand.

    “Darling, why are we going _towards_ the strange werewolves?” he asked, his tone amused as you stalked toward the werewolves in a dress and heels, dragging your Loki who was wearing a perfectly tailored suit and looking damn sexy in it. He didn’t protest, though.

    “I never said they were strange wolves,” you told him “but I have to check. I can’t believe they would let her out of the compound.” The wolves were standing by an SUV at the back of the parking lot, away from any other cars. You gasped in shock when you saw them. You hadn’t quite been willing to believe your nose. Your dagger clattered to the ground and you would have ran to them had Loki not kept a firm grip on your hand and his feet firmly planted. “It’s my mom,” you told him, trying to wrench your hand out of his grip.

    “I don’t care if it’s the Allfather himself. You aren’t running into potential danger unarmed without me,” Loki told you firmly. You sighed and knelt to pick up your dagger again and walked calmly toward your mom. She and Dan both held out some kind of weapon to place on the ground when you approached, and both recited the invocation of parlay.

    You followed suit and accepted the parlay. “Put up the dagger, Lo,” you reminded him. He grumbled about it, but the dagger vanished. You turned to the others. “I speak for Loki of Asgard,” you reminded them. “Do not invoke the Silence, or this meeting ends here,” you added firmly. You weren’t letting yourself and Loki be at a disadvantage if this meeting turned sour.

    “I won’t invoke the silence,” your mom promised. You dropped Loki’s hand then. You ran to her and hugged her.

    “Mom!” you explained, holding her too tightly. It had been four years since you’d seen her. Loki wasn’t pleased with your actions, but at least he understood and didn’t try to stop you.

    “We’ve missed you,” your mom told you as she held you too. “Come home,” she bid.

    You stepped out of her arms. “That’s what you came to say?” you demanded. “Mom, I’m not going back to the compound, ever. I’m free of the pack, finally free of Jareth. I’m not going back there.”

    “Y/N, you could have status in the pack. It would raise _all_ of our statuses,”

    “Mom. I _left_ the pack. I left _because_ of Jareth and his father. I left for how I was treated for years, how you let them treat me. Literally, I’m not part of the pack anymore, didn’t you feel that? Fenrir took me into his pack,”

    “I want what’s best for you. Living with those freaks instead of your people-”

    “Is what I want and what’s making me happy,” you growled at her. Loki placed a hand on your shoulder, a reassuring presence. He and your misfit family had your back, even if your biological family did not.

    “And you’ve chosen this _human_ over a wolf?” she shot back, glaring at Loki.

    You laughed. “Mom, you’re as delusional as ever. You only want to see things how they’ll best help you. This is Loki son of Laufey the Frost Giant, adopted son of Odin the Allfather, brother of Thor of Asgard; he’s the god of mischief, chaos, and lies, a master magician, and a literal prince. He’s hardly human. And yes, I’ve chosen him for as long as he’ll have me,” Loki kissed the top of your head and you smiled up at him. Dan gave you a real smile, though your mom looked pissed.

    “Always, my darling,” Loki’s voice was a whisper against your hair.

    “Mom, shut up. She’s not coming home. You know damn well that Jareth is an abusive asshole. Stop trying to use Y/N to increase your own rank in the pack. You lost that chance and you shouldn’t have tried it in the first place. She’s a person, not a pawn for your schemes,” Dan told her, finally growing a backbone. She stormed off back into the SUV without a goodbye to you. It hurt, but you’d been expecting it when you refused to do what she wanted to increase her status. Dan turned to Loki. “You better treat her right. I couldn’t kill Jareth because of stupid werewolf politics, but I can sure as hell come kill you if you don’t,”

    Loki snarled. You leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Hush, love. He’s my brother, he has to make the threat. You’d do the same thing to the man courting your sister if you had one,” you reminded him.

    Loki relaxed at your logic and offered Dan a formal bow. “I swear on my honor that you will find no fault in my treatment of your sister. She is precious to me and I shall allow no harm to befall her, and treat her as the queen she is,”

    Dan smiled. “Good. I think I might actually like you. If you weren’t dating my sister that is. Y/N, Ethan wants to meet up soon. We’ll leave mom at home. Sometime after winter’s moon? I’m sure things will be pretty hectic until then,” he asked.

    You nodded and went to give him a hug. “I’d like that. We’ll make the arrangements after winter’s moon. You know I won’t go back to the compound.”

    He nodded and kissed the top of your head. “We’ll see you after Winter’s Moon. Take care, little sister.”

    “I always do,” you replied. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

    “Since when? Don’t make me tell him about the porcupine,” he teased. You stuck your tongue out at him, slipping out of his hug. Dan turned to Loki and offered his hand. “Take care of her, Odinson.” Loki clasped Dan’s hand and you rolled your eyes at the male theatrics.

    “Parlay has ended,” you and Dan said at the same time and you took Loki’s arm to walk back to your car. It was sad how things with your mom ended, but Dan and Ethan seemed like they were going to be reasonable.

    “Are you alright, darling?” Loki asked as you walked.

    You nodded. “It sucks that mom’s the way she is, but she’s been like that since she realized she could use me as a pawn for her own agenda. I’m sure you know how that feels,” he inclined his head. He’d told you of Odin’s lies about him and how he’d been a pawn in Odin’s schemes. “At least Dan and Ethan sound like they’re going to be reasonable. There’s hope there,” you told him, focusing on that and not your mom.

    *

    “Y/N, you look like death, just go home,” Pepper told you the day before the full moon.

    “But it’s only three,” you protested, staring at the notes you were taking as you walked. You were managing to keep up, barely. Classes had started again this week, so you were back to picking up shifts after class. You’d only been here for half of your shift.

    “And you nearly passed out following me around the building,” she reminded you.

    “I’m your assistant. I’m supposed to assist. I can’t give up like the last two weaklings you had,” you protested again. You’d kept up with your obligations today. You were bound and determined not to let your condition keep you from your work. It was bad enough you had to miss a day every month, you didn’t want to miss more than that.

    She sighed and gave you a very familiar exasperated look. She used it a lot on Tony when he was being stupid. “Jarvis, ask Loki to come here, would you? Ask nicely, you know how he is.” You opened your mouth to protest again, but it was too late.

    “Yes, Miss Potts,” Jarvis replied. An instant later, Loki teleported into the room in front of the pair of you.

    “Jarvis said you needed me here?” Loki asked Pepper, surprised. She rarely spoke to him or saw him, and didn’t go requesting his presence.

    “Yes, thank you for coming. I hate to impose, but would you mind taking Y/N home? She’s not feeling well and being stubborn. She won’t bite you if you take her home,” Pepper asked, ignoring your protests that you wouldn’t shirk on your job.

    Loki placed a hand against your forehead. “Darling, you’re burning up. Stop trying to kill yourself every month. No one is going to think less of you. Your job isn’t on the line, the team doesn’t think less of you. We all know what you’re going through. You don’t have to prove yourself to anyone. We know how strong you are,” he told you while you melted against him. You nodded wearily.

    “Your job isn’t on the line, go feel better,” Pepper told you firmly. You nodded.

    “Will you have someone drive her car home?” Loki asked Pepper while you laid your head on Loki’s chest.

    “Of course. She drives one of Tony’s right?” Loki nodded, but was busy fretting over you. “Jarvis can drive it home. I’ll have Happy bring her schoolbag by the tower on his way home. Everything’s taken care of. Get her home,”

    Loki stiffened a little at the order, but wrapped his arms more firmly around you and teleported both of you back to the tower, more specifically his room in the tower. You stumbled when you reappeared. “Easy, love, easy. Breathe. I’m sorry. Teleporting is an experience the first time,” he told you as he steadied you. “I didn’t think to warn you. It’s been quite a long time since I’ve had a passenger,”

    “I’m ok,” you told him as you found your balance again. “That is definitely an experience,” you agreed. Loki placed his hand on the back of your neck and you melted against him again. He chuckled.

    “Have you eaten anything today?” he asked softly.

    “Oatmeal for breakfast, sandwich for lunch,” you murmured.

    He sighed. “Good enough.” He wasn’t convinced that it was actually good enough, but knew that was the best he was going to get out of you the day before the full moon.

    “Loki, did you find out what Pepper needed?” Cap’s voice came through Jarvis’ intercom system. He sounded concerned, since Loki was never called by Pepper for anything.

    “Yes, she wanted me to bring Y/N home. Moon fever,” he replied, loudly enough to be heard. The AI system was really nice to have around the tower. “I’ll be downstairs in a minute.” He turned back to you. “Sorry, darling. I have to get back to work. Why don’t you take a nap? I’ll wake you for dinner,”

    “Ok,” you murmured. He chuckled and tilted your chin up to kiss you, his lips were blue when they touched yours and you breathed frost when the kiss broke. He smiled at your dazed look.

    “Go lie down,” he told you warmly. There were clothes laid out on the bed for you already.

    “Ok,” you submitted and made your way over to the bed. He vanished when he was convinced your were going to lie down in his cool room and rest. You stripped off your work clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor that you swore you’d clean when you felt better and slipped on Loki’s tunic before you climbed into bed to take a much needed nap.

    *

    “Darling, wake up, you need to eat something,” Loki told you gently when he returned to the room later.

    “Not hungry,” you grumbled and rolled over to find a new cold spot on the pillow. Loki sighed and pulled the thin blanket you were using off of you. “Loki~” you grumbled, reaching for the blanket. You shrieked when he lifted you off of the bed instead of handing over the blanket.

    “Dinner, sleepy little wolf,” he told you firmly, but lovingly. He carried you down to dinner despite your protest that you weren’t wearing pants and could walk on your own. You didn’t protest too hard, since every inch of his cool skin that touched you help ease the moon fever.

    He set you on your feet when you reached the main floor. You were feeling better after a nap, now that you were finally waking again. You smoothed the tunic you were wearing, making sure you were covered, not that you needed to worry, it went down to your thighs, and the entire team had seen you in lingerie thanks to Loki’s spell.

    “What were you two up to?” Tony teased at your messed up hair and clothing choice. You knew exactly what he was insinuating. You snarled at the accusation, grabbed Loki’s dagger from the sheath on his back before even he knew what you were up to and had thrown it at Tony before Loki could decide it he was going to help or stop you. Tony yelped and fell backwards out of his chair to avoid getting stabbed.

    “Tony, that was dumb. What do you expect when you try to embarrass her?” Nat commented dryly as she proceeded to post the video of Tony falling out of his chair to the internet. “Nice throw, _valchonak_ ,” Nat added to you.

    “Little wolf,” Loki whispered in your ear, translating. All-speak meant that he could understand any language, which was really useful. You gave her a mock-curtsy in reply, accepting the praise. “Why did you feel the need to try to kill shell-head? Not that he didn’t deserve it,” Loki added quickly and led you the rest of the way to the table where the plates and such were already set out for dinner.

    “He was trying to insult you,” you told him, glaring over at Tony, who was scrambling back into his chair. “Ooh, steak night!” you exclaimed distracted when you saw Cap come out of the kitchen with the plate of steaks. Loki chuckled at how adorable and easily distracted you were right before the full moon.

    “Pick one,” Cap told you, offering the plate of steaks. You chose one and consented to the yucky green things and potato stuff that were also served. The wolf only cared about the yummy steak. So you ate the green things and potato stuff first and then let the wolf focus on the yummy steak while you swung your legs and were generally adorable.

    “How is the most vicious terrifying creature at this table also the most adorable?” Tony asked, watching you.

    “Nice to know you think I’m adorable, Stark,” Nat replied with a malicious grin. Tony fought to backpedal quickly while the entire table laughed at him.

    After dinner the team decided to play Mario Kart. It was a team favorite. You were feeling well enough to stay up for at least a race, which made the team happy. There are no friends in Mario Kart, and Nat was the queen of the blue shell. Cap started cursing, actually cursing at the game when Loki and Thor worked together long enough to shove him off of the track. Loki knocked Thor off about three seconds later, which left the road clear for you to win.

    A few races later and you were nearly dropping the controller in exhaustion, the fever returning after the short respite your earlier nap and Loki’s cold had provided. You set your controller down at the end of the race and stood. “I’m going back to bed,” you told Loki and gave him a kiss.

    “Mine?” he asked. You nodded.

    “Unless you don’t want me there,” you added quickly. He shook his head.

    “I just wanted to make sure. Want me to walk you there?” he offered.

    You shook your head. “I’m fine. Hang out with the others. Go kick Thor’s ass at that stupid fighting game you like. It’s too early for you to be remotely tired anyway.” He stood anyway and walked you to the elevator. His skin shimmered blue and he kissed you deeply while you waited for the elevator to arrive. You shivered in a mix of the ice and the wonderful kiss.

    “Go feel better, little wolf. I’ll try not to wake you when I come to bed,” you nodded and waved to the others as the elevator doors slid shut.

    You smiled when you got back to Loki’s bedroom to find that there was the usual pot of tea left and chocolate cake left for you, and a book in case you woke and got bored, but didn’t want to leave the sanctuary of his cool room. Sweet thoughtful boyfriend. You poured a cup of tea and took a few sips of it, and a couple bites of the slice of chocolate cake so he knew that you’d appreciated the thoughtfulness before you curled up to go back to sleep.

    You stirred just enough to curl yourself around Loki when he joined you in the bed. “Incorrigible cuddler,” he teased. You mumbled something incoherently in reply and settled back to proper sleep.

    *

    You woke the next morning to Jarvis’ voice over the PA telling you that you had to get up if you were going to get to class. Your phone and therefore alarm where wherever Happy had left your schoolbag. You cursed as you sat up. “It’s the full-moon, love, skip class,” Loki told you.

    You shook your head. “I only have one class today, but they take attendance. I have to go. Drive me, please?” you asked. He sighed, but opened his eyes. “Thank you, it’s just one class,” you promised, giving him a kiss. You climbed out of bed, grabbed your pile of work clothes you’d abandoned and headed back to your own room to get dressed for class. Old clothes went in the hamper, clean jeans, and a t-shirt, shoes, schoolbag, hair tied up and you were ready to leave.

    “You should not dress faster than I do, little wolf. I used magic,” Loki told you when you left your room about a minute before he joined you in the hall.

    You shrugged. “Werewolf. I have lots of experience dressing quickly,” you replied, but took his arm as he took your school bag from you. “Did you pack the duffel bag for Sarai’s?” you asked. You’d meant to yesterday, but had forgotten when the fever spiked.

    “Yes, darling. I took care of everything,” he reassured you as you headed downstairs. You checked your phone for the time.

    “J, you could’ve woken me sooner,” you grumbled and hit the button in the elevator to go straight down to the garage.

    Loki gave you a disapproving look. “Breakfast?” he asked.

    “After class. I don’t have time without being late,” you told him as you walked to your car in its usual spot. “I’m planning on giving you directions to the coffee shop and asking you very, very nicely to get me a coffee and breakfast sandwich while I’m in class,”

    “I remember where the coffee shop is. And your order,” he took your keys from you. “And how to get to the school. Your fever is back, little wolf, let me drive.” You nodded and relented. You didn’t much feel like driving anyway. You directed him to the parking closest to your class and let him walk you to class. The boys from your major cat-called when they saw you walking hand-in-hand with Loki. Loki stiffened, but you grinned at them and jovially flipped them off.

    “Don’t hurt the silly college boys. They’re teasing. They’re just glad I found someone since I haven’t dated anyone since I started school,” you told him. “They’re good boys. I’ve been in most of the same classes with them for four years, so my Omeganess has worn off on them. I’ve set most of them up with their girlfriends and heard more of their woes than anyone else ever will. No need to be jealous,” you added quickly. “Seriously, Lo, I love you and have no interest in any of them,” you reminded him firmly.

    “They are interested in you,” he protested defensively. You rolled your eyes.

    “As if. They all have girlfriends, except Tom and Mike who are dating each other, and I’m boring because I don’t party or drink or play the stupid video games they like.” By then you had reached the classroom. You pulled your wallet out of your bag and pulled out some cash for Loki. “I have to go to class. Please, will you go get us breakfast? And coffee? And stop trying to kill the silly college boys when I’m already an emotional mess?” There were tears in your eyes when you’d been perfectly happy about a minute ago, and a stressed mess a few minutes before that. The full moon was making you terribly emotional.

    Loki gave you a hug when he saw your expression. “Yes, darling, don’t cry. Go sit through your class. I’ll get you something to eat and not stab the nice people who work in the coffee shop, or the stupid college boys even if they look at what is mine,” he couldn’t keep the snarl from his voice and you sniffled fighting back the tears, as the whole morning felt like it was spiraling out of control. “Hush, love, please don’t cry. It’ll be alright. Go to class, then we’ll go see Sarai. Everything will be ok,” he told you gently. He placed his fingers under your chin to tilt it up for a kiss. He kissed you deeply and placed a hand on your back, under your shirt. After a moment there it turned even more ice cold. You realized he’d changed it to Jotun in such a way that passersby wouldn’t see what he’d done. You melted in relief. He broke the kiss and smiled. You giggled when he kissed your nose. You waved and ducked into class thirty seconds before it started.

    You managed to stay awake through class, but it was a close thing. The second the class was over, you bolted out of the room to find that Loki was waiting outside with a large coffee for you and a bag of breakfast sandwiches. You greeted him with a kiss, to the cheers of your friends from class. You ate as you walked back to the car, after confirming that Loki had already eaten.

    You sipped on your coffee while Loki drove you out to the preservation where Sarai and Joshua lived. It was a long drive and you fell asleep on the way, luckily after you’d set your coffee in the cup holder. Loki just chuckled when he saw that you were falling asleep and summoned his cloak for you to use as a blanket. You smiled sleepily at him and curled yourself under it.

    Loki didn’t bother waking you when you arrived, he just came around to lift you out of the passenger’s seat. You murmured something and laid your head on his shoulder. “So, she escaped the pack,” Joshua greeted Loki when he had walked up to the front door of the house. You opened your eyes at that.

    “Yes, I did,” you told him with a smile. “Lo, you can put me down,”

    “I _could_ ,” Loki agreed pleasantly.

    “Loki~” you grumbled at him. He laughed and set you gently on your feet, keeping an arm around you to make sure you stayed that way.

    “Come, little Omega, Sarai’s up and lunch is ready. Come tell us how you escaped the pack,” Joshua bid you.

    “Sarai’s up already? Can you do me a favor before we eat?” you asked.

    He nodded. “Of course,” he replied, not even bothering to ask what you were up to. Omegas rarely got up to too much mischief unless it was in helping someone.

    You took Loki’s hand and pulled him inside toward the diningroom and the barely awake Sarai. You’d be in the same state as soon as your excitement over your plan wore off. “Love, what are you up to?” Loki asked, concerned at seeing you this awake on the full moon. He knew it was only strong emotions that could fight through the wolf’s lethargy and desire to rest until it was time to play.

    “An experiment,” you told him as you reached for the dagger sheath at the small of your back.

    “Darling?” his voice was really concerned at that.

    “Hush, love. It’s nothing dangerous,” you replied. You reached up and cut a lock of your long hair, a piece at the back where no one would be able to see it was missing. You resheathed the dagger and went to Loki. “Trust me?” you asked. He nodded.

    “Always,” he replied. You reached up and braided the lock of your hair into his, just behind his left ear. “A lovelock?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

    “Of course _you’d_ know what it’s called,” you teased, sticking your tongue out at him. He gave you a smile in reply.

    “They are popular on Asgard, a sign of love,” he explained. You had a feeling that even if your plan didn’t work that someone would have to fight him to get that lock of your hair out of his. And they would fail.

    “I know how you feel about your hair. We can find another way if this works, if not then no harm done,” you told him.

    “If what works, darling?” Loki asked.

    You took a few steps away from him then looked at the other two wolves, making sure you had their attention. “Joshua, will you invoke the silence?” you asked. He nodded and did a moment later, catching on to your plan too. Loki came over to you and steered you toward the table. You grinned as you took your seat. “It worked!” you told him excitedly. He laughed and kissed your cheek.

    “Yes, it did. Now eat something, darling,” he told you with loving exasperation. A lock of your hair was enough protection for him to keep him safe from the spell, so he would be safe without having to hold your hand in the future. Joshua broke the spell of the silence and you all settled in to eat. You told them as you did about meeting Fenrir and being brought into his pack.

    You and Sarai both managed to fall asleep while you were eating lunch. Loki caught you before you ended up face first in your plate of food. He and Joshua both sighed in exasperation at the same time and carried you both to bed grumbling about puppies. Loki used his ice magic on all of the wolves. When you woke for the full moon, you found a lock of Loki’s hair braided into yours. Silly Trickster.

    You spent a wonderful night out in the woods playing with the other wolves and Loki. You and Loki took a nap in your clearing and woke after dawn. “Seriously, Lo, why are you like this?” you asked, gesturing at the latest sexy lingerie that his charm had conjured. Your voice was teasing and full of sarcasm and fun.

    “Because I love you and you’re beautiful,” he replied with a grin.

    “Silly Trickster,” you grumbled halfheartedly. You accepted his cloak from him and let him carry you back to the house where the hot shower, clothes, and breakfast were waiting.

    *

    Fenrir kept his word to not interfere with your life. You had a phone call with him once a week to check up on how things were going and you told him stories of your adventures the previous week. You started keeping a journal just to have things to tell him about. He seemed interested in your silly, chaotic, wonderful life with the Avengers, in your classes, your work.

    Near the end of February he called you to tell you that he’d brought Ferris in to face justice for his crimes. The trial had been going on for nearly a month. Fenrir was being extra careful to seem as fair as possible.

    Ferris was convicted and executed. The pack fell to Jareth, since he was next in line, even though he hadn’t found a mate yet. Fenrir was giving him one single chance to prove himself a capable ruler. He’d sworn to Fenrir that he had just been following Ferris’ orders, and even Fenrir couldn’t detect a lie, so he had to give Jareth one chance. That didn’t mean he wasn’t taking precautions. One of Fenrir’s sons, a wolf named Samuel, was moving to the compound to keep an eye on Jareth and his actions while Jareth was on probation. Fenrir also confirmed that his son outranked Jareth, so he _could_ keep Jareth under control if it came to that.

    “Samuel, would like to meet up with you for dinner and check up on you in person for me. I have given your number to him, he arrives on Friday. Your mate would also be invited of course,”

    “Of course I’ll meet up with him,” you replied automatically. Loki raised an eyebrow from his end of the couch, looking up from his book. You held up a finger and he nodded, knowing you’d explain when you got off the phone. You exchanged a few more pleasantries, then got off the phone. You settled yourself back on Loki’s lap where you were before you’d be interrupted from your making out with him, since the tower was empty for once. He grinned at you in replied, obviously enjoying the seating arrangements. “Ferris is dead. Fenrir killed him for the crimes against the werewolves. Jareth is taking over the pack on a probationary basis. He claimed that everything awful he did was on Ferris’ orders and Fenrir couldn’t prove otherwise. Fenrir’s son Samuel is moving into the compound to keep an eye on Jareth until he proves himself or is dead. Samuel is coming to town on Friday and wants to have dinner with us soon so he can check up on me for Fenrir,” you explained quickly. Loki took all of the words in.

    He sighed and looked put-upon. You kissed his nose before he could get too sarcastic. “I’ll meet up with Samuel with you,” he finally said.

    “Good,” with that you ran your fingers through his hair. He smiled and purred softly; he loved having his hair brushed and played with, as long as it wasn’t threatened with scissors.

    “Before we get back to the enjoyment of our wonderful previous activity...” you sat back on his lap, your attention on him when he hesitated. “I know you don’t want to talk about it, darling. I know you’re embarrassed and ashamed of what is going to happen, which you do not need to be. I know you do not wish to speak of it, but winter’s moon is coming in just a few days,” you stiffened and looked away, flushing in embarrassment, nearly climbing off of his lap, except that he held you there firmly, so you would have this conversation, one-sided as it was. “One comment about it and then you can go back to ignoring it until the day of if that’s your desire,” he told you gently. You nodded, but still refused to look at him. “Darling, I want you to know now that I’m willing and able to help you through it. I wanted to make sure I told you _now_ that I’m willing so you won’t feel I’ve been coerced or forced when the time comes. I hope you’ll let me help instead of suffering through it alone, but I won’t force you either.”

    “You know?” you asked softly, fear of rejection in your voice.

    He nodded and held up the story you’d written him for Christmas. “I read between the lines of what you couldn’t write,” he reminded you. You’d given him that story so he would put the pieces together. Somehow, you still hadn’t quite expect him to succeed. “You don’t have to make a decision now. I said what I needed to on the subject, now let’s see what we can do to get you to relax again,” he grinned and leaned up to kiss you, his fingers rubbing the tense muscles in your shoulders and back.

    With that, you slowly, then when he didn’t bring the subject of winter’s moon up again, gladly returned to your previous activity of kissing your Loki. It was a very pleasant activity and a wonderful way to spend a free afternoon.

    


	29. Chapter 29

    “Would you two stop that? It’s disgusting,” Tony growled when he returned to the tower. You looked up from your Loki who you had been enjoying kissing.

    “Why does everyone want to interrupt our fun today?” you whined at Loki, not moving from his lap.

    He sighed and looked put-upon. “I don’t know, love. Shall I throw him out the window for you?” he asked with an innocent smile.

    “Not if he’s nice,” you told Loki and licked his nose to make him sputter. You giggled when he had the exact reaction you were expecting.

    “Maybe, if you two would make out somewhere _besides_ the living room where other people like to hang out you wouldn’t get interrupted,” Tony commented dryly with an extremely dramatic eyeroll.

    You looked at him, then at Loki. “That doesn’t sound right. Does that sound right to you?” you asked him with a grin.

    “No, I definitely agree with you that shell-head is in the wrong. Now, shall I throw him out of the window for you?”

    “I can throw him out of the window on my own,” you reminded him. You yelped when a strong arm lifted you off of Loki’s lap. You recognized Thor’s warm strong arm immediately.

    “Stop annoying everyone, Lady Wolf,” Thor teased lightly and set you on your end of the couch. You stuck your tongue out at him and he laughed. You jumped off of the couch when the oven timer went off. Your fun would’ve been interrupted soon anyway, so you forgave Tony. This time. You and Loki were supposed to be making dinner since you had the afternoon off. You may have gotten a little distracted...

    “Um...Cap?” you asked shyly at dinner. Everyone’s attention turned to you. It was strange for you to be shy about asking or saying anything, so everyone knew when you got that way it was over something important and something you had to be careful talking around. Cap nodded his head to indicate he was listening. “D-do you have Loki assigned to anything in particular for the next couple of weeks?” you asked softly.

    Cap thought that question over. “Not currently. Do I need to assign him to recon on the other side of the country?” he asked, half joking.

    You shook your head emphatically. “Please don’t. I don’t think that would be a good idea.” you replied quickly and looked back at your dinner before anyone could ask.

    Tony laughed. “Should we just assign him to your service instead?” he teased, intending to make you blush.

    He succeeded and you refused to look up from your plate, playing with the lovelock in your hair. “I know you’re joking and think you’re funny. But that might be a good idea...” you said softly, embarrassed. Loki took your hand and squeezed it, reassuring.

    “I’ll keep that under advisement,” Cap finally said, knowing he wouldn’t get any more information out of you.

    “Since you won’t stop touching the thing when you’re nervous, what’s with those braids anyway?” Tony asked, apparently not done teasing you today.

    “They are exchanged on Asgard as a token of love,” Thor replied, standing up for both you and Loki.

    “You let her desecrate your precious hair?” Tony teased Loki, who glared in reply.

    “My lady’s token does not desecrate anything, plus it provides me immunity from some of the werewolves’ magic,” Loki added. Everyone stared at you again.

    “Immunity?” Nat prompted when neither of you spoke again.

    “Against the spell of silence,” you told them, playing with the braid in your hair again. “The spell that affected you all at the Christmas party, until you were in physical contact with one of the werewolves. We figured out that a lock of my hair is enough to protect Loki from it,”

    “That might be something useful for the team,” Cap commented.

    “If you think you’re going to be fighting werewolves, especially pack wolves. Lone wolves and mercenaries probably don’t know about the spell,” you agreed. “But you can’t all wear lovelocks. It’s one thing for me and Loki to do it, since we’re, y’know, dating, but it would be obvious for the rest of you. We’d have to come up with another way.” Cap nodded and decided they’d look into it, but he was glad Loki had protection from it. Any of the team having protection was better than none.

    *

    You woke to a crash of thunder in the middle of the night. You jumped out of bed and looked out your window in time to see the flash of lightning across the sky. Excited at the beautiful storm, you bounced over to Loki’s room to drag him out to go watch the storm with you. You knocked softly on his door, so you wouldn’t startle him, then opened it without waiting for a reply. “Lo? Are you up? Let’s go watch the storm!” you told him excitedly as you stepped into his room, not bothering to wait for an invitation.

    Lightning flashed again across the sky and you saw the vaguely person sized small ball under the blankets in the middle of the bed. Thunder boomed and the ball under the blankets curled tighter, making a pathetic small whimper of distress.

    “Loki!” you exclaimed and rushed over, climbing onto the bed in a moment. You pulled the blankets back to find Loki curled in a tight ball, his eyes shut tight and his hands over his ears. You wrapped your arms around him. “Shh, love. It’s ok. You’re safe,” you told him softly. He whimpered again at the next boom of thunder. You held him and stroked his hair. You caught his attention and kissed him softly, gently. “It’s ok, I’m here,” you promised.

    Eventually, you got him to relax enough that he laid his head in your lap, his arms wrapped around you while you sat propped against the pillows. You pulled the blanket up over him and stroked his hair, whispering that everything was ok.

    “Brother? I’m sorry I did not come sooner. I was on a mission. Are you alright?” Thor boomed from the doorway.

    Loki whimpered again at Thor’s booming voice and another crash of thunder. “Shh, love,” you told him softly, stroking his hair so he would calm again. “It’s just your idiot brother,” you told him softly. “Thor, can’t you make the storm end?” you asked, hating seeing Loki like this; you didn’t want him to suffer. He would hate it too when he was himself again.

    “I sent it on it’s way. It’ll be over soon,” Thor replied. He looked sadly at the pathetic Loki curled around you, who was slowly dozing off while you pet his hair, rubbed the tight muscles in his shoulders, and soothed him to sleep as the storm eased. “He has been afraid of storms since we were children. I have to admit that when I was young and stupid I made it worse by conjuring storms so he would spend time with me. He had looked to me to protect him and would always hide with me when he was afraid. It took me a regrettably long time to realize that what I was doing was wrong and that I was just hurting him while I pretended to help. About the time I realized what I was doing, he had put the pieces together too. I don’t think he ever quite forgave me for it, though he still hides from storms with me if I am around,”

    “Shut up, Thor,” Loki grumbled an automatic response since he was mostly asleep. You and Thor both laughed quietly. You leaned down and kissed his hair.

    “Shh love, go back to sleep,” you told him softly. He smiled softly and settled more comfortably to sleep. “Thanks for letting me know and checking on him. I’m sure he appreciates your concern. Even if he displays it by threatening to stab you,” Thor chuckled at that. “I’ll take care of him,”

    “Are you sure?” Thor asked, obviously seeming to think it was his responsibility to care for his little brother. The long ingrained habit was hard to break.

    You nodded. “I love him too, Thor, and you helped by making the storm pass faster. I’ll take care of him,” you told Thor again.

    He finally nodded. “Then I will leave him to your care. Call for me if you need me,” he added before he’d leave.

    “Go away, Thor,” you teased, stealing one of Loki’s most often used lines. Thor chuckled, catching your teasing tone, and kissed the top of your head.

    “Yes, Lady Wolf,” he replied with a warm smile, with one last concerned look at the Loki wrapped around you, he finally left. You continued stroking Loki’s hair until he fell asleep.

    You must’ve dozed off too, because you woke the next morning with your fingers wound in his hair. You smiled and moved enough to kiss his head. He groaned as his eyes opened again. “Y/N?” he asked softly.

    “Morning,” you told him with a smile as you unwound your fingers from his hair. He seemed so out of it. “There was a storm last night,” you reminded him. He flushed.

    “You saw-?”

    “I saw nothing to be ashamed of,” you told him firmly. “And before you start freaking out, no, I don’t think you’re a weakling for having a fear. Even high and mighty gods have to have _some_ weakness,” you teased him, earning a small chuckle for your efforts.

    “Thank you,” he finally said and sat up, still looking sheepish and embarrassed.

    “Of course, love, I’d do anything for you, just like you’d do anything for me. That’s how this works. We’re a team and face things together,” you brushed his hair back from his face and kissed him.

    “What did I ever do to deserve you?” he asked softly when the kiss broke.

    “Befriended the monster who was thrown into your life,” you replied with a grin.

    *

    Samuel called you Thursday night before he and his mate came to town. Fenrir had made dinner reservations for the four of you for Friday evening. You confirmed the reservations and promised to see him and his mate then.

    Friday evening came and you actually put on a dress, heels, and _makeup_ to go to dinner. You wanted to make a good impression on Samuel when you met him. Loki, of course, was in a perfectly tailored suit.

    When you got to the restaurant, Loki parked the car and came around to open your car door for you. You were quite used to his courtesy by now and waited for him, giving him the courtesy of not having to rush. You placed your hand in his offered one as you got out of the car. He smiled and lifted your hand to his lips when you were standing and he had closed the car door behind you. You smiled and placed your hand on his offered arm to walk into the fancy restaurant. It seemed Fenrir didn’t skimp on his children.

    You timed you arrival perfectly as you saw the two wolves walking toward you from another car. You squeezed Loki’s arm and turned, drawing his attention to the wolves. Samuel looked just like his father, though the perpetual 18 of the natural born wolves. His mate was an adorable...alpha wolf, you realized when you caught her scent properly. You and Loki met the pair just in front of the door to the restaurant, though you stood to the side so you weren’t blocking the doorway.

    “Hello, Brother,” you greeted Samuel and stepped forward to kiss his cheek.

    “Little sister,” he replied with a smile and kissed your cheek in return. “May I introduce my mate, Rachel of the Alpha pack?” You smiled and kissed both of her cheeks while she did the same.

    “Samuel, Rachel, this is my boyfriend, Loki of Asgard,” you neglected to give Loki the title of ‘mate’.

    Samuel caught the misstep. “He is not your mate? Father said...”

    You flushed a little. “We’re not married,” you explained quickly. “Still courting.” Samuel nodded, with a slightly malicious glint in his eye. He was going to give Loki the third degree to see if he was worthy of you. You saw that in his eyes. Rachel had an equally malicious glint in hers. They were both going to enjoy the game of evaluating and interrogating Loki.

    They had just adopted you into the pack, but they were already overprotective of the Omega.

    “It is a pleasure to meet you both,” Loki replied formally. He hadn’t missed the glint in the wolves’ eyes either. He’d play the game, if only for his own amusement.

    “Shall we?” Samuel gestured toward the door to the restaurant. You nodded and the four of you headed into the restaurant. Samuel spoke to the hostess and soon you were being seated. Loki pulled your chair out for you and kissed your cheek after he’d pushed you in. Samuel was doing the same for Rachel.

    You discussed your lives over dinner. Samuel did accounting for the pack as well as select others. He also flew all over the country checking up on lone wolves and emergencies for his father. Rachel was the best divorce lawyer in the country from what you could tell. You told them about your work at Stark Industries and you and Loki both told them about working for the Avengers.

    The moment all of the niceties were discussed the two foreign wolves began the inquisition of Loki. He played the game well, courteous and patient with the prying questions, deflecting those that would be an embarrassment to you.

    “Guys, I think you’ve grilled him enough,” you protested when the inquisition went too long.

    “We have to make sure our little sister is being courted by an acceptable mate,” Rachel replied, her tone kind, but her smile had a glint of the predator beneath. “Especially as he is not one of us,”

    “He is a perfect gentleman, treats me like a princess no matter my form, my wolf likes him, he’s my best friend, and I love him, isn’t that enough?” you asked them as you took Loki’s hand and lifted it to your lips to kiss the back of it. He smiled and flipped your joined hands over to kiss yours in return. Rachel and Samuel both smiled at your words and nodded. They turned the conversation away from grilling your boyfriend after that.

    Rachel leaned over to kiss Samuel’s cheek before dessert came. “I’m going to powder my nose. Y/N?” she asked. You nodded and folded your napkin as you moved to stand to join her. Loki and Samuel both stood as you and Rachel did. You stood up on your toes to kiss Loki’s cheek.

    “We’ll be back in a minute,” you told him. He nodded, obviously figuring out the euphemism. “Did you really want to go ‘powder your nose’?” you asked Rachel with a smirk when you were out of earshot of the boys.

    She grinned over at you. “Of course not, but that boyfriend of yours is as protective as any wolf with his mate. One of us had to ask you when you’re alone if you’re happy with him,”

    “I’m extremely happy with him,” you replied, knowing that she could smell the truth in your simple statement.

    She nodded. “Good, Father will be pleased. He worries about you out here all alone, his ‘little Omega’,” you both laughed at that.

    Samuel stopped you as you were heading to the cars. You sighed when he started to open his mouth. “I have plans for Winter’s Moon,” you told him before he could ask. He chuckled and kissed your cheek.

    “You know I had to be sure. Call me if you need help,” he told you firmly. You nodded.

    “I would, but I won’t need help,” you told him, hugging Loki’s arm tighter.

    Samuel looked over at Loki. “Take care of our little sister. Call us for help if you can’t handle Winter’s Moon,”

    “Samuel!” you glared at him. Samuel glared right back, and was surprised when you didn’t back down. “Stop with the dominance games. They don’t work on me, remember?” you grumbled. “And don’t insult my boyfriend,” you added. Samuel held up his hands in mock defeat. You reached into your purse and pulled out two envelopes. “Would you do me a favor?” you asked Samuel. He nodded and you handed him the envelopes. “When you get to the pack, can you give those to my brothers, Ethan and Daniel?” He nodded again and tucked the envelopes into his inside jacket pocket. “Thank you,”

    “Anytime, little sister,” he replied fondly.

    “What were in the envelopes, little wolf?” Loki asked after the goodbyes were said and you separated to your own cars. He hadn’t seen you make them or pack them in your purse.

    “Letters and pictures of us and the team. They’ll want to know that I’m ok and happy here. It’ll mean a lot to them, even though they won’t admit it or acknowledge it,” you explained.

    Loki kissed you softly. “Of course they will,” he replied warmly, happy that you finally had a proper family between the misfits of the tower and the new pack.

    *

    “Um...Loki... can, can I ask for a favor?” you asked softly from the doorway to the library the day before Winter’s Moon.

    “I thought you were saving all of your favors for the next two weeks,” Loki teased without looking up from his book, his hands were crooked over it, softly glowing green as he concentrated on whatever spell he was working on. He was concentrating so hard that he hadn’t noted your shyness and stuttering over the question.

    “Oh... I can ask someone else,” you told him equally softly, hurt by his teasing when you’d been so hesitant to ask for a favor in the first place. You turned to leave while you considered who else might be willing to do the favor. Tony was out, he wouldn’t do it. Thor was too loud and rough, he’d be a terrible choice. Nat maybe?

    Bruce, you decided. He’d enjoy the calming chore.

    An illusion appeared in front of you, stopping you, though you knew it was an illusion. You could smell the difference. “I was teasing, love. Sorry, I was distracted. This spell is finicky. Give me a minute to finish this spell so it doesn’t blow up and then I’ll help you,”

    “You don’t have to, you’re busy. I can get someone else to help,” you told him and tried to smile.

    “I will help you,” he said firmly.

    “Well, if you insist,” you replied and went to look over the books in the library until he was finished. The illusion vanished when you weren’t running away.

    You rushed over to him when you heard the explosion. He cursed and glared at the contained explosion inside a ball of green light. “That spell is finicky,” you agreed as he vanished the contained explosion.

    “Most finicky,” he grumbled.

    “What were you trying to do anyway?” you asked curious.

    “Thor wants a better way to disguise Mjolnir than the giant umbrella he has to carry. He’s used to hanging Mjolnir from his belt. However, Mjolnir doesn’t _like_ to be disguised as anything but an umbrella, and keeps blowing up all of my attempts,” he grumbled. You laughed and kissed him.

    “I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” you told him with a smile.

    “You have more faith than Thor does,” he replied.

    “Well, Thor’s a moron,” you told him with a smirk and he laughed in reply.

    “You said you needed help with something?” he finally asked when you didn’t broach the subject. You flushed and hesitated, unsure. “Surely whatever it is can’t be _that_ embarrassing,” he teased lightly.

    You hesitated a moment longer, but finally started. “Winter’s ending and the wolf is shedding, and it’s _itchy_ ,” you finally whined at him. “If I change forms will you brush out the loose hair?” you asked him softly, holding out the hairbrush you’d picked up from one of the pet supply stores.

    “Of course. Why is _that_ something to be embarrassed about?” he asked as you took his hand to lead him outside so the hair didn’t get everywhere.

    “Because it’s another stupid thing about being a werewolf that just sucks. I can’t fix it myself and I need to ask for help,” you grumbled, hating asking for help. Loki chuckled and kissed the top of your head.

    “There’s no shame in asking for help,” he reminded you. “Though why are we going outside?” he asked when he saw what button you’d pushed on the elevator.

    “There’s a _lot_ of fur. Trust me, we don’t want it inside the tower,” you explained. You shifted forms behind the partition in the lobby that Cap had installed just for that purpose and wagged your tail as you bounced over to Loki. He petted your head and scratched behind your ears before you walked out together.

    You actually walked to a park near the tower where he could sit comfortably on a bench and watch the silly mortals playing while he worked. You hopped up on the bench beside him, your eyes half closed as you enjoyed the feeling of the brush getting rid of all of the annoying loose fur. It was a nice day out, so there were a lot of kids playing and people walking through the park. You half listened to them, but mostly dozed.

    “Puppy!” a small child announced, tiny feet running toward you. You opened your eyes and gave her a doggy smile and wagged your tail. The child patted you in that awkward adorable way that kids had, while Loki worried over how to stop her and not upset the mortals. He couldn’t stab a child. You licked the girl’s face. She giggled and ran back to her mom to tell her about the puppy. You laid your head back on your paws.

    “I’m sorry. I didn’t know how to stop her...” Loki told you, still fretting. You turned and licked his hand, it was no big deal and the more people who thought you were a dog and not a werewolf the better.

    You perked your ears up and opened your eyes again when more footsteps approached your bench. “Sir? Your dog is supposed to be on a leash,” you looked up at the officer. Shit. Officer. You sat up and wagged your wail, all adorable puppy, most definitely _not_ vicious werewolf.

    The officer’s partner looked between you and Loki, took a double-take and grabbed her partner by the arm. “That’s Loki and Omega,” she hissed to her partner. He did the double-take then while Loki tried to look innocent and mischief free. He failed. Hard. He usually did when he was trying to look innocent.

    “Are you sure?” he asked his partner, obviously unsure.

    “Is there a problem?” Loki asked pleasantly as his golden horned helmet shimmered onto his head. At least he didn’t summon a dagger to prove who he was. That was the most impressive part.

    “There’s no problem,” the female officer said quickly. “We’re sorry we interrupted. Let us know if you need anything.” She grabbed her partner and dragged him away before he could cause trouble. Loki’s helmet vanished and you laid back down so he could get back to work.

    “How is there so much fur?” he whined awhile later. You snorted in laughter. You _had_ warned him. “I could make an entire wolf out of all of this fur,” he grumbled. He finally finished and you hopped down from the bench and shook yourself well to get your fur back into line. “Better?” he asked. You nodded and hopped up, paws against his chest to lick his face. He laughed and summoned a tennis ball. You yipped and dropped to the ground, wagging your tail at the silly trickster who was actually trying to play. He threw the ball, hard. You ran after it and trotted it back to him after you caught it. He threw the ball a few more times, though once he tried to trick you and not actually throw it. You huffed and glared at him. He chuckled and threw it properly.

    *

    You spent the next day playing video games with Loki and the others as they floated through the tower. They were all waiting to find out what Winter’s Moon was. All they knew was that it started today. You’d warned Nat that she might have to help, but couldn’t give her more detail than that.

    You felt it all day, the wolf’s growing agitation, the growing heat of desire. It was different than the overwhelming heat of moon fever, it was the warmth of love and the heat of lust that you had thought you’d never want answered. And yet.

    “Darling, are you ok?” Loki asked that afternoon. His voice just excited the wolf, who knew _exactly_ what she wanted and was really confused why you weren’t just taking it when he was Sitting. Right. There.

    You nodded, forcing the wolf back down for now. She wasn’t insistent yet. You still had a little while before she got unbearable. You glanced at the sky through the window. “For a couple more hours,” you told him.

    He nodded. “Plenty of time for us to kill this monster,” he told you, gesturing back at the TV. You smiled at him and nodded, getting back to the senseless violence of the game.

    You saw the change in the guys during dinner when the wolf started fighting for control, started influencing them all with her desire. You felt the fear for a moment when their attention started to turn on you, but you bit the fear back. It wouldn’t help. They wouldn’t hurt you.

    “Guys. Snap out of it,” you told them firmly. “Think with the big brains. Don’t forget what day it is,” you grumbled when they were too sluggish to listen. You’d told them the date they needed to be wary of. They were still being affected by the werewolf magic. You sighed, feeling awful that you hadn’t been able to warn them, though you hadn’t really been sure they’d be affected, they weren’t werewolves after all. Loki, however, was Loki. He seemed absolutely no different than usual and it made you feel so much better that he was your Loki.

    “What’s happening?” Cap finally asked, turning a deeper shade of red than you’d seen except the day he watched you stomp past him in lingerie after the robot battle. He had turned so many shades of read and hidden his face behind his shield so he could pretend he hadn’t seen you.

    “I’m sorry. I couldn’t warn you,” you told them softly. You stood, wrapping your arms around yourself as if that would make the wolf behave. It wouldn’t. Nothing would until morning. Ok, that was a lie. One activity would.

    Loki stood too, wrapping a possessive arm around you at the predatory looks of the other men. The wolf seemed to get even more excited that her mate was touching you, even if it was in such an innocent manner. “Loki,” your voice was just this side of a whimper as you fought for control “I have to tell them. They deserve to know,” you couldn’t leave them in this state without knowing why.

    “You can’t,” he reminded you softly. “They have to figure it out or convince me to have pity on them and tell them,” he added with a smirk of mischief.

    “Why isn’t he acting stupid like the rest of them?” Nat asked you. She was watching the boys carefully in case she had to intervene.

    “Because _I_ am attracted to Y/N every day. The pheromones and magic aren’t affecting me any more than usual,” he started. You shook as the wolf demanded that you listen to her needs.

    “I-I need to get out of here,” you told Loki apologetically, ducking out from under his arm and heading to the elevator quickly. He let you go, staying behind to make the explanations and ease your mind.

    “Her wolf is in heat, that’s what this is, right? Wolves in the wild go into heat. It would make sense that a werewolf might too,” Nat asked softly enough that you could pretend you hadn’t heard her.

    “Yes,”

    “Two weeks of this?” Nat asked as she started going around the table. She smacked Tony on the back of the head, hard. “You’re dating Pepper, get your pigheaded mind off of the werewolf,”

    Why was the elevator being so slow tonight? You pushed the stupid button again, and kept pushing it until the elevator arrived.

    “This should only be tonight, she said. Even I don’t know what the rest of the two weeks entails. She hasn’t been able to find a way to tell me,” Loki’s voice was worried. This chaos was already bad.

    The elevator finally arrived and you ducked inside, jabbing the floor button repeatedly. You had to get back to your room before the wolf slipped your control and did something stupid that anyone involved would regret in the morning. You made it to your room and slammed and locked the door behind you. You sat against the headboard of your bed, pulling your knees to your chest, shaking as you fought for control, fought against the pull and desire, and demands of the wolf.

    It was going to be a long, long, sleepless night.

    You looked up at the soft knock on your door. Against your better judgment and all logic, you got up and padded to the door. You knew what was waiting on the other side. You knew. And still you unlocked the door and opened it to face the Loki on the other side.

    “Loki-” you started, knowing you couldn’t see him tonight. You couldn’t force him, couldn’t just do this because the wolf thought it was a good idea.

    “Wait, darling, hear me out,” he bid you softly, seeing that you were fighting to keep from closing the door in his face if that’s what it took to not pressure him with the wolf’s presence, especially since you couldn’t be sure that _you_ wanted it and not just the wolf wanting it.

    You nodded once, fighting the shudder of the wolf’s demands that you go to him and kiss him. “I’ll leave if that’s really what you want, but I refuse to let you suffer all night alone without at least making sure you know the offer is here and valid. Especially since it would be my sincere pleasure to enjoy a pleasant evening and a wonderful activity together with my love.”

    “But the wolf- downstairs, everyone-” you couldn’t get a coherent sentence strung together, how could you explain your fears if you couldn’t find the right words for them?

    “I’m not affected,” he reminded you gently. He had said that downstairs, and he obviously wasn’t magic-struck like the others. The logical part of your brain realized that you could accept his consent. He wasn’t besotted. “At least no more than usual,” he amended, earning the barest of smiles. “And, if you recall, I made the offer to spend the evening with you days ago, and you confirmed then that I knew what would happen tonight. I won’t force you, love, I swear it, if you tell me no, I swear I’ll respect it,” he paused and waited for your nod that you’d heard and understood his words. “You’re not forcing me either, my darling little wolf, in fact, I have been planning how to ensure that we both most thoroughly enjoy our evening,”

    You somehow managed to get even more embarrassed when you softly said. “But I-I’ve never-” you realized then, that even your human side wanted to enjoy this evening with Loki, as long as he could get past that one little obstacle of your inexperience.

    He smiled warmly. “I guarantee that you’ll enjoy it, nothing to fear, love. I _am_ a god after all,” he said with his mischievous smirk. You saw in his eyes that he had planned out exactly how this would go and knew that he would keep his word to make sure you both enjoyed the evening. You couldn’t help giggling at his particular form of reassurance.

    Reassured, you finally gave the wolf what she wanted and opened the door wider.

    He smiled, relieved that you wouldn’t be suffering alone. You stepped out into the hall and kissed him, wrapping your arms around his neck as you kissed him very thoroughly. He smiled when he broke the kiss, earning and whining growl when he broke it. “Patience, little wolf, we have all night,” he said with a smile as he walked you backwards into your room, teasing you with light kisses to get you to move. “Yes, this will be such fun,” he told you, the glint of fun and mischief in his eyes reassuring as he shut and locked the bedroom door behind him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nothing but smut. Seriously. Nothing. But. Smut. The actual story comes back next chapter if you would prefer not to read the smut.
> 
> Warning has been delivered. Enjoy the smut.

    Once the door was firmly locked, clothes began disappearing at what should have been an alarming rate. Between one kiss and the next your t-shirt was up over your head and had hit the floor by the time your arms were wrapped around Loki’s neck again. His shirt was just...gone. You suspected magic was involved. His fingers worked the button of your jeans and he was soon sliding the skin tight denim down your legs, not breaking the wonderful kisses.

    His hands touched your bra clasp and he broke the kiss then to look at your bra and panties. You gave him an identical smirk to the one on his face. “These are nice,” he teased. You were wearing his spell’s favorite push-up black lacy bra and matching panties. You’d kept them after you shifted back to human last time you were wolf. You were getting quite the impressive collection of sexy lingerie thanks to Loki’s spell...

    You’d had a feeling things _might_ go this way, and dressed nicely for the occasion.

    Just in case.

    “Thanks, my boyfriend got them for me,” you teased right back.

    “He has excellent taste,” Loki quipped a moment before his mouth was back on yours, gentle for all of the insistence and passion. His fingers nimbly undid your bra and it and your panties soon joined the pile of abandoned clothes as he backed you toward the bed.

    Your brain kicked back in when the back of your legs touched the bed, and you stiffened slightly, nervous again. “None of that,” he whispered against your ear, noting your nervousness again, sending a shiver down your spine. He nibbled on your ear, kissing his way down your neck, and you only barely noticed that he was easing you onto the bed.

    He took a moment to look at you laying naked on the bed beneath him, thoroughly enjoying the view. Your own view down the line of his equally naked body was impressive, though impressive didn’t feel like a strong enough word to describe his physique, his hair had fallen forward, framing his face, his muscles were chiseled despite his deceptively thin frame, well defined abs, and of course you had the line of to notice he was already hard, and intimidatingly well-endowed.

    He chuckled softly, noting your eyes widen and the slight hint of fear “Darling. I am a god,” he reminded you, yet again, amused by your surprise. It hadn’t quite seemed important earlier when he mentioned it. Hell, he mentioned all the time that he was a god.“I already promised that there is nothing to fear. Trust me, little wolf. This will be fun for both of us. Trust me,” he bid you softly.

     _Trust me_ bid the god of mischief. _Trust me_ bid the lord of lies. And yet, he was _your_ god of mischief.

    In answer you leaned up to kiss him again, wrapping your fingers in his hair as you pulled him down to kiss you properly. Your fingers stayed wrapped in his hair as he kissed his way down your jaw, to your ear, down your neck from there as he kissed and nibbled his way down your body, placing kisses on nearly every inch of your skin, his cool lips mixing tantalizingly with heat of desire. You gasped and your fingers tightened in his hair when his mouth closed around your nipple, sucking gently on it as one of his hands worked on the other.

    “Loki,” you moaned softly while he played, teasing your body with kisses and touches.

    He shifted so one of your legs was draped over each of his shoulders. He gave you his most mischievous Cheshire cat grin and you wondered ever so briefly what he was up to until his silver tongue licked your clit. His silver tongue was very aptly named and not just for his ability to lie. The pressure and desire built and built as he worked and played, nibbling, biting, sucking, until you couldn’t hold it back any longer and the orgasm crashed over you. His tongue slowed as you shuddered around him, his gentle licks extending the pleasure while you were lost to the ecstasy.

    He was smiling as he laid your legs back down and made his way, with soft gentle kisses, back up your body, giving you the briefest reprieve. His lips met yours again and you kissed him eagerly, though softly, gently for a moment, a minute; you lost track of how long your respite lasted.

    You shrieked and giggled when he suddenly moved shifting both of you so he was laying on his back and you were straddling his hips. “Oh no,” he said in mock concern. “I’m at your mercy, whatever shall I do?” You knew how hard it was for him to give up control, but he was offering it to you now, easing any of your remaining fears.

    You giggled and rose up on your knees, your hands on his shoulders for balance as you leaned down to lick his nose. You laughed at his fake indignant splutter, you kissed him to mollify him anyway. You kissed him deeply before you shifted to kiss your way down his neck. His eyes closed and he tilted his head back, offering his throat to you. Neck kisses were a particular weakness of his. You smiled and nibbled ever so gently, carefully. He moaned and purred in pleasure under you. You shifted, more bravely than you felt and slowly moved to lower yourself carefully onto his cock. His hands were instantly on your hips, supporting, guiding, helping. Your movements were slow at first, unsure, but he helped you find the rhythm, moving his hips with yours, his girth filling you and you moaned while you moved to kiss his mouth again. His fingers expertly worked your clit as you moved with him and soon you were shuddering around him, as he throbbed inside of you, both of you overcome with pleasure and ecstasy at the same time.

    After, you eased off of him, laying next to him and pillowing your head on his chest, preparing for a well deserved, well sated doze.

    “Oh no, darling, not yet,” his voice was warm and teasing, full of fun and kindness. You looked up at him confused, bleary with sated tiredness. A moment later found yourself flipped back onto your back. You shrieked and giggled, though the sound was tired, nearly spent, but not quite nearly enough for the Trickster. “Once more, love. Once more and I’ll let you rest,” he purred, enjoying his game of thoroughly exhausting you. His lips found yours before you could protest that you were too tired. You could have pushed him away if you really wanted to, but you trusted him and you were both enjoying his game. His fingers and tongue played your body like an instrument, taking everything he’d learned about what you enjoyed from his first exploration of your body to quickly and thoroughly bring you for the third time that night.

    You sagged against the sheets, your eyes only half open at best, a sated smile on your lips. Loki chuckled and kissed your forehead. He pulled the blankets up over you both and shifted you so your head was resting in its usual place on his chest, where you could fall asleep listening to his heartbeat.

    “I love you, little wolf,” he told you softly

    "Love you," you murmured, somehow managing the words as your eyes fluttered shut and you fell into a very deep, very, very happily sated sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

    The sun was up when you woke.

    Woke?

    The morning after the start of Winter’s Moon?

    You didn’t sleep the first night of Winter’s Moon. Not since you were a child. You curled in a ball and shook and cried and fought for control against the wolf all night. It was a hard, hard battle every year.

    You opened your eyes quickly, scared of what could have happened to change the routine, and found yourself curled around your Loki. Of course, that’s what had changed. And it was just like so many mornings that you woke up with him because you were an incorrigible cuddler...except for the distinct lack of clothing all around. You flushed as the events of the previous night finally came back to you. “Stop that,” Loki scolded lightly, bopping your nose with a long finger. “No need for embarrassment or shame. We had an enjoyable evening, one that I would gladly repeat, and I am quite glad I got to share it with you, my darling.” You relaxed at his open honest, his straightforwardness was reassuing.

    You kissed him lightly. “I love you,” you told him softly and laid your head on his chest for another minute until you realized that you really did need to get up. “As much as I love cuddles, I need a shower.” You licked his nose as you climbed over him to get out of the bed.

    “Annoying puppy,” he grumbled, rubbing the wet spot on his nose indignantly. You were laughing as you slowly, sorely made your way to find your nice hot shower. He chuckled, knowing _exactly_ why you were sore. You turned around and stuck your tongue out at him.

    “Annoying god,” you grumbled right back at him. He laughed harder.

    *

    The hot shower helped and you carefully dressed in a pair of flannel pajama pants and a soft black shirt that had originally been Loki’s. A messy bun and fuzzy socks and you were comfortable to lounge around the tower for a lazy Sunday. Your clothing choice and disheveled hair were also carefully calculated to tell your boyfriend that you were very much not interested in partaking in more of last night’s activity. At least not right now. Loki was smart enough to get the message and wouldn’t press or pry. The hot shower hadn’t removed the smell of Loki from your skin. That wasn’t going away anytime soon. Jareth had been able to smell that you hadn’t had sex with Loki yet. Well, he’d be able to tell now that you had, any wolf would...

    Loki was waiting in the hall for you, leaning against the wall next to your bedroom door, his nose buried in a book as per usual. You smiled at how adorable he was. You also noted that he was freshly showered as well, wearing black lounge pants and a green shirt. He had his hair tied back, except for the lovelock which hung loose. He was dressed just as comfortably and casually as you were. He looked over at you and smiled warmly, snapping his book shut and vanishing it as he did. You stood up on your toes to give him a light kiss.

    “So, what are we up to today, little wolf?” he asked, though he looked you over as if sensing the difference in you, but not quite being able to put his finger on what it was. You couldn’t help him figure it out either.

    “A nice lazy Sunday,” you replied with a smile. “I was thinking Harry Potter movie marathon,” you took his hand and started toward the elevator.

    “Books, Harry Potter, tea, and my darling’s company? Sounds like a wonderful Sunday indeed,” he said warmly. He then looked down at your joined hands, concerned, then touched your forehead. “Are you alright? You’re...cold,”

    You laughed. “Compared to you? I’m not cold,” you teased him. His hand was still cold compared to yours.

    He frowned, obviously wanting a direct answer. “Very well, you’re less warm than usual,” he conceded.

    “I’m fine,” you finally told him. His frown deepened. You sighed heavily, damn human-shaped lie detector. “Fine. I can’t tell you. Is that better?”

    “No, but I respect that answer better than you trying to sneak a lie past me,” he replied, his tone teasing. You huffed and stuck your tongue out at him.

    “Annoying god,” you grumbled at him, but laughed.

    You stiffened when you walked into the dining room to find the team eating breakfast. You didn’t want them to comment on last night. “Not one word, Stark,” you heard Nat threaten when she caught sight of you and Loki getting off the elevator.

    “Shellhead, if you say anything to upset my lady, I will not stop her from throwing you out of the window,” Loki warned, though his tone was pleasant, daring so he could watch Tony get defenestrated.

    “Sorry, Lo. If he does anything stupid, you’ll have to throw him yourself,” you replied, then immediately bit back a curse at the sudden pain behind your eyes. Your hand went to your head and you pulled the bottle of ibuprofen from your pocket. You’d had a feeling that you would have to answer questions today. “Seriously, _that_ was enough to trigger the geas?” you growled as you threw back some of the pills, desperate for the sudden headache to go away. Loki gave you a concerned look and took a step closer, wanting to help, but not knowing how. You shook your head. You’d be ok.

    He turned his attention back to Tony. “Very well, I will throw you myself. It would be my absolute pleasure,” Loki added that last part with a mischievous grin over at you. You gave him a small smile in return and took your place at the table, pulling a couple of pancakes off the stack for yourself.

    Tony thought it over. You were a little Omega wolf and could be reasoned with as long as the wolf wasn’t in control. Loki couldn’t be reasoned with or distracted if he was upset. Tony was actually lucky he was getting a warning at all. Tony opened his mouth anyway. “So, what’s it like to be with a god? Is it true what the say about the endowment?” He asked, holding his hands like a foot apart, clearly asking about the size of certain piece of Loki’s anatomy. Like you’d tell him.

    Loki had a malicious malevolent glare on his face for an instant before it turned to a mischievous glint. “Brother...” Thor warned, catching the exact mood of Loki’s. Whatever he was up to, there was worse than the normal defenestration in store for Tony. Tony realized it too late.

    Loki ignored Thor and glided over to Tony with a predator’s grace. He was suddenly standing over Tony, who was leaning back in his chair, unsure of what Loki was up to. Loki moved, his face an inch from Tony’s. “If you would really like to know...” Loki purred in a seductive tone as he ran one finger down Tony’s cheek and jaw. “I am sure I could be convinced to give you a demonstration.” Tony blanched as this joke went in the exact opposite direction of where he had wanted it to. He didn’t know how to deal with it either.

    “I-I think I’d rather just throw myself out the window,” Tony pushed his chair back away from Loki, somehow blanched and flushed at the same time. This joke was _really_ not going his way.

    “You were so eager a moment ago,” Loki moved forward again, seductive, maliciously teasing, and predatory, angry glint in his eyes.

    “Lo, just throw him out the window and be done with it. You’ve made your point and tortured the tin man enough,” you told Loki, laughing at the display. You weren’t threatened by Loki’s actions, he was playing, however maliciously. Tony wouldn’t make any stupid comments about this topic again in front of Loki.

    “As you wish, darling,” Loki was instantly back to normal. He lifted Tony from his chair easily and walked straight for the defenestration window. Instead of throwing Tony out, holding him by the throat and throwing him from that angle, he shifted Tony and threw him headfirst out the window like a javelin.

    “Impressive throw,” Nat commented.

    “That may be a new record,” Bruce added as he made the tallymark on the dry erase board next to the window.

    Loki nodded, accepting their praise and kissed the top of your head on his way to his chair next to yours. You’d gotten him a stack of pancakes while he was torturing Tony. He looked at your plate. “Love, that’s not enough, you eat like us,” Loki prodded you.

    “It’s plenty,” you replied carefully. Loki looked unhappy, but didn’t argue anymore. Tony rejoined you a few minutes later, stripping off the Ironman suit as he returned to the table.

    “I do have an actual question,” Cap started, hesitantly, directing the question to you.

    You nodded. “I’ll answer it if I can,”

    “Should we be expecting a repeat of last night?” Cap finally figured out how he wanted to word his question.

    It was a legitimate concern. You shook your head. “Not until next year,” you told him firmly. “I swear. I would have figured out how to warn you better, but I wasn’t sure you’d be affected. You’re not werewolves,” you added apologetically. You hadn’t meant to affect them all like that.

    “That’s a relief at least,” Nat commented. “I thought I was going to have to kick all of their asses last night. Which would have been fun, but they get so whiny when I hurt them,” she pouted and you laughed. The team promised that it was ok and they weren’t mad. There would just be precautions taken next year.

    *

    “C’mon, Sunday sparring,” Cap told everyone when breakfast was over. You all groaned.

    “Cap, I can’t-” you started.

    “Can’t shift?” he asked before you could finish the sentence and potentially trigger another stupid migraine. You nodded. That wasn’t all of it, but you couldn’t clarify. “That’s fine. Hand-to-hand today. C’mon,” he ordered.

    Groaning and grumbling, everyone headed down to the training room. Tony had had locker rooms built down here, so you had somewhere to change and leave your gross workout clothes after the training, which somehow were cleaned again before Cap called the next sparring day or training event. You were hesitant for this, but couldn’t argue, so you changed and made your way nervously to the training room.

    “Nat, Y/N, you’re up first,” Cap ordered.

    “Cap-” you started, but he didn’t seem to notice. So you stepped onto the mats. This was a terrible idea. You couldn’t tell them either. Stupid werewolf laws. You bowed to Nat, too many years of training ingrained in you to do otherwise, and settled into a stance. She settled into her own stance. She was on you in a flurry of movement and speed the second Cap called the match. It was speed you couldn’t hope to match today. You still had hard earned skill, though your punches lacked strength and your body just wouldn’t move like it was supposed to.

    Cap watched, observed, critiqued. After a short respite where Tony and Clint tried to take down Thor, you were called up again with daggers to spar Loki. This was a stupid idea, but Loki had been watching too. He knew something was wrong. He moved much slower than usual, letting you actually keep up with him, until Cap kept barking at you both that you were much faster than this and to move. You usually _were_ much faster than this and much stronger than this. You couldn’t keep up, though you tried, you really, really tried.

    You fell hard on your ass to avoid getting sliced open by a dagger.

    “Yield!” you called desperately. You couldn’t keep trying to do this. You were going to get hurt.

    “What’s wrong with you today?” Cap asked. You glared at him for pressing the issue. You had just wanted to curl up with your Loki and watch Harry Potter. Was that too much to ask?

    “Fuck it, it’s worth the migraine for the rest of the day to have you all stop trying to figure out what’s going on and just torturing us all about it,” you grumbled as you got to your feet. You bit back the pain as the geas knew you were planning on breaking it. “I’m human. Until the next full moon,” you spat the words out. “ _That_ is Winter’s Moon. All of the female wolves are human and mortal, with none of the strength, speed, healing ability, or shifting ability of the wolf,” you told them all quickly, your hands going to your temples, as you fought back the black spots and whimpers of pain. Loki was there in an instant, his cold hands on your temples, magic soothing some of the pain, but only some. There was only so much even he could do.

    “That is why female wolves are not usually seen out in the world?” Cap asked, noting words you’d told them months ago. You nodded.

    “Biologically that’s impossible,” Tony protested.

    “It’s _magic_ tincan, it doesn’t have to be possible,” you growled, pain making your temper sharp. “Biologically, I’m a werewolf of course, but for all intents and purposes, I’m human. The old stories say that our Lady, the moon, turns her back on her daughters for their sin of lust during Winter’s Heat, aka last night. I’m pretty sure it was old Catholic men who wrote those particular tales. The point remains, _this_ is why I told you I can’t go on any missions for the next two weeks. It’s dangerous enough just to be out in public. I still smell like a werewolf to other wolves, I still _am_ a werewolf, except without any of my abilities.” You whimpered, placing your forehead against Loki’s cool chest as the pain started radiating from your head down your neck, black splotches would have been overtaking your vision had you dared open your eyes. You had to stop talking before this got worse, but there was one more thing that had to be said.

    “The male wolves aren’t affected.”


	32. Chapter 32

    “Loki, can we go back upstairs now?” you asked softly, hiding your aching head against his chest and refusing to open your eyes. He kissed the top of your head.

    “Of course, darling,” you kept your eyes firmly closed and let him steer you back upstairs to your couch. You hadn’t even noticed that he used magic to change both of your clothes back to the comfy lounge clothes you had picked out for your lazy Sunday. You growled when your phone started ringing from your pocket. You fished it out and answered without looking at it or the caller ID. “Hello?”

    “Y/N, It’s Samuel. I had to call and check to make sure you were safe today,” his voice was short and no-nonsense.

    “Yes, Samuel. I’m safe. Loki and I are spending the day in the heavily fortified Avenger’s tower,” you told him exasperated by everyone’s constant concern, though you understood the reason behind it.

    “And you trust them with your safety? They know what’s going on today?” Samuel pressed. You finally figured that there was a more pressing issue here.

    “Yes, they know and I trust them.”

    “I have pack business to take care of. Would Rachel be safe there too?” Samuel asked and you knew then how much he trusted you and the Avengers to even ask. He wouldn’t be letting her out of his sight if he didn’t trust her guardians.

    “Of course she will. Do we need to come get her?”

    “You’re not going anywhere, you’re in no shape,” Loki told you firmly, nearly growling at the suggestion.

    “No, I’ll drive her over and pick her up later,”

    “I don’t need a babysitter!” Rachel’s voice yelled from the background.

    “We’re about to start a Harry Potter marathon and drink tea in pajamas all day. I think there might be chocolate cake involved if we pester Loki enough. Tell her she’s welcome to join us,” you told Samuel. He relayed your message and Rachel finally agreed to come just to hang out with you. It saved face for her and let Samuel know she was somewhere safe. Everyone won.

    “I’ll call you when we get there and you can send Loki down to collect us. If I see you outside, I’ll bite you myself,” Samuel threatened loudly enough that Loki would be able to hear too. Loki chuckled.

    “I’ll see you soon,” he said loudly enough that Samuel could hear him. You hung up then and finally risked opening your eyes so you could get the DVDs out while Loki summoned the tea and blankets and a selection of books. You also had Jarvis tell the rest of the team there’d be another wolf hiding out here soon. You had a nice comfy nest of couch cushions, blankets, and pillows built by the time that Samuel called you back.

    “Loki will meet you downstairs in a minute,” you greeted him. He laughed and hung up. You nodded to Loki and he went to go collect the wolves. You waited by the elevator for them to get up here. You hugged Rachel and Samuel when they got off the elevator. They both gave you a look and glanced at Loki. You flushed, and hoped they were nice enough to keep their mouths closed at what their noses smelled that you and Loki had done last night.

    “Thanks for letting Rach hang out there,” Samuel told you. “I wouldn’t impose, but...”

    “You don’t trust Jareth and his wolves,” you finished. He nodded.

    “I won’t leave her alone there with them and I have other pack business to work on,”

    “Need help?” you asked automatically. He laughed.

    “I need you two to help by staying out of danger. You’ll keep them safe?” Samuel asked Loki.

    Loki inclined his head regally. “I will,”

    “Samuel, this building is a fortress and full of Avengers. We’re not leaving the main floor of the tower. We’ll be fine,” you told him firmly. “Go take care of the pack. The worst that will happen here is Loki might get his nails painted,” you smirked over at Loki while Rachel got a glint of mischief in her eyes too.

    “Maybe if I bribe you with enough chocolate cake I can escape that fate,” Loki suggested, but didn’t sound convinced.

    “Maybe if you find us another victim,” you suggested innocently.

    “ _That_ I might be able to arrange. You should escape before you get claimed as their first victim,” Loki told Samuel. He wisely decided to leave before he got his nails painted, or worse.

    You put the first Harry Potter movie on and settled in the nest of cushions and blankets. Rachel was already there curled on one side of Loki. He was surprised that she had just cuddled up to him and was not at all surprised when you curled up on his other side. He kissed your hair and pulled the blankets up over both of you. “All of you wolves are incorrigible cuddlers,” he sighed in exasperation.

    “Hush you or we get the nail polish out,” Rachel threatened. Loki chuckled.

    “You seem to have acquired another cuddle,” Tony quipped from the elevator when he stepped out and saw the scene of two girls cuddled up with Loki, who wasn’t complaining for some strange reason.

    “Target acquired,” you whispered to Rachel. She grinned and you both jumped to your feet. Before Tony knew what was happening, you and Rachel were both dragging him over to the middle of the living room.

    “I thought they were supposed to be weak when they’re without their powers!” Tony growled trying to fight off the two of you and failing without his suit. “Reindeer Games!” Tony actually asked Loki for help. Loki raised his hands in surrender.

    “If I help you then I shall be submitted to the same torture,” Loki replied, making no move to help. “And I would rather not. Ladies, do you require assistance?” he asked, choosing the correct side in this battle.

    “Nah, we’ve got him,” Rachel said as Tony was thrown onto his back on the floor.

    “I’m going to get you for this,” Tony growled. He was soon sat on by two werewolves.

    “Love, we don’t have any nail polish down here. Do you mind?” you asked Loki. He summoned a selection for you. “Thanks!” Tony struggled, but he was laughing now that he knew what you were up to.

    “That pink doesn’t go with my complexion. Pick the other one. No, not that one, yes!” he finally said. Rachel sat on his chest and painted his fingernails while you stripped off his shoes to get his toes. They were going to be obnoxiously bright purple.

    “Do I even want to know what’s going on in here?” Cap asked when he saw the sight. “No, no I don’t,” he answered his own question and just kept walking through the room quickly, followed by Bruce, who equally wasn’t stopping to help Tony.

    “Need help?” Nat asked you and Rachel as she took a picture of Tony getting his nails painted while being sat on by two werewolves with Loki looking on unhelpfully from the sidelines. You thanked her, but told her that you had the situation under control.

    Tony was allowed to escape once his nails were painted. He ran for it the second he was free. He had thought the joke was funny once he was in on it, but he wasn’t sticking around to find out what the two silly werewolves would come up with next. You calmly pained Loki’s nails black, which he graciously submitted to. You were content after that to both curl back up using him as a pillow to continue your movie marathon.

    “Brother?” Thor asked when he finally came into the room.

    “I have been defeated by two cuddly werewolves. There was nothing I could do,” Loki said mournfully, dramatically. You and Rachel both laughed and just cuddled better around Loki. “Such an awful defeat. Just leave me for dead, Brother, save yourself,”

    Thor laughed and came over, lifting Rachel from the cuddle. She shrieked and struggled, but wasn’t effective against the wall of muscle that was Thor. However, he settled her next to him a moment later after he had joined the next of pillows and blankets. “Warm~” she said softly and gladly curled up with Thor. He was the superior cuddle for her, as he really was stupidly warm. He chuckled.

    “She’s married, Thor. Don’t get any ideas,” you warned. You didn’t think he was silly enough to think that cuddling from a werewolf was anything serious, but you wanted to make sure just in case.

    “I would make no moves on a married lady,” Thor replied formally. “However, your kind do not view cuddling as anything more than a friendly gesture, which I am perfectly capable of providing,” he added. Rachel nodded, her eyes were already closing, a mix of tired from Winter’s Moon, the exertion of forcing Tony to have his nails painted, and the warmth of her cuddle.

    Loki flushed and looked at you, embarrassed as he realized that Thor might have warm that you needed and that was something he couldn’t help with. “You’re cold today. Would you rather-?” he asked softly, hesitantly. He would give up the contact with you and the cuddle he enjoyed to make you more comfortable. You made a small sad noise that he would even suggest it and held him tighter.

    “Mine,” you said firmly.

    He kissed the top of your head and you heard the smile in his voice when he replied “Yes, darling, all yours,”


	33. Chapter 33

    “Please?”

    “But we’re bored!”

    “Loki!~~” whined two whiny werewolves, of which you were admittedly one.

    “Absolutely not. Now eat your cake,” he told you both firmly, trying to draw your attention back to the chocolate cake he had summoned for you.

    “Loki~” Rachel whined. Loki glared at her and she pouted.

    “You’re an instigator. Neither of you annoying puppies are playing outside today. I don’t care if you call it ‘shopping’. Your husband thinks you’re staying in the nice safe fortress that is the Avenger’s tower and I’m not arguing with him on that point. I vowed your safety to him,”

    “But, Loki, we’re perfectly safe shopping in the city,”

    Loki just gave her a look. “That was a pathetic argument and so many lies I can’t even count them,”

    Rachel glanced at you for explanation. “Loki is a human-shaped lie detector, just like werewolves,” you explained. She sighed.

    “But I’m bored,” she whined.

    “Watch the movie and eat your cake,” Loki told her firmly. She pouted and began painting Thor’s fingernails red and gold instead. Loki and Thor both sighed in exasperation. Loki turned to you. “Are you going to be reasonable?” he asked.

    “Depends,” you told him too innocently.

    He looked like he was going to cry he was so frustrated and exasperated by two annoying puppies. “It depends on what, annoying puppy?” he finally resigned himself to ask.

    “If you’ll give me a kiss,” you told him innocently.

    “Fine, I must love you dearly to put up with that amount of torture,” he huffed as if it was so difficult to have to kiss you. He turned to kiss you and kiss you well while you were laughing at his silliness.

    He frowned and wrapped the blanket more firmly around you when you started shivering. He was cold due to his heritage. It usually didn’t bother you, and was a blessing during moon fever, but you weren’t running as warm as usual. You curled up with him again to watch the movie.

    “Now~ can we go shopping?” Rachel asked when Thor’s nails were painted. Thor and Loki both groaned.

    “No!” they told her firmly.

    You giggled, but found yourself yawning a moment later. You looked up at Loki, giving him a suspicious look. He smiled innocently. “Naptime for sleepy werewolf puppies,” he told you gently.

    “Cheater,” you mumbled. He chuckled and kissed your forehead.

    “Yes, and I would be sorry, but you two have managed to wear both me and Thor out,” Loki told you equally gently. “Now close your eyes,”

    “You spelled them to sleep?” Thor’s voice was trying to decide if he disapproved of Loki’s methods or not.

    “For a little while. Do you have a better idea, or do you want to keep having the ‘no you’re not going shopping’ argument for the rest of the day?” Loki asked. “This way we get a reprieve until lunch and can use that time to figure out how to keep Rachel entertained. At least my puppy can be reasoned with,” Loki kissed your forehead again. “Sleep, love,” he told you softly.

    “‘m not sleepy,” you murmured.

    “Uh-huh,”

    “Definitely not sleepy,” Rachel murmured, equally nearly asleep.

    “Sleep, stubborn werewolves,” Loki grumbled, dumping more power into the spell to make it less subtle and more effective.

    *

    When you woke, Loki pulled you to your feet and out of the next of cushions. “Loki?” you asked as you forced your eyes open.

    “Come along, darling. Lunch is ready,” he told you.

    “Sleep spell,” you mumbled, stumbling into him.

    He chuckled and steadied you. “I know, I know. It’ll wear off in a minute,” he steered you to the dining room and pushed you into your usual chair.

    “Thor, put me down!” Rachel grumbled. You cracked your eyes open to see that she had been thrown over Thor’s shoulder.

    “Eat, then we have some fun for you,” Loki told you both. You gave him a look.

    “What fun?” you asked.

    “The kind that’s fun,” he replied. Lunch appeared on the table, a seafood pasta dish that you loved, and could eat the entire pot of anytime it was made. Nat actually made you your own pot the last time she’d made it. You squeed and happily dug into your lunch, noting that Rachel’s plate contained a steak instead.

    “How did you get Fenrir’s spice blend?” she asked incredulously as she stared at the steak, savoring it.

    “He’s a god, Rach,” you replied. “They also met Fenrir like 800 years ago,” you added. Rachel raised and eyebrow and Thor told the story of how they’d come to Midgard before. Loki also explained the spell he used to conjure lunch, which is why Thor had a giant mug of Asgardian ale. The spell picked everyone’s favorite meals to serve.

    After lunch, Loki took your hand and led the four of you down to one of the lower levels. “Loki, where are we going?” you asked.

    “I told you, I found an adventure for two bored little werewolves,” he teased. You ended up in an old lab in one of the basements.

    “This doesn’t look like an adventure,” Rachel told him, not quite trusting him after that sneaky sleep spell.

    Loki grinned and handed her a sledgehammer. He gestured to all of the old equipment and computers. “Go break things,” he told her. “There’s some explosives in here too. This is all old equipment that needs destroyed. So go destroy, be careful playing with the explosions,” he made a shooing motion. Rachel gleefully took her sledgehammer and began attacking the nearest old computer.

    You and Rachel spent a couple of happy hours breaking things. “How did that actually work?” Thor asked Loki as he and Loki watched from the sidelines. Loki was sipping on a cup of tea and Thor had a magically refilling mug of ale.

    “They needed something active to do. At least that’s what I figured since Rachel kept wanting to get up and leave.” Loki shrugged, exhaustion in his voice too. “I hoped if I gave them a useful task that included hitting things and explosions they would be entertained for awhile. Mostly it was wishful thinking and desperation,” he admitted.

    “Let’s not do werewolf watch again,” Thor bid Loki, sounding actually tired. Apparently your nap hadn’t been enough of a break for Thor. Loki either.

    “Besides our own werewolf,” Loki replied firmly. He wasn’t letting you be vulnerable where he couldn’t protect you.

    “We can handle one. Especially our wolf. You can convince her to be reasonable if nothing else,” Thor elbowed Loki and make him blush. “When is Samuel collecting Lady Rachel?”

    “He didn’t say,” Loki groaned. You and Rachel both laughed and got back to your task.

    


	34. Chapter 34

    “Shh, love,” Loki’s voice came as he extricated himself from under you and shifted you so you were laying on Thor instead. You’d fallen asleep between the two boys in the living room with a movie on in the background after you and Rachel had worn yourselves out breaking things. You murmured softly and settled back to dozing, cuddled with the warm cuddle.

    “How did you manage this?” Samuel asked incredulously a minute later. “I should have found you crying halfway across town while they were ‘shopping’,”

    “You knew?” Loki demanded. You heard the ‘shing’ as he drew a dagger.

    Samuel just started laughing. “Of course. I take it your little Omega didn’t think to warn you. She’ll be more reasonable tomorrow,” Samuel reassured Loki. “Though I still don’t know how you got them to sleep... or stay in the building...”

    “We let them break old computers downstairs. It gave them something active and useful to do while they burned off energy and they stayed in the building,” Thor explained, his voice a rumble.

    “Hmm?” Rachel asked softly, Samuel’s voice and Thor’s rumble rousing her.

    “Thank you for watching over her. I’m sorry she was such trouble today,” Samuel told Thor and Loki.

    “I would say that she was no trouble, but I know better than to lie to a werewolf,” Loki replied. You could hear the smirk in his voice. Samuel laughed.

    “We’ll all go out Saturday as recompense. Father’s treat,” Samuel replied.

    “We would have done the favor, there is no need for a bribe,” Thor protested.

    “Of course you would. But if we don’t take the girls out for something fun, they will get annoying again and try to convince everyone and everything that it’s perfectly safe for them to be out on their own. Trust me, it’s self preservation as much as a bribe. But, for now, I should get Rach back to her own bed.” You opened your eyes enough to see Rachel get lifted from the cuddle pile by Samuel. “Did you have fun, darling?” he asked her when she stirred at being moved.

    “Mmm. They made good food and we got to break things. Might’ve even been better than shopping. Asgardians can actually keep up with werewolves,” she praised the boys, who did not in fact look like they had kept up with the werewolves. They looked dead on their feet.

    “Yes, but I think they’ve had enough out of you, sweetheart,” Samuel chuckled and carried her from the tower after thanking Thor and Loki again.

    Loki settled back in next to you when Samuel was gone. Both boys shifted to lay their heads on you, arms wrapped around you. You weren’t moving without a lot of effort, and they were both glad to know you were safe in their arms.

    “What-?” Cap started, looking over the scene of three of the being with the most energy completely passed out.

    “Do not babysit werewolves,” Loki growled. “If we do this again, the entire team is helping,” You giggled and kissed his forehead. He groaned. “Please, love, please for the love of all of the wonders in Valhalla, please go back to sleep,”

    *

    “Loki, I have to go to school. And work,” you told the annoying god the next morning while you were eating breakfast. “I can’t miss two weeks of classes and work,” you reminded him.

    “You’re in danger without your wolf,” he told you.

    You sighed heavily. “I have to go, and I’m going. Cap left you off of the duty roster for a reason,” you reminded him. “Just come with me,”

    He just stared at you. “You’re not arguing over that?” he asked, disbelieving that you would give up so easily.

    You gave him a look, then smirked. “You’re making the argument that I can’t go at all. I get my back up and snap and snarl. You finally downgrade to coming with me to guard. The argument continues, and you threaten that you’re guarding or I’m not going at all and we both end up unhappy. My way is better. I tell you to just come spend the day with me. I pretend we’re hanging out, you know you’re coming with me to guard, and we’re both happy,” you shrugged. Loki just started for a minute, then started laughing.

    “Excellent idea, love,” he seemed proud that you knew how this game worked.

    “I though so, now eat your breakfast. We have to leave soon,” you told him as you placed the plate of french toast in front of him. He glared at your plate. You rolled your eyes. “Lo, I’m human. I don’t need to eat like a wolf right now,” you reminded him. He didn’t argue, but insisted that you eat one of his slices. You’d thrown an extra slice on his plate and one less on yours just for that reason and protested just enough to avoid rousing his suspicions. You were quite well practiced with dealing with overprotective males.

    Loki drove you to class and there was another argument over him actually sitting in the classroom with you. You won that one, barely, since he wasn’t allowed. Some of the professors got grumpy over the smallest things.

    “March is supposed to be warm,” you whined at Loki when he met you after your first class with the coffee drink you liked so much. He smiled and wrapped a scarf around your neck. “Thank you,” you told him for both the scarf and the coffee. Loki leaned down to kiss you as the rest of the class was filing out of the room. You indulged him. It was oh so difficult to let him kiss you.

    “Mine,” he whispered in your ear when they had all passed.

    “Lo, they’re not interested and everyone who remotely follows the team on social media knows that we’re dating. Your claim is not in jeopardy by college kids who I wouldn’t be interested in anyway,”

    “You would not be interested in men your own age?” Loki asked as you walked with him to your next class, sounding scared that you might prefer someone else.

    You laughed. “Not at all. They’re immature morons the lot of them. Besides, they wouldn’t be able to deal with the wolf,” you reminded him. “Plus, I’m going to live forever as long as someone doesn’t purposely kill me. Humans...don’t and I don’t want to have to turn anyone... I don’t want anyone to have to deal with all being a wolf entails...” your words were soft, but careful in case you were overheard. “Loki, I love you. I thought letting you in the other night-” you flushed at talking about that activity “-proved that. Where did this sudden fear come from?”

    “It did, and it brought me joy that you would share that experience with me. I don’t want to lose you,” he told you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders as if to reassure himself. “I hate that you’re vulnerable...”

    You looked up at him. “True, but not an answer to my question. Why are you suddenly afraid I’m going to leave you?”

    “Why would you want to stay with a monster like me? Everyone turns their back on me at some point,” he finally answered, tears in the eyes that were starting to tint red.

    You stood up on your toes to kiss him. “You’re not a monster anymore than I am. And I love you. I’m not going to leave you. I’m not going to abandon you. I’m going to love you for as long as you’ll let me.” You dug into your bag and handed him a tiny box wrapped in shiny paper. “I was saving this for the perfect time, but it seems like you need it now. It’s a silly tradition...” He carefully opened the box to find a simple slim gold Claddagh ring. He raised an eyebrow. “It’s a promise ring, not a wedding ring,” you told him quickly. “A symbol of love popular among Midgardian teenagers especially, but I thought you’d appreciate the gesture. And will let everyone who sees it know that you’re in a committed relationship,” you told him. “And mine,” the words came out slightly more possessively than you’d meant, but he wasn’t offended.

    You saw the emotions play across his face. He was touched by the gesture. There were tears briefly in his eyes. You took the ring from the box and slipped it on his finger. It was a perfect fit as you’d known it would be. “I love you, Loki. I’m not leaving you,” you stood up on your toes to kiss him while he was still shocked, his silver tongue remained tied enough that he couldn’t thank you properly, though he was relieved and reassured by your gesture.


	35. Chapter 35

    You snuck Loki into your other class that day since it was a huge lecture class and you thought the professor wouldn’t notice. But you neglected to remember that you were both celebrities and of course the professor noticed. Thankfully, since it was a huge lecture class, he didn’t say anything about the intruder.

    You treated Loki to lunch at the sushi place on campus. He had a lot of fun watching the sushi be made. The chef was obviously pleased by Loki’s reaction and put extra effort into the presentation. You were also sure you paid for a lot less sushi than what Loki ended up actually eating.

    “This is delicious,” he told your for the billionth time while you ate. You laughed at his obvious delight and knew exactly what you’d be treating him with from now on.

    Loki went to work with you that afternoon. Happy tried to stop him at the door and Loki got to gleefully inform the security guard that he was here on duty. Happy looked at you. “He’s not lying. He is here on duty. You can ask Cap,” you replied pleasantly. Happy just groaned. Loki looked even more gleeful when Happy finally had to let him into the building. “You’re going to try to get kicked out just because they can’t, aren’t you?” you asked him.

    “Of course,” he replied and so the tricks began. Coffee mysteriously disappeared from the building. An entire hallway was filled with bubbles. Nothing was particularly harmful, except for the section of hallway that seemed to have forgotten what gravity was. All of the pranks also appeared wherever Pepper was _not_ so it took awhile for word to get to her and therefore you, since you were following Pepper around the building, and Loki was following you, acting for all the world like nothing more than a lady’s guard.

    “Reindeer Games, knock it off with the pranks!” Tony growled as he stormed up to the three of you in the hallway a couple of hours later.

    “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Loki replied pleasantly. “I have been here guarding Y/N this entire time,”

    Tony rolled his eyes. “You have magic, of course it’s you. Now stop it,”

    “Why does Y/N need guarded anyway?” Pepper asked, diverting Tony’s yells a Loki. “Isn’t she supposed to be guarding me?” Both men looked at you.

    You raised your hands in surrender. “One of you tell her. You know I can’t,” you reminded them both. You weren’t dealing with the migraine when one of the two of them could do it without such unpleasant side effects.

    “The kid is human until the full moon, all the girl wolves are,” Tony explained quickly. “But the other wolves aren’t affected, so Loki is guarding her to make sure they don’t try anything.” You nodded when Pepper looked at you for confirmation. “Y/N, make your boyfriend stop the pranks,”

    “What pranks?” you asked innocently. You knew nothing of the pranks except that of course Loki was causing mischief because he could.

    “Let’s see, the entirety of Lab A is under water, the R&D corridor has been filled with bubbles, gravity seems to have mysteriously disappeared from the hallway on the sixth floor, lab C has been filled with cats of all things, and I have boobs!” Tony growled, opening his jacket to show that he indeed, did have boobs.

    “Why cats?” you asked Loki.

    He shrugged. “It seemed like fun,” he replied innocently.

    “Remove. The. Boobs.” Tony growled. Loki smirked.

    “Very well,” he replied pleasantly and a moment later the boobs were gone. Tony glared.

    “That was too easy, what are you up to?” Tony demanded. Loki raised his hands in surrender.

    “I? I am up to nothing besides guarding my lady,” he replied too innocently.

    Tony glared at you. “Make him behave,” he told you.

    You shrugged. “Can’t. Tiny mortal human can do nothing against the immortal god,” you replied innocently. “I’m having enough trouble keeping up with Pepper today,” you admitted. You turned to Loki. “Have you had enough fun yet? I’d really like to not get fired,” you told him. You then cheated and lifted his left hand to your lips and placed a kiss on the ring you gave him.

    He gave you a warm smile at the reminder of your gift. He still seemed to consider it. “Hmm, I might be able to be convinced. For a kiss,”

    “Not it!” Tony exclaimed quickly. You laughed and grabbed the collar of Loki’s shirt, pulling him down so you could kiss him. You kissed him well and kissed him deeply, taking charge of the kiss until he purred softly. You grinned when you broke the kiss and let his go of his shirt so he could stand again.

    “Convinced yet?” you asked with a mischievous grin.

    He looked tempted to say no, but there was an audience, so he relented. “Very well,” he said. He waved his hand dramatically with a glow of green light.

    “I need you for one more meeting, then you can take him home,” Pepper told you. You nodded in reply. “This is going to be a long two weeks...” she sighed. You could see her brain already trying to figure out how to keep Loki entertained while you were working so he didn’t destroy the entire building out of boredom.

    *

    “You aren’t going to bother me to go shopping again today are you?” Loki asked when you finally made it back to the tower that afternoon after work.

    You just sighed in exhaustion and kicked off your shoes while you were in the elevator. “Lo, it’s going to be a miracle if I manage to get my homework done before I pass out. Being human is _exhausting_. I don’t know how Pepper does it,” you whined as you took the elevator up to your room to find pajamas, just because you didn’t feel like changing twice tonight. It was too much work. You debated, really, really, debated just lying down and forgetting about your homework. Instead, you trudged back downstairs, homework in tow.

    You did the homework as fast as possible, while you still had the energy to get it done. You then went to make dinner, since it was your turn. You glared at the jar of spaghetti sauce when it wouldn’t open, no matter how much you tried to twist the stupid lid. You glared at it again and sighed, walking to the living room with it. “Lo, will you open this?” you asked softly, handing him the jar. He looked up from his book and you saw his expression turn to a gleeful smirk, ready to make fun of you for not being able to open the jar. He thought better of it when he saw how close to tears you were.

    “Of course,” he replied instead. You sighed in relief. He opened the jar and handed it back to you. You gave him a kiss in thanks and gratitude for not making fun when the joke was so easily there for the taking.

    *

    “LOKI, get your ass down to lab 5, now!” Tony’s voice announced over the PA system later that evening. You raised your eyebrow at Loki, who just shrugged innocently. You and Thor went with Loki to the lab to find out what Tony wanted.

    “Oh no,” Thor muttered as you were heading to a very familiar lab.

    “What the hell did you do?” Tony demanded, gesturing to the lab that you and Rachel had destroyed yesterday.

    “I did nothing,” Loki replied pleasantly. Tony glared at you.

    “True,” you replied equally innocently.

    “What happened to all of my equipment?!?” Tony demanded.

    “It looks like two tiny werewolf girls took sledgehammers to it,” Loki replied innocently.

    “And why on earth would two tiny werewolf girls take sledgehammers to my computers?” Tony demanded, glaring at you. You eeped and hid behind Loki.

    “Loki! You said they were old computers that needed destroying!” you protested at him, from behind his back where you were safe from Tony’s rage.

    “Did I?” Loki asked innocently. “Dear me, it appears I was mistaken.” You could hear the smirk in his voice.

    “LOKI!” Thor and Tony growled at the same time. Loki laughed.

    “Loki,” you said softly with tears in your eyes and hurt in your voice. He whirled to face you, concerned at the hurt. “You said-” you sniffled. He wrapped you in his arms.

    “I’m sorry, darling. I really thought it was old equipment. Stark never uses this lab. Don’t cry. I’ll fix it,” he told you and placed a kiss on your forehead. “Hush, love, it’s an easy fix. I just had to tease Stark before I did. It’ll be alright,” he told you. He glared at Tony and Thor who agreed quickly that as long as Loki fixed it, it would be perfectly alright and please don’t cry. Loki steered you to Thor with whom you’d be safely out of the way and raised his hands, which were both glowing green as he worked. Tony wisely left the room too and you all watched as the computers reassembled themselves.

    Loki turned to you when the computers were fixed. “See? All better,” he told you gently.

    “Ask, before you sick werewolves on my stuff again,” Tony grumbled at Loki, who nodded. You had a feeling they were saving their shouting match for after you went to bed. No one wanted you to cry and you were too emotional right now. Loki steered you back up to your couch where you pretended to watch a movie with the team, instead just dozing off on Loki, exhausted from the long day without most of your strength, speed, and stamina.

    Loki sighed in loving exasperation when he realized that you were mostly asleep and refusing to go to bed. “You don’t have to push yourself, little wolf,” he sighed as he picked you up in his arms. “Everyone knows that you aren’t feeling well. You don’t have to prove yourself to us, love. We’re family,” he reminded you softly.

    “I can’t even stay awake an entire day,” you whined.

    He sighed again. “You are running on what? less than half of your strength, speed, stamina? You’re not used to running all day without the wolf. You compare yourself to Pepper, but she’s _used_ to doing this all day every day. You are too, with the wolf. You’re a force to be reckoned with and can keep gods on their toes most days. There is balance with everything in life, and the balance for all of your strength are a few days of vulnerability. It is nothing to be ashamed of, and the team does not look down on your for it. We just want to make sure you’re safe and happy, pushing yourself to the breaking point does neither,” he told you firmly.

    “I love you too,” you replied sleepily.

    He chuckled and tucked you into his bed. You didn’t care whose bed you were in. There would be cuddles regardless. “It’s still early yet for me to join you, little wolf. Can you survive without cuddles for a little while?” he teased.

    You stuck your tongue out at him. “I can go sleep in my own bed,” you reminded him, moving to get up to do just that, not wanting to impose on him. He was going to get tired of your company guarding you 24/7. He pushed you back down gently.

    “Not a chance. Stay here where I know you’re safe. Please?” he asked softly.

    “Why’s it safer here?” you asked softly, curious despite how bone-achingly tired you were.

    “Because I have magic and like my room being safe, especially when I have a sleepy defenseless werewolf to protect, one whom I love most dearly and would hate to have anything happen to,” you looked up at him confused. “I put shields around the room. No one can enter without my permission. Or yours,” he explained. He kissed your forehead. “You’re safe here, little wolf. Get some rest. I’ll join you later,” he promised.

    You moved enough to kiss him. “Thank you,”

    “Anything for you, darling.” He pulled the blanket more securely around you and kissed your forehead again before he got off of the bed. You were asleep before he turned the lights out.


	36. Chapter 36

    “Love, why do you keep doing this? We’re all worried about how hard you’re pushing yourself,” Loki’s voice was heart-brokenly worried as he carried you to bed Tuesday night. You’d fallen asleep on him after dinner because you’d insisted on forcing yourself to stay awake after a grueling day of attempting to be human so you could visit with your family. You’d all realized that while you claimed you were human for two weeks, that was a lie. You were actually running on less than human. You realized it after following Pepper around. The wolf was such a part of who you were that her loss left you weaker than even a normal human. You hadn’t realized it at the compound with the wolfs, or living with the college students who were always a mess of exhaustion. Spending time around normal people drove the difference home.

    “I miss the others too,” you murmured, snuggling better in his arms.

    He sighed in loving exasperation. “Werewolves,” he sighed softly, still with the tone of loving exasperation. “Of course you need their company too to be happy. Very well,” he resigned himself with the knowledge that he’d be stuck carrying you to bed.

    He didn’t complain Wednesday or Thursday. He let you visit the others and fall asleep watching a movie with them, then picked you up from on top of whomever you’d been cuddling when you dozed too far off to tuck you safely in his bed in his shielded room. Thursday, Thor actually picked you up off of him to hand to Loki.

    *

    “Love?” Loki’s voice and a knock on the bedroom door woke you Thursday night. No, that wasn’t right. Loki’s voice itself wouldn’t be enough not in that politely quiet tone. It was the mix of that soft polite question and the dissonance of the just too hard knock on the door that woke you. Also this was _his_ room. He knocked before entering yours, even if he didn’t actually wake you when he did. He never knocked on his, even when you were sleeping alone in here.

    “Loki?” you asked as you sat up, already on edge just from his one word.

    “Come open the door, love. The shield is keeping me out,” Loki’s voice, but not an answer, not really. Something was just off about his words. You automatically reached under your pillow and drew the dagger that lived there, even as your legs swung out of the bed on their own. There were daggers hidden all over Loki’s room.

    Your mind finally picked up on what was wrong with what he’d said. His shield kept everyone out but himself and you. There was no way his shield would keep him out.

    Whoever that was, it wasn’t Loki.

    You grabbed your phone from the nightstand as you unconsciously took another step towards the door. “Jarvis, intruder,” you whispered to the phone, even as you took yet more steps toward the door. You couldn’t let your family face an unknown intruder without as much warning as you could give them. So you trusted in Loki’s shields as you made your way to the door, knowing that this was stupid, but you couldn’t just hide and not to _something_.

    You carefully stayed firmly on your side of the threshold and grabbed the door handle, swinging the door toward you and taking a step back. You were careful to stay within Loki’s shield, a hand on the dagger behind your back. It definitely was not Loki on the other side of the door. It was a wolf, a strange wolf you’d never met. He smelled like magic and you fought back a sneeze just at his presence. You’d heard of wolves with actual magic, but hadn’t actually met one. You opened your mouth to scream, but he was faster. “Quiet. Do as I say. Come with me.” he ordered firmly, his voice no longer Loki’s, but filled with a compulsion spell.

    You knew enough about magic from the magic that the pack had and from spending time with Loki to at least have some idea how to deal with it. You fought the compulsion, though your body took a step forward. And another, despite your fighting. You wondered where your family was briefly, Jarvis would have told them by then, but less than a minute had passed “Come!” the wolf ordered more firmly, the compulsion in his voice wrapping more firmly around you.

    You took a single step toward him, staying just on your side of the shield. You had allowed your body the single step. You needed help and you had to break the compulsions. You drew your free hand across the blade at your back while you took that single step, the pain breaking through the wolf’s magic, even as your blood flowed from the wound. “LOKI!” you shrieked as you backed into the room, grabbing for the door to slam it before he could order you forward again.

    “Stupid girl!” the intruder snarled. He couldn’t get through Loki’s shield. You tried to slam the door, but you moved too slow. Your less than human reflexes were too slow, especially when you were so used to the speed of the wolf. The intruder raised a gun you hadn’t even seen him draw and fired it before you managed to get the door closed. You heard the soft pop and stumbled backwards, surprised more than anything at the dart sticking out of your stomach. Loki’s shield only kept people out apparently.

    Until you felt the fire of the silver needle and shrieked at the drugs in the dart that were laced with silver. Werewolves metabolized drugs too quickly for them to be useful, especially for incapacitation without adding silver to the mixture. You stumbled, swaying as you felt the drugs burning their way like fire through your system.

    The world started turning black and you fell, forcing yourself to fall backwards, to make sure you stayed in the room behind the shields.

    Shit. You did not want to be unconscious right now.

    Except that Loki appeared behind you, catching you before you hit the ground. Only a minute had passed since your warning, if that. Loki held you to him with one arm, keeping you on your feet while he threw magic at the intruder. The rest of the team poured out of the elevator at the same moment. You wrapped an arm over Loki’s shoulder, letting him take your weight and support you.

    “He’s a wolf,” you managed the words, though they were slurred in your mouth. It was important that they knew. They had to fight a wolf carefully. You were losing the fight against the drugs fast. The dose must’ve been for a full wolf, not whatever metaphysical shit had left you weak and worse than human.

    Loki repeated your words so the others could hear, then turned his attention to you, trusting them to battle the intruder. He looked at your hand first, seeing the blood, but that wasn’t enough to get you in this state. “Love, what’s-?” he cursed when he saw the dart and ripped it out of your stomach. “Stay with me. Give it a minute. The drugs will be out of your system soon,” he bid you, shaking you a little to try to keep you awake.

    You managed to shake your head. “Silver,” you told him, your eyes were refusing to stay open, or they were too filled with the darkness around you that you couldn’t tell if they were open or not. “Call Samuel. Antidote.” The amount of silver he’d just shot in you would probably be poisonous to you on a normal day. With your wolf out of commission, it was worse, potentially lethal.

    Your knees buckled and you collapsed into Loki with no more warning than that. “Y/N!” you heard Loki’s shout. It had to bad for him to use your actual name, but you couldn’t help anymore. The darkness of unconsciousness swallowed you without another thought.


	37. Chapter 37

    You woke to male voices arguing. “You were supposed to protect her! We trusted you with her care, even though you’re not a wolf. I trusted you with Rachel!” Samuel’s voice was yelling.

    “I _am_ protecting her,” Loki snarled the reply.

    You weren’t quite awake yet, opening your eyes was hard, but your arm itched, such a silly little annoying thing. You reached over automatically to scratch it. Loki’s cold hand was on your before you could. “Don’t, love,” he told you gently, warmly. You forced your eyes open and looked up at him. You were in the medical room with Loki on one side of your bed and Samuel on the other. You saw the IV needle in your arm and reached over again to rip the damn thing out. You didn’t, couldn’t, why was it there?!? It needed to be gone. “Darling,” Loki’s voice was pained, gentle, attempting reassurance, as he took your hand again to stop your frantic desperation to get out of here. “You have to leave it in a little longer. It’s only been an hour. Samuel insists that whatever that is, it will counteract the silver poisoning, it seems to be working, but you _have_ to be patient, little wolf,” you growled. Patience was not one of your virtues.

    “Annoying god,” you grumbled at him, but stuck your tongue out so he’d know you were joking. He smiled and kissed your forehead. “Where’s Rachel?” you asked, worried about her safety. Both men sighed and growled about Omegas. You worked to sit up and Loki helped you. You could still feel the silver in your system a dull burning ache, but at least most of the drugs seemed to have worn off. Your left hand was heavily bandaged from where you’d sliced it open to break through the compulsions.

    “Lady Natasha is keeping her company in the living room,” Loki told you.

    “Is Nat going to survive?” you replied with a smirk. You and Rachel had taken down two Asgardians a couple of days ago.

    He chuckled. “I believe so. They are playing video games and enjoying destroying teenage boys who are rude to women over chat,”

    “What happened with the wolf?” you asked finally when they weren’t volunteering the story.

    “Your mate did not keep you safe,” Samuel growled. His chair flew across the room in anger and embedded itself in the wall after being viciously thrown. Poor chair, it hadn’t done anything wrong. You reached over calmly and took his hand in yours.

    “It wasn’t Loki’s fault that someone broke into our house,” you told Samuel. “I’m only still here because of Loki’s protections,” you added firmly. It was only Loki’s shields that had kept you even remotely safe. Samuel finally seemed to relax, a result of a mix of your words and your Omega powers.

    “Stark checked the security footage. The wolf snuck in through the garage and used Stark’s own voice to gain access to the building, as well at the floor plans from Jarvis. Stark is fixing that security flaw immediately. The wolf headed straight to my room, bypassing where the rest of us were. We didn’t even know he was in the building until you sent the alarm.” Loki kissed the top of your head. “Thank you, little wolf. I cannot tell you how grateful I am that you actually called for help instead of trying to take him on your own,” he pressed his lips against the top of your head again, wrapping his arms around you. “I don’t know what I would have done if he had gotten whatever it was he wanted with you,” you tilted your head up to look at him. They didn’t know what he wanted yet? Had Loki killed him already? “The others were waiting for you to wake before we begin questioning him. Don’t worry, he’s not going anywhere until he’s been questioned,” Loki added quickly with a malicious glint in his eyes. Ah, they had just been waiting on you. You deserved to know why he had been after you.

    “What’d you do to him?” you asked Loki suspiciously.

    “He made sure the mercenary could not escape,” Samuel replied, actually sounding impressed. That didn’t ease your concerns. Loki was overprotective and vicious when something he cared about was threatened. You were definitely in the realm of something he cared about.

    “Are you up to being there when we question him?” Loki asked you gently, concerned that the ‘questioning’ might become violent. “You can help Lady Natasha and Lady Rachel harass the teenage boys if you do not wish to be there,” he added for both your sake and Samuel’s, so you’d know you’d be safe no matter what you chose.

    “I’ve never met that wolf before in my life. I want to know why he did this,” you told them firmly. They both nodded. “Can this come out now?” you asked about the IV as you started two swing your legs out of the bed.

    Loki sighed in exasperation and kept his hands firmly on your shoulders. “Not yet,” Samuel spoke up so Loki didn’t have to keep being the bad guy here. “That was a shit-ton of silver he dumped in you. That dart was dosed for one of those macho mercenary wolves,” he glanced over the IV in it’s weird Stark-tech contraption around your upper-arm instead of a traditional IV bag. At least you wouldn’t have to drag an IV pole around with you. “About another hour. Be a good puppy and leave it alone or I’ll let boyfriend spell you back to sleep for another hour.” Loki would do it too, and not feel the least bit sorry.

    “Fine,” you grumbled and stuck your tongue out at him. Samuel ruffled your hair affectionately.

    “Don’t scare us like that again, little sister,” he told you.

    “I have no intentions. I’m sure Stark will be ramping up security after this. You don’t have to worry,” you told him as Loki came around to help you from the bed. You were unsteady on you feet and every movement burned. Damn silver.

    “I hate seeing you in pain, little wolf,” Loki said softly. “Why don’t you just let me carry you?” he asked equally softly.

    “Just until we get to wherever this asshat is,” you agreed. “I can’t let him see me as weak,” you added at Loki’s raised eyebrow.

    “Very well,” he relented and lifted you carefully into his arms. You wrapped your arms around his neck. He turned and kissed your forehead. “Stop worrying,” he scolded you lightly. “Your weight is nothing to me and it doesn’t bother me to carry you. I _like_ you safe in my arms and not in undo pain,” he reminded you as he swept from the room. Samuel followed behind, only since Loki was actually showing him the way. He was a dominate and wouldn’t allow himself to trail behind otherwise. You smiled when the second you were out of the med room, Samuel had moved to walk beside Loki .

    He strayed off when you reached the living room so he could kiss Rachel’s head. She and Nat were shooting people on the giant TV screen with Clint cheering them on and teenage boys cursing and yelling in the background. You giggled at Nat and Rachel’s behavior. Rachel looked up at Samuel briefly when the match ended. “Having fun?” he asked her warmly.

    “So much fun! Natasha is great at beating up the annoying boys who think girls shouldn’t play video games!” Rachel beamed.

    “Thank you for keeping her company,” Samuel told Nat, who nodded in reply as they got back to their game. Samuel chuckled, kissed Rachel’s head again, and followed Loki to the elevator.

    Loki set you on your feet after he’d stepped off on the lowest floor where the detainment cells were. The rest of the team were gathered around a table in the middle of the open room which the cells surrounded.

    “Why isn’t he locked up?” you asked Loki as you took his arm so he could escort you to the table and politely not comment about you using him as a crutch.

    “It was unnecessary,” Loki replied maliciously.

    As you stepped up to the table, you realized why it was unnecessary. “Where are his arms?” you asked stupidly, staring at the mess of a...thing that used to be a werewolf.

    “Over there,” Loki replied pleasantly, pointing to one of the containment cells.

    “And his legs?”

    “Over there,” he pointed at a containment cell opposite the one with the wolf’s arms. The wolf was just a torso and head, which had had the shit beaten out of it. A head that was very much cursing everyone out, but also very much alive.

    “How has he not bled out?” you asked, curious more than disgusted. You probably should have been disgusted that your boyfriend had literally ripped this man’s arms and legs off, and you knew that was exactly what had happened, but you were a werewolf, and vicious natures kinda came with the territory.

    “Magic,” Loki replied, still perfectly pleasant.

    “That asshole ripped my arms and legs off!” The wolf was yelling, staring terrified at Loki. “He ripped a wolf to pieces. What the fuck are you?!”

    “I am a god, and _you_ injured my lady,” Loki told him calmly, his arm possessively around you.

    “Why’d you attack us? What did you want with our werewolf?” Cap asked him firmly. The guy shut his mouth. “If you don’t answer, her boyfriend, the god, is going to become displeased,”

    “You do not wish to see my brother displeased,” Thor added. The wolf gulped, finally putting together that the entire Avengers team was pissed at him and none were going to defend him from Loki’s rage.

    “Brother, would you mind?” Loki asked, indicating you with a nod of his head.

    “Of course. Your lady is safe in my care,” Thor came over to where you were standing and wrapped his warm strong arm around you, holding you safely to his side so Loki was free to deal with the wolf without having to worry for your safety. He and Thor didn’t always agree, but he would always trust his brother with anything, including your safety.

    You heard the wolf’s extremely soft “oh shit” as Loki moved to a better position near the wolf’s head.

    “Tell me why you did this,” Loki purred maliciously, staring into the wolf’s eyes. Tony and Cap both tried to hide disturbed looks at Loki’s change in personality. They hadn’t seen this side of him since the events in New York. Thor didn’t seem concerned, though.

    “I was paid!” the wolf yelled, terrified of Loki. You wondered what else Loki had done to him to get him _this_ terrified of Loki.

    “Who would pay you to attack our wolf? What price was worth taking on all of us?” Cap demanded.

    “Not to attack! Abduct. I don’t know who it was. I was paid $250,000 up front to abduct the girl during winter’s moon and deliver her to the buyers.” You were numb with shock that you were supposed to be kidnapped and sold. Why on earth? Because there weren’t _that_ many females wolves. Unmarried ones who were eligible to be claimed and of marriageable age? Even fewer. But who the fuck would risk Loki’s rage? Basically every single person on the planet would know you were dating Loki, it was all over the tabloids and every piece of social media that covered the Avengers. They had to know Loki would be enraged and would tear the whole goddamn world apart to get you back if that’s what it took.

    Didn’t they understand that?

    “And who was trying to buy my beloved?” Loki drew the man’s attention back to himself with the question. His voice was still a seductive purr, but had such malice to it that there was absolutely no doubt of his mood.

    “I don’t know! They just gave me an address. I was to steal the wolf-girl, drug her to the teeth, and take her to that address in chains. Their representative is supposed to meet me at 3am with the other half of the money,”

    “Where is the address?” Samuel demanded. The wolf rattled it off. It was about an hour’s drive from the tower, at the border of the territory. “Shit, we don’t have time to drive there,” he said glancing at the clock which indicated there was only ten minutes until the rendezvous time.

    Loki glanced over at Thor. “Her safety is your responsibility, brother,” Loki told Thor firmly with a glare. Thor inclined his head and held you more firmly against his side.

    “She is safe with me,” Thor replied. “Go, brother,”

    Loki made his way over to Samuel. “I will teleport us there. Try not to throw up when we arrive. The trip is an experience the first time, but I still dislike cleaning the mess off of my shoes...” he grumbled, as if that were the important thing right now. Everyone just stared at him, but you smiled. Of course the trickster was easing the tension around him with a joke. It’s what he did. You’d noticed the habit in his dealings with Thor. When tensions got too high between them, Loki would crack a joke to ease it. “Darling, stay with Thor. I love you and we will be back soon,”

    “Wait! Lo! You smell like me. If you use an illusion, or shapeshift, the buyers won’t know the difference at first,” you told him in a moment of brilliance. Werewolves relied on their noses. While Loki didn’t smell _entirely_ like a werewolf, he’d picked up just enough of the scent from you to fool them long enough that they wouldn’t bolt before Loki and Samuel got to them. Loki’s eyes widened at your inspiration and in a moment he and Samuel were illusioned to look like you and the mercenary.

    “Smart little wolf,” he praised, which sounded weird as hell as his voice came from your body.

    “I love you too,” you replied warmly, making no move to leave your safe spot next to Thor. Loki nodded approving of your reassurance to him that you weren’t going to be stupid while he was gone.

    Samuel gave Thor a plaintive look. “We will watch over Rachel,” Thor replied without having to be asked. Samuel nodded appreciatively. Loki clapped him on the shoulder and the next moment they were gone.


	38. Chapter 38

    Cap and Tony continued asking the wolf questions. He was trying to be cooperative. You had a feeling that he didn’t want Loki to get word that he wasn’t. You wondered again what the hell Loki had done to him while you were unconscious. Besides rip his arms and legs off obviously. Thor watched the clock. “Hmm, I’m surprised it is taking Loki this long,” he commented after about twenty minutes. “Don’t fret, Lady Wolf. Loki can handle himself and he has backup,”

    “Thor, kindly step away from the table. I would hate for my Lady to get blood on her,” Loki’s voice came from nowhere with a maliciously pleasant tone. You had no idea how someone could have a maliciously pleasant tone, but Loki did in that instant. Thor stepped back from the table, bringing you with him. Tony and Cap scrambled backwards too, taking Loki’s warning to heart.

    An instant later, Loki and Samuel teleported back in with three...men? Things that used to be men. Both Loki and Samuel were covered in blood. Two of the men-shaped things had been werewolves. The third was less brutally injured than the others, in fact he was mostly ok, besides his legs being completely broken in multiple places.

    “I’m sorry, darling, I would have done a better job with that one for you,” Loki indicated the third man, who was crying over his injuries, though the wolves were much worse off. “But he is human and I did not want him dying too quickly,”

    “You’re a fucking lunatic!” one of the wolves protested. You stepped closer to see what Loki had actually done to him.

    “Perhaps, but you were planning on buying my lady like an object,” Loki replied maliciously.

    “Father, we have come across a plot that you needed to be made aware of immediately,” you heard Samuel on the phone. “A mercenary wolf attempted to kidnap Y/N tonight. We have him in custody. Don’t worry, he’s not going anywhere. He was paid to abduct the Omega and deliver her to an address. We met the buyers at the rendezvous location. They are also in our custody. Trust me, father, Loki has made sure none of them are going anywhere. They told us that there is an auction tomorrow. We’re working to get the location out of them. They were supposed to be auctioning Y/N, and it sounds like other wolves off. I’ll keep you informed,” Samuel ended the call and shoved his phone in his pocket.

    “Did he know anything else?” Loki asked about the first wolf, the one with no arms and legs. Cap shook his head. Loki roughly threw one of the other wolves on a different table. “Let’s see what you know,”

    “No! You lunatic! Just kill me an be done with it!”

    “No, I am a god, and your plans have harmed what is mine and threatened to take her from me. You will tell me every single thing you know about the auction, about your motives in stealing my lady away. Then, if you are very, very lucky I will kill you, I will kill you slowly, intimately, in every way you fear, and you will be begging for death long before I give you that final release, you mewling quim,” Loki told him viciously and you saw the terror in the man’s eyes. Gods, what had Loki done to him? He looked more like a bag of meat than anything that resembled a human. “But, perhaps, if you tell me the tale quickly, and truthfully, I shall find it in my heart to be merciful,”

    The wolf started spilling his soul, rattling off everything about the auction. Wolves from all over the country, mostly mercenaries and lone wolves would attend the auction tomorrow. He gave the location too. Female wolves who had been abducted or sold would be there as well as human women. The human women were there to attempt to turn them after they were sold. Obviously, they went for a much lower price.

    “We have to put a stop to it,” you told them all firmly when he stopped talking.

    “We will,” Samuel and Loki both reassured you.

    “Ok, it’s driving me crazy, what did you do to him?” you asked Loki curiously, stepping up next to him to look at the man he was intimating.

    “Oh, this? It’s just a little spell that turned every bone below his shoulders to dust. I hear it’s quite painful,” Loki told you pleasantly and kissed your hair.

    “Yes! It is, you lunatic!” the wolf replied.

    “And him?” you gestured to the other wolf who was whimpering in pain. Cuts seemed to keep opening on him, over and over and over again. And he had no skin.

    “Exsanguination spell. I should have picked something less...messy, but it is such fun to remove the skin while the victim is still alive,”

    “So how are we putting a stop to this auction?” Cap asked, focusing on that instead of what Loki had done. That was a wise move.

    “If they see anyone showing up who shouldn’t be there, they’ll flee before we can stop it,” you told them. Wolves were secretive. “Plus, they would invoke the silence before a gathering of that size,”

    “No,” Loki told you firmly, seeing where your argument was going.

    “There’s no other way,”

    “No way,” Loki replied even more firmly.

    “Loki,” you glared up at him. “You saved me from that fate. We have to save the others.”

    “Care to enlighten the rest of us?” Tony asked, trying to decide whose side he was going to take. Also not barfing at the mess Loki had made of three werewolves and a human.

    “No,” Samuel agreed with Loki, catching on a moment later.

    “Samuel, you know we have to,” you reminded him.

    “Tell the rest of us!” Tony protested louder.

    “The only way to sneak into the auction is to make them think we belong. Samuel, Loki, and I have to go. We can only bring two others and be able to protect you from the Silence,”

    “You’re not going,” Loki and Samuel both growled at you. You ignored their growls and Samuel’s instinctive attempt to force you to back down with his wolf’s dominance.

    “You need me there. They’re expecting two wolves and a human to deliver me to the auction. You can sneak in with no one the wiser, but only if you have me with you. Then you can put a stop to it and find the leaders and make sure this _never_ happens again,” you told them firmly.

    “NO!” Loki and Samuel both yelled, but Cap, Tony, and Thor were more reasonable. They trusted you as a member of the team.

    So you called Fenrir and told him your plan while Loki and Samuel were both lecturing about how you weren’t putting yourself in that kind of danger. You handed the phone to Samuel when you were done explaining your plan. “No, Father, we cannot send an Omega into that situation during Winter’s Moon! No, we can’t. No... No!” His eyes glazed and you heard the direct order. “Fine,” he handed your phone back to you. “Father says she is to go. It’s our best chance. He will meet us there once we have arrived and you have secured the scene so no one at the auction can escape,”

    “No,” Loki growled, glaring at you. You went to him.

    “Loki, I know you don’t want me in danger, but I can’t live with myself knowing that these girls are going to be _sold_ and if I don’t do everything in my power to stop it from happening. I know I’ll be safe with you and Samuel there,”

    “And Thor,” Thor said. “I will play the human in this charade. We will keep Lady Y/N safe, Brother. On my honor, I will keep her safe,”

    Loki finally turned and glared at Thor. “If _anything_ happens to her, I will kill you myself,”

    Thor inclined his head. “Naturally, but I am not concerned. Nothing will happen to Lady Y/N with all three of us watching for her safety,”

    “If she even looks like she’s in danger, you better get her out of there. I don’t care who or what else you have to leave behind. Save her,” Loki ordered firmly, essentially telling Thor to leave him behind and save you if that’s what it took.

    “Loki, it’ll be fine,” you told him and stood up on your toes to kiss him. “I’m not weak or helpless, but we’re the good guys, the Avengers. We have to put a stop to this kind of wrongdoing.”

    “And you won’t be alone. The rest of the team will be on the jet as backup. If things go South, we’ll jump in. We can’t let them get away with selling women,” Cap insisted.

    Loki kissed you lightly. “I still dislike this,” he sighed, accepting that it was happening whether he disliked it or not. “If you are injured, I shall be quite cross with you,” he finally relented.

    Rachel, Cap, Tony, and Clint piled into the jet. Samuel wasn’t willing to leave Rachel here alone with the captives, even though they were in no shape to hurt anyone, or move.

    The IV was removed from your arm. Loki and Samuel changed into clean clothes. You didn’t bother, though you were in your pajamas. It sold the act. Samuel drove the SHIELD SUV with Thor in the passenger seat. Loki would place further illusions once you got closer. You curled up with Loki in the back, letting him hold you and worry over you while you drove closer and closer to the auction.

    You still couldn’t believe that he had relented to you going, but realized that as much as he wanted to keep you safe, he wasn’t going to throw you in a cage to do it. He wasn’t going to clip your wings. He would come with you while you did what was necessary, and you would protect each other together.

    “I love you,” you told him softly.

    “And I, you, darling,” he replied and kissed your hair. “Please don’t take any unnecessary risks on this mission. Don’t forget that you are without your powers,”

    “I won’t. You just need my help to sneak you in and keep a hand on Thor if I can do so safely so he is not affected by the Silence,” you reminded him. You knew your role in this well. It was your plan.

    So why did it feel like something was going to go drastically wrong?

    


	39. Chapter 39

    Things started going wrong before you even arrived at the auction.

    You dozed against Loki for the car ride, lulled by his safe winter scent, and the movement of the SUV.

    Wait?

    His safe winter scent?

    Shit.

    You bolted upright. “What is it, love?” Loki asked as you shifted to smell his neck. He probably would have thought that was weird, had you not been a werewolf.

    “You’re losing my scent,” you told him as you sniffed him again. It had been too long and too many showers since your scents had intertwined.

    “How do we fix it?” he asked quickly. He knew the plan hinged on sneaking him in in the guise of a werewolf. And illusions alone weren’t enough to fool a wolf’s nose.

    “Well, I’m not having sex with you in the back of a moving vehicle. Especially with your brother and Samuel in the car,” you told him flatly. He laughed at the incredulity of that idea. Of course that wasn’t going to happen.

    “Thank you for that,” Thor said dryly.

    “Mark him,” Samuel suggested from the driver’s seat as he concentrated on the road. “It’s safe since you can’t even partially shift during winter’s moon,” he reminded you. You flushed at that suggestion.

    “That’s...not much better than having sex while his brother is in the room,” you grumbled.

    “I deal with Thor. Just hurry up” Samuel growled. You snarled back in reply. “We don’t have a lot of time before we get there and it’s the fastest way to conceal him with your scent without having sex,” Samuel reminded you firmly.

    You sighed and turned to Loki. “Do you trust me?” you asked him softly.

    He nodded without any hesitation. “Of course, my darling,”

    “If either of those two morons comment, feel free to stab them,” you grumbled, hating having to do this. Making out with Loki was one thing. One very enjoyable thing. The sex had been enjoyable as well. Ok, more than enjoyable, but those were both private activities. Though to be fair you had been caught making out in the living room more than once, but it had _started_ as a private activity.

    “It’s just for the act. I’m sure boyfriend will forgive you for sucking on his neck. Now would you get it over with while I distract us with loud music and a very interesting stretch of highway to keep my eyes on?” Samuel growled. Thor was staring out of the window pointedly ignoring everyone on the car. Smart man.

    “Thanks ever so,” you snarled, already embarrassed.

    “Do I have to do it instead?” Samuel asked innocently.

    “NO!” you and Loki both snarled at him.

    “Then get on with it,”

    You sighed and moved so you were sitting on Loki’s lap, straddling his legs. You were grateful for the tall ceiling of the SUV. “Can Asgardians even _get_ hickies?” you asked, realizing that might be a flaw in this plan. They healed so fast.

    “Yes,” Thor and Loki both replied after you explained the concept to them. Neither of them knew the word. Samuel turned up the music while Loki pulled back the collar of his shirt and held it out of your way, an open invitation. Thor seemed to relax that this was just a hickey. Poor Thor. He didn’t know that one of Loki’s weaknesses was having his neck kissed, as well a brother shouldn’t. Having his neck sucked on? Well, you had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stifle his moans of pleasure before Thor had an aneurysm. That in turn did not at all help the situation, as Loki seemed to... enjoy it a little too much when you had clamped your hand over his mouth. That was something to keep in mind for another time. Right now? You sank your teeth very carefully into the soft flesh of his neck just deep enough to leave an imprint of your very human teeth, not draw blood, this was the part where he had to trust you, and he had tilted his head for you to do it, obviously trusting you.

    You kissed his lips lightly when the mark was made, then moved off of his lap. “Sorry, that looks like it hurts,” you worried over the purple and red mark on his neck, surrounded by teeth marks. He pulled his collar back into place.

    “I assure you, darling, the enjoyment of its creation more than makes up for any discomfort,”

    “LALALA” Thor said loudly from the front seat, making the entire car laugh. “There are certain things I do not wish to know about my baby brother. What you and your lady do are at the very top of that list,” he grumbled, to more laughs.

    “We’re almost there,” Samuel said as he turned down the radio again.

    Loki nodded and got to work crafting his illusions. He pulled a ribbon from thin air and turned to you. “Trust me, darling,” he bid you softly. You nodded. He tied the ribbon around your wrists in front of you with a loose bow, that you could easily reach and untie on your own, or just rip the ribbon free. “My illusions are only visual,” he reminded you as he cast the first, making the ribbon look like ropes, making it look like you were bound. He waved a hand and there was a dagger sheath at the small of your back. “That dagger can cut through anything, including metal and bone. No one will find it if you’re searched. Don’t draw it except in a dire emergency, the other illusions on you will disappear if you do, but I’m not sending you in there with no defense,” Loki told you firmly. You nodded your agreement. He got to work placing illusions on the others and himself to look like generic men, or potentially what the three men looked like before he had tortured them. You couldn’t be sure.

    *

    You were separated from Thor nearly the instant you entered the auction ground. It was nothing more than a barren patch of land with a stage set up. “The girls come this way,” a wolf said and grabbed you from Thor, dragging you out of his grip, which made him succumb to the Silence until Samuel rushed over to him, but by then you were already being led behind the stage. You stumbled and acted like a half-asleep drugged wolf.

    “We have eyes on her and Stark’s in position for a quick escape,” Cap’s voice came over the comms in your ears. “Loki, she’s safe, get your magic up. You have to stall until Fenrir gets there. Try to get more information in the meantime,”

    “Y/N?” Loki’s voice came over the comm. “Are you ok?”

    You nodded. “Come on, girl,” the wolf told you, his grip tight on your arm. “If you guys are interested, the list of available girls it posted up by the stage,” he called back to Samuel and Loki. They thanked him and you were led behind the stage.

    “Stay calm, Y/N. We have eyes on you,” Nat’s voice was calming and reassuring. “Stark is hiding at the stage and Clint is in the scaffolding above the stage. Cap and I are watching from the jet, and you know Cap will jump out of the jet with no parachute to come to the rescue,”

    “Sit and behave,” the wolf told you, pushing you roughly onto a bench. There were two other wolf girls. A girl in her late teens and... a girl who looked to be about five. Every single instinct in your body was telling you to grab that girl and get out of here. Now. The human women were off in a separate area. There were a lot more of them. Some looked to be volunteers, wanting to be turned at any cost, though there were plenty who were obviously not volunteers.

    “Wolf-girl, don’t do anything stupid. We’ll save the kid,” Tony told you firmly, obviously seeing where your attention was. You growled softly.

    “Is that the Omega?” one of the male wolves asked, looking at you. You tried to keep your gaze down, tried to appear out of it.

    “Yes, the crew just brought her in. Right in time too,”

    “Captain Rogers,” Loki’s voice over the comm. “Y/N isn’t on the list for the auction. Something’s wrong,” you heard a snarl in his tone.

    “Good, she’s already been sold. Put her in the car. Top her off again first and make sure you bind her properly. Those morons obviously had no idea what they were doing. Ropes? Even during winter’s moon ropes aren’t good enough,” the wolf who seemed to be in charge ordered. “Don’t hurt the merchandise, or touch it inappropriately. I know how you are. That government agency is paying a shit-ton for her and they want her in immaculate condition. So if you harm so much as a single hair on her head, I will tear off your cock and feed it to the bitches who survive the change,”

    “Yes, sir,” the wolf replied automatically, though you heard how he hated the order. That didn’t matter, the other wolf outranked him, so you were safe.

    “Kid, I’m getting you out as soon as they put you in that car,” Stark’s voice came over the comm. You wanted out of here now. This was not going according to plan. At all.

    “Y/N, breathe,” Nat’s voice again. “It will be ok. You won’t be out of our sight and Stark will get you out of there as soon as there are fewer witnesses,”

    “The cub,” you whispered helplessly.

    “We will get the kid. Loki has the entire area cut off. Right now we’re focused on getting you out,” Stark’s voice was actually kind.

    The wolf pulled you back to your feet and led you away from the other wolf girls. You had to fight not to reach for Loki’s dagger. “The cub is safe,” Loki’s voice was in your ear. “Samuel is getting her as we speak. Distract them, love. Samuel and Thor will get the girls and I’ll leave illusions in their place,”

    You could distract them, alright. You let the wolf lead you away until you were out of sight of the other two girls. “Be good pet and I won’t hurt you,” his voice grated on you. He cut away Loki’s ribbon, thinking he was cutting ropes thanks to the illusions. You drew Loki’s blade and lunged at him. “Stupid bitch, it’s winter’s moon,” the wolf snarled, not hesitating to fight you. He was trying to be careful not to hurt you. You were under no such constraints. You were vicious with the dagger and were pleased to know that the dagger was silver. The wolf’s cuts weren’t healing.

    You were loud in your fight, yelling to draw the attention of the other wolves around, drawing everyone away from those two girls. You hoped Loki, Samuel, and Thor would hurry, you wouldn’t be able to hold off this brute of a wolf for long. He caught your arm with the dagger and held in it a grip you couldn’t break. “Drop the knife, idiot girl,” he snarled at you, holding your wrist too tight. You tightened your grip, trying to move to hit him, or do something. You yelped in pain when his grip tightened, a crunching noise in your wrist. Your hand went numb and the dagger clattered to the ground. He spun you around roughly and your hands were cuffed behind you an instant later. “Stupid bitch,” he told you.

    “We have them. Thor is taking them to the SUV now,” Loki’s voice was back. “Stark is getting you out of there in just a minute. Good job distracting them, love,”

    You were half dragged, half led to a crate of supplies. A dart of silver in your arm and you were out of it enough not to fight as chains secured your ankles together, a silver collar, some kind of gag and you were settled a minute later in the backseat of an SUV. Too much silver, way too much, but you’d had to help save the girls.

    “Sentry,” Tony ordered the Ironman suit as he stepped out of it. He opened the car door. “Hold still, wolf girl,” he told you softly. He had Loki’s dagger in his hand and cut through your bonds. You could have hugged him. He helped you out of the SUV carefully. “I’ve got you,” he told you when you stumbled and would have fallen.

    “Hurry up, Stark,”

    “She’s barely mobile and shaking like an addict, I can only do so much,” Stark snapped back, then turned to your whimper at his tone. “Not mad at you. Come on.” He stepped back into the suit, wrapped an arm around you and a moment later you were in the sky, heading for the jet. Rachel’s arms pulled you from Tony.

    “Samuel, we need to end this quickly. Y/N is in bad shape,” Rachel announced as she held you while your body shook uncontrollably.

    “What’s wrong with her?” Nat asked, kneeling on your other side. You were sitting on the floor of the jet, your back against one of the sides, your knees to your chest.

    “Way too much silver. She hadn’t fully recovered from the last shot of it. You did well, Y/N. You saved the puppies,” she told you as she wrapped a blanket over you.

    “Where are the puppies?” you managed to ask.

    “They’re with Thor. Jarvis, take us down. Fenrir is here.” The jet landed a minute later. You tried to stumble to your feet, but it was Thor who calmed you by leading the puppies onto the jet. You opened your arms to them and they ran over to you one on each side, sobbing into your shoulders as you wrapped your blanket around them.

    “It’s ok, puppies,” you told them, despite that you couldn’t stop shaking. “You’re safe now. The Omega says so,” you promised as you held them safe.

    “‘Mega!” said the little puppy, curling herself more securely in your arms.

    You don’t know how long you stayed in the pile of puppies with Rachel. Nor did you ever find out what Loki, Samuel, and Fenrir did to the perpetrators of the auction. Cap assured you it was viciously brutal and he nearly puked. That was enough of an answer. Fenrir insisted it would never ever happen again.

    Loki rushed in as soon as he possibly could and ran over to you. “Y/N. Are you ok?” he asked. You looked up from your pile of puppies.

    “We saved the puppies,” you told him. He sighed and grumbled something about Omegas.

    “Darling, are _you_ ok?” he asked again. He frowned when he saw you were still shaking.

    “Too much silver,” you told him. He nodded and pulled you to your feet from the pile of puppies.

    “There is still antidote at the tower,” Rachel told Loki. He nodded again and glared at your wrist which was a swollen mess. You wrapped an arm around him, steadying yourself.

    “Brother, can you teleport back to the tower from here?” Thor asked gently. Loki glared, but nodded yet again. “Take your lady home. We will finish up here. You have both done a warrior’s work today,”

    Loki’s arm wrapped firmly around you. “If you teleport us, I’m going to puke on your shoes,” you whimpered, already feeling nauseous.

    “I’ll risk it to get you home faster,” Loki told you with a hint of warmth returning to his voice. He kissed your hair. “Come along, darling. The puppies are safe. Fenrir will be taking them home with him. Rachel will keep them company until then. The rest of the team is safe. Time to let me take care of you,” you nodded and laid your head against his chest, firmly shutting your eyes.

    You felt your stomach roll as he teleported you. There was a bowl in your hands and he held your hair while you were very thoroughly ill the moment you reappeared.. Even your puke was silver.

    That wasn’t good at all.

    Or logical.

    You hadn’t eaten the damn stuff.


	40. Chapter 40

    “That can’t be good,” you commented stupidly at the silver you had thrown up. The bowl vanished and Loki led you back to the bed in the med room.

    “It’s alright, little wolf. It’s actually a good thing,” Loki told you gently as he got you settled again.

    “How can it _possibly_ be a good thing? I didn’t _eat_ the stuff,” you grumbled, but let him take care of you. He chuckled and seemed relieved that you were feeling better enough to grumble and snarl at him.

    He brushed his hand against the bare skin of your arm and showed you that it came back shimmering with a slightly silver metallic sheen. “Your body is doing its job and trying to get rid of the silver any way it can. You’ll be fine,” he told you warmly.

    “Good, cuz I hate this room,” you grumbled.

    He chuckled as he placed a hand gently on your forehead. “I know, darling,” he told you softly. You sneezed at his use of magic, and saw the green glow around his hand. You should have known, you realized as your eyes were growing heavy.

    “You realize I hate when you do that?” you grumbled at him sleepily as he helped you lay back on the bed.

    “I’m sorry, little wolf, but I do not wish for you to suffer unduly. It’s just for a couple hours for the antidote to kick in,” he told you softly.

    “Stay with me?” you murmured, unable to open your eyes again.

    “Always, darling. Sleep now. You’ll feel better when you wake,” he promised you. Reassured by his words, you allowed sleep to claim you.

    *

    You woke again to the sound of Loki reading aloud. He had a particular cadence to his voice when he was reading and you recognized it at once. It seemed perfectly normal except.

    Except...

    “And the wolf, noticing the very little girl all alone in his woods, made his way very carefully over to her. He was moved to help her, but didn’t want to frighten the child, for silly humans are scared of wolves. She was wearing a bright red cape and carried a basket full of...sweets and snacks, his nose told him. She looked so very alone and so very very young to be in his woods without a guardian. His woods were dangerous, and not just because of him. So the wolf gallantly stepped out onto the path in front of him. ‘Hello, little girl,’ he greeted her kindly. ‘Why are you in my woods all alone?’

    ‘I’m not sposed to talk to strangers’ replied the little girl, not afraid of him, beyond the fact that he was a stranger.

    The wolf smiled reassuringly. ‘That is quite wise-”

    You opened your eyes at the familiar children’s tale. At least the werewolf version of it was familiar to you. You sat up slowly and Loki didn’t pause his reading. You realized why an instant later. He was sitting in the chair next to your bed, the little five year old wolf puppy was in his lap, her wolf-ears and tail out, enthralled by the tale and Loki’s rendition of it. The older puppy was sitting on the floor at Loki’s feet listening too, and he held the book tilted in such a way that she could see the pictures too while he read. You realized that she was younger than your original assessment, since she had her wolf-ears and tail out too. That would put her in her early teens to not be affected by winter’s moon.

    The sight of Loki reading so patiently and caringly to the puppies warmed your heart and it was _so_ adorable.

    You had an unbidden, but wonderful image of him reading to your own puppies in a comfy chair in front of a fire.

    You shook that image away quickly. You didn’t need to think about imaginary puppies right now. You didn’t want to interrupt the adorable scene, but Loki had noticed you move the second you woke. He kept reading, but it didn’t take long for the puppies to notice you too. “Mega!” the little puppy called and scrambled off of Loki’s lap to join you on the bed. You laughed as she crawled into your arms. “Mr. Loki said no cuddles until you woke,” she pouted.

    You kissed the top of her head. “Mr. Loki was right. You would have been sad that I was sick,” you told her gently, then looked over her to give Loki a warm smile. Loki petted the other puppy on the head as he got up.

    “Are you feeling better?” he asked you as he looked you over with medical professionalism.

    “Much. Can we leave now?” you asked, reaching over automatically for the IV in your arm.

    He sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes. “Yes, but let me do that. You’ll hurt yourself.” You held the puppy tightly in your arms and she looked away from the needle as he was removed from your skin.

    “Did the puppies bother you too much?” you asked him. Puppies could be a handful.

    “These little princesses? Hardly. They were excellent company,” he replied warmly. He lifted the puppy from your arms and held her on his hip so you could climb out of the bed. Her little arms were wrapped around his neck and your heart melted due to sheer adorable. You climbed out of the bed while the older puppy picked up the picture book and took Loki’s free hand. He smiled warmly at her and shot you an apologetic look. He had no more free arms to offer you.

    You laughed and kissed his cheek. “You’ve acquired a couple of new admirers,” you told him warmly.

    “Their guardian is waiting in the living room,” he told you and managed to kiss your forehead without interrupting his charges. You led them to the living room where Fenrir was waiting. Fenrir rose from the couch and came over to you, wrapping you in too tight of a hug.

    You made a small eep when he squeezed you too tightly. “You’re ok,” his voice was the relief of someone who had been truly worried. “What you did to save those girls was extrodinarily brave,” he told you. “I heard how much extra danger you put yourself in to save them. It will not be forgotten, daughter. Nor will the actions of your friends,”

    “What of the puppies?” you asked him, tears in your eyes at his words, as his hug finally loosened enough for you to step back.

    “They will be coming to live with me and my mate. I have already brought them into the pack,” he added, knowing your senses were off right now.

    The puppies were sad when they had to leave you and Loki. You were an Omega and they adored Loki. You didn’t blame them. You both gave them hugs goodbye and promised to visit.

    You were still happily surprised that Loki was so good with the puppies and so patient.

    *

    “That still looks like it hurts,” you told Loki mournfully that evening when you were _supposed_ to be going to sleep. He was sitting against the pillows with his book, but mysteriously missing his shirt. The mark you had left stuck out on his pale skin.

    He laughed and kissed you, tilting your face to his with his long cold fingers. “I have told you already, the enjoyment of its creation was well worth any discomfort. You know I do not lie to you, little wolf,” he told you warmly and kissed you again. “I do not mind wearing your mark,” he added, his voice a warm whispered purr, his lips brushing your ear.

    You flushed, but decided to tease him back. “I’ll have to do it again sometime, since you liked it so much,” you teased. You saw his mischievous smirk.

    He gestured to his body. “Be my guest,” he teased, not expecting you to take him up on his offer...or was it a bluff?

    *

    “Why in the nine realms did I let you mark my ass?” Loki whispered the growl in your ear as he passed your seat at the breakfast table the next morning to get to his chair.

    You laughed and nearly choked on your breakfast. You didn’t know what you were expecting this morning, but that quesiton hadn’t been it. “Couldn’t have you forgetting about it,” you told him with too innocent of a smile. He tried to glare, but was laughing too hard. You were smirking as he sat ever so carefully. Yep. He was _not_ going to be forgetting about that anytime soon. He glared over at you and your too innocent return to your breakfast.

    “Annoying puppy,”

    “High and mighty god,” you teased right back.

    “Do I even want to know what you two are laughing about?” Tony asked sleepily from his end of the table.

    “Probably yes, since you’d find it hillarious, but I’m not telling.” Tony perked up with interest. He liked secrets and funny things. “I’m not telling,” you repeated firmly.

    “I’m not telling either,” Loki growled and gave Tony a proper glare. Loki turned to where you were still very innocently eating your breakfast. “I must love you darling,” he finally told you.

    You smirked at him. “Oh, like you didn’t enjoy it,” you whispered so only he would hear you. You wouldn’t embarrass him in front of the others. He huffed and couldn’t argue with that. Suddenly a little ring box appeared in front of your plate.

    “I was going to wait to give that to you, little wolf,” he said loudly enough that everyone could hear, then leaned down to your ear. “But I wish to mark you as mine as well,” his words and lips against your ear sent a shiver down your spine.

    “If that’s an engagement ring, you’re doing it wrong,” Tony informed Loki dryly.

    “Good thing it is a promsie ring, then,” Loki replied pleasantly. You opened the box and pulled out the Claddagh ring that was a perfect match to the one you had given Loki.

    “Thank you, love, it’s perfect,” you told him and kissed him.

    *

    The rest of winter’s moon was fairly uneventful. You went shopping and had a lovely dinner with Samuel and Rachel. You spent nearly every single moment with Loki. He still carried you to bed each night, but left a clone to keep guard if he didn’t stay with you himself. He wasn’t taking any risks with your safety.

    It was all going smoothly until the bright-red envelope arrived for you a couple days before the full moon. “Wolf-girl, a letter came for you. Javis said there was nothing dangerous...” Tony said as he handed it to you. He didn’t sound convinced.

    You stared in horror at it.

    The envelope was plain, just had your address on it, no return address. But you still knew. Only one type of letter came in _these_ envelopes.

    “I can’t believe Jareth,” you glared at the envelope. Loki tried to take it from you.

    “Darling-” he started.

    You shook your head and tore the envelope open. “I have to open it, Lo. It’s important and not inherently dangerous on its own. The message inside, however...” The letter was printed on heavy parchment, very official.

    ‘You have been summoned to a dominance challenge by Jareth, Alpha of the Hudson River pack. The challenge will take place two days after the full moon. Combat will take place in human form.’

    There was a location listed too. Some place on neutral territory. You handed the letter to Loki while you glared. You hadn’t been expecting Jareth to be happy that you were out of his grasp, but you hadn’t expected him to do _this_.

    “Just ignore it, love,” Loki suggested.

    “I can’t. I can’t ignore an official summons. He hasn’t done anything _wrong_ either. He’s allowed to challenge me as long as the challenge itself doesn’t take place during winter’s moon,”

    “He’s not in your pack anymore,” Loki growled. “Dominance challenges are-” he stopped, realizing.

    “Are within packs. Fenrir killing Ferris made Jareth Alpha, and he’s now part of Fenrir’s pack too. He is within his rights to challenge me,” you repeated as dread filled you.

    Jareth could kill you legitimately during the challenge. Dominance challenges weren’t supposed to be to the death, but they would be if the loser didn’t yield. Jareth wouldn’t let you yield. He would fight you to the death.

    But that also meant, if you were very lucky and fought _really_ well, you could kill him instead.


	41. Chapter 41

    “Why would Jareth challenge you?” Fenrir asked when you called to tell him about the dominance challenge.

    “He hates me and wants to kill me. A dominance challenge will give him a legal way to try to take me out,” you suggested blandly as you sat brushing Loki’s hair out of nerves. You’d been wary to make this call to Fenrir. So Loki sat on the floor in front of your spot on the couch and let you brush his hair. It was calming for both of you, but he could roll his eyes and make a big production about doing it to keep you calm and hide how much he enjoyed it from the others. Except that he was purring and fooling no one.

    “Samuel will be there to referee the match. He will not let it go to your death. Jareth should know that,” Fenrir protested.

    “Accidents still happen,” you replied.

    “I can forbid him to challenge an Omega. It would do him no good to challenge you...”

    “If he doesn’t force the challenge as a dominance fight, he will challenge on philosophical differences,” you reminded Fenrir. “Either way, he’ll get his fight. A dominance challenge is easier for Samuel to stop if it gets out of hand,”

    “Very well, but Samuel will be calling it if the match gets out of hand... against you. I can’t _prove_ anything against Jareth, or I’d kill him myself. I know Mr. Stark said his fingerprints were all over that silver collar that was sent to the tower at Christmas, but he hasn’t done anything since he took over the pack besides not yet take a mate...”

    “Well, he can’t have me, and challenging me isn’t going to change my mind on that point either. I don’t know what his play could be besides trying to kill me. If he wins his rank in the pack won’t increase. If he loses...” he’d be dead, but you weren’t telling Fenrir that.

    “At the very least he would be ridiculed for losing to a little Omega...” Fenrir supplied. “I am giving you an order, Daughter, and I expect it to be followed, though we both know that I can’t force you to. If Samuel calls the match, do _not_ attempt to keep it going. No matter the reason. There is no reason for you to get seriously injured during this. It will not help anything for you to be hurt. Promise me,” Fenrir growled.

    “I promise,” you replied meekly. You had no intention of dying.

    *

    “One of these days I’m going to stay awake on the drive to Sarai’s,” you told Loki as he parked in front of their house. “And maybe even drive so you don’t have to every time.” The second you were in the car, Loki had summoned his fur-lined cloak for you, though you had insisted you didn’t need to nap on the way, not this month anyway. But you had been lulled to sleep by his comfortable warm cloak and the movement and purrs of Tony’s car.

    “That would get us both killed, little wolf,” Loki teased while you stuck your tongue out at him. You climbed out of the car without waiting for him to open the door for you, just to annoy him. He enjoyed being courteous and gallant and got bent out of shape when you didn’t let him. You hefted the heavier than usual duffel back from the backseat of the car and Loki took it from you while you were walking up to the house. Sarai ran out to greet you both with hugs.

    “Loki, so you mind checking on the boys? They’re only puppies and get so affected by the moon...” Sarai asked as if Loki were a friend or family and not a guest. You saw his smile that he was being treated as such.

    He bent and kissed her cheek with a warm smile. “Of course.” He stepped into the house with no more invitation, but made sure to call a greeting to Joshua before dominance issues started. You and Sarai followed him into the house and up the stairs, breaking off to drop your bag off in the guest room. Loki entered Sarai’s bedroom where the puppies were sleeping. You and Sarai were both immune to moon fever this month.

    “You two are cutting it close today,” Sarai commented innocently while you hefted the bag up on the bed.

    You nodded. “He wasn’t in such a rush since I’m not half-unconscious because of moon fever,”

    “You’re not letting him run with us, are you?” she asked, suddenly concerned.

    You shook your head firmly. “No, but I still kinda need to tell him that...” you hadn’t done that yet and were pretty sure he wasn’t going to be happy about not following you into the woods. Sarai gave you a look that was a mix of disapproving and a bit of fear. She had issues with dominants after dealing with Jareth. Joshua was so gentle and patient with her, but she didn’t want Loki angry around her, even if he wasn’t a wolf. “I’ll tell him, and _I’ll_ deal with any fallout. Don’t worry,” you told her and gave her a hug so she’d calm. Peace and calm were kind of your thing.

    “I’ll go check on the boys and tell Loki you need to talk to him. The rest is up to you. I’m not dealing with angry alphas, even if he’s _not_ a real wolf,”

    “Fair enough. Thanks for your help,” you gave her another hug and she went to go check on her puppies.

    Loki entered the room a moment later, looking concerned. “Sarai said you needed me, is everything ok, little wolf?” he asked. You heard the worry in his voice and gave him a reassuring smile.

    “I’m fine, but there’s a conversation we have to have. Close the door?” you asked softly, trying to keep your voice calm to not worry him. He raised an eyebrow, but did as you asked.

    “The other wolves can hear through a closed door,” Loki commented dryly as he stepped further into the room.

    You nodded. “But they’ll pretend they didn’t. It’s a courtesy among the wolves to treat closed doors as if they’re actually effective against our ears.” A closed door was a request for privacy, so the wolves pretended very well that they didn’t know what happened on the other side of the closed door. You sat cross-legged on the bed and gestured for him to join you, on the other side of the duffel bag. He did so warily, obviously not trusting where this conversation was going to go.

    You pulled the first item from your duffel bag and handed it to him. “An entire box of chocolates from that shop I fancy?” he asked, even more wary. “Just how unpleasant is this conversation going to be that you must bribe me so heavily at the beginning of it?” His wariness didn’t stop his child-like glee at the bribe as he popped a chocolate into his mouth. Desserts were one of his weaknesses. One of the others was the other bribe in your bag.

    “You’re not going to like it,” you admitted.

    He rolled his eyes. “Ergo the bribe,” he gestured to the box of chocolates. “Go on,” he added so you would continue the conversation, appeased at the moment by his bribe.

    You sighed heavily. “You can’t go play in the woods with us this month,” you blurted before you lost your nerve. He growled. You weren’t surprised at all.

    “And why not?” his voice was an angry snarl. He didn’t want you out in the woods without adequate protection.

    “It’s too dangerous. Unlike normal months where the human is there along with the wolf, tonight, Sarai and I won’t be there. It will _only_ be the wolves. We will have _no_ control,”

    “I can take care of myself. I don’t want you out there with no protection. Joshua will be too busy guarding Sarai and the puppies,” Loki replied in a manner that he probably thought was quite reasonable.

    “You can’t defend against two out-of-control wolves without getting bitten or scratched,” you insisted. “Even you can’t, oh high and mighty god. I don’t want to have to worry about your safety,” he growled again, but softly. You were right, and he knew it, much as he hated it. “I have a compromise and a threat prepared. Which would you like?” you asked pleasantly.

    He smirked that you were playing his kind of game and looked interested. “What compromise do you offer, little wolf?” his voice was a warm purr. He was really pleased with this kind of game. Negotiations weren’t your strong suit, but you had worked hard planning this one out.

    “You stay here while we play in the woods with your box of chocolates, and these-” you pulled out a stack of journals from your bag, your second bribe. He opened his mouth to speak. You held up a hand to stop him. You weren’t done yet. He closed his mouth and nodded. “And you can send an illusion to keep an eye on me while your body stays here, so I don’t have to worry over your safety,”

    He thought over your words and your negotiation, then looked pointedly at the stack of journals you were holding. “What are those?” he asked before he gave his answer to your proposition. He still looked like he was having fun.

    “The diaries of Stark, Cap, Nat, and your idiot brother,” you told him with a grin. He grabbed for the journals with glee. You clutched them to your chest, giggling. Secrets were one of his other weaknesses and you were offering him four journals worth of secrets. “Nope, you don’t get these unless you accept my compromise,”

    “You drive a hard bargain, Lady,” he told you with a grin. “I accept your proposition,” he added and held his hand out to you.

    You shook it with a smile. “I am glad you are pleased. We have a deal.” You handed over the diaries. “We do have to sneak those back to their owners before they notice they’re missing, so read fast,”

    “Out of curiosity, what was the threat?” he asked as you both climbed off the bed to head to dinner. He still held the journals, grinning over the prospect at reading them.

    “The spelled chains in the duffel bag and something very large and heavy to chain you to,” you replied unashamed. You weren’t risking his safety, no matter what it took. You were just glad he was easily bribed.

    “Compromising was much preferable,” Loki commented dryly. You could tell that he was dying to start reading the diaries, but he was waiting until you had gone to do so. It would have been rude otherwise. “How did you acquire these, anyway?”

    “Jarvis told me where Stark and Nat hid theirs. Cap’s was just sitting on his nightstand. Surprisingly your idiot brother’s was the hardest to find and I now know what kind of underwear he wears... thanks for that,” you grumbled at Loki, who just laughed. You’d known that he would want Thor’s diary too and you knew Thor kept one, it has just been hard to find it. Jarvis couldn’t see into the bedrooms or bathrooms, so he hadn’t been able to help you. Tony hid his in his lab and Nat’s had been hidden up in the air vents, supposedly guarded by Clint.

    You had a pleasant dinner with Sarai, Joshua, and the boys, then kissed Loki goodbye to go out to the woods. The sun was still setting when you left the house. “Don’t leave the house until dawn. Promise me?” you asked nervously. He was the god of lies. He wouldn’t lie to you of course, but agreeing to your compromise didn’t quite mean that he wouldn’t do something stupid anyway.

    “I promise. I’m going to curl up in the guest room with my bribes and miss you terribly all evening. I’ll come find you at dawn,” he promised and kissed your forehead. “And, of course, I will keep guard from here,”

    You nodded, relieved, and kissed him again. “I’ll see you at dawn,” you bid him and rushed from the house before the last rays of sun were gone. You’d spent too long saying goodbye, so you stripped as you ran for the safety of the woods. You saw the sun set and caught a glimpse of the full moon.

    *

    The next thing you knew, Loki was wrapping his cloak around you and was lifting you off of the cold ground into his arms. You made a soft noise, not quite awake. “It’s alright, little wolf, just me,” he told you softly and kissed your forehead. “Rest, you had a hard night,” he added just as softly. You cracked your eyes open. He rolled his in reply. “That is the opposite of resting,” he told you dryly. “You’re safe,”

    “So tired,” you mumbled, laying your head more comfortably on his shoulder.

    “I know, darling. Lady Wolf ran all night without pause and without slowing. I don’t know why she did, what she was running from or chasing, but even my illusions had trouble keeping up with her. It’s no wonder you’re exhausted,”

    “Don’t remember,”

    “It’s alright. Nothing bad happened,” he told you gently, carrying you effortlessly back to the house.

    “Good,” you murmured and closed your eyes again.

    “Winter’s moon is over now?” he asked.

    “Yes,”

    “Good, I’ll be glad to see you back to normal,”

    “‘m never normal,”

    He chuckled. “That’s true enough. Ok, darling. Much as I enjoy having you in my arms, you’re too exhausted to function and you have a big fight tomorrow. Let’s speed this along so I can get you back to a proper bed faster.” His grip on you tightened and you were suddenly in the guest room of Sarai’s house. He waved at your bag and it vanished, then carried you back downstairs to he could say goodbye to Joshua and Sarai. She wasn’t in nearly as bad of a state as you were. Her wolf had enjoyed a pleasant evening with her mate while the puppies played far enough away that they had privacy but close enough that they’d know if there was trouble.

    Loki told Jarvis to drive your car home and teleported you back to his room in the tower. He managed to keep you upright long enough for you to put on one of his shirts as pajamas before he let you pass out in his bed. You needed rest before the fight tomorrow.

    “Thank you,” you murmured, knowing that wasn’t enough for how much he was doing for you.

    “I love you too, little wolf. Now get some sleep.” His cold lips meeting yours was the last thing you remembered until much, much later that day.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gratuitous violence ahead  
> Violence and gore  
> You've been warned

    “Darling, are you sure about this?” Loki asked as you were finishing getting ready for the fight. You were in the living room of the tower surrounded by the team. You weren’t really actively doing anything to get ready, you were already dressed in comfortable yoga pants, a sports bra, t-shirt, and hoodie, plus your gym shoes. You had to sit quietly while Nat and Clint finished working on your hair. They had done some excellently awesome braiding with your hair so it wouldn’t fall in your face or be a handhold for Jareth during the battle. They were also spraying it with so much hairspray that there was a snowball’s chance in hell that your hair was ever moving again.

    While they worked, you were thoroughly distracted by a very smug god who was purposely distracting you so you didn’t worry over the fight. Smug bastard. He was doing it so...innocently too, since he was just finishing getting dressed. He had donned the shirt, pants, and shoes of his favorite all-black suit with magic, but he was enjoying teasing you, as he put on the rest the mortal way. His long, strong fingers fastened the cuff links with the fluidity of a long-practiced movement. He smirked as you watched him expertly tie his tie. Damn smug Trickster knew your love of him in formal wear and could somehow look nearly as sexy putting it on as... the other thing that you couldn’t think about right now.

    “Lo, you know I have to do this now,” you reminded him, forcing your focus on things other than your boyfriend’s physique. You could see that he was more worried than he wanted to let on. “Samuel will be there to ref, but if I don’t fight Jareth now, he’ll challenge me in a less controlled way later,”

    “I know, darling. I still worry. I dislike that you will be in danger I cannot help you with and likely injured,” Loki told you as he shrugged into his suit jacket. Damn sexy distracting god. At least you weren’t stressing about the fight, which had been his intention.

    “Brother, why are you dressed as a witch for this event?” Thor asked, concerned.

    “Hey!” Loki protested grumpily. “I am _not_ dressed as a witch,” he grumbled. Your hair was finally deemed done, so you stood and went to Loki. You couldn’t help yourself after his teasing and grabbed his tie, pulling him down so you could kiss him. Somehow he hadn’t expected it and you heard his soft moan as your mouth forcefully met his.

    You could tease him too.

    You kissed him for a long moment before you finally let his tie go and let him straighten. You straightened his tie and smoothed out his already perfectly smooth suit jacket. You felt like a ragamuffin next to him in your sweat pants.

    “It’s a power move,” Nat supplied. Loki inclined his head, looking impressed with her assessment.

    “What?” Cap demanded.

    “Werewolves are obsessed with dominance games. Loki is showing he isn’t afraid for Y/N’s safety. He’s not wearing his battle armor. He’s giving her an edge in the dominance game,” Nat explained.

    “You can’t really expect Jareth to believe your literal god of a protector isn’t worried, or going to jump in if things go horribly wrong,” Clint protected.

    “Of course not,” you replied, buttoning Loki’s suit jacket for him. He gave you a knowing smirk and you stuck your tongue out at him. “But he doesn’t _look_ like he’ll step in and fight either. He’ll stand on the sidelines and look like a slightly worried mate. It’s what’s expected. Stop worrying,” you added for the benefit of the team. You still had to hug them all before they’d calm. “I feel underdressed,” you whined as you took Loki’s arm. He chuckled and kissed the top of your head.

    “I will take you out somewhere nice after this so you can dress up too, little wolf,” he promised kindly.

    “You may have to wait a few days,” you reminded him, getting worried again. You weren’t going to get out of this fight without any injuries. There was no way.

    “I’m sure you’ll be fine, darling,” he reminded you warmly. “Samuel and I will both be there. We best get going, though. Are you ready?”

    “As ready as I’ll ever be,”

    You said goodbye to the team and Loki teleported you both to the site for the battle. It was a wide open area in the middle of nowhere, but nothing more than a patch of dirt, completely barren of anything but the werewolves and the Loki who were gathering. It was another power move to arrive under the power of a god. You stood up on your toes to kiss Loki before you made your way over to Samuel, Jareth, and Jareth’s witness. You glared when you realized that Jareth’s witness was your brother, Dan. That was one power move for Jareth, forcing your brother to act as his witness.

    Asshole.

    “About time,” Jareth snarled at you when you were standing just on the other side of Samuel from him. He was trying to pull a power play for beating you here. He must have been nervous to try so hard. You were outshining him on the dominance games and he knew it.

    Loki calmly pulled a pocket watch from his pocket. You didn’t know where the watch had come from. He’d never appeared to have one before. “We still have twenty minutes,” Loki told Jareth calmly as he snapped the watch shut again and slipped it back in his pocket.

    “The witness is correct. However, since everyone is here, let’s begin,” you all nodded, ready to get this over with. “I invoke the silence for this dominance challenge,” Samuel announced. Pack magic flew over the battleground. You didn’t dare look at Loki, didn’t dare expose that he might be weak to pack magic. You had to trust that the charm of your hair was enough to protect him. It worked before. There was no reason it wouldn’t work now. “Jareth, Y/N, get ready for the fight,” Samuel ordered. You nodded and turned your back to Jareth, trusting Samuel to watch your back.

    Loki gave you a small, reassuring smile. You returned the smile as you toed off your shoes. Your socks followed, stuffed into your shoes. You unzipped your hoodie and slipped it off, handing it to Loki when he held out his hands for it. You slipped off your shirt and it went on top of the hoodie. Werewolf rules for combat were weird and insisted that combatants not wear shirts. You carefully removed your necklace, bracelet, and ring and handed them to Loki. “Keep these safe for me?” you asked as he took them.

    “Of course, darling,” he replied warmly and bent to kiss you. “Kick his ass,” he told you softly.

    “I fully intend to,” you told him with a smirk. You called the wolf to the front and let the partial shift take over. Your eyes, teeth, and claws all shifted, plus the wolf ears on top of your head.

    Loki smiled warmly, lovingly at you, even at your hybrid form. “Kick his ass, Lady Wolf.” He repeated for the wolf’s benefit. You felt her pleasure at being spoken to and accepted by her chosen mate. She took control to grab Loki’s tie again and kiss him. She quite enjoyed doing that. He had the best moans of pleasure when she, or you, did.

    “Stay safe, mate,” she told him firmly when she let him go.

    “As my lady wishes,” he replied with a grin.

    You turned back to face Jareth, who was similarly shirtless and in hybrid form. You had to admit that your mom was right and he was attractive. He held no candle to Loki, though, especially when his personality was shit. Samuel gestured to the witnesses to step back and they both backed a safe distance from the battle. They weren’t supposed to be part of this except to stand witness. “This is a fight for dominance. It shall continue until one of you yields, cannot continue, or perishes,” Samuel announced formally. He went over the boring details as protocol dictated. Samuel finally took a step back. “The niceties must be observed,” he announced.

    It took every ounce of your willpower to give Jareth the bow that protocol demanded. He did the same and you saw the malicious smirk on his face. It was nowhere near as intimidating as Loki’s. You’d had Loki’s turned on you before. Your own expression was delighted anticipation. You were looking forward to kicking Jareth’s ass thoroughly.

    Samuel took another step back. “Ready?” he asked you both. You nodded, neither taking the eyes off the other. You stepped backwards into a fighting stance, Jareth did the same. He rushed you the moment Samuel said “Begin”

    You knew the second Jareth moved that you had this fight. Jareth was big and muscled, but he was slow, depending solely on his strength. He could fight and fight well, but he was used to fighting big muscled thugs like himself. He didn’t know how to fight you. He wasn’t expecting you to have any clue what you were doing, though he had watched you train for years. He still underestimated you. He also had not been training with the Aesir for months.

    You had, and Loki had taught you well.

    You moved as a blur, ducking and dodging out of the way of his blows, watching as he got more and more frustrated that he wasn’t connecting with you. You darted in, jabbed a few hard blows to soft spots and darted back out again before he could move to stop you or hit you. You were fast and good at what you were doing. He was bleeding from your claws, bruised from your blows, cracked ribs, but you hadn’t gotten a good enough blow in to take him down yet.

    That didn’t mean you didn’t get hit too. You had a couple bruises already, claw marks across your stomach, a cracked rib from a kick you took poorly, a nasty gash down your arm. Jareth caught a lucky punch to your eye, you spun, reeling from the blow and let yourself fall and roll to get some distance while you cleared the black spots from your vision. They weren’t clearing. Shit. You were also bleeding and the blood threatened to get into your eye.

    You needed to end this quickly before Jareth got lucky again.

    He charged you again, thinking you were down. This was your chance. You swept his legs out from under him, used a nasty, nasty trick from Nat to severely damage a very precious piece of his anatomy. (You could hear the hisses of sympathy pain from every male watching) Jareth was whimpering in pain as you straddled his chest, your claws at his throat ready to rip his throat out. “Surrender!” you ordered him in a snarl. You were too good for your own well being and had to give him the option to surrender. Honor demanded it.

    Fucking honor.

    “Never, bitch!” he snarled.

    “She has won!” Samuel announced, stepping forward to forcibly end the conflict if Jareth wouldn’t.

    Jareth roared as he picked you up and threw you hard toward Dan. You spun in midair, using yet another trick from Nat to land on your feet.

    You were too slow.

    Too, too slow.

    Everyone was too slow.

    You roared in anger, pain, uncontrolled rage as you ran for Jareth.

    You were too slow.

    Everything was in slow motion.

    Jareth was charging, but not at you.

    He charged Loki.

    Samuel roared for him to stop and started forward to stop Jareth.

    Loki stepped back, dropping your clothes as he fell automatically into a fighting stance preparing for impact.

    You threw every ounce of speed you could into your charge for Jareth.

    You

    Were

    Too

    Slow

    Jareth changed forms between one step and the next.

    Loki tried to change tactics. Fighting a human was different than fighting a wolf.

    Even he was too slow.

    He managed to get an arm up to protect his face as the wolf leapt for him.

    “NO!” you shrieked and grabbed Jareth around the middle, digging in your heels to try to stop his forward momentum.

    You were too late.

    Jareth’s teeth were already deep in Loki’s arm.

    Loki’s blood was pouring. He howled in rage and pain and your heart fell. Loki was doomed, one way or the other by that wound. Either to death or life as a monster.

    Jareth was human a moment later and threw you from him. You stumbled and landed hard on your ass. “Your boyfriend is dead, bitch,” Jareth snarled at you.

    You roared in anger and jumped back to your feet. You grabbed Jareth again and threw him, hard, away from your Loki, who had daggers in both of his hands. You took a dagger from Loki, who wisely didn’t resist you, and charged Jareth. You slashed viciously, fueled by rage, fueled by pain, by grief. You saw Jareth’s shocked expression at the rage in your eyes, at the power of your wolf that he had never felt before.

    He didn’t understand Omegas.

    Omegas had power, the same power as an Alpha. You weren’t a submissive. The only difference was that you didn’t fight for the pack as a whole. You fought for its members.

    Jareth

    Hurt

    Your

    Pack

    He was going to die.

    Everyone else was frozen, staring in awe at the power of an enraged Omega.

    No one _ever_ saw an Omega enraged. They were the peace of the pack. The pack did its absolute best to keep the Omega happy and peaceful so they would share their peace with the pack.

    No one dared anger an Omega.

    This was why.

    Jareth couldn’t keep up with your rage as you sliced at him, moving with the speed of long months of training with the Aesir. He was bleeding from a dozen wounds when he fell again. He couldn’t even fight back you were moving too fast, too full of anger, rage, power, and grief.

    The wolf took charge and did _exactly_ what you’ve been saying for months that you would do to Jareth if he ever touched you again. It was she who grabbed his balls in her claws. She who ripped them from their proper place and shoved them down his throat while he howled.

    You took control again, straddling his waist, your dagger to his throat. “You have broken pack law, Jareth, Alpha of the Hudson river pack. You have attempted to turn an individual against his will. For your crimes, I sentence you to die, as is my right and my duty,” you snarled the ritual words.

    “A moment, Lady,” Loki said pleasantly, before you could slash the blade across Jareth’s throat. You paused, raising an eyebrow as he stepped over to you. “I did make you a promise of a gift,” he reminded you too politely, too kindly. You sat up a little, keeping your dagger at Jareth’s throat. He was whimpering in pain and fear, which only increased as Loki knelt next to him with a proper malicious grin on his face. Loki calmly reached into Jareth’s chest, his hand simply passing through flesh and bone, and removed Jareth’s still beating heart. “I will keep this safe for you, darling,” Loki told you pleasantly as he stood again. “Carry on,” Jareth was fighting for breath, staring at his heart in Loki’s hand. He was going to die anyway without that, but you were taking no chances.

    You let the wolf take control and used her strength to drive the blade straight down through Jareth’s throat. It took effort and you were drenched in his blood, but with a sickening noise, his head was removed from his shoulders, thanks to Loki’s magic blade.

    You stared at your handiwork, taking a moment to verify that Jareth was well and truly dead. He wasn’t getting up without his head and heart. You knew that, and still you had to stare at what you’d done, to burn the image in your mind, to tell yourself it was finally over.

    Except that it wasn’t.

    There was still Loki. You jumped back to your feet, ignoring your own wounds and ran the few steps to Loki, dropping your blade as you ran. “Loki!” you called, concerned at the blood that was still dripping from his arm. Werewolf bites did not heal quickly. They did not heal easily. They did not heal well.

    He offered you a smile and held out Jareth’s somehow still-beating heart. It was wrapped in a ribbon tied into a bow. It was absurd and you smiled at your silly Trickster. Was he actually ok? He was a god after all, maybe the bite wouldn’t affect him.

    You held out hope for a single instant.

    Until he dropped with no warning into a dead faint.

    “LOKI!” you shouted as you reached forward to catch him before he could hit the ground.


	43. Chapter 43

    You eased Loki to the ground gently, cradling his head. “Loki, wake up!” you bid him urgently when he was safely down, but he wasn’t stirring. His face was flushed already. That wasn’t good. “Shit,” you cursed. You touched his forehead. He was fevered already, though no one else would realize, not yet. He was only slightly warmer than human warm. They wouldn’t understand the danger of a frost giant being that warm.

    Samuel and Dan ran over. You crouched over Loki, still caught in the battle fury, ready to defend your mate, one of Loki’s daggers in your hand. It was damn useful that he kept them hidden everywhere. “Easy, Omega, let us help,” Samuel’s voice was the soft gentle croon of an Alpha calming one of his people.

    Allies. Allies were useful. You cleared your grief. Grief would come later. Right now you had to save Loki before the bite and infection killed him. “Samuel, call your father, tell him what happened. You two will clean up here? I need to get him back to the tower, now,” you snapped as you shifted position to kneel beside Loki. Samuel knelt too and touched Loki’s forehead.

    “The fever isn’t bad...” he started, not even upset that you were barking orders.

    “Yes. It is,” you corrected him quickly as you cut Loki’s jacket sleeve away. You ripped material from your shirt, which had been laying on the ground where Loki dropped it when he was attacked, to use to bandage the still-bleeding wound on his arm. “Loki’s not human. He runs colder than a human. The fact that he has a fever at all is deadly. I need to get him home, but we didn’t drive...” No one questioned that you were taking Loki to the tower. A hospital couldn’t help him and you couldn’t take werewolf problems to a hospital.

    “Take my car. Samuel will give me a ride home after we clean up here,” Dan told you and tossed you his keys. You caught them automatically and nodded. “His is a rental,” he added before Samuel could complain that he was supposed to offer his vehicle for your use. You took Loki’s comm device from around his ear and settled it on yours.

    “J, patch me in,” you ordered, Loki’s comm wouldn’t automatically respond to your words unless you told it to.

    “Yes, Miss,” Jarvis replied, the AI a reassuring presence.

    “Loki’s injured. I’m bringing him home as fast as I can drive. Thor, if you’re there, it’s bad. Really bad,” you told the tower and anyone who had a comm to hear you. They should all be there, but you weren’t waiting for their answer.

    “Are you ok to drive?” Dan asked. You glared at him as you moved to stand, reached to lift Loki from the ground.

    “Let me,” Samuel told you gently.

    “Careful. If he wakes-”

    “If he wakes right now, I will gladly accept the miracle and the subsequent stabbing,” Samuel told you, not unkindly. He lifted Loki easily from the ground. The three of you made your way to Dan’s car and got Loki settled as comfortably as possible laying across the back seat. “Are you ok to drive?” Samuel repeated the, noting your injuries, which you were completely ignoring.

    “I’m fine,” you snarled at him. You ignored that you were completely covered in blood, with broken ribs, still bleeding from the wounds on your arm, stomach, and face.

    “Go take care of your mate. We will clean up here and I will call Fenrir,” Samuel told you. You nodded and climbed into Dan’s car, an old battered vehicle that he was obviously expecting to have an injured werewolf in. Thank the gods it wasn’t his _nice_ car.

    “Jarvis, can you clear the traffic?” you asked as you stepped on the gas.

    “Traffic has been cleared, Miss. You have a clear path back to the tower. The team is waiting for you,” Jarvis replied. You could have wept in relief. You floored the gas and drove as fast as Dan’s car could go. There was a police barricade blocking the street you needed, but Jarvis must have told them what vehicle they were looking for, since they got out of your way well before you mowed them down. Thank all the gods, because there was no way you could explain the amount of blood you were covered in, your injuries, or the unconscious god in the back seat to the police.

    You parked the car directly in front of the tower. The team came out of the tower like angry hornets to meet you. You jumped out of the car. “What happened?” Thor demanded as you opened the back door of the car.

    “Jareth bit him. I don’t have time to explain and save his life. Thor, take him up to his room, start a bath as cold as you can, we have to get this fever down, now,” Thor was the best one for that task. Loki stabbing him if he happened to wake wouldn’t kill him. You would carry Loki yourself, but your ribs _were_ still broken. You had to rely on the team to help you. Ok, you didn’t have to, but they were here and willing and you would take all of the help you could get. Thor lifted Loki so gently and carefully into his arms. “Shit, the shields on his room. If they won’t let you in, take him to my room instead. Romanoff, get the big scary first aid kit, the good one, pain killers that will work on Asgardians, and some peroxide or something to clean the wound,” Nat nodded and rushed off too. “Barton, bring at least two of those big bags of ice Stark bought for next week’s party,” he nodded and you were so grateful in that moment that they were listening to you. “Cap, Stark, I know Jarvis took video. Watch the footage so you can explain what happened to the others. Please, deal with the press so I can focus on saving him,”

    “Go, we’ll take care of things. Who does this car belong to?” Cap asked, knowing full well that you hadn’t left with a car.

    “My brother Dan,” you tossed Cap the keys. He would put the car somewhere more useful than an illegal spot in front of the tower.

    “Kid, are _you_ ok?” Tony demanded. You looked like hell and you knew it. You also felt like hell, but you couldn’t focus on that right now.

    “I’ll be fine. I heal fast. He won’t survive without my help. I’m the only one here who has nursed someone through a werewolf bite.” Tony nodded and you ran inside. You realized in your haste to get back here that you hadn’t bothered putting your shoes back on, and your shirt was currently a bandage around Loki’s arm, so you were in nothing more than your sports bra. You’d been distracted to say the least. No wonder the team was worried. You jabbed the elevator button impatiently and were tempted to take the stairs, but that was just impatience talking, it was still faster to wait for the elevator. “Jarvis, what room are they in?” you asked while you waited.

    “Yours, Miss,”

    “Drop the temperature as far as you can,” you ordered. “Please,” you added as an after thought. You were going to have to apologize for being so short with everyone after you had saved Loki’s life. You had a feeling they’d understand. The elevator finally came and after a minute of pacing, finally opened again on the floor of your room. You ran down the hall and skidded into your room. Nat was just bringing in the first aid kit and it looked like Clint had just arrived too with the ice. Loki was laying on your bed and looked worse than ever. “Thanks for your help,” you told Nat and Clint. “You two should get out of here before he wakes.”

    “Are you sure?” Nat asked.

    “You know him, he’ll stab first and ask questions later. Thor and I can survive it,”

    “Call us if you need us,” Clint told you warmly, reassuringly. “Don’t worry, he’ll make it. He’s too stubborn not to,” he grabbed Nat’s arm and dragged her from the room. She would have stubbornly stayed to help too.

    “Thor?” you asked as you went to the bed. He stepped out of the bathroom. “Clint brought the ice,” you gestured to the ice by the door. “Can you dump it in the tub too?” He nodded and did as you bid.

    You sat on the bed next to Loki and touched his forehead. The fever was only getting worse. He was flushed and sweating, his cheeks were actually turning purple, as if his Jotun form were blushing. He made a soft whimpering noise. “Shh, love, it’ll be alright,” you told him softly. You allowed yourself a moment of worry before you jumped back to work. “Thor, if you don’t want to see Loki in his underwear, you’d best leave too,” you warned. You had to get Loki’s temperature down. Now.

    “I have seen worse,” Thor replied dryly as he joined you in the room again. You were already removing Loki’s shoes. “However, it is wise not to tell him that I helped with this,”

    “Agreed.” Between you and Thor you got Loki stripped. You could have done it yourself, and had been planning on doing so in a _much_ more enjoyable manner since you watched him dress earlier that day, but he was unconscious and therefore unhelpful, so Thor being able to hold him up while you worked was a blessing. Unsurprisingly, Thor left removing Loki’s pants to you. Some things even he couldn’t handle.

    “I’m sorry, love,” you told Loki softly as you and Thor gently eased him into the tub of ice-cold water. Loki hissed at the shock, even unconscious, but soon made a soft moan of relief. You made sure his head stayed above the water, propping it on a pillow on the edge of the tub. You dipped a washcloth in the freezing water, wrung it out and placed it on his brow.

    “He is not changing forms,” Thor’s voice was full of concern as you sat next to the tub with the giant first aid kit.

    “I know. The fever’s too high,” you replied softly. Loki’s injured arm was hanging out of the tub into your lap. You unwrapped the makeshift bandage to look over the damage. It was bad and still bleeding, but sluggishly. You wrapped a towel around it to slow the bleeding until you could tend it properly. It was also inflamed and puffy, a red steak running from the wound up Loki’s arm. You cursed again and grabbed the bottle of pain meds Nat had given you. You tossed them to Thor. “Whatever the correct dose of those is for an Asgardian crush them up. There’s a glass in the medicine cabinet behind the mirror,” you added. Thor handed you the glass with powder in the bottom of it a moment later. You filled the glass with enough water to dissolve the powder. You lifted Loki’s shoulders, tilting his head back. He made a soft pained noise, his eyelids fluttered when he was moved. He was doing better, only mostly unconscious, cooler already.

    “It’s alright, love. I’m here. You’re safe now. This will help,” you told him softly, gently, using the soothing voice you’d learned through years of patching up injured werewolves. You held the glass to his lips. He was just conscious enough to drink the contents, little by little. “Good, love, good,” you told him and kissed his forehead before you settled his head back on the pillow on the edge of the tub, the washcloth back in place on his forehead. He tried to crack his eyes open, moaned in a fevered pain. “Shh, love. Relax. You’ll be ok. I’m here,” you promised him as you pulled your Omega peace to share with him. He relaxed again with the smallest smile in his expression

    “You are good at this,” Thor said helplessly from the sidelines.

    “I’ve had practice, though not like this, not with someone I love,” you replied softly. You unwrapped Loki’s wound again and got to work cleaning it. You winced at every whimper of pain as you poured peroxide over the wound, as you carefully stitched the bigger gashes shut. You bandaged the others and carefully wrapped a bandage over the whole thing.

    You looked up when your phone rang in the other room. You were busy bandaging Loki’s arm. “Can you-?” Thor was already walking to the phone. He picked it up and answered. “Y/N, it’s Fenrir,” he announced as he walked back into the room.

    “Hi, Fenrir, sorry, I’m a bit busy!” you said loudly enough that the werewolf’s sharp ears would be able to hear you. You didn’t have to stop your task to answer the phone.

    “Samuel told me what happened. I’m on my way,” you sighed in relief. Fenrir would be able to help properly.

    “Thank you,” was all you could say in reply.

    “You know how to help him, little Omega. He’s a god. He’ll be fine,” Fenrir reassured you. The phone clicked as he disconnected, apparently feeling it unnecessary to say anything more. You finished with Loki’s arm and propped it on the edge of the tub where he’d be more comfortable and the bandage wouldn’t get wet.

    “Thanks for your help, Thor. Can you tell the others Fenrir is coming? You don’t want to get caught up with what comes next,” you were exhausted already, injured yourself, and still... you weren’t giving up on Loki. You were going to help him through this in any way you could and there was one more thing. You refilled the glass and downed its contents quickly, glad you could reach the bath tap without having to get up from the bathroom floor. You hadn’t gotten up again since you had first sat down and weren’t trusting your body to be able to anymore.

    “I do not want to be here for what, Lady?” Thor asked you firmly. You realized you hadn’t heard him the first time he’d asked.

    You shook your head to clear it. “Sorry. There’s... pack magic. I swear it’ll help,” you finally said. You couldn’t keep your thoughts focused on anything other than the task at hand. “Trust me, Thor. I want to save him as much as you do,”

    “It will not turn him into a wolf?” Thor finally asked, expressing his worry. No one wanted him to turn, but...

    You sighed heavily and looked up at him with tears in your eyes, the grief kicking back in since Thor had invited it. “He’s infected, Thor. There are only two outcomes. Either he dies, or turns,” you kept your words blunt, so your meaning could not be misinterpreted. One tear spilled from your eyes, another, before you wiped them away roughly with the back of one blood-crusted hand. You were a disgusting, injured, mess, but you weren’t going to leave Loki’s side until you were forced to, or you were sure he was going to make it through. “So let me do what I can to save him from death,”

    “Will it truly harm me if I stay?” he asked with such pain in his voice. He didn’t want to leave his brother in this state.

    You thought it over, but finally shook your head. “It won’t hurt you, but might not be...pleasant,” you finally said. He nodded.

    Thor came over and kissed the top of your head. “He loves you too, Lady Wolf. Do your magic. I will stand guard,”

    You nodded, accepting his decision to stay. “Thank you, for everything.” He gave another pained look to his brother, heartbroken to see Loki in such a state, before he took a couple of steps back, standing in the door way so he could watch you and for threats at the same time.

    You took Loki’s hand in yours, focused your mind not on the present, not on his wounds, but on your Loki and your love for him, your happiness with him, the fun times you’d had, the love in your life since you’d moved in with the Avengers.

    With love and peace in your heart, you began to sing.


	44. Chapter 44

    You don’t know how long you were in the trance of the song and the pack magic. How long you sat singing on the cold tiled floor of your bathroom. How long you held Loki’s hand. How long you sang without pause.

    There were voices behind you.

    You ignored them.

    A hand shook your shoulders.

    You ignored it too.

    All that mattered was the song and the singing.

    A sigh of exasperation.

    A hand clamped over your mouth, an arm around your waist, pinning your arms to your sides. Your concentration snapped, the pack magic vanished. You made a protesting noise and struggled against the person holding you securely. It wasn’t a human. You could have broken a human’s grip. You couldn’t break free and you panicked for a moment.

    “I have not hear such a lovely rendition of The Omega’s Lament in centuries,” Fenrir told you gently. He was the one holding you. You relaxed a little, at least no longer panicking. Fenrir was here. He could help. “It’s time to let go now,” he told you softly. “You have done everything you could. It is time to let go.” Rachel knelt in front of you while Fenrir held you firmly, though he removed his hand from your mouth. It was Rachel who pried your fingers off of Loki’s cold, unmoving hand. “Time to let go, little Omega,” Fenrir’s voice was still gentle and kind, too kind. “You’ve been through enough today.” He stood, bringing you with him, both of his arms around your waist. He wisely didn’t trust you to be cooperative.

    “Rachel, Miss Romanoff, would you please take Y/N and get her fixed up?” Fenrir asked kindly as he passed you to Rachel. Her arms wrapped around you, steadying you and keeping you on your feet. “You should have have those wounds tended hours ago,” Fenrir reminded you firmly before you could protest. Except you were needed here. You were too dazed and exhausted from playing with so much pack magic to argue, though. You weren’t a mage and while pack magic wasn’t magic in the same way Loki’s Seidr was, it was still exhausting to channel like you had been.

    You still turned, though Rachel tried to stop you. “Loki!” you croaked, your voice was no more than a hoarse whisper after singing for so long without pause. Loki was in the tub still, unmoving. You reached a hand for him. You couldn’t even tell if he was breathing.

    “You’ve done all you can,” Rachel told you just as gently, as if afraid of breaking you with bad news. “Grandfather will stay with him. Come on. You’re still bleeding and drenched in blood.” Between Rachel and Nat, they got you up to Nat’s room and in the hot bath waiting there. You didn’t even care that they were helping you bathe. That should have upset you.

    They didn’t understand why you were crying. In your befuddled haze, the only answer you could give them when they asked was “Loki,”

    Why didn’t they understand?

    Why were they surprised that you were crying over him?

    Rachel kept insisting that you had done everything you could. That Fenrir was with him. “She’s not thinking clearly,” she told Nat sadly. They both seemed heartbroken at your state. “I bet she was channeling pack magic since she spoke with Fenrir at noon. She should have been stopped _hours_ ago. It’s no wonder she’s in this condition, poor puppy,”

    Nat sighed in exasperation the next time you whined, though. You weren’t being a very cooperative patient. “Yes. We know you’re worried about Loki. The sooner you behave and stop being such an annoying puppy and let us help you get cleaned up and bandaged, the sooner you can go check on him,” her voice was exasperated, out of patience. She never called you an annoying puppy.

    “He’s still alive?” you managed to ask.

    They both looked at you with shocked realization. You’d been lost to the trance of magic. You’d given everything you could (and more than you should have) to keep him alive. They hadn’t let you see him properly after Fenrir broke you from the pack magic. Their words had been too unclear when they broke the trance. They had tried to be reassuring with the wrong words.

    “He’s alive,” Nat told you firmly, clearly. “Y/N, Loki is alive.”

    You finally relaxed and stopped fighting them when the words sank in. “Oh. Good.” You managed stupidly.

    *

    You had either zoned out or passed out, because the next thing you knew, you were out of the bath, in clean pajamas and sitting on Nat’s bed while she finished bandaging your arm. You blinked quickly as you became aware again, trying to clear the last of the haze and fog from your mind.

    “Are you back with us?” Nat asked kindly when she saw you move, her patience seemed to have returned after she realized you were being uncooperative because you hadn’t known that Loki was still alive.

    “Sorry about that...” you told her sheepishly.

    She shrugged. “Not the strangest thing to happen around here.” You couldn’t help laughing at that. Nat just had the ability to go with whatever happened without question. She tied off the bandage she had been working on. “There. Done. Clint made dinner. After you’ve eaten, you can go back to Loki-sitting. _Without_ singing,” she told you firmly.

    “He’s really ok?” you asked her almost desperately. Almost.

    “He’s better. Whatever you did saved his life,” Nat told you. She then gave you a wicked grin. “The boys were finally able to get him stable enough to get him out of the bath. Thor humbly requests that you bring pants for Loki with you when you return. None of the men want to deal with pantsless Loki,” she laughed.

    You rolled your eyes, laughing too. “Cowards.” If Loki could be removed from the ice bath, he really was doing better, and you could relax a little. “I better get to dinner so I can rescue the poor cowards. Thanks for everything.” You stood a little stiffly.

    “I’ll come with you. I haven’t eaten yet, either,” Nat said too innocently. She was making sure you actually went downstairs to eat instead of jumping back to Loki-sitting. You didn’t blame her or complain. You devoured three bowls of Clint’s stew before you felt nearly normal again.

    “Did anyone get food for Loki?” you asked them as you took your bowl back to the kitchen. Clint took it from you to throw in the dishwasher for you.

    “Not yet,” he replied simply. You nodded and got a clean bowl out of the cabinet and filled it with stew for Loki.

    “Thank you both so much,” you told them again and kissed them both on the cheek.

    “That’s what family does, _valchonak_ ,” Nat told you warmly. “Go save the cowards from that troublesome creature you call a boyfriend.” You nodded, gave her a bright smile and headed back upstairs. You stopped by Loki’s room to get the requested pair of pants as well as a shirt and underwear. You had a feeling they hadn’t been brave enough for either of those garments either. Nor could they enter Loki’s room without permission. You could.

    When you returned to your room, Loki was on your bed, covered with a blanket up to his waist. Cowards really couldn’t deal. “How’s he doing?” you asked when you entered the room. Thor and Fenrir were both still there.

    “Better,” Thor told you warmly. “He woke while we were moving him. Told me to shut up and go away. He even managed a weak threat that he was going to stab me if I didn’t put him down,”

    You laughed. “That’s an improvement,” you agreed.

    “Are you feeling better?” Fenrir asked.

    You nodded. “Much. You guys can take a break. I can Loki-sit for awhile,” you told them. Thor hesitated. You gave him an evil smirk and held up the pair of Loki’s pants you were carrying. At least you didn’t choose to display the pair of underpants you were also holding instead. “Unless you want to help?” you smirked. Thor flushed and left the room quickly, claiming he was hungry and would come check on you later.

    “He will make it through the fever,” Fenrir told you. “He is one of the Aesir and healing quickly. We won’t know if he will turn until the full-moon, though. It has never been tested on an Asgardian that I am aware of. I do not say this to give you false hope. It just just a truth that I do not know what is to come,”

    “Thank you for the warning.” You still hoped that Loki would somehow be immune to the curse. He wasn’t human after all. You knew it was stupid to hope. There were _only_ two outcomes to being bitten: change or die.

    Fenrir left shortly after that; he had to get to the Hudson River pack and help them reorganize after Jareth’s death. He didn’t feel bad leaving since Loki was doing better and told you to call him if you needed help.

    You sat on the bed next to Loki and touched his forehead. He was much cooler than he’d been. He moaned softly when you touched him. You smiled and brushed his hair back from his face. “Loki? Are you awake?” you asked him softly.

    His eyes fluttered open, but still had a fevered glaze to them. Still, it was an improvement. “Y/N?” his voice was a murmur, unsure, a hint of fear, and obviously unwell. You kissed his forehead.

    “Yes, love, it’s me,” you told him gently, reassuring, soothing. He managed a small smile.

    “Y/N,” his voice was a loving caress that time.

    You cajoled him into staying awake long enough to help you get him dressed. You bribed him with kisses and smiles and soft words to keep him awake long enough to get some stew into him. You had to hold him up and spoon feed him the stew, but you managed to get him to eat. You finally let him lie back on the bed, to return to his fevered sleep, but he wouldn’t calm until you let him lay his head on your lap, until you ran your fingers through his hair. He was soothed then, and settled into a peaceful sleep while you stroked his hair. He was actually asleep now, not unconscious and his fever was much lower.

    He was going to be fine.

    When Thor came back to check on you, you had slumped further down among the pillows, halfway under the blanket in the chill room. Loki’s head was on your shoulder, his arms wrapped around you like his favorite stuffed animal. You were more than half asleep, your fingers tangled in his hair, your lips pressed against his forehead.

    “You truly are feeling better, Loki,” Thor’s voice was warm, caring, full of the love that Loki wouldn’t admit was there. “Thank you, Lady Wolf,”

    Neither of you really stirred at his words. You made a soft noise and shifted a little.

    “Go ‘way, Thor,” Loki murmured, his arms tightening around you. Thor chuckled and tucked the blanket better around the pair of you. “Mine!” Loki growled softly at his brother, his arms firmly around you, when Thor didn’t go away fast enough. Loki was extra possessive when he was upset. Injured, fevered Loki definitely counted as upset. Your fingers ran through his hair, though your eyes didn’t open, and he relaxed again.

    “Yes, brother, the little wolf is yours. I make no moves on your lady. Now, rest, both of you. It has been a long day for us all,” Thor bid you both with his booming open joy. Loki was obviously doing much better. He turned the lights out on his way from the room, leaving the door open just a crack. The team would be stopping by to check on you both.

    You were asleep with your Loki safe in your arms a moment later.


	45. Chapter 45

    It was late the next morning before you finally woke again. Loki was still curled safely, protectively around you. You smiled and ran your fingers through his hair. You managed to sit up without waking him. His arms stayed around you, his head in your lap. He looked so adorable, soft, vulnerable when he was asleep. He smiled softly as you stroked his hair. You touched the back of your hand to his forehead and frowned. Still too warm, though not as bad, not as dangerous.

    His eyes cracked open and he made a small noise. His cheeks were still flushed, his lips dry. The fever had dried him out. You needed to get him awake and fix that. “Morning, love,” you greeted him warmly.

    He gave you a small smile and his grip on you tightened. He curled himself more comfortably, his eyes about to close again. “Mine,” he told you softly, possessively, but lovingly.

    You sighed, but you knew how possessive he was, how protective. “Yes, silly trickster, but it’s time to get up now,” you told him gently. He growled in reply. You smirked and bopped his nose. “Stop that. C’mon, wake up,” you told him firmly. He growled, but his eyes finally cleared and he finally seemed to wake the rest of the way.

    “Y/N?” he asked softly, confused. You ran your fingers through his hair again, keeping him calm. He sat up, but slowly, shakily. You helped him prop himself up against the pillows. He hated being weak or ill, hated that you could see him like this. You kissed him reassuringly.

    “Yes, love. I’m here,” you told him gentle, peaceful, reassuring. You were well practiced at the gentle peaceful tone. “How are you feeling?” you asked. You knew he was still ill. His cheeks were still flushed. He was too warm. You touched his cheek worriedly, trying to gauge just how bad the fever still was.

    “I don’t- What happened?” he asked softly, confused and worried, shivering even as he was fevered. Poor Loki.

    You wanted to protect him, to just cuddle him back to feeling better, but he needed to know what happened and wouldn’t rest until he did. “Jareth bit you,” you reminded him, unsure where his memories left off. The fever could do weird things to memories. He nodded and you saw that he remembered that part. You hesitated, but you had to tell him. “You were infected. You’ve been unconscious for almost a day. You nearly died,” you told him, fighting to keep the tears from your eyes. You weren’t _entirely_ sure that he nearly died, but you knew how much pack magic and nursing it had taken to keep him with you. He just stared, shocked. “I know you don’t remember. The fever you had was brutal. You’re going to be fine, we’re past the worst, we just... we don’t know what’ll happen at the full moon...” you finally told him. He needed to know.

    “You mean I’ll turn?” he asked with absolutely no emotion in his voice.

    “We don’t know. It’s never been tested on an Asgardian. Fenrir said you might be immune. We just don’t know and there’s no way to know what will happen until the full moon. I’ll still love you no matter what happens, and we’ll get through it together,” you told him firmly.

    He gave you a small smile, reassured by your words. “I love you too, little wolf,” you smiled and kissed him. “I assume I have you to thank for my current state of being alive and relatively well?”

    You shrugged, embarrassed. “The others helped too,” you didn’t want to go into detail, didn’t want to tell him how sick he’s been. You didn’t want to make a big deal about it. Loki gave you a look.

    “Tell me, darling,” his voice was firm, he wanted to know how embarrassed he should be. He wanted to know what had happened while he was unconscious. You hesitated. He placed two fingers under your chin and forced your head up, forced you to look him in the eyes. “Tell me, little wolf. I need to know,”

    You sighed heavily. “Fine, but in a minute,” you told him just as firmly. He inclined his head and let your chin go, though raised an eyebrow at you. You climbed out of the bed and went into the bathroom. Everything was clean and exactly the way you’d had it before you’d saved Loki. You got the glass out from the cabinet behind the mirror and refilled it with water. You also grabbed the big scary first aid kit and brought it with you. You handed the glass of water to Loki before you returned to sitting next to him on the bed. “You drink that and I’ll tell you everything that happened,” you told him.

    He grumbled and you knew by his grumbling just how bad he was feeling if he didn’t even want to drink water, but he obediently took a sip of the water, so you started talking. While you told him everything that had happened since he was bitten you undid the bandage on his arm to check the wound, clean it since it still looked awful and infected, and replaced the bandaging with clean bandages.

    “My brother saw me naked?” Loki asked horrified while you worked.

    You were preoccupied with the ugly wound and weren’t guarding your words. “No, only I had that pleasure,” you told him. “You had underwear for the ice bath,” you added and continued your story. You finished with the wound and your story at about the same time. He also held up the empty glass of water. “Good,” you told him and kissed him. “You’ve gotta eat something, though, and I’m sure that brother of yours is worried,” you got up again. He hesitated, you saw the fear in his eyes. “Come on, Loki,” you bid him and took his hand to pull him out of the bed.

    “I don’t-” he started.

    You sighed. “You’re a mighty god, surely you can make it downstairs. The entire team is worried about you. They know you’re not feeling well, but you’ll reassure them by going downstairs to eat something,” you reminded him. “Or do I have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you there?” you asked, hands on your hips.

    “You’re incorrigible,” he told you grumpily, but got out of the bed. You wrapped an arm around his waist. “I despise being ill,” he growled. You laughed and walked downstairs with him. He tried to look casual as you walked into the living room, tried to look like he was feeling better than he was.

    “Hey, Loki, you’re alive! We were getting worried,” Clint greeted you from the kitchen where he was making breakfast. Loki liked his pancakes the best, besides yours of course. Loki looked shocked by the attention as the rest of the team greeted him warmly, said how good it was that he was up and about. You got Loki settled at the dining room table, draped one of the blankets from the couch over his shoulders and set a giant glass of orange juice and a stack of Clint’s pancakes in front of him.

    “Darling, sit down and eat,” Loki told you firmly. “Stop fretting. It’s just a fever,” he added. You kissed the top of his head.

    “I’m allowed to worry over you. It’s my job,” you reminded him.

    “Stubborn little Omega,” he growled softly. He moved quickly, somehow, wrapped the blanket you had draped over him firmly around you and pulled you into his lap in your blanket burrito. You yelped and protested, but even sick he was strong and he held you firmly in his lap. “Mine,” he told you.

    “Loki...” you sighed, exasperated and squirmed, trying to free your arms of the burrito. “You’re going to be incorrigible if you turn,” you grumbled. He already had an Alpha-like personality. It would only get worse if he actually turned.

    “I take care of you, Omega,” he told you firmly. Yep. He was going to be incorrigible. You couldn’t tell if it was because he was sick, or because he would turn that he was acting this way.

    You still couldn’t let him get away with it, though, not like this. “Loki. Let me go. This isn’t like you. I know you don’t feel well, but knock it off,” you told him firmly, growling softly in warning. He blinked quickly and seemed to finally clear and he realized what he was doing.

    “I’m sorry,” he started as he loosened his grip.

    “I know, love, I know,” you told him, praying this mood of his was just because he was sick. You got off of his lap, settled the blanket back over his shoulders and kissed his forehead. “Eat your breakfast. You’ll feel better with food,” you told him gently. He grabbed your wrist and gave you a look. You sighed and rolled your eyes. “I’m going to the kitchen to get my plate from Clint,” you reassured him. He let you go, but didn’t look happy about it. You sat next to him with your breakfast a minute later.

    “You’re limping,” Loki told you when you sat down.

    “I was in a werewolf battle yesterday,” you reminded him dryly. “You knew I was going to be injured. Even I don’t heal that fast,”

    “I was planning on bundling you in bed until you healed,” he reminded you.

    “I thought you were planning on taking me out somewhere nice,” you teased. He smiled. The team looked reassured that he was in decent enough shape to joke and converse reasonably.

    “As soon as you are feeling better,” he replied warmly.

    “Brother, I am glad you’re feeling better!” Thor boomed as he entered the room. Loki flushed. He seemed to hate most of all that Thor had seen him in such a state as he’d been yesterday. Thor didn’t embarrass him, though.

    You had a pleasant breakfast with the team, though Loki looked like he was fighting to stay awake before the end of it.

    You touched his forehead. “Come on, love, back to bed with you. That fever’s getting worse. The team saw that you’re doing better and your idiot brother will stop worrying now.” He nodded tiredly and got back to his feet, the blanket wrapped around him like a cape while he shivered. You stood and wrapped an arm around him to steady him. Thor was on his feet too, worried. “He’ll be fine, Thor. The worst is over,” you promised. You hoped he wouldn’t force the issue. Loki didn’t want Thor to see him like this. Thankfully, Thor knew his brother well and didn’t comment besides telling Loki to feel better. Loki was fading fast as you walked to the elevator and was leaning heavily on you, making small whimpery noises. Poor frost giant did not do well with heat, especially in the form of fever. “Do you trust me?” you asked him.

    “Always,” he murmured as the elevator doors slid shut, blocking you from view of the team. You smiled and swept him in his blankie cocoon bridal style into your arms. You fought back the wince as your injured body protested. Your ribs hadn’t healed yet. Loki yelped, not expecting to be carried.

    “Hush, love. You’re safe,” you reminded him. You were perfectly strong enough to carry him, and he wasn’t as bulky as Thor, so it would look strange if the mortals saw you, a tiny female, carrying a grown man, but it was no strain, or wouldn’t be if you weren’t injured.

    “This is ridiculous, put me down,” he complained automatically. You didn’t believe him since he just set his head on your shoulder exhausted and fevered.

    “I will,” you told him gently. “Now hush and let me take care of you.” He hushed and even smiled. You got him tucked back into your bed. He was asleep before you’d even laid him down. So much for his indigence at being carried. He’d been pleased you cared enough for him to do so. You kissed his forehead and settled in to read, keeping watch over your sick Loki.

    *

    Your phone rang a couple days later. Loki was better and your wounds had nearly finished healing. You’d gotten back to work and school that day and were thoroughly enjoying that the rest of the team had gone out on a mission without the two of you.

    “Why do people always call while I’m making out with you on the couch?” you growled from you position straddling Loki’s lap as you reached into your pocket for your phone. It was Samuel. “Hey Samuel,” you answered. Loki’s fingers worked the knots in your back and he pulled you closer to him. He nibbled gently on your free ear and slowly kissed his way down your neck.

    Annoying distracting god.

    You minded so much.

    Except that it was hard not to moan in pleasure while he was kissing your neck and kneading your back expertly.

    “Y/N. I’ve been stalling this as long as I can, but there’s pack business you have to attend to,” Samuel told you. Loki stopped what he was doing when he heard that. He sat up and looked at you, raising an eyebrow. “I need you to come to the compound. Can you come tonight?”

    You sighed heavily. “I know. Is anyone going to fight me the second I get there?” you asked him, placing a finger against Loki’s lips before he could ask.

    “No, they won’t be fighting you,” Samuel replied.

    “We’ll head right out then. Yes, Loki is coming with me. He’s entitled, Samuel,” you added quickly before he could protest you bringing your boyfriend.

    “He’s infected, I know. Father told me. You can bring him,”

    You said goodbye and hung up the phone. “What was that about?” Loki asked when you removed your finger from his lips.

    You sighed heavily. You’d been avoiding this conversation. “I have to visit the pack. There’s pack business to take care of,” you told him as you got off of his lap. “But I can’t go dressed like this.” Pajamas wouldn’t do for the trip you had to take.

    “Why does that sound so ominous?” Loki asked as he got to his feet too.

    “Because it may very well be. I don’t expect this trip to go pleasantly, though Samuel is right. It’s been postponed as long as possible...” you explained as you headed back up to your room to change. He was quiet, thinking, until you were in your room, digging through your closet for something appropriate to wear. You settled on a bright red tank top, soft well-worn jeans, a black leather jacket, and your combat boots. You strapped on a visible dagger sheath at your side and the one hidden at the small of your back and tied your hair up. You took your necklace and bracelet off to leave behind safely.

    “Does this have to do with your fight with Jareth?” Loki asked, evaluating your outfit as you hid more blades in your boots and in sheaths on your arms, before you shrugged the leather jacket on.

    “Yes. Yes it does,”


	46. Chapter 46

    Loki gave you a stubborn look and planted himself firmly between you and the door, obviously preparing himself for an argument. You stepped up to him, dressed and ready for this visit home. “Put on your armor and let’s go,” you told him firmly. His expression changed from stubborn and confrontational to surprised.

    “You are not going to try to argue that I should stay behind?” he didn’t believe you, but his armor shimmered into place. He was coming with you whether you wanted him to or not. That’s what had caused his stubborn look in the first place.

    “I was counting on you coming with me,” you replied instead. You really had been counting on his presence. He looked relieved at that. “If you’re not going, I can face them alone,” you amended quickly. It really wasn’t fair to get him involved in werewolf politics, at least not until he had to be.

    “Over my dead body,” he replied sourly. You smiled at him and put your car keys in your pocket.

    “Ready, then?’ you asked.

    “Are you?” his tone and expression were both concerned. He knew how long it had been since you’d been home.

    You sighed heavily. “As ready as I’ll ever be,” you took his hand to walk with him to the garage. Your grip was too tight out of nerves, but he didn’t complain.

    “Darling, I can teleport us there...” he offered, making the comment in regards to your nerves.

    “They’d kill us on sight. We have to drive,” you told him and headed for the driver’s side of your usual car. Loki’s hand was around your arm an instant later.

    “Let me,” he said and held out his other hand for your keys. You shook your head, tightening your grip on your keys. “You’re a mess of nerves, little wolf...”

    “I have to do this, Loki,” you told him firmly. He hesitated, but saw your resolve.

    “Very well, but kindly do not crash the car. It is bothersome...” he would only be bruised at best in a car crash.

    You leaned up to kiss his cheek. “I won’t,” you promised. “Thanks for understanding.” He kissed you and still insisted on opening your car door for you. You drove in silence most of the way. You couldn’t believe you were going back after four years.

    You turned off the main road onto the gravel path and your hands tightened on the steering wheel. Though you hadn’t left the compound before you turned 18, you knew this path, these woods extremely well. It was home and you dreaded being back here. “Are you alright, love?” Loki asked when he saw your grip tighten, your expression hardened. Overprotective boyfriend was paying especially close attention to your emotions.

    “It’s been four years... I just never thought I’d be back here...” you told him as you pulled up to the security gate. You rolled down the window to face the guard.

    “What business do you have here?” he demanded automatically. He didn’t recognize the car since it was one of Tony’s. “Y/N!? You’re back!” he exclaimed when he finally realized who you were. “Who’s that?” he growled at Loki, who growled right back. You rolled your eyes at the display of testosterone. You really were home...

    “Jack, I’m here on pack business,” you told the guard firmly, drawing his attention back to you. “This is my mate, Loki of Asgard.” Jack glared, but finally nodded and stepped back from the car.

    “I’m sure you know where you’re going. Welcome home, Omega,” he told you and opened the gate. You rolled up your window and drove through. You headed down the long drive, around a bend, and fought back tears when you saw the compound. Not tears of joy at being home. Not relief. Not fondness or happy memories.

    Tears of grief that you were back in this hell.

    The compound looked and felt just like a prison, thick concrete walls, barbed wire fence and all.

    You managed to park the car in the lot before you were shuddering with tears and emotions that you just couldn’t hold back anymore. Loki somehow, probably through magic, got you over the center console and curled into his lap and he held you safely in his arms while you wept and shuddered and just... couldn’t stand the thought of being back here, of the memories of this awful place that wasn’t home.

    “You grew up _here_?” he asked horrified.

    You nodded, your head against his shoulder. “I never left that building, the Alpha’s house, or these woods until I turned 18 and ran away. There’s a school, food, everything behind those walls. My entire life was spent behind those walls and fences,” you told him softly. “It was all I had to call home, and it was no home at all. Not when I was a thing, not a person,” you told him, weeping at the years of painful reminders just being outside of this hell brought back to you.

    “One day, my darling. One day I shall take you to Asgard, take you to the golden city. I’ll show you the palace and demonstrate how a princess like you _should_ be treated,” he promised with soft, loving, caring words that soothed your bruised soul. You caught the slight edge of his tone that told you quite clearly that he’d very much like to kill every single person who had raised you here. Everyone who was the cause of your tears now. “Why don’t we just leave. We’ll go get ice cream on the way home and forget all of these idiots,” he suggested with a small smile in his voice. Silly Trickster loved ice cream. “What’s so important that you have to come here and let them hurt you like this?”

    “I killed Jareth. I killed their Alpha,” you told him softly, drying your eyes.

    “He deserved to die,” Loki snarled and growled softly. You turned his head to you and kissed him to calm him.

    You gave him a small smile. “That he did. But I still have to face...justice... for my actions,” you told him. You sighed and opened the car door. Time to face the music.

    “Are you sure?” Loki asked before you could climb off his lap.

    You nodded. “Duty demands it,” you told him and clambered off his lap. He was out of the car right behind you. You straightened your spine, took his hand, and tried to walk confidentially into the compound. Loki squeezed your hand, reassuring you with his strength.

    “Oh shit. Y/N?” Asked the guard behind the desk just inside the main entrance.

    “Greg, tell Samuel and Fenrir I’ve arrived,” you told him firmly. You had to pretend to be stronger than you were. At least until you could get the hell out of this place.

    “They’re waiting for you in the conference room upstairs,” he told you. You nodded and stepped toward the inner door. “Who’s he?” he demanded, glaring at Loki. Loki growled in reply. Greg actually looked away from the challenge, acknowledging that Loki was more dominant than him, which was impressive since Loki wasn’t a wolf...yet?

    “This is Loki of Asgard, son of Laufey, adopted son of Odin, master magician of Odin’s court, god of mischief, chaos, and lies, and my mate,” you told him firmly. Greg bowed his head, actually bowed his head to you, to you, the Omega.

    He knew.

    Of course he knew.

    They all knew what you’d done.

    “Yes, of course,” he said, subserviently. You stepped forward through the inner door, into the compound proper.

    “You just love rattling off my titles,” Loki teased you softly.

    You laughed. “Nah, the werewolves just like titles and order. It’s a dominance thing. Sorry I’m showing you off. Putting you on display. It’s rude...” you said softly. “I didn’t mean to...” you added quickly. He kissed the top of your head.

    “It’s alright, love. Anything to keep you safe. I know you, little wolf. You don’t take advantage of my skills, Odin’s beard, you barely accept my help when it’s freely offered,” he reminded you.

    “What did I ever do to deserve you?” you asked him and squeezed his hand.

    “Saved me from being alone,” he told you warmly.

    You led him upstairs to the central conference room and heard voice inside already waiting for you. Greg had said there would be. You opened the double doors dramatically. All the heads in the room turned toward you and Loki, who was a step behind you in guard position. You stomped your way into the room. The most dominate wolves in the pack plus Samuel and Fenrir were in the room waiting for you.

    “Gentlemen,” you greeted them, standing at the head of the table.

    “Omega,” the men snarled besides Samuel and Fenrir snarled. Those two got to their feet, kissed your cheek, greeted you and Loki warmly.

    “Shall we begin?” Fenrir asked as he and Samuel retook their seats at the table. You stood, facing the inquisition, Loki at your back, guarding.

    “A little girl could not have taken down our Alpha!” one of the wolves yelled.

    “She did. I was there as witness, as was Dan. Call him if you wish,” Samuel replied calmly.

    “Why is here here?” another demanded, gesturing at Loki. “He’s not a wolf and has no business here!”

    “This is my mate and the one infected by Jareth. In case you don’t know, let me make this clear: my chosen mate is Loki of Asgard, son of Laufey, adopted son of Odin, brother of Thor, Master Magician in Odin’s court, member of the Avengers Initiative, god of mischief, chaos, and lies. You know his skills. You saw the events in New York.” You said a mental apology to Loki for bringing that up, but the wolves needed to know who they were dealing with.

    They grumbled, but accepted Loki’s presence. He had rights to be here. He was infected and your mate. But even the wolves weren’t stupid enough to tangle with a god.

    “The fate of the pack cannot be left in the hands of a child, a defective Omega,” another wolf snarled, drawing the anger and attention back to you.

    You growled and shifted to hybrid form in an instant, growling a challenge, though not drawing a blade, not yet. “I am _not_ a defective Omega,” you growled. “An Omega with no peace to offer cannot share it with the pack, as you should all well know. And I killed Jareth for purposely infecting an individual against his will, as is my right and duty,”

    “I challenge your right to determine our lives, Omega,” the second snarled, getting to his feet.

    “Whosoever kills the Alpha must either take the Alpha’s place or choose a worthy successor to the position as Alpha,” you recited pack law to them. “I killed the Alpha,” you reminded him firmly. Any of them could smell the lie if you were telling one. You weren’t.

    “My challenge remains, child. Prove that you are worthy of determining our fate,” the second ordered. You lunged across the table, shifting as you did to wolf. You were fast after your months of training with the Avengers. Before he could move, your jaws were around his throat, your teeth digging into his throat, drawing blood.

    “Yield!” he spluttered.

    You dropped his neck and trotted back to Loki, who stood up from where he was leaning casually against the wall, unconcerned. He petted your head and stepped in front of you while you shifted back to human. You glanced at your outfit. Super sexy lingerie as per usual. You sighed in exasperation and held out your hand where Loki could see it. He chuckled, summoned his cloak and handed it to you. “Why? Why are you like this?” you teased and wrapped the cloak around yourself, while the men pretended other things in the room such as the ceiling and their shoes were extremely interesting. Nudity didn’t bother them, nudity came with shifting forms, but the sexy underwear bothered them. That wasn’t for any of them to see. Also the fact that your mate, an actual god with a known vicious temper, was in the room and obviously going to defend you.

    “Because I love you, my darling little wolf,” he told you warmly and kissed you full out, claiming you in front of all of these men before they got any ideas. “Shall I kill these men for you, my sweet?” he asked too politely when the kiss had ended, too casually, too kindly. There was a malicious glint in his eyes, one you didn’t see often, but you knew the protective glare over you.

    You kissed his cheek, reassuring, calming. You didn’t need him killing them. Yet. “No, love. I think these gentlemen and I have come to an understanding,” you said, looking at the men around the table. They were quick to agree with your assessment.


	47. Chapter 47

     You reclaimed your position standing at the head of the table. Confident, though your outfit currently consisted of sexy lingerie and Loki’s cloak. Loki stood protectively behind you, a reassuring presence. He didn’t know what you were going to say, but he would support your decisions.

    You turned your attention to Samuel and Fenrir, though you addressed the room at large. “Though I killed Jareth, I have no intentions of taking over as Alpha myself,” you heard the sighs of relief from the others. While it was your right to take over the pack, and could definitely do it with Loki at your side and defend your position, you had no intentions of living in this hell or staying here a moment longer than you had to. “Samuel, will you make the announcement that anyone wishing to be considered to be the new Alpha is to meet in the courtyard in an hour’s time?” Samuel was technically in charge until the next Alpha was chosen. He had been sent here by Fenrir to watch over the pack while they decided if Jareth could be left in charge.

    “I will. Rachel and I have been staying in the Alpha’s house. You are welcome to make your preparations there,” Samuel replied. He really meant ‘please put on real clothes before your boyfriend kills us all for seeing a single centimeter more of your skin than he deems acceptable’

    You nodded and took Loki’s hand. “I will see you in an hour’s time,” you told the room. You turned, grabbed your combat boots from where they’d landed when you’d shifted forms.

    “Are you sure I should not just kill them, darling?” Loki asked mournfully, reminding the group at large that you were protected very well from moronic overgrown dogs.

    “I’m sure. The sooner I pick one of them, the sooner we can go home to our family,” you replied and kissed his cheek.

    “Your family is _here_ bitch,” the third snarled. You whirled to face him, to face his accusation. “You’re the one who turned your back on us, on your duty to the pack. Now you come back here with this... false mate and claim rights to dictate _our_ lives?” He was complaining you weren’t married to Loki too, but that wasn’t the part that pissed you off at the moment.

    “ _I_ turned my back on you?” you snarled at him in indignation. “ _I_ didn’t do _my_ duty? You _all_ have failed in your duty to those weaker than you. You have _all_ failed as dominants. I left to escape blatant physical, emotional, and _sexual_ abuse, which you _all_ turned a blind eye to. My only crime to deserve that abuse, those _correction_ as Ferris like to call them was not being able to give peace to the pack. You all know damn well that a tortured Omega has no peace to share and none of you did _anything_. I saved my life by leaving this hellhole and now you have the audacity to claim that I turned my back on you?” you growled.

    He opened his mouth to speak again, his eyes narrowed in challenge, when you realized his fatal error, and fatal it would be. He had questioned your relationship with Loki. He didn’t realize yet that he was a dead man. Loki turned calmly to you, tucked his cloak more firmly around you protectively and kissed your forehead. “One moment, my darling,” he told you warmly, but too courteously, too pleasantly. Before you could do anything, Loki had moved from your side and was holding the wolf by the throat against the wall. He didn’t even say anything to the terrified wolf, just killed him viciously, splattering his blood all over the walls. He dropped the body to the ground, disgusted.

    “You had all been warned,” he told the horrified wolves in the room as he returned to you and wrapped an arm around you, tucking you safely against his side. “Allow me to make the warning explicitly clear so no more mistakes are made. Y/N is _mine_. She is under my protection, under my care, and my love. Official marriage or no. She. Is. Mine,” he growled the words at the wolves with such deep malice in his words that you’d never heard before. “I have the power and training to kill you all without breaking a sweat and you _all_ , Samuel and Fenrir excluded obviously, deserve it for your crimes against my lady. The _only_ reason any of you are still breathing is because _she_ believes your actions were due to a corrupt leader and has too big of a heart. I do not and I shall not allow insults upon my lady to go unchallenged. Do I make myself clear?” he demanded of the room at large.

    The wolves, dominants all of them, and all the strongest in the pack bowed their heads to him and muttered “Yes, sir,” like obedient puppies.

    You leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Come along, love, let’s let them get this mess cleaned up. We’ll see them and the others who wish to petition to be Alpha in an hour,” you told him warmly. Dominance challenges and displays of violence had been your life for 18 years. His display didn’t affect you.

    “As you wish, darling,” he replied and kissed the top of your head. His arm still around you, he walked out of the room with you. There was an audible sigh of relief from the occupants of the conference room as the tension and danger left the room. Loki stopped you a few steps outside of the room. He gestured to your outfit. “Allow me, little wolf,” you nodded and he kissed your forehead. You sneezed as his magic shimmered around you and you were dressed again in your outfit from earlier, including all of your daggers.

    “Thank you,” you told him warmly and kissed him.

    “Are you sure you would not like for me to just kill them for you?” he asked again.

    “Not yet. They get a chance,” you reminded him. He sighed and pouted.

    “Very well,” he grumbled.

    “C’mon, we have an hour. Let me show you around.” He didn’t want to see any more of this place than he had to, and you didn’t want to really show him either, but he needed to see the hell you grew up in.

    So you gave him the tour of the compound, showed him the cafeteria, the school which was empty at this time of day, training room, the bachelorette wing where the unwed females lived, and finally stopped in front of an apartment. You hesitated, staring at the familiar door. “What’s in here, love?” Loki asked softly. His anger and temper had been rising throughout the tour. He couldn’t believe that anyone had been raised here and he hated that you had.

    “The closest thing I had to home,” you finally said and raised a hand to knock on the door. You waited, fidgeting with nerves for the door to open. You relaxed and actually smiled when Dan opened the door.

    “Y/N!” he exclaimed and wrapped you in a hug. Loki stiffened behind you, but didn’t kill your brother on sight. “Come in! I heard you were back! Samuel told us you came for the Choosing. Hey, Loki!” he called over your shoulder. “Come in! You’re looking a lot better than last time I saw you. Knew sis could fix you up,” he grinned. Loki actually gave him a small smile, the first to anyone besides you since he’d been here.

    You walked into your old home with Dan and realized how...small it was. You hadn’t noticed compared to a dorm room, but the apartment was tiny, dingy, old. Ethan came running in from their shared room and nearly tackled you in a hug. You grinned and returned the hug. “I missed you,” you told him. “You grew,” you accused. He laughed.

    “It’s been four years, sis, of course I did,” he teased.

    “I’m sorry I had to leave, kiddo,”

    He growled. “I’m not a kid anymore.” You rolled your eyes.

    “Sure you’re not,”

    “Dan said you had to leave, but...” his eyes were sad, haunted. You pulled him to you in a hug.

    “I did have to leave. Jareth was just going to keep hurting me if I didn’t,” you told him softly.

    He nodded against your shoulder. “That’s what Dan said. Mom... wasn’t as nice,”

    “She kept your room the way you left it,” Dan said, drawing your attention away from Ethan and painful memories. “She kept insisting you’d be back. If there’s anything you want to take with you...”

    “You’re not staying?” Ethan asked.

    You shook your head and pointed to the Avengers magazine on the coffee table. “You know I’m working with the Avengers. Loki and I can’t live here. We have a lot of things to do on the outside. And work for Fenrir too,” you told him. Plus, you couldn’t live in this hellhole again, but you wouldn’t tell Ethan that. For all that he was a teen now, he was still your kid brother and didn’t need to know about that. “So you can have my room,” you told him. He jumped for joy at that. You gave him a small smile and took Loki’s hand, leading him to your old room.

    “You lived here?” Loki asked, horrified still. You nodded. The room was smaller than your dorm room, the tiny window was barred, the walls undecorated gray concrete. The room was nearly barren besides the small bed and the belongings you’d left behind in your haste to leave.

    “Yep, this was home,” you told him sadly, looking around the small sad room that had been your refuge.

    “Never again,” he snarled, pulling you into his arms and holding you too tightly. “Never,” he growled. “Whatever it takes, whatever I have to do, you are _never_ living like this ever again,” he swore, anger and sorrow in his tone.

    “I won’t ever have to,” you reminded him. “I’ll have earned my degree in a couple months. I have a good job with Stark Industries, a place in the Avengers, I have a place to live, and more importantly, family and home,” you reminded him. He relaxed and kissed the top of your head. He finally let you go and you gathered up a few belongings you’d had to leave behind the night you left, digging under your bed for trinkets and a couple old well-loved books. You’d chosen clothes over anything sentimental the night you left. You packed a small bag of sentimental things you’d had to leave behind. “Would you do me a favor?” you asked softly, hesitantly. He inclined his head. You handed him the bag. “Mind sending that home for me?” you didn’t want to carry it around the compound, didn’t want anything to happen to it.

    “Of course, love,” he replied and the bag vanished. You sighed in relief.

    “Thank you.” You hated asking him to use magic on your behalf and avoided it as much as possible. The fact that you had told him how much it had meant to you. You knew he appreciated that you didn’t use him for his abilities. “That’s everything in here,” you took his hand and dragged him from the room before he could blow it up out of anger that you’d lived here. “We need to get going to the Choosing,” you told Dan and Ethan when you left your room.

    “We’ll see you there,” Dan replied. You hugged them again, they shook hands with Loki, and you and Loki left the tiny apartment. You opened the door to leave the apartment anyway, and saw your mom about to open the door to come in. You stepped back into the living room, thinking optimistically that she’d want to see you.

    She looked shocked for an instant before she glared at you. “You _dare_ show your face here after what you did?” she demanded, stepping into the room after you. She slapped you hard across the face. “You ruined _all_ of our chances!” she shrieked. Loki swept between you and grabbed her wrist when she raised her hand to slap you again.

    “You get one pass because you’re Y/N’s mother,” he snarled at her, squeezing her wrist so the muscles creaked in protest and she cried out. “And that is only because she cares. You have never cared for her beyond using her as a pawn for your own schemes. You ignored her pain for years and I will not forgive you for that. She killed Jareth, yes, and he deserved it many times over. If you harm her in any way, shape, or form, again, I _will_ kill you despite the fact that you are her mother. Are we clear?” he growled. She whimpered a protest. His hand squeezed on her wrist and you heard the bones shatter. Loki moved, turning so she was in the room and you were backed through the door. He pushed your mom toward Dan. “Do not let me catch sight of her again,” he told Dan, who nodded his agreement.

    Loki swept you both through the door in the next instant. He placed a cold hand against your cheek. “Are you alright?” he asked, using a touch of power to heal the bruise before it could even form.

    “I’m fine,” you told him with tears in your eyes. He snarled at your tears and took a step back toward the apartment to kill your mom. “Leave her be, Lo. She’s never going to change and I never have to see her again after today.” He growled, but kissed your forehead.

    “This is her only pass, love,” he told you softly.

    “I understand that. I’m sure Dan will press that information upon her too. We’ll never see her again,” you reassured him. He nodded and you took his hand to finish the tour. You showed him the Alpha’s house and Rachel greeted you both warmly. The Alpha’s house was basically a mansion in the middle of the compound, at the edge of the outdoor training yard/park that was in the middle of the compound, surrounded like the prison-like building. Loki’s temper was on edge again that the Alpha lived here while the pack was in the prison.

    “Children, come along. The dominates are going to be playing out here soon,” the pack nanny called across the park. You grinned and stepped away from the Alpha’s house into the park proper and howled a greeting to the pups.

    They howled back and ran over to you, swarming you and Loki in happy wagging tails. Some of them had been running in human form. “Mega! Omega!” they called happily. Most were boys of course, but there were a couple of girls in this puppy pack. You grinned and petted and greeted all of the puppies. Loki was right there beside you, happy around the children.

    One of the guard wolves announced the hour with a howl. Your time was up. “Puppies, go with Nanny now. We have to play with the dominates,” you told them kindly, but firmly. There were sad puppy noises, but they obeyed and ran over to the nanny. You waved to her and went to go face the applicants for the position of Alpha. You kept your hand in Loki’s. His temper was too volatile right now to be left to his own devices.

    You saw the assembled men waiting for you. Fenrir, Samuel, and most of the pack were there as well. They wanted to see who would be chosen for the new Alpha. Your brothers were there too, though thankfully no sign of your mom. You stepped up onto the platform set up for outdoor meetings. Loki followed, a threatening dominant presence. Plus you still weren’t letting him go to slaughter all of the wolves. The crowd in front of you silence at once. “You all know me. I am Y/N, Omega, formerly of this pack, now of the Alpha pack. Samuel has told you the tale, leading to why I’m standing in front of you on this day, but I retell it now. Hear the truth in my words. Jareth challenged me to a dominance battle. I won the challenge. Afterward, he attacked my mate in wolf form, and infected him against his will. As was my duty and right, I killed him for breaking our laws. Our laws are clear now. Either I must take up the mantle of Alpha myself, or choose someone worthy to rule the pack,” there were murmurs, surprise that a tiny Omega had won a dominance challenge against an Alpha, surprise he had even been dumb enough to challenge when it wouldn’t benefit him, surprise that you had killed him for hurting your mate. There were more whispers about old myths of the Omega’s rage. You raised a hand to silence them. “Would any who wish to be considered for the position of Alpha of this pack, please step forward now?”

    The men who had been in the conference room all stepped forward (besides the one Loki had killed of course), a couple other ambitions young men, and... Dan. You hadn’t expected Dan to submit himself for consideration, he wasn’t one of the most dominates, but... that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. You glanced over at Samuel, who nodded. Your decision was made, but you had to pretend to give them a fair shot. You leapt lightly down from the stage, waving to Loki to wait up there for you, and went to question each man on his motivations, intentions with the pack.

    You stepped back to the stage when you had finished. Loki reached a hand down and lifted you easily back up onto the stage. You kissed his cheek in thanks. “My decision is made,” you announced to the crowd. “The next Alpha will be under the guidance of Samuel and his mate Rachel, as they have agreed to remain here until he is trained and ready to rule on his own. He wants to lead the pack into a new era that aligns with Fenrir’s plans and goals for the wolves and is the best man for the job, caring not only for the pack as a whole and power, but also for her people. With that said, my decision is that the next Alpha is Daniel,” you gestured to your shocked brother.

    There were some surprised whispers, but the proper applause came. You leapt lightly from the stage again to hug Dan. “Congratulations,” you told him.

    “Just because I’m your brother?” he asked softly so the others wouldn’t hear.

    “You heard my speech. It’s because you’re the best man for the job. Do me one favor, though. Move Ethan into the Alpha’s house with you and not mom,”

    “Done,” he told you firmly.

    You kissed his cheek. “Then my work here is done.” You hugged Ethan, Samuel, Fenrir, and Rachel goodbye. Loki said his goodbyes as well and actually congratulated your brother. You took his hand to leave and escape this place for good.

    “I’ll invite you home once we get this place in proper order!” Dan called after you. You waved in reply.

    “So, where would you like to get ice cream from?” you asked Loki after you’d climbed back in Tony’s car.

    “The little place near the tower,” he replied automatically. You grinned and drove straight there. That shop knew you both and were no longer surprised when Loki turned Jotun while he ate his ice cream. They were polite and didn’t pressure you because you were famous. You stopped in front of the ice cream place and told the car to drive itself home. You could walk back to the tower from here.

    “The usual dearies?” the lady behind the counter asked when you walked in.

    “How about the Bad Day Special instead?” you asked as you stepped up to the counter with the still emotionally compromised Loki. He kept a step back, his arm wrapped around you to reassure himself that you were ok.

    “Coming right up. Go find a table. I’ll bring it over to you,” the lady told you kindly. She would add it to your tab. You smiled, thanked her, and took Loki’s hand to lead him to your usual table. You frequented this place a lot.

    “Calm down, Lo. The pack business is over. We never have to go back there again,” you reminded him once you were both seated.

    “You were raised in a prison worse than the dungeons on Asgard, you were insulted by those...men, and your mother hit you, and you expect me to be calm?” he growled, frustrated, angry, sorrowed by your life before you’d escaped.

    “Yes, I was raised there. Yes it was awful. I ran away from that life. The man who insulted me is very much dead. I’ll never see the woman who birthed me again,” even you growled at that.

    “When I take you to Asgard, I’m sure Mother will adopt you as her own,” Loki said, a fond smile appearing when he thought of Frigga. “It’s what she does. She’s gentle and kind and loves everyone, and she will love you, my darling,”

    “I’d love to meet her someday,” you told him warmly. “I love my life now. I love every minute that I get to spend with you. I love my work, I love the team and the weird, crazy family we’ve built together. I love my life, but more importantly, I love you,” you told him firmly. He smiled truly then, relaxing since you were properly happy, safe, and out of that hell.

    He was still smiling when the ice cream lady brought you two overflowing bowls of the chocolatyest ice cream she had. Loki turned Jotun the second the ice cream touched his tongue, but no one commented on it. It embarrassed him, but if no one said anything, he could ignore it. Plus he loved ice cream, desserts in general, but most especially ice cream.

    “I love you as well, little wolf.”


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Writer is sleepy. Proofing will come later

    “Where have you two been?” Thor asked when you finally got back to the tower after the ice cream and after Loki had calmed back down. You weren’t surprised that Thor was concerned. He always worried when he couldn’t find Loki. You also weren’t surprised that Loki was on edge today. He had just spent the afternoon with a whole bunch of stupid werewolves, many of whom were mean to you. All of whom besides your brothers had either helped or not hindered your abuse over the years. It was actually impressive only one of them had died.

    “There was business with the werewolves we had to take care of,” you answered quickly, trying to sound reassuring.

    “Nothing to fret over,” Loki added. Thor didn’t look like he was up to not-fretting, but he let it go. You were both back in one piece and didn’t seem too emotionally compromised. You’d probably be sobbing over old memories of that godforsaken compound later, but for now you were ok.

    “What business?” Nat asked, honestly interested. She gestured at the pizzas on the table, offering them to you and Loki. Even after all the ice cream you’d eaten you still devoured your fair share of pizza. There was a reason there was always plenty of food in the table.

    “Since I killed the last Alpha, I was responsible for picking the new one,” you explained while you ate. “So I had to go to the compound, interview the men, and pick one to be Alpha,” you added. “I took Loki as backup, since werewolves can be temperamental and thickheaded, especially the stupid dominate males.” The team nodded their agreement that that had been a wise decision.

    “How many did he kill?” Tony laughed. He really didn’t understand wolves if he was joking over that.

    “Only one. I think that’s a new record,” you teased right back, curling yourself comfortably in Loki’s arms. As you heard frequently, you were an incorrigible cuddler.

    “He deserved it for insulting you,” Loki told you simply and kissed the top of your head. He still didn’t really admit it, but he liked having you in his arms, especially after a day like today when he wanted to make sure you were ok after dealing with painful old memories and that hellhole. You could see his mind was working and planning and you wondered how much doting and pampering he was planning based on how much he hated what your childhood had been.

    “We insult her all the time and we don’t deserve to die,” Tony protested. He didn’t like people dying. He also didn’t get werewolves. He also didn’t want to die due to insulting you.

    “You tease, they insulted. It’s different, and they tried to claim that my relationship with Loki wasn’t real because we’re not married and that _I_ was the bitch for running away from my abusers,” you shrugged. You weren’t pressing for a wedding and you weren’t complaining about your past. If the wedding was going to happen it would when you were both ready and not a moment sooner. The abuse was in the past. If Tony didn’t know the difference already between insulting and teasing there wasn’t much you could do to help him...

    *

    “What’s bothering you, little wolf?” Loki asked softly one evening almost two weeks later while you were curled on the couch with him for movie night with the team. You shook your head. You weren’t going to talk about it, and definitely weren’t going to talk about it in front of the others. He gave you a look, raised an eyebrow. “Something is bothering you,” he insisted. You looked pointedly at the others. He inclined his head, accepting that you didn’t want to talk in front of the entire team. “Very well, later then.”

    Tonight’s movie was Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Tony, Bruce, and Clint kept trying to pick movies to catch the Asgardians, Cap, sometimes Nat, and sometimes you to popular culture. You’d lived a pretty sheltered life, but at least you’d seen this one. Nobody was surprised that Tony could recite the entire movie, it was his choice and right up his alley. They _were_ surprised when you recited the entire holy hand grenade sequence with him and could sing the entirety of the knights of the round table song.

    “About time someone appreciates good movies!” Tony said and raised his beer in salute to you. You raised yours in reply with a laugh.

    Everyone headed to bed after the movie, and subsequent discussion of the movie. “So, darling, would you like to tell me what’s bothering you?” Loki asked as you were walking to bed.

    “No, I would not,” you grumbled, uncomfortable, but knowing you’d have to have this conversation, no matter how uncomfortable it made both of you.

    “Y/N... I can’t help if you won’t talk to me,” he told you softly. You sighed.

    “I know, but... it’s not an easy conversation. Hell’s fire, mother night, and may the darkness be merciful,” you growled a curse from one of your favorite books. Loki chuckled.

    “Surely it can’t be _that_ dire,” he teased.

    “It’s not a conversation I wish to be having with my boyfriend,” you grumbled, wrapping your arms around yourself, a nervous habit you’d picked up over the years when you were uncomfortable. Loki opened his bedroom door, actively concerned now and wrapped his arms around you when you were both safely inside.

    “Y/N, please talk to me. After all we’ve been through together, surely you must trust by now that I won’t hurt you,” he told you softly as he held you, stroked your hair.

    “You’ll make fun... or worse,” you told him.

    He scoffed. “I’ll do no such thing. Now please, darling, please talk to me. Something has obviously been bothering you since we got back from the compound,”

    You sighed heavily and wouldn’t look at him. You didn’t want to see him confirm your fears. “Ok,” you finally said and stepped out of his arms to sit on his bed. You wanted to be comfortable while you weren’t looking at him and having this godsawful conversation. He seemed to understand. He sat on the other side of the bed and you turned so you were facing him, though looking at his crossed legs, not his face. You really didn’t want to see him confirm your fears. You pulled one of his pillows into your lap, hugged it like a plushie. He waited patiently for you to start. He didn’t press, but also wasn’t going to let you escape from telling him what was bothering you.

    “I know things have been crazy lately, but...” No that wasn’t the right place to start. “There was winter’s moon where I was human and we couldn’t..., then the duel, and your recovery, and the trip to the compound. But it’s been a couple weeks of relative peace and...” Shit. How the fuck were you supposed to bring up your fear that you weren’t good enough for him? That he didn’t want you?

    “And?” he prompted gently when you hesitated too long.

    “We haven’t... since the night of winter’s moon...” Why was this so hard? Fuck it, there was only one way, you just had to rip off the bandaid. You screwed up your courage and blurted the words. You looked up in his face then, with tears in your eyes. “We haven’t been intimate since that night,”....ok your courage only went so far... “You don’t seem to want to... I know you’re more...experienced... was it not...” you couldn’t talk or find the right words to express your fears that he didn’t want you in that way. That you hadn’t been good enough for him to want do to that with again...

    His arms were around you and he held you too tightly, pulling you into his lap and cradling you there. “No, darling, no. Please don’t believe that for an instant. I simply did not wish to push you, faster than you were comfortable with, especially considering your past. Winter’s moon was one thing, it was different.” It was and you understood what he meant. Winter’s moon the wolf had been mostly in control. It had been her need that had you allowing Loki into your bed that night. “I meant what I said that morning. It was a wonderful evening and I would love to share that experience with you again. But only when and if you’re ready,” he said softly, gently. “I won’t leave you, my love, even if that day never comes. You don’t have to fear,”

    You tilted your head to look up at him. “And if that day is today?” you asked him softly, scared of rejection.

    He smiled warmly and shifted to kiss you, holding you securely in his arms while he did. “If you’re sure?” you nodded, nervous, but sure. His smiled broadened, brightened. “Then this shall be a very enjoyable evening indeed, my darling little wolf.” When his lips met yours, forcefully, hungrily, you realized how he’d been holding back for fear of hurting you, of pushing you too fast.

    Yes, it was going to be a _very_ enjoyable evening.

    *

    The rest of the month flew by between work, school, and a Loki who was very much interested in having enough sex with you that even the Catholic rabbits would be impressed. What free time you had you spent preparing for the full moon. It took a lot of careful work to keep Loki from finding out what you were up to. You didn’t want to worry him. He didn’t need that on top of the stress of wondering if he was going to turn into a monster like you.

    Tony had given you an entire empty floor of the tower for your preparations. It was completely bare when you started. Tony hadn’t decided what to do with the floor yet, so it started as one giant room. He’d also given you a basically unlimited budget, within reason he’d said. It was too decent of him, especially when he was helping you build things you needed. “Why are you helping and doing all of this?” you asked Tony at am one morning. Loki had finally fallen asleep and you slipped down to your project where Tony, Thor, Cap, and the Iron Legion were working. You didn’t want to owe Tony a huge favor for his help. This was a huge undertaking for just one night.

    “Reindeer Games is infected, right? And might turn into a werewolf at the full moon. You’re setting up this saferoom to keep everyone safe if he _does_ turn. Don’t give me that look, Thor. She’s said already that werewolves are unpredictably violent their first full moon and your brother is unpredictably violent to begin with. We don’t want any of the rest of the team infected,” Tony reminded you both. “So as long as you’re not asking for the moon, I’m willing to aid this little project to keep us _all_ safe,”

    “Are _you_ going to be safe?” Thor asked doubtfully. You were building quite a lot of safeguards into this room to make sure Loki _stayed_ in this room on the night of the full moon. And you were going to be locked in all night with him.

    “I’ll be fine,” you told Thor, hoping it was true. Thor looked sad though. He knew that you were offering yourself as bait and as the only companion to an angry, probably out of control werewolf. It was a task usually left to the new wolf’s Alpha, so the Alpha could control the new wolf. It was never left to a little Omega.

    And yet.

    “Why wouldn’t she be ok?” Tony asked. For all his jokes and teasing, he had a soft spot for you. You were also one of the few people who could touch him without him freaking out.

    “He’s just being overly concerned,” you replied before Thor could say anything. You didn’t need them all worrying. You dove into helping them then. There was still quite a lot of work to do before the full moon.

    You slipped back into Loki’s room a couple of hours, a lot of sweat, and a grease fire later. You’d at least been smart enough to shower before you joined him again. It hadn’t helped, though. Loki was sitting up in bed, waiting for you and not looking particularly pleased. “What mischief are you up to, sneaking around the tower at this hour, little wolf?” he asked a cold edge to his tone. “And playing with the tin man and my idiot brother?”

    You rolled your eyes. “It’s a surprise, Lo,” you told him. “Also your nose has gotten better if you can smell Stark and your brother on me even after I showered,” you added. He inclined his head, but didn’t look completely satisfied with your answer.

    “What surprise?” he asked warily.

    You rolled your eyes even harder if that were possible. “A surprise for you, doofus,” you teased. “And one that I want to _remain_ a surprise, as you should be able to tell by the fact that I’m working on it at butt’s-o’clock in the morning with shellhead and your oaf of a brother. Now can I come back to bed to try to get a couple more hours of sleep before class, or are you going to keep grumbling at me?” Your temper wasn’t the best at butt’s-o’clock in the morning.

    He relaxed then and chuckled as he pulled back the blankets. “Come back to bed, darling,” he bid you warmly.

    *

    “Hey Fenrir,” you answered your phone on the second ring two days before the full moon. He had called on a break between classes, so you didn’t have to worry about Loki eavesdropping. Loki didn’t usually come to class with you.

    “This is your break between classes, right?” Fenrir asked. He had made you give him a copy of your class and work schedule when he adopted you into his pack.

    “It is, but I don’t have a long break. What’d you need?”

    “I need to ask you about Loki. Have you gotten any indication that he’s going to turn?” Fenrir’s voice was concerned, but calm. He would deal with whatever answer you gave.

    You sighed. “Were he human I would say that there’s no doubt, and that he’d be a really strong dominate if not an Alpha,” you finally replied. You saw all the signs that he would turn.

    “I should be there then. You need a strong Alpha-”

    “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” you interrupted quickly. You’d been preparing for this conversation and was glad it had come when Loki wasn’t around. You didn’t need him worrying or upset. “I don’t mean for this to sound rude, but he’s already at least as dominate as you are, before he’s turned. If he turns, he may very well overpower you. He’s a god after all. Hell, Fenrir, you saw him at the compound...”

    He sighed heavily. “You’re right. And that would be an unmitigated disaster if he does end up overpowering me,” he finally agreed. If Loki overpowered him then there would be two out of control dominates, which would be awful. “How will you control him if he turns?” Fenrir demanded. It was his responsibility to make sure his wolves were safe and the secret of the werewolves was safe.

    “I’m not going to control him, Fenrir. He’s a god. No one has to the right to control him,”

    “Then what are you going to do?”

    “Love him. That will have to be enough,”

    *

    Thor lifted you off your feet the day before the full moon throwing you over his shoulder effortlessly. It wasn’t hard when you were fevered and running purely on the fact that Loki needed you. “Thor!” you protested. You’d been busy making sure his brother ate something and tucked him in on the couch when he needed a nap that afternoon, he insisted he’d been up late reading, but you weren’t convinced it wasn’t moon fever.

    “Enough, Lady Wolf,” Thor told you. He sat on one of the couches and held you in his lap. “You have been running yourself ragged making all of the preparations and doing everything in your power to make sure my brother is taken care of. I appreciate it more than I can say, but you need to rest before the full moon tonight. We all know what the moon fever does to you,” he reminded you. They did all know that you were usually an exhausted fevered mess who hid in Loki’s cold suite.

    “But, Loki-”

    “Is sleeping. I’ll wake you if he needs you. Rest,” he told you firmly, but kindly. He was so warm and cuddly that you were already dozing off, despite the fact that you had already been fevered. You were exhausted from being awake all night helping Tony and the others with the preparations downstairs. So you fell asleep, curled safely in Thor’s arms. He was right that you needed to rest. He was going to make sure you did.

    Annoying older brother.

    *

    “Wake up the puppy, dinner’s done!” Tony called into the living room later that afternoon. You jolted awake and scrambled off of Thor’s lap while he chuckled. He hadn’t minded you being there, especially since it was _his_ fault for putting you there in the first place. He knew that your culture thought that platonic cuddling was just that, platonic. He could also accept and embrace that culture for your benefit if nothing else.

    You got Loki up and awake and he seemed to be in better shape than you were expecting. You weren’t surprised at all that it was steak night. Cap made great steaks and you told him as much as you devoured yours.

    “Shouldn’t we have gotten to Sarai’s hours ago?” Loki asked you, concerned. “You should have woken me.” There wasn’t nearly enough time to make it to their house before the full moon.

    “We’re not going to Sarai’s tonight,” you told him. “Nor are we going to the open woods. Stop fretting,” you added quickly when he started to worry. He didn’t want you playing in the open woods, though you’d be perfectly safe. “I’ll show you after you’ve finished eating.” He nodded, accepting that you had a plan and returned to his dinner. The air was tense in the room that afternoon. No one knew what was going to happen.

    “Sun’s getting kinda low, kid. We’ll take care of the dishes,” Tony told you. You nodded and stood, taking Loki’s hand.

    “Come on, love. Time to show you the surprise I’ve been working on all month,” you led him to the elevator and nodded to the others. No matter what happened, you were both going to be ok and they were going to be safe from the werewolves.

    You took the elevator and when you hit the button for just one floor below the main floor. “We’re staying in the tower?” Loki demanded. “But you need to play in the woods,” he protested.

    “It’s _better_ to play in the woods. It’s not necessary. I couldn’t do it most months when I lived in the dorms. It’s safer for us to stay here tonight,” you added. He nodded, though didn’t look convinced. You stepped out of the elevator into the room you’d prepared. Steel doors closed behind you as you stepped in, blocking off the elevator until dawn. They wouldn’t open again until then for any reason. Well, except for the panic button hidden in the room, but you weren’t telling Loki about that. The main room was pretty plain, a big open area to run in, cushions to play and hide in and destroy, games for bored werewolves. At the back of the giant room were a full bathroom and kitchen that Tony and the other workers on the room insisted they needed while they worked. There was also a comfortable bed chamber, screened off with curtains instead of a door. There were a few other surprises in the room, but you weren’t going to draw attention to them unless they were needed.

    You led Loki straight back to the bed chamber. It was big and comfortable, airy, comforting, exactly what you’d requested. “What is this?” he asked, looking around the room confused.

    “Somewhere safe,” you told him. “The doors won’t reopen until dawn. There are no cameras down here. Trust me, there is no werewolf alive who can get though those doors. Even Thor and I together couldn’t. Our friends will be safe no matter what happens. We’re safe,” you reminded him and you saw him relax. He didn’t want to hurt anyone. “There’s books on the shelf over there to entertain us until the sun goes down,” you added, offering him a distraction. “Or...” you stood up on your toes to kiss him.

    “Mmm, that seems like a much more enjoyable way to spend our time until dusk,” he purred, pulling you closer.

    You looked up from your position with your head on Loki’s chest when the sun got too low. “It’s time, love. If the moon calls you, don’t fight her, it will just hurt if you do. Please, do me the favor tonight, if the moon doesn’t call, doesn’t make you change forms, don’t shift to wolf tonight. Let me have the answer one way or the other,” you bid him. He kissed you lightly.

    “Of course, darling,” you could hear that he didn’t believe that he was going to get out of this evening without turning. You didn’t blame him. Had he been human there would be no doubt.

    The sun set and you tried to fight the call of the moon yourself, tried to stay human longer to be there for him if he needed you. The first shift could be rough. But you were a little Omega, you weren’t an Alpha and were too young. You couldn’t fight the moon.

    So you shifted to wolf and whined helplessly while you waited to see if Loki would turn, would shift as well, to see if the moon would call him. He ran his fingers through your fur while you waited and whined and worried. You waited long minutes, long, long minutes until the moon was well up, until you knew for sure.

    “Well, it looks like I’m immune after all, at least to the moon’s call,” Loki finally told you, sounding relieved. You licked his cheek and wagged your tail, relieved as well. He had been infected, so he couldn’t be completely immune, and he had obviously gotten traits of the werewolves you'd seen them over the past month, but at least he was safe from being forced into being a monster like you. He kissed the top of your head. “You’re not a monster, little wolf, not at all. I love every inch of you, my darling, fur, tail, and all,”


	49. Chapter 49

    Loki was still reclining against the pillows on the bed, absently petting your head in his lap. “Well, darling, now that that question has been settled, shall we get out of this saferoom? I’m sure we can go to the park or something so you can at least spend _some_ time outside,” he suggested. He didn’t like that you had gone through all of this trouble to take care of him all month, especially to the detriment of your own needs.

    You sat up and shook your head firmly, growling softly to shoot that idea down quickly.

    He raised an eyebrow, surprised that you were actually growling at him. “The question is answered correct? Surely it’s safe to leave. I know _you’re_ in control of your wolf,” you shook your head more firmly and growled again, louder. You couldn’t leave the saferoom until dawn. He looked even more surprised at that. You really didn’t usually growl at him, but you had to make your point very clear this time. “Easy, little wolf,” he told you gently, running a comforting hand down your head and neck. He sighed. “Oh how I wish my telepathic abilities worked on you when you’re in this form,” he lamented, but you could see his excitement too. He loved the game of translate the werewolf, he had since the day you met. Unfortunately you only had three real answers for his questions: yes, no, and rephrase the question, so the game was frustrating on your end.

    “It is safe to say I am not turning into a werewolf, yes?” you nodded agreement and licked his cheek. “Yes, yes, I love you too,” he told you, distracted by his game. You snorted in laughter. “But we cannot leave this room?” you nodded again. “You said the doors would not open again until dawn, but that is no issue,” you growled at that. Very insistent no.“Or maybe it is...” he said dryly. “Darling, I have magic, I can teleport us out of here...” You growled. Stupid god, you couldn’t leave this saferoom until dawn. “Something bad will happen if we leave before dawn?” he asked after a long pause. You nodded. He sighed. “Care to tell me what?” You lunged forward, but slowly enough that he would know that you were giving him an answer, and snapped your jaws around his arm, stopping before your teeth actually touched him. “We’ll be attacked?” he asked when you sat back again. You raised a paw and poked him in the middle of the chest. “Ah, I’ll be attacked. Our lovely teammates will decide if they see us before dawn that I am out of control and gotten past you and your safeguards?” you nodded and licked his cheek.

    “Well that’s bothersome,” he replied, sighing heavily. “So how do I keep a bored little werewolf entertained all evening while she’s cooped up inside?” You scoffed and rolled your eyes. You weren’t _that_ bad and could survive without playing outside on one full moon. He brushed out your loose fur for you, found a tennis ball to throw for a little while, and played a very short lived game of ‘which one’s Loki’ with a group of illusions. He wasn’t pleased when he got tackled on the first try. You could smell the illusions.

    At around midnight he decided you were both hungry and made some of the cheeseburgers Tony had stocked the fridge with, just in case. There were also a pair of rabbits hidden in the main room, a sacrifice to be werewolf snacks, but they would get to survive the evening. Clint would be pleased. He’d been trying to rescue them all month. “Do you even _like_ cheeseburgers in wolf form?” Loki asked as he was cooking them in the little kitchen. You wagged your tail and gave him a puppy yip of happiness. He tossed you one of the burgers without cheese, which was more preferable in wolf form.

    Loki spent most of the night watching werewolf movies with you, reading and absently petting you while he did. He fell asleep reading a couple hours after your midnight snack, his fingers still wound in your fur, the book open in his lap. It was a nice quiet evening, not a typical full moon, but it was a pleasant evening nonetheless.

    *

    You woke to Loki wrapping a blanket around you. “Hmm?” you asked softly, not awake enough yet to open your eyes, even as Loki lifted you off the bed. You knew his cool touch, his muscled form extremely well and his presence didn’t rouse you.

    “The saferoom doors have opened,” Loki told you softly, gently, cradling you safely in his arms. “Right after you turned human again. I do not wish to stay in this...cell any longer than necessary,” he added, a hint of anger in his voice.

    You opened your eyes at that and whined softly. Some of the wolf habits hadn’t vanished all the way this time. It wasn’t surprising after a full moon where you didn’t go play in the woods and actually get to be all the way wolf for the evening. “I’m sorry,” you whimpered at him. “It wasn’t supposed to be a cell...” there were tears in your eyes. He should have known that you were an emotional mess when you were this tired. You’d worked hard on creating a safe space for you both and his words hurt.

    “I know darling. Hush love, please don’t cry.” He bid you quickly. Omega tears tended to upset everyone around. “It was meant as a safety precaution to protect everyone, most especially me, and I appreciate that. But I have spent enough time in cells that even a safe room can make me uncomfortable,” he explained. “So let’s get you tucked into a real bed in a real bedroom so we can both rest easy,” he added softly. You sniffled, unsure and not completely convinced, but nodded and snuggled more comfortably in his embrace. He kissed your forehead.

    “The team is waiting to see us,” you told him softly, remembering that you were supposed to tell him that message. The team wanted to know what happened last night. Thor most of all.

    He sighed heavily. “Very well,” he grumbled. He just wanted to get you safely tucked into bed, but would put up with the others.

    “They want to know you’re safe,” you told him sleepily.

    “Sure they do, little wolf,” he told you sarcastically. You leaned up and kissed his cheek.

    “They do,” you told him simply.

    He stepped off the elevator on the main floor. The entire team was waiting. Thor was pacing nervously and looked like he hadn’t slept all night worrying. He rushed over to the pair of you. “I was just about to come check on you. Stark insisted we wait until it was clearly past dawn,” Thor started babbling. He was nervous and worried.

    You looked up at Thor from where your head was resting on Loki’s shoulder. You tried to give him a reassuring look, but you were too tired after your long night and the long month of preparations with little to no sleep that you couldn’t guard your words like you should. You should have let Loki just take you straight to bed. “Stop worrying, Thor. Loki didn’t turn,” you told him, trying to stop his worries. The sighs of relief in the room broke your heart. Yes, you hadn’t wanted Loki to turn either, since he hadn’t made the choice to, but you would have embraced him either way. Their open relief hurt, though. Would it have really been so awful if he had turned? Yes, it would. No matter how much the team seemed to embrace you, you were a still a monster...

    “Don’t worry, he won’t be a monster like me,” you added, your hurt in your voice. That’s what they had all been concerned about. They didn’t want Loki to be like you. They didn’t want him turning into a werewolf, didn’t want him to be a freak and a monster too. “Loki, put me down,” you told him firmly, fighting back tears from your voice. You knew you were a monster. You’d known it all your life. It hurt to be reminded of that fact.

    Loki was shocked into actually doing what you said and setting you carefully on your feet. You held the blanket firmly around you, sure your clothes weren’t appropriate as Loki’s spell was still only up to producing lingerie. The rest of the team rushed to try to reassure that they didn’t think you were a monster. “Guys, just stop. I know werewolves are monsters and your lies hurt my nose,” you told them loudly enough to be heard, but no louder, your voice was sad and haunted. The wolf was sad they still couldn’t seem to like her. Most of them hadn’t even seen you in wolf form outside of the heat of battle.

    You stood up on your toes and kissed Loki’s cheek. “I’m going up to bed,” you told him softly. He nodded and kissed your forehead, seeming at a loss for how to help besides letting you get some sleep.

    “Sleep well, Y/N. I shall hopefully be up shortly,” he told you warmly. You caught his use of your actual name, his purposeful reassurance that he cared for _you_ and had accepted that the wolf was part of you. You decided to take the stairs instead of dealing with the elevator. “Let her get some sleep,” Loki was telling the others. “You all know how hard she’s been working this month. I don’t think she’s gotten a full night’s sleep since we visited that prison where she had been kept, she didn’t rest yesterday despite the moon fever, and you know her emotions and temper are off around the full moon,”

    “I... didn’t know she felt that way,” Stark finally said.

    “Of course you didn’t. She doesn’t advertise her own negative feelings. She stays bright and happy to her own detriment sometimes. She was abused for years for not giving peace to the pack and does not wish to lose the only home she’s ever had, so she hides behind that puppylike exterior you like to call annoying,”

    “We didn’t-”

    “We thought-”

    You stopped eavesdropping and went up to your own bed, knowing your emotions would be back to normal once you got some sleep. Loki was right that the full moon messed with your temperament. Proper sleep now that you didn’t have to worry about Loki’s health should do wonders.

    So why did you feel like curling up in a ball on your bed and sobbing your heart out?


	50. Chapter 50

    You made your way to your room and grabbed your phone off the charger. You dropped the blanket that was wrapped around you on the bed and glanced at your outfit, which was a slip. Loki’s spell was improving. A slip was almost pajamas. Almost.

    You dialed Fenrir’s number and started pacing the room. You had to do this duty to the pack before you could wallow in the wolf’s sorrow. “How did it go last night?” Fenrir asked by way of greeting.

    “Loki didn’t turn. He’s immune,” you told him while trying to keep your voice from betraying your emotions.

    “I doubt he’s truly immune, but we can find out the extent later. Are you alright, Daughter? You sound... Were you hoping he would turn?” he asked gently. There was no fooling him about your emotions.

    “No, of course not, because he didn’t choose to...” you told him quickly. Loki hadn’t chosen to be infected, so of course it was great that he hadn’t turned, but...

    “But-?” he prompted astutely. Of course he was astute. He was ancient.

    “Would it really have been so awful?” you asked him with tears in your voice and eyes. “Everone is so relieved that he didn’t. Is what we are really so monsterous?”

    “You know it’s not. It is as you said: they are relieved your mate did not turn becuase he did not choose to make the attempt. They love you little Omega,” he tried to reassure you, but you weren’t convinced. He hadn’t seen the open relief in their eyes.

    “Thank you grandfather. Is Samuel there with you, or do I need to call him separately?”

    “I will inform Samuel.” With that done, you said your goodbyes and ended the call.

    You plopped down on your bed, intending to lie down and at least get a nap in. Instead you sat staring unblinkingly at the phone in your hands, your eyes unfocused as tear after tear fell into your lap. You didn’t mean for to cry, didn’t call the tears up, but you couldn’t banish them either as your heart and the wolf’s dripped bruised tears.

    You didn’t registered your bedroom door opening until Loki was standing in front of you. “Oh darling, darling no,” he said softly, sadly when he saw your tears. You looked up at him and saw his heart break even more at your tears, your pain. You didn’t know how, but an instant later he was sitting propped against the pillows against your headboard, you were curled in his lap, wrapped in the blanket again, held safely in the circle of his arms. Your arms wrapped around his waist and you sobbed your broken heart out while he held you and whispered soothing words and noises.

    “They think I’m a monster,” you told him between sobs. “T-they’re so relieved you didn’t end up like me!” you wailed pathetically.

    “No, sweetheart, not at all,” he soothed, holding you tightly in his arms. “They love you, darling,” he told you gently and kissed your forehead.

    “But-They-Downstairs-”

    “They thought _I_ the monster, dearest, especially without your influence. They are relieved that I am not stronger than I already was. That’s all,” he told you gently, not sounding at all upset or surprised that they thought him a monster. You opened your mouth to protest that he wasn’t a monster either. “They adore you, and I love every last inch of you, my little wolf,” he tilted your head up, his fingers under your chin and kissed you lightly. “I love your infectious joy,” a soft kiss, his lips just brushing yours, “I love your strength,” another soft kiss “I love your incorrigible cuddling,” another kiss “You protective streak,” yet another kiss “I love your bravery,” kiss “your kindness” kiss “your trust and faith in me” kiss “I love all three of your forms,” a firmer kiss this time. “I love every inch of you my darling, from your nose to the tip of your tail.” He kissed you deeply and kissed you so well you were breathless and your tears forgotten by the time he finally let the kiss end.

    “I love you too,” you told him, emotionally and physically exhausted. He kissed your forehead again and settled you more comfortably in his arms, and held you until you dozed off in his arms.

    *

    “Wake up, little wolf,” Loki’s voice bid you. You made a soft noise and settled more comfortably in his arms. He sighed. “Time to wake up, darling,”

    “Why?” you murmured, not wanting to leave your comfortable place in Loki’s arms.

    “Because I’m taking you out somewhere fun as soon as we eat breakfast,” he told you warmly. “Come on, little wolf,” he teased and kissed the top of your head where your wolf ears were when you were in hybrid form. You felt the ears move and realized that your wolf had acquired them while you’d been asleep. You opened your eyes and finally sat up. He slipped out from under you before you could decide to curl back up on him to go back to sleep. He grabbed your hands and hauled you to your feet.

    “I’m up, I’m up,” you told him with a small smile. “You’re being awfully silly this morning, you accused,”

    He grinned. “I dislike seeing you sad,” he informed you. “Now get dressed, we want to get there early,”

    You rolled your eyes. “You’re going to have to tell me where we’re going if I’m to know what to wear,” you informed him dryly.

    “Jeans and a t-shirt is fine,” he told you, using magic to don the same kind of clothes. You sighed and went to your dresser to pull out a pair of jeans and a comfortable t-shirt. Your wolf-ears were out courtesy of your wolf and your eyes were blue, but your claws and fangs weren’t out. The wolf just wanted to be accepted too, so you didn’t squash her back down. The second you were dressed, Loki took your hand and half-dragged you from the room. You laughed and let him drag you with him.

    You hesitated when the elevator let you out on the main floor, self-conscious over your wolf ears. You didn’t want the wolf’s feelings hurt again this morning. Loki tugged harder on your hand. “Come along, darling. You need to eat something,” he reminded you. He saw your hesitation and wrapped an arm around your shoulders and led you into the dining room.

    “Loki,” you protested softly. Your ears, they’d make fun of-

    He turned and kissed you. “Stop worrying, they adore you,” he reminded you. Clint handed you both a plate of pancakes, and made sure your plate had plenty of sausages and promised that they weren’t turkey, or vegetarian.

    “Thor, did your brother happen to tell you where he’s taking me?” you asked pleasantly while you devoured your pancakes. The atmosphere of the room was off and you couldn’t help wanting to fix it, even if they had made your wolf sad. You were an Omega and your instincts were to make everyone happy.

    He boomed his laughter. “Sorry, Lady Wolf, he did not. You will just have to be surprised,” he told you warmly. You remembered what he said, that wolves were cherished on Asgard.

    “Like I would tell my plans to my oaf of a brother. He cannot keep a secret,” Loki told you warmly and kissed your cheek. “I promise, I am taking you somewhere fun, so eat your breakfast and we can get going,” he teased. You stuck your tongue out at him and he scratched behind one of your wolf ears.


	51. Chapter 51

    So you finished your breakfast and Loki immediately vanished the dishes. “Impatient god,” you teased. He smirked.

    “High and mighty,” he corrected, as that’s what you usually called him when he was being obstinate. “Also impatient,” he finally agreed as he stood and pulled you to your feet.

    “You’re bringing her back in time, right?” Tony asked. Loki inclined his head.

    “In time for what?” you demanded, but Loki was already pulling you from the room. “In time for what?” you repeated firmly.

    “You’ll see,” was all Loki would tell you. You huffed and rolled your eyes, but his excitement was infectious and he was acting almost puppy-like. It was adorable. Soon you were in the car with him and he was driving you...somewhere. He still wouldn’t say where.

    You felt the puppy-like joy when he pulled into the parking lot of the amusement park. “I haven’t been here since I was a puppy. They used to take the good puppies here once a year,” you explained as your eyes lit up at the memory. You hadn’t been in _years_ , since you’d stopped being ‘good’ enough for the yearly escape from the compound. How’d you know?” you asked Loki as you bounced out of the car without waiting for him to open the door.

    “Dan suggested it might cheer you up,” Loki admitted as he came around the car and grabbed your hand before you could bound off without him.

    “Well maybe he can do things that _aren’t_ moronic occasionally,” you commented.

    Loki chuckled. “You did make him Alpha for a reason,” he reminded you and kissed one of your wolf-ears. “Even Thor has moments where he does things that are not moronic,”

    You laughed at that, but got nervous when he had kissed your wolf ear. “I should probably...” you gestured to the ears, not wanting to upset the humans.

    “Nonsense. The mortals will know who we are anyway,” Loki told you. That was true, you were always identified anytime you went out. Your work with the team and your relationship with Loki made you famous and somehow even in normal casual clothes you always got noticed. He was right, it wouldn’t make the recognition any worse if your wolf ears were out, and it would make the wolf happy. Loki walked up to the ticket counter and showed them something on his phone, which led to you having super shiny VIP passes.

    “How’d you manage this?” you asked, staring at the bright gold VIP pass.

    “Stark,” was Loki’s simple reply. You nodded. That was a very valid answer. Tony probably could have bought out the park if he’d wanted to.

    You entered the park and Loki had to grab your hand to keep you from running off without him. “C’mon!” you told him with glee. He laughed.

    “Darling, we have VIP passes and get to skip the lines. There’s no reason to run, little wolf,” he teased. People were beginning to notice you and pictures were being taken of the god and his whirlwind of an Omega. Loki relented and let himself be led quickly to your favorite ride at the very back of the park. You tied your hair up as you walked, then handed a hairtie to Loki. He raised an eyebrow, he rarely wore his hair tied back.

    “Trust me,” you told him. He sighed and glared at the hairtie. You laughed and stood up on a nearby bench. You ran your fingers through his hair and listened to him melt over it while you deftly tied his hair back for him. “Trust me, you don’t want your hair loose today. It’ll just end up a tangled mess.” You kissed him while you were taller than him and hopped down from the bench. “You’ve never been to an amusement park, have you?” you asked. He shook his head in reply. “Oh, this’ll be _such_ fun,” you teased and took his hand again to drag him toward the giant coaster at the back of the park.

    Unfortunately for Loki, the way the entrance to the coaster was set up in such a way that you couldn’t _see_ it was a roller coaster. Not that he likely knew what a roller coaster was anyway. You jumped to the front of the line thanks to Tony’s passes and climbed into the car. You explained about the seatbelts and safety bar. Loki rolled his eyes that he was not breakable, but obediently fastened the ‘annoying mortal devices’. “You can’t stab the worker when he checks the safety bar, no matter _how_ close his hand gets to your ‘manhood’,” you added firmly when you saw the workers coming down to do just that. You heard a snort of surpressed laughter from the people in the seats behind you. Loki huffed and rolled his eyes again, but agreed to not stab the workers.

    The ride finally started and you watched Loki’s look of casual interest as the car started along the wooden track, meandering around a flagpole, through a little archway, and finally to the hill. He didn’t look concerned as the car climbed the hill, though he was confused at the sounds of excitement from the others. The excitement grew when the second chain engaged and the car sped faster toward the top of the hill. There was a slight pause at the top when Loki seemed to finally realize that this was not a meandering car ride. You looked out over the park for an instant before the car fell. You shrieked in delight, holding onto the bar in front of you while your stomach flew, as you actually lifted off of the seat momentarily as you fre-fell toward the earth. You slammed back into the car and leaned to the right, grabbing Loki’s arm and hauling him to brace himself too, bracing for the next turns of the coaster, shrieking and giggling in delight. You hadn’t ridden this coaster in _years_ but you still remembered every twist and turned, still remembered where to lean to not get banged up by the old wooden coaster and you were still laughing in joy when it pulled into the exit.

    Loki looked disheveled and windblown, but was laughing at the mortal entertainment. You helped him climb out of the car and continued on our whirlwind of the park. There was one other ride you had to sneak him onto for the pure excitement of seeing his surprise. “Why is the seat wet?” Loki asked suspiciously when you dragged him onto the water ride and sat him down in the marked seat. The seat didn’t say _why_ it was marked...

    “There’s a water gun that goes off part of the way through the ride. There must not have been anyone sitting there last ride,” you told him innocently. He didn’t quite look like he believed you, but by that point it was much too late and the ride had already begun. It started with a nice meandering of the boat, then a couple small rapids. And then the water ride truly began, especially when the staff had recognized you and saw you sit Loki in the marked seat. He was drenched within a minute of the ride starting, and spluttering like a wet cat every time one of the staff, or the small children who paid for the pleasure, used the water guns. You were both drenched after the drop at the end of the ride.

    “I’m _wet_ ,” Loki whined when you got off the ride, wriging water out of his shirt. You were laughing and doing the same thing. Your shoes squelched as you walked away from the ride. “That was rude, lady,” Loki told you, but he was laughing too, even as he wrung water from his hair.

    “It was _fun_ ,” you protested. “Besides, it’s not like you can’t use magic to dry off,” you reminded him. He was just being a drama queen, complaining when he was perfectly capable of drying off quickly. He inclined his head and used magic to dry his clothes and hair. He gave you a smirk. You rolled your eyes, knowing he was taunting you into asking him to do the same for you. Instead, you turned and hugged him, wrapping your arms around his neck.

    “Blech!” he exclaimed at being wet again because you hugged him while drenched. You laughed and flicked your wet wolf-ear against his cheek. “Get off, before I smell like wet-dog too,” he grumbled and you laughed again. “Fine, fine!” he added quickly when you didn’t let him go. An instant later you and your clothes were dry.

    “Thanks, love,” you told him warmly and kissed his cheek.

    You spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the amusement park, riding every single ride and eating way too much greasy delicious park food. Loki won you a stuffed animal from one of the arcade games after you’d explained the custom, and warned him he couldn’t cheat and win with magic.

    You were both tired when you left the park late that afternoon, though Loki still insisted on driving the two of you home. “Wake up, little wolf,” Loki teased when he parked the car back in the garage. You opened your eyes and realized you’d dozed off on the way home.

    “Sorry,” you murmured.

    “No need to apologize, we still have a long night ahead of us,” he told you warmly.

    “What long night?” you asked, but he wouldn’t answer, instead just led you to the elevator and pushed the button for the main floor. You stepped into the living room and saw that the the entire room had been filled with blankets and pillows on the floor, a stack of DVDs, bottles of nail polish, hair brushes, some kind of makeup kits, and _way_ too much food and alcohol were spread strategically around the room. The entire team was in pajamas.

    “Welcome to movie night!” Nat greeted you and grabbed yours and Loki’s arms to haul you into the room. “We ordered pizzas and Tony has alread refused to have his nails painted again, so that’ll be fun!”

    So you watched silly movies with the team, Nat held Tony down while you painted his nails. The Asgardians had their hair braided, as did you and Nat. You ate _way_ too much food, and all ended up passed out at down in a pile of bodies and pillows. You were spooned around Loki, protecting your adorable little spoon who was still uncomfortable falling asleep in front of the team, with Thor warm at your back, both you and Loki were using Thor’s arm as a pillow. It was a perfect evening and just felt so accepting to have fun with the team.  


	52. Chapter 52

    “You guys are coming to graduation, right?” you asked over the comms one mission when you were _supposed_ to be sniffing out a man you were on mission to be tracking. But that was boring and you were _bored_. You were in a coffee shop with Loki, doing legitimate studying for finals while you waited for the man to appear. Loki was sipping on a cup of tea with a book across the table from you.

    He reached over and took your hand. “Yes, we’re coming to graduation,” he told you warmly. He knew you were bored and grumpy from finals.

    “In costume?” you persisted. It had taken a long time to convince them to come in costume. You wanted graduation to be spectacular. Stark was throwing a huge party afterwards. It was going to be perfect.

    “Yes, _valchonak_ , we already promised, now pay attention. The target is coming into the coffee shop.” This plan was _boring_ , but you’d listen to Nat. It was one of your usual missions, tracking spy targets, since your nose could pick out the scents of individuals and you wouldn’t lose him, usually even in human form, but you’d shift if you had to.

    You glanced up when the door to the coffee shop opened. You recognized the man from the picture Cap had shown you. You closed your eyes and sniffed the air, sorting through the scents in the room to get the particular scent of that man. He smelled of cologne, and under that you caught his actual scent. “Got it,” you told the team, looking at your textbook while you made the announcement.

    Loki smiled at you warmly. “That’s excellent news indeed, love,” he told you and leaned across the table to steal a kiss. “Shall we head out then?” you nodded and he vanished your textbook and his reading book. He stood gracefully and offered you a hand.

    “Don’t lose him,” Cap warned in your ear. You nodded to indicate you’d heart him.

    “Race ya home!” you teased Loki when you stepped out of the coffee shop. Loki huffed and rolled his eyes.

    “Bored puppy,” he teased. He leaned down to your ear. “I caught his scent too, little wolf. You don’t have to play this game alone.” Loki had caught some werewolf qualities from being infected. You still hadn’t figured out everything he had gained.

    “I need to stretch my legs,” you whined at him. You wanted to get away from here now that you had the man’s scent and track him again a little later once he thought you were gone. You and Loki were too recognizable.

    “Annoying puppy. Fine, put your fur on, I’ll protect us from the annoying police... and keep you out of the pound,” he teased. If you were out with him while you were in wolf form, you still got people trying to tell him that his dog had to be on a leash.

    “High and mighty god,” you grumbled at him for teasing. He turned you and kissed you. You smiled and shifted the second the kiss was broken. You circled around his legs, almost cat-like and licked his hand. He chuckled and ran his hand through your fur.

    “Come on, little wolf,” he told you warmly and started walking towards home. You trotted a couple of steps to catch up, then walked beside him.

    “You two are going to lose him,” Cap told you over the comms, his voice disapproving. “You’re drawing too much attention to yourselves.”

    “We have a plan, Captain,” Loki replied calmly and petted the top of your head so you’d stop growling. You huffed that Cap doubted your nose. Loki didn’t doubt your nose. You wandered around the block and made it back to the coffee shop after the man was leaving. He was a couple blocks down the street. “Stay close for a moment, love,” Loki told you softly. You nodded and moved closer to him, sneezing as the air shimmered with magic around you, making you less noticeable to the mortals around you. Loki chuckled and scratched behind your ears. “That does tickle,” he admitted, rubbing his own more sensitive nose. “Do you still have the trail? I’ve lost him,” the man was out of sight, but that didn’t stop you. You nodded and licked his hand. He gestured for you to lead on. “Well, go fetch, silly puppy,” he teased. You licked his hand again with a puppy-grin and charged forward. “That was dumb, Loki,” you heard the silly god tell himself as you ran after the man.

    You slowed when you caught back up to the man. “Don’t forget we need his friends too,” Tony told you over the comms. You huffed again. You knew how to do your job. You followed the man to the outside of a nearby warehouse.

    “Y/N, wait for me to catch up,” Loki hissed over the comms.

    “Don’t let him get away, Y/N. We can’t risk him escaping with those weapons,” Cap said directly after. You growled softly and ignored Loki, slipping into the warehouse after the man. It was a good thing you did. He was getting into an unmarked van and men were loading boxes onto it. Shit. You were going to lose him. Or do something stupid.

    You chose stupid.

    As per usual.

    You shifted back to human and through luck, a little skill, and Loki’s cloaking spell still around you, managed to hide in the back of the van among the boxes. The van started and began to drive off. You braced the boxes around you so they wouldn’t squish you. “You’re in that van, aren’t you?” Loki’s voice was icy and disapproving as it hissed in your ear through the comm. You moved slowly so you wouldn’t draw attention with noise and kissed the Claddagh ring he’d given you in reply. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Loki replied dryly. You smirked, of course he could feel his magical gifts to you, and that you kissed the ring to reassure him. You couldn’t risk speaking and getting caught. “Captain, this is your fault,” Loki growled, angry at Cap now, and still not pleased with you.

    “Omega, are you safe?” Cap’s voice. “Loki, do you have eyes on her?” He was concerned now too.

    “She sent me a message, so she’s safe enough, but considering she’s in the back of a van being driven by the villains...” Loki growled again.

    “Loki, you can track her by the jewelry you gave her, right?” Nat asked

    “How do you know so much about magic?” Clint grumbled.

    “I can,” Loki replied, getting them back on track.

    “Then we’ll catch up with you when the van stops. Stop fretting, she’s not that breakable. She’s also intelligent enough to come up with this plan, and not get caught. We’ll catch up to her when they stop and we _need_ to stop these weapons. She’ll be fine.” Nat told him firmly. “Don’t make me a liar, _valchonak_ ,” Nat addressed you firmly.

    You pressed your lips to the ring again. “She heard you,” Loki said dryly. “Be safe, little wolf. We’ll be there when the van stops and I shall be quite cross with you if you are injured.” You smirked and pressed your lips again against the ring and settled in for a long car ride in the back of an uncomfortable van surrounded by boxes. You realized that when you shifted back you hadn’t evaluated the outfit Loki’s magic had conjured for you. You looked and sighed at the lingerie.

    “Why are you always like this?” you sighed so softly there was no chance you’d be overheard over the sound of the van’s engine. You tried to think of a plan for what would happen when the van stopped. There was a snowball’s chance in hell they wouldn’t see you when they went to unload the boxes.

    “I’ll be there the second the van stop. Shift back to wolf then,” Loki told you over the comms. Reassured there was a plan, you settled yourself as comfortably as possible for the trip. The van finally stopped for longer than a red light and you shifted back to wolf when it did.

    “Loki’s there,” Cap said over the comm. “He said all of the villains have assembled. Keep them there. We’ll be there soon,”

    The doors to the van opened and you lunged out before they could see you. “Shit! The Avengers found us!” Well, they weren’t wrong. Loki materialized in the room. All over the room in fact, as there were clones of him everywhere, attacking the men in an instant. He fought with years of combat training, and even unarmed could take down weak pathetic mortals. You did just fine too, none of the men knew how to deal with a hundred pound wolf attacking them, even if you did have to be careful not to draw blood. You kept track of the real Loki, your nose told you which one was real. And the moron didn’t see the guy with the gun shooting at his back. You did. You charged Loki and tackled him out of the way. Unfortunately, taking the bullets yourself. At least they weren’t silver.

    Loki roared in anger when he heard your yelp of pain as you tried to get back to your feet. The rest of the team burst in then. You were bleeding from multiple bullet wounds, stupid morons had guns that shot multiple bullets at once. Loki growled and you saw his control on his temper evaporate. His eyes turned wolf-amber and because you were looking for it, you saw his canines extend to fangs, his nails turn to claws. Shitshitshit. He turned from you, vicious rage in his eyes as he turned to the man who had hurt you. You got to your feet and shifted back to human, wincing as the bullets healed their way out of you when you shifted.

    “Loki, we need him alive!” Cap shouted, seeing the scene of you bleeding and Loki’s rage. Loki growled, but nodded once. He rushed forward while the guy with the gun cursed, repeated, and tried to run when the bullets just evaporated before they touched Loki. Loki quickly and efficiently beat the living shit out of the man. You didn’t even want to know all of what he did. You stepped forward and touched Loki’s arm.

    “He’s down, Lo, you can leave him be now,” you told him. He growled and wrapped his arms around you too tightly.

    “He hurt what’s mine,” he snarled, wolf temper rising on top of his own. The scent of your blood leaving your body only made it worse. You needed to get him calm before things got worse. Before he somehow turned for real.

    So you reached for your own power and hugged him, thinking of his kisses and cuddles in his arms. “I’m here and safe, Loki. Safe in your arms,” you told him softly, spreading your peace and happiness to him. He was pack enough for this. He held you for a long minute, breathing in your scent, your peace. No one dared interrupt. He finally relaxed when he realized that you were safe in his arms. “Cap, are you done with us?” you turned to look at Cap. You wanted Loki out of here as soon as possible.

    Cap nodded. “We can handle the rest,”

    “Loki, can we go home?” you asked softly, letting a little of the pain you were feeling into your voice. He growled. “Please, Loki? Let’s go home. It hurts,” you whimpered, the wolf making an injured puppy noise out of your otherwise human throat; you were playing him a little, but you knew you could redirect his rage to protecting and helping you.

    Also being shot fucking hurt.

    A lot.

    Even if you did heal quickly.

    “Brother, take your lady home. She is injured and we will finish things here,” Thor told Loki kindly. You saw the look in his eyes though, that you would have to figure out soon exactly how much wolf Loki had acquired from the infection. Today would have been a bloodbath had you not been here to calm his Alpha qualities with your Omega ones.

    Loki nodded once, somehow tightened his arms around you and teleported the two of you back to his room in the tower. He sat you on the bed and the first-aid kit appeared next to you. “Loki, I’ll be alright,” you reminded him. He growled in reply when he saw the wounds still leaking blood as he sat on the bed next to you. His eyes were still amber. That wasn’t good. You grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to you to kiss him. You kissed him well and kissed him deeply until he finally calmed properly. You held his hand and kissed him, kissing down his neck until his nails turned back to nails. “Better now?” you asked and looked up into his green eyes.

    “That was...odd,” he told you softly.

    “ _That_ was an Alpha werewolf,” you told him and dug into the first aid kit. You pulled out the bandages and went to start bandaging the still-bleeding wounds yourself. All the bullets were out from your shift and the wounds would heal in a day or so. You just needed to bandage them. Loki growled at you and took the bandages from you to begin the job himself. You huffed and sighed and let him get to it.

    “I thought we established that I didn’t make the change,” Loki told you as he worked. He was practiced at this and gentle as he worked. It was way better than the years of doing it yourself. Bad puppies needed discipline. You shoved those bad memories away. You didn’t have to deal with those assholes anymore.

    “We knew there was some affect of the infection,” you reminded him. “We just didn’t know how much, and more than I thought if your anger can spark that much of a change,”

    He pulled you into his arms and kissed the top of your head. “I was scared for you, darling. I hate seeing you hurt and that man...” he growled softly.

    “Loki, we work as superheroes. Getting injured comes with the territory. I’m a werewolf and lead bullets aren’t going to kill me,”

    “I am a god,” he growled in reply. “I would not have been killed either,”

    “I don’t want to see you injured either,” you told him and curled yourself in his lap, now that he had finished bandaging your wounds.  “Are you ever going to fix the clothes spell, by the way? I mean I know _you_ appreciate me in nothing but lingerie, but the rest of the public surely doesn’t,” you asked with teasing and laughter in your voice, using humor to lighten his mood, to reassure him that you were really ok. He chuckled and kissed you lightly. 

    “I do care for the spell the way it is. Also you’re beautiful and I’m sure even the pathetic mortals are not dumb enough to deny that. Or confirm it where I can hear,” he mused, a hint of a threat in his voice of anyone who threatened you while you were less than dressed... “However, I should get to fixing it soon. I found a spell that should help with it,” he told you warmly as he cuddled you more safely in his arms, leaning back against the headboard, now that you were safe and happy.

    “I love you too much to let you get hurt,” you told him softly, tired by shifting multiple times and healing bullet wounds. Loki summoned a blanket to wrap around you.

    “And I love you, little wolf,” he told you warmly and kissed the top of your head.

    


	53. Chapter 53

    Loki decided that you were injured and tired from shifting so many times so quickly and therefore decided you needed a nap. It was such a hardship, though you did have to protest that you had studying to do for finals. “You have been studying for days for these exams. You can take a couple hours off to rest and heal,” he reminded you. “You can return to your studies after,” he added before you could fret more.

    “Only if you’re staying,” you finally agreed, just for a couple of hours of course. Finals started the next day and you had the whole week off of work for them. Loki was right, you could afford a couple hours of rest.

    “That can be arranged,” Loki told you warmly. You smiled, kissed him, and laid down properly. He placed himself at your back, spooning around you, and keeping his back to the door, defensive and protective. You wanted to keep him with you until you were sure he was completely over his wolf-like anger from earlier, until you were sure he was completely calm again. Napping with an Omega should do the trick. His arm draped over your waist as he held you to him. “Rest, little wolf,” he bid you warmly, in the same soothing croon that all the best Alphas aquired over the years. You made a soft happy noise, reassured by his presence, by that particular croon.

    *

    You sighed in exasperation a couple of hours later. “I’ve got to study, Lo,” you told the stubborn god who didn’t want to let you get up or out of the bed.

    “Stay,” he murmured, mostly asleep. You huffed and got out of the bed, strong-arming your way out of his embrace. He jolted awake then. “Darling? Where are you going?” he asked as he climbed out of the bed too.

    “To find some clothes that aren’t covered in my blood, and then to our couch downstairs to study. If no one’s cooking, I’ll order us pizza,” you added as you headed to the door so you could go to your own room and find clean clothes. Loki followed you automatically. You sighed and rolled your eyes. “Lo, we’re safe in the tower,” you reminded him.

    “Maybe I just want to spent time with you, little wolf,” he teased and came up behind you to kiss your neck. You laughed, and playfully pushed him away.

    “I love you dearly, but if you don’t stop trying to distract me from studying, I’m going to tell Thor to stick you somewhere out of the way and keep you there with Mjolnir,” you threatened him.

    He glared. “You wouldn’t,”

    “Would,” you replied. “Maybe the big walk-in freezer,” you teased and stuck your tongue out at his splutters of protest. Clean clothes, giant textbooks, and laptop found, you and Loki made your way downstairs.

    No one was there yet and you and Loki took your usual couch. You handed him a controller for the video game system and curled up with your text book to get back to studying while Loki contentedly killed things in the video games.

    “Darling, you may want to order the pizzas soon,” Loki commented awhile later. He still didn’t like calling for food or talking to Jarvis. So you called in the usual order of too many pizzas from the pizza place that usually delivered to the tower. You returned to your book until Jarvis announced the arrival of the pizzas. You stood to go collect them and weren’t surprised when Loki stood to come with you. He waited patiently while you signed the receipt for the pizza man and Loki helped you carry the stack of pizzas upstairs.

    The rest of the team joined you shortly, drawn to the smell of food like moths to a flame. It didn’t matter where they were in the tower, once food was around, they all flew to it. You returned to your textbook, pizza in hand while the team chatted around you.

    “Darling, can I see your bracelet? I wish to work on that spell,” Loki asked when he had finished eating. You had pizza in your mouth, so you held out the wrist with the charm bracelet on it, silently offering it to him. He smiled and took the bracelet off of your wrist to begin fiddling with the spell attached to one of the charms. “Surely the spell isn’t _that_ far off..” Loki grumbled while he looked it over.

    “It’s still making lingerie only, Lo,” you reminded him sourly as you flipped the page in the book. Loki growled at the spell and began working on fixing it. There were growls from his end of the couch every so often, and one yelp as the spell shocked him.

    “There, that should fix it,” Loki announced when he was done. “Wanna try?” he asked.

    “Little busy, Lo. Why don’t you test it?” you teased. He smirked and wrapped the bracelet around his own wrist. He shifted to wolf form and back quickly. He could shift with clothes because of magic, but let the charm use the magic for him. When he turned human-shaped again, however, he was not wearing proper clothes. He was wearing lingerie. Not fancy men’s underwear either, but skimpy, quite revealing women’s lingerie. Which hid absolutely nothing. The skimpy silky underwear did nothing in the universe to disguise his manhood. At all.

    You had to admit you _greatly_ appreciated the view.

    You roared in laughter as he looked down at his wonderfully revealing outfit. “Well... that didn’t work,” he commented dryly while you pulled out your phone to take a picture. Loki caught you at it and smirked, posing for the camera for you. You laughed harder and snapped another picture.

    “I did _not_ want to see that!” Stark groans and covers his eyes. The rest of the men were doing the same, and Thor calmly placed his hand over Nat’s eyes.

    “Brother, kindly put some actual clothes on,” Thor insisted, looking at the ceiling, while you continue to roar in laughter and enjoyment.

    “Maybe you need to try it again,” you suggested too innocently.

    “NO!” roared the men, which just made you laugh harder. You saw Nat move so Thor’s giant hand wasn’t blocking her eyes.

    “What? He’s a god. If he’s showing off, I’m allowed to appreciate the view,” she insisted innocently.

    “Mine,” you told her firmly.

    “Just looking,” she insisted, holding her hands up in surrender. You nodded and laughed. Loki’s clothes shimmered back into place and he went back to fiddling with the spell, trying to fix it properly this time.


	54. Chapter 54

    Loki spent the rest of the evening fiddling with the spell. He tried it out quite a few more times to the groans of the men as they had to see him in lingerie. Stark gave up and went to go play in the lab. You and Nat appreciated the show, plus it gave you a nice break from studying and an enjoyable distraction. Especially when he started cursing and pacing without putting on real clothes first. You took a video to enjoy later.

    Late that evening, he finally had the spell working properly, though he refused to test it the last time. He _did_ clasp the bracelet back around your wrist. “Darling, don’t you have to get up early for your exams?” He asked, noting the late hour.

    You nodded. “My first exam is at 8am,” you whined. You looked at Stark. “Thank Pepper for giving me the week off, for me? There’s no way I could handle work, finals, and everything else going on,”

    Stark nodded in reply. “Don’t worry about it, kid. All the interns have finals week off. Paid. We want you to focus on your studies. You’ll do fine,” he added a bit gruffly. You grinned at him.

    “Thanks, Stark,” you replied and returned to Loki to kiss him.

    “I’ll be up in a little while, darling,” he told you warmly.

    “I’m sleeping in my room tonight. You don’t have to join me, I’ll be up early,” you replied, not wanting to disturb him.

    “I will join you in a little while,” he replied more firmly.

    “Overprotective god,” you teased. It was worse now that he’d been infected and had some of the wolf instincts on top of his own annoying overprotective habits.

    “Annoying puppy,” he teased right back and kissed you again before you went up to bed.

    *

    You made it through your finals and the last of the term papers and spent the evening after your last final getting plastered with the team in celebration of graduating college. “Can you even _get_ drunk?” Stark asked after the first couple of rounds.

    “Come hell or high water,” you grumbled, intent on your mission.

    Thor laughed and handed over the Asgardian booze. “This should help... what?” he added at Loki’s glare. “Midgardian alcohol is not strong enough for her either,” he explained as he poured you a shot. “She deserves to truly celebrate her achievement!”

    And so you spent a wonderful evening with the team, laughing and celebrating, until Loki had to throw you over his shoulder at stupid in the morning and take your drunk self to bed. “Come on darling. You’ve achieved your quest to get drunk, little wolf. Time to sleep it off before you think kissing everyone is a good idea,” Loki chuckled. You were extra affectionate when you were drunk it seemed.

    “Would not. Only wanna kiss you~” you replied. Ok, maybe you were well and truly drunk.

    “Of course you do,” he replied dryly.

    *

    Graduation day came and the entire team went with you to the school. As promised, they were all in uniform, except for Bruce who didn’t really have a uniform. You took the traditional graduation pictures, including some with your brothers who had come to see you graduate as well. Your group drew tons of attention because of the Avengers all in uniform. You had to sit through the boring speeches and finally got to walk across the stage.

    Your group cheered as you did and Stark somehow shot fireworks out of his suit. You stopped to wave to them. When you turned to make your way to the dean to shake his hand you were blocked by a black and green wall. A very boyfriend-shaped black and green wall. You laughed when he dipped you backwards to the applause of the entire audience and kissed you deeply in front of them all. The crowd roared in applause and you gladly kissed your Loki. He set you back on your feet and vanished, letting you continue on your way across the stage. You took your diploma from the shocked dean and continued back to your seat, grinning at your perfect graduation.

    The entire team and your brothers went out for dinner with you afterwards. “How’s the pack doing?” you asked Dan while you ate.

    “We’re doing great. I’m having the compound torn down and making a proper little town instead. It’s going to take awhile and a lot of work, but it’s worth it so none of the wolves have to live like you did,” Dan explained proudly. He couldn’t change the past, but he was in charge of the pack now and could make sure they all had a bright future. “Selena just had a daughter recently. She already has all of the dominants cooing over her, so I think it’s safe to say it’s a fair bet that little Tamara is an Omega as well,”

    “They’ve moved in with us!” Ethan exclaimed with teasing glee.

    “Her husband died just after she got pregnant. Someone challenged him and...” he trailed off, making it clear what happened. “She moved in make sure she and the baby are safe,” Dan said with too bright of a blush for that to be the only reason he let her into his home. You smirked knowingly at him. He would have to take a mate to remain Alpha and he’d been friends with Selena for years, so you hoped it would work out.

    *

    “Wake up, little wolf, we need to get going,” Loki bid you early the next morning.

    “Going?” you asked him half awake and cuddled yourself more comfortably in his arms instead of waking more.

    He sighed and shook you gently. “Yes, darling. I have a surprise for you, but you have to get up now,” he informed you and pulled the blankets back. You opened your eyes and reluctantly sat up.

    “This is a good surprise, right? Not a ‘let’s sneak into the park at 3am and get the werewolf thrown in the pound’ kind of surprise, right?” you demanded before you’d be willing to get out of bed.

    “It’s a good surprise, now come along, darling,” he told you and got out of bed, grabbing your wrist to haul you out of the bed behind him. You climbed out of the bed before you got dragged out of it.

    “Impatient god,” you teased.

    He chuckled in reply. “Maybe a little,” he admitted. “But I do love spoiling you so,” he added warmly and kissed you. “Now go get dressed so we can leave,”

    “You haven’t told me where we’re going. How am I supposed to know what to wear?” you protested, quite logically.

    “Anything besides pajamas is fine,” he replied automatically, obviously having prepared to answer that question.

    “Fine,” you told him and kissed him again before going to your own room to get dressed and make yourself presentable. Loki met you outside of your room with an excited childish grin on his face and you couldn’t help wondering what he was up to and why he was so excited. He took your hand and led you not to the common room, but outside, up on the roof. “Where are we going?” you asked him again, looking around for a jet or something, confused.

    “You’ll see,” Loki told you with a smirk, and wouldn’t say anything more. Thor came out onto the roof a couple minutes later. “Took you long enough, oaf,” Loki told him with a grin. He enjoyed teasing his brother.

    “Odin’s beard, I’m five minutes early. Patience, brother,” Thor replied with a grin.

    “What are you two up to?” you demanded, but you had an idea. Loki kept saying as much, but of course he wouldn’t want to interrupt your schooling, not when it obviously meant so much to you.

    In reply, both boys grinned, Loki wrapped an arm tightly around your waist and Thor raised Mjolnir high above his head. “Heimdall, open the Bifrost!” he called.

    Loki was making good on his promise to take you to Asgard.


	55. Chapter 55

    You held on tightly to Loki as the Bifrost lifted you into the sky. He chuckled and kept a tight grip on you while you stared in awe at the rainbow lights around you. You’d barely seen any of Earth. This was beyond your wildest dreams. You stepped out into a large circular room and knew instantly that this was _definitely_ not Earth. You _knew_ it was Asgard you were going to the second Thor called to Heimdall, but you hadn’t expected the other realm to _feel_ different. But there was no denying it. This was not Earth.

    A large black man with a huge sword was waiting for you. Loki’s arm stayed around you as you moved further into the room. “Welcome home, your highnesses,” Heimdall told Thor and Loki before he turned his amber eyes to you. “And welcome to Asgard, Lady Wolf,” he bid you warmly.

    “Thank you, good Heimdall,” Thor replied for all of you and led the way out of the large circular chamber.

    Loki chuckled at your disbelieving look at Heimdall’s automatic acceptance of what you were. You knew enough from the boys talking about their home to not be surprised that Heimdall had known what you are. He saw _everything_. “I _did_ say that wolves are treasured here,” Loki told you warmly as he steered you out of the Bifrost room. You stiffened when you saw the horses waiting for you. “Never ridden? Loki teased you.

    You shook your head emphatically. “I’ve never seen a real horse,” you told him softly. “Animals are terrified of werewolves,” you explained. “Occasionally dogs like us, but everything else is terrified,”

    Loki chuckled. “Our steeds are made of sterner stuff,” he reassured you warmly and led you over to the beautiful black stallion. He was right that the stallion didn’t balk at meeting you. Delighted, you pet him and stroked his nose cooing over the horse. Loki chuckled. “Come on, darling. There are many more wonders of Asgard than an animal who isn’t afraid of you,” he told you warmly. You grinned at him and your wolf ears appeared in your excitement. You flushed and reached up your hands to cover them. Loki grabbed your wrists before you could. “Wolves are _treasured_ here, my little wolf. You do not need to hide here, my love,” he told you warmly. You nodded, but got the wolf calm enough to dismiss the ears anyway. You didn’t want to advertise what you were, despite Loki’s reassurances. He swung gracefully into the saddle and reached a hand down for you. You reached your hand up and he swung you up easily onto the horse behind him. You eeped at how _tall_ the horse was and wrapped your arms firmly around his waist. He chuckled at your reaction and clucked the horse into a gallop, racing Thor down the rainbow bridge. You giggled in delight at the speed of the horses and the silliness of your boys.

    There were hostlers waiting to take the horses at the end of the bridge. Loki dismounted and reached up to help you when he had, his hands on your waist to lift you off of the horse. “You’re freakishly strong,” you told him as he did.

    He laughed. “I am a god, darling,” he reminded you warmly.

    “High and mighty god,” you teased, then found yourself staring in awe at the beautiful golden palace the lay before you and the golden city around you.

    “Annoying puppy,” he countered and kissed the top of your head. “You need a costume change,” he told you with a smirk and leaned down to kiss you. His magic shimmered around you and you were suddenly wearing a gorgeous floor length dress.

    “Loki...” you told him softly, looking at the gorgeous flowy dress in a muted forest green with a soft gold wrap.

    He pressed a kiss to your forehead. “You have to dress as an Asgardian while you’re here, darling. No jeans on Asgard,” he teased. You huffed at him and he laughed. “I _told_ you I was bringing you here to pamper and treat like a princess like you deserve,”

    “We do have a couple of stops before you can get to torturing your lady with pampering,” Thor laughed.

    Loki sighed. “That we do,” he turned to you. “There’s a few introductions we need to do before I can get to pampering you,” he explained.

    “You’re going to take her to Mother first, aren’t you?” Thor teased.

    Loki’s cheeks turned a little red and he glared at Thor. “I’m not taking her to the Allfather or your idiot friends first, so yes. I am taking her to meet Mother first,” he told Thor hotly. You laughed at the silly boys. Loki took your hand and placed it on his arm as his clothes shimmered into proper Asgardian clothes too.

    The three of you entered the palace and the boys began to point out interesting things in their gorgeous home. You knew they were princes. You knew they had grown up in a palace. But this place was _huge_ and gorgeous, and... and... you didn’t have words for it. You’d never seen anywhere like this. There were castles on Earth, not that you’d seen any of them“Thor! You’re home!” the loud voices called. “And you brought Loki and his Lady with you!” they called. Three men and a woman dressed in armor came over to you. Loki stiffened when they were in sight and sighed.

    “Thor’s idiot friends,” he told you softly. They all hugged Thor, clapping his back and generally being loud and boisterous. You felt Loki stiffen next to you. He didn’t want to be hugged. He didn’t want to deal with these morons who were Thor’s friends and not his. You saw the careful court mask fall into place and realized that these people had been among those who had hurt Loki all the years he was here. Not on purpose of course, but they were Thor’s friends and had been only grudging to Thor’s misfit little brother.

    They were loud and boisterous and hurting your Loki with the type of attention he didn’t want. You couldn’t allow it. You couldn’t allow them to be mean to your Loki. They all reminded you of Stark, making jokes at the younger prince’s expense. It upset the wolf that her mate was sad by these people.

    “I would rather if your idiot friends did _not_ decide to hug me or upset my lady,” Loki told them.

    They ignored him.

    You snarled a warning and they paused to give you a look. “Is that a sound Midgardian mortals usually can make?” the tall blond one asked stupidly.

    The biggest one ignored the warning and went to hug Loki anyway. That was the last straw for your wolf. Between one breath and the next you had shifted to wolf and put yourself between Loki and Thor’s idiot friends, growling a warning at them to leave your Loki alone

    “That.... is a wolf...” the blond one said stupidly. “Can _all_ Midgardians turn into wolves?”


	56. Chapter 56

    Loki chuckled and pet the top of your head to calm you. “Easy, darling. The morons aren’t going to hurt us,” he told you warmly. You stopped growling at the morons and sat next to Loki, letting him pet you. He chuckled and ruffled your fur. The morons continued to stare. “Sweetheart, maybe you should turn back now,” Loki suggested. You huffed and licked his hand, but shifted back to human, your Asgardian dress shimmered back into place without leaving you bare for an instant. Loki really had gotten the spell working properly.

    “To answer your questions, no, not all Midgardians can turn into wolves. That would be awesome if they could, and much less trouble for the werewolves having to hide what we are. I’m also not mortal,” you teased them, smirking at their confusion.

    “You’re not...mortal?... but you’re from Midgard,” one of them said stupidly.

    You laughed. “Lo? Are Thor’s friends usually so dumb?” you whined, teasingly.

    “Yes,” Loki replied dryly and they growled and whined at him that they weren’t dumb. When they stopped whining, Loki addressed them again. “Darling, these are Thor’s moronic friends, known as the Warriors Three, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg, and this is Lady Sif, one of the fiercest warriors in Asgard,” he nodded politely to the lady in armor who had approached and was obviously Thor’s friend, but was apparently not lumped in with the morons. “This is my lady Y/N, Omega of the Alpha werewolf pack on Midgard.” You all exchanged pleasantries.

    “And what _exactly_ is a werewolf?” Fandral asked.

    “A subspecies of human who are immortal and have the ability to turn into wolves among other things,” Loki explained quickly. “As my lady so kindly demonstrated for you already.” His voice was still amused at how confused Thor’s idiot friends were.

    They seemed to finally recover, though. “A species of Midgardian who turns into wolves?” Lady Sif asked, nearly reverently. The boys were getting the same awed, revered expressions. You smirked at Sif’s question and with a moment of concentration had shifted forms so your wolf-ears were out and your eyes were blue. Loki kissed the top of your head.

    “She really is a wolf,” Fandral said stupidly, his eyes full of wonder and awe.

    “Thor’s friends are weird,” you informed Loki, unused to this weird awe as a form of attention.

    Loki chuckled. “That they are, my darling,” he told you warmly. “And I _did_ warn you that wolves are treasured on Asgard. Thor’s idiot friends just don’t know how to show their appreciation for the gift in their presence,” Loki explained. “Come on, little wolf, let’s leave them to pick their jaws up off the floor and compose themselves like nobles of Asgard are supposed to behave. Really, they are acting as if they have never seen a wolf before,” Loki rolled his eyes and you laughed and nearly vanished your wolf-ears. Loki caught your expression and kissed your wolf ears in turn to stop you. “Really, darling, you do not need to hide here,” Loki reminded you softly as he led you away from Thor’s moronic friends.

    “You keep saying that, but even Thor’s friends couldn’t deal with what I am,” you told him softly. Loki hugged you to him.

    “They were just surprised, little wolf. We unkindly did not warn them what you are. Had I known it would upset you, I would have told them. They will be just fine once they adjust to their worldviews being broken,” he reassured you quickly. “Mother knows and I swear she will love you,”

    “Loki...” you told him doubtfully.

    He stopped in the hall and stepped in front of you to face you. His fingers were under your chin, forcing you to meet his eyes. Damn Alpha traits acting up again. “You do _not_ need to hide what you are here,” Loki told you firmly. “I have told you before. Wolves are treasured. I promise you, love. I swear on all that I am that I would not lie to you, or deceive you ever, but especially not on something as important as this. I promise, you love, you’re safe here in whatever form you choose to be. The people would treat you like a princess simply because I am courting you. They will treat you like a goddess because you can turn into a wolf. You’ll see,” he promised and leaned down to kiss you and kissed you well. You kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck. He broke the kiss after a long minute “So please don’t hide, darling. Give them a chance,”

    You nodded. “Alright,” you told him shyly, but trusted Loki. He was right, he wouldn’t tell you to do anything that would put you in danger or hurt you. So you bravely left your wolf-ears out, and your wolf was pleased.

    Loki led you through the golden halls of the palace, pointing out places of interest and finally. “This is the healing wing. Mother’s domain. She rules over the magicians of the realm and especially the healers, since she’s the strongest healer in the realm,” Loki explained proudly as he opened the door to the healing wing. A woman with golden hair and a long golden dress looked up from what she was working on. A bright smile lit her face as she stood. Loki strode forward to meet her, pulling you with him.

    “Loki! You’re home!” she greets him warmly and Loki dropped your arm when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. His warm went around her as well. “I’ve missed you, my son,”

    “And I, you, Mother,” he told her warmly. The sight of him and his affection with his mother was heartwarming and something you realized you’d never properly experienced. She kissed his other cheek before she would consent to letting him go. “Mother, may I introduce my lady: Y/N, Omega of the Alpha werewolf pack on Midgard. Darling, this is my mother, Frigga, queen of Asgard.”

    “It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am,” you said shyly, keeping your eyes down, head bowed, a submissive wolf’s greeting to a higher ranking one.

    You weren’t expecting her to hug you. “It’s wonderful to meet you, dear,” she told you so warmly that it nearly brought tears to your eyes. “My sons have told me all about you. It is a joy not only to have an honored wolf in our midst, but more importantly to properly meet the woman my son loves so dearly,”

    Her words warmed your heart. You were accepted as her daughter within a minute of meeting her. Though you had no idea how it was possible, she had claimed you as her daughter more completely than your own mother ever had. It broke your heart and warmed it all at the same time. It hurt that your mother had never truly loved you. But it was amazing that Loki’s mother had taken you in.

    And you’d been afraid she would hate you for being a monster.


	57. Chapter 57

    You spent a long time in the hospital wing. Frigga wanted to have tea and chocolate cake with Loki and get to know you, so you sat in her office with her and got to know the gentle, caring queen. You would see how much she loved Loki by her interactions with him. She was also immensely interested in you. She wanted to know _everything_ and somehow got you talking about everything she wanted to know. She didn’t even make it _sound_ like she was grilling you, and yet she grilled you on all the details of your life, your abilities, your schooling, your job at Stark Industries. You don’t know how long she got you to talk about yourself, while Loki, the horrible cheat kept you calm so you’d keep talking by petting your hair and scratching behind your ears.

    Cheater.

    It didn’t help that your wolf liked Frigga and thought she was a proper mom, so she wanted to tell her everything.

    Damn wolf.

    You don’t know how long you sat talking with Frigga before one of the servants interrupted. “Your majesty, I apologize for the interruption, but your husband wishes to meet the Midgardian guest,” the servant announced. You felt all the color drain from your face. Loki’s stories of Odin did not paint him in a pleasant light and you didn’t think he was going to like you, even if wolves were inexplicably loved here. Frigga dismissed the servant with a kind thanks.

    Loki leaned over and kissed your cheek. “Don’t fret, little wolf. Father insists on meeting all visitors to the palace and I will be with you the entire time,” he reassured you gently as he stood and offered you his hand. You took it nervously and bid Frigga goodbye before Loki led you to the throne room. You kept your hand tightly on Loki’s arm as you walked with him through the halls of the palace. “Darling, it will be alright. Wolves are cherished here,” he reassured you again. “It will only be a couple of minutes. He just wishes to meet visitors to the palace,”

    “I hope so,” you said doubtfully as you drew strength from your wolf before you accidentally got Loki on edge. Loki didn’t react well if you were stressed out or sad. It was the alpha tendencies showing through, but they wouldn’t help right now. So you borrowed strength from your wolf and tried to look like you belonged as Loki led you up the aisle of the throne room to where Odin sat waiting on his throne. You dipped a proper curtsy, having been taught how by Loki. It hadn’t exactly been something you needed to know in the compound.

    “What is our guest’s name?” Odin demanded after he allowed you to rise. You could tell by just those few words that he disliked you. On sight. Loki and Thor had already told Odin about you. There was no reason for Odin to ask who you were.

    Loki’s court mask didn’t slip when he replied “This is my lady, Y/N of the Alpha werewolf pack on Midgard,” he told Odin calmly, not letting any of his emotion seep into his voice, but you could sense his hackles rising at the insult to you, moreso than at the insult to himself. Odin should have cared more about who Loki was courting, as the king if not as Loki’s father, adopted or no.

    After that the interrogation began. You didn’t remember what all Odin asked. You were too busy being terrified the entire time. He wanted to know your powers. He wanted a demonstration. He was disappointed you didn’t do more than turn into a wolf at will and extend peace to the pack. You had no peace now and saw Loki getting riled up in agitation at all of Odin’s questions, since they were upsetting you. You took a deep breath. You had to find some calm in order to share it with Loki. He was wolf enough and Alpha enough to be calmed by your Omega abilities, as long as you found some calm to share with him. So you dove into your abilities while you mouth answered whatever stupid question Odin was asking and found some calm and peace to share with your Loki. He calmed next to you and relaxed. Odin actually seemed impressed with that as his own emotions cooled in your presence. Odin asked more and more questions before he finally dismissed you, and told Loki to remain behind.

    Eavesdropping is not something one should ever condone.

    And yet

    You hovered outside of the throne room doors, and didn’t let Odin know that you could hear him clearly from where you were, though Loki would know, especially with your wolf ears out.

    “I do not care if she is a wolf. She is an unsuitable match for you. You’re a prince of Asgard. It would be one thing were she a noble of Midgard, but she is a commoner at best. At best. Her kind are shunned there and hunter. There is no power to be gained by this union. You should be courting a lady of Asgard, or a princess from one of the other realms. You know your duty to the throne!” Odin roared at Loki.

    “The law of this realm is that any may marry whomsoever they wish,” Loki replied calmly. “I will not wed for political reasons. I will not wed for power. I will not wed some feather-brained court lady. I will not end the courtship of the lady who has won my heart, who cares for me so deeply and who I love with all that I am, just because you do not approve of the union. She is perfect for me and I will not break things off with her just because you feel she is unworthy,”

    “SHE TURNED YOU INTO A MONSTER!” Odin roared.

    “I was _already_ a monster!” Loki roared right back, his temper finally snapping. “Or is my heritage only important when it is convenient to you? My lady loves me despite my heritage, and sometimes because of it. She is no monster. And I am no more a monster for having been infected by one of the wolves,” he added hotly before Odin tried to claim that you had infected Loki. You hadn’t and he wasn’t a full werewolf, though you still didn’t know all the implications of his infection.

    “I love her more than anything in all the nine realms and I would be beyond honored if she will agree to be my wife when I ask it of her,” Loki snarled at Odin and you had the feeling he had forgotten you could overhear.


	58. Chapter 58

“When I ask it of her”

When I ask it of her?

Loki was... planning on asking you to marry him?

When... not if... he said “when”

And Loki was nothing if not careful with his words.

He wanted to ask you to marry him.

You couldn’t believe it. Why would he want to marry you? It took you what felt like a long time to remind yourself that just because your old pack didn’t value you for anything more than you ability to procreate didn’t mean that Loki felt the same way. He didn’t even just value you for your abilities. He valued you for yourself, for your personality, your wit and intelligence, your ability to keep him on his toes. In short, he loved you for you, nothing more, nothing less.

You shouldn’t have been surprised that he was contemplating asking you to marry him.

Your thoughts were interrupted by Loki storming out of the throne room. He stopped short when he saw you and you saw him try to school his expression. You went to him and wrapped your arms around him, letting your peace and calm surround you both. You felt him relax as his arms wrapped around you. He nuzzled your hair, taking in your scent and that seemed to calm him further.

“It’s alright, Lo,” you told him softly, gently as he held you for long minutes.

“How much did you hear?” he asked just as softly and you could feel his tension returning at the realization that you might’ve overheard his confession that he wanted to marry you.

“Your Father doesn’t like me,” you told him with a careful amount of whine in your voice that he would think that was everything you’d bothered to listen to, without you having to lie to him. As you’d said before, werewolves were good at lying with the truth.

“No. He doesn’t,” Loki said softly, sadly. “But his opinion hardly matters to me, and has mattered less since I found out he had lied to me about my birth parents my entire life. He will get over it.”

You stood up on your toes to kiss him “I’m sure it will. So what shall we do now that that trial is over, oh high and mighty god?” you teased, hoping to lighten his mood.

He laughed. “I was planning on taking you to go play outside, annoying puppy,” he told you warmly. You wrapped your arms around one of his.

“Let’s go then,” you told him brightly, nearly bouncing in excitement to see more of his home. He chuckled and led you out of the palace into the gardens. The gardens were beautiful and smelled amazing and were full of so many new flowers, things you couldn’t even imagine before now. “They’re so beautiful and smell so lovely,” you told Loki brightly as you explored the paths through the gardens. You leaned down to smell one of the wonderful new flowers. “I’ve never smelled anything like them!” you added in delight.

He chuckled. “You are adorable, little wolf,” he told you warmly, enjoying watching you with the flowers instead of looking over them himself. Of course he didn’t, these were the gardens he likely grew up playing in and probably knew like the back of his hand.

You flushed at his comment, though. “What? I’ve never smelled flowers like these before,” you reminded him a bit defensively.

He chuckled again. “Adorable curious puppy,” he teased as you went to go investigate more unfamiliar flowers.

You spent the whole day in the gardens and even had a picnic lunch, enjoying the day outside in the fresh air that wasn’t of Earth. It was all so different, but wonderful.

You made it back inside the palace for dinner and Loki lead you right up to the head table to sit between himself and his mother, right alongside the royal family. You knew it was making a statement that you were sitting there, and you couldn’t help blush at the implication. You didn’t belong among royalty and yet Thor and Frigga accepted you there as if it were perfectly normal that a girl with wolf ears was sitting among them. At least it was fairly normal for Thor. None of the court seemed to think it was weird that you wore your wolf ears, instead, they seemed in awe of you and you kept hearing whispers about how lucky they were to have a lady wolf in their presence, how honored the Midgardians were to have such beings living among them.

After dinner there was dancing and you understood why Loki had demanded you learn how to dance with him these past few months. You were nowhere near good at it yet, but you could make your way through the moves and weren’t tripping over your own feet. Loki was also a strong lead and kept you from looking too terrible. While you weren’t the best dancer, it was a _lot_ of fun to dance with him, and you could see how much he loved it. You saw it when you were learning to dance with him as well. He had insisted it was one of the few things he loved on Asgard and one of the things he’d sorely missed.

You danced the night away with your Loki, occasionally dancing with Thor or one of his idiot friends, but most of your dances were with Loki, which is exactly how you wanted it.

After the last dance of the night, Loki pulled you to him and kissed you well in front of the entire court. You kissed him back just as well and didn’t mind at all that you had an audience.

Loki led you through the palace halls, though you were dead on your feet as you walked. It had been a long, full day and you had to admit that Loki had worn out even your boundless energy. Loki led you into a gorgeous suite of rooms. “These are my chambers. Mother set up a suite of rooms for you, but I thought you would be more comfortable not sleeping alone,” Loki told you with a smirk. You couldn’t argue with that, you were an incorrigible cuddler. Plus this was a strange place and you didn’t want to be alone in a strange environment. You’d been hurt to much to trust that easily.

You were so dead on your feet that Loki had to help you out of your dress and into one of his tunics to wear as pajamas. You curled up with him in the bed and were asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow, a warm, happy smile on your face.


	59. Chapter 59

“Come on, little wolf, it’s time to wake up,” Loki told you as he gently shook you awake. You cracked open your eyes and saw that the sun wasn’t even up yet. You had a rule about being up before the sun: except for class and work you refused.

“Lo, the _sun_ isn’t even awake yet,” you whined and cuddled back up with Loki, snuggling into his arms as you tried to tug the blankets better around yourself. Except the annoying god was pulling the blankets _off_ of you and sitting up. “Loki~” you whined as he made you sit up. You looked over at him with sleep bleary eyes. It had been early in the morning when you’d finally gone to bed and it was _still_ early in the morning.

He chuckled. “Come along, silly puppy. We have plans today which involve you being awake,” he teased. You stuck your tongue out at him, but after rubbing your eyes, finally consented to getting out of bed. “Good puppy,” he told you with a smirk.

You rolled your eyes. “Annoying god,” you grumbled. He laughed and joined you getting out of the bed. “What are we doing that means we have to be up so early?” you whined as Loki pressed a bundle of clothes into your hands. You sneezed automatically at his use of magic when he summoned the clothes.

“We’re going out and I’m showing you more of Asgard,” he told you warmly. “You’ll see soon,” he turned you by your shoulders and steered you toward an adjacent room. “The bathing room is through here. Don’t fall asleep, or I shall have to come in there after you,” he warned. You growled something unflattering at him and ducked into the bathroom to take care of necessities and dress in whatever he’d handed you. You were expecting another dress and instead found a very comfortable pair of black pants, designed for your tail, a black undershirt and a green tunic. You came back out to find Loki dressed similarly. “You look lovely as ever, little wolf,” he told you brightly.

“No dress today?” you asked him, amused. You’d been under the impression that all women wore dresses all the time.

“Not until dinner. We are going riding this morning,” he told you warmly, letting you in on at least some of his plans so you wouldn’t worry. “And don’t fret. The horses are well trained. They will not fear having a wolf among them,” he reassured you.

“You’ve thought of everything,” you told him and went to him to steal a kiss.

“Of course I did,” he told you smugly and kissed the top of your head, between the wolf-ears there. “Come along, little wolf, we do not wish to be late,” he told you and offered you his arm. You took it and walked with him down to the stables.

You stiffened when you got there. Not only were you and Loki going out, but Thor, Frigga, Odin, and Lady Sif were all going as well.

Loki chuckled. “Surprise, little wolf,” Loki told you warmly. “Mother wished to go riding with us, so naturally the Allfather and my oaf of a brother wanted to as well,”

“And Lady Sif?” you asked as Loki led you over to the group.

He chuckled. “Father wishes for Thor to choose to court Lady Sif,” he explained quietly. “It is not going very well so far, but they have been friends for centuries, so mayhaps my brother will get his head out of his ass soon and realize that Sif is perfect for him,”

“My head is not in my ass,” Thor said pleasantly as he came to meet you and kissed your cheek. “Good morning, Lady wolf, I’m not kissing you, brother,” he told Loki.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Good, I’d hate to have to stab you in front of Mother. It upsets her so,” he teased and you all laughed. Morning greetings were passed around and Loki led you over to the horses. “This lovely little mare has been picked out for you, my darling,” he told you brightly as he introduced you to the sweet little horse who wasn’t at all afraid of you.

“I don’t know how to ride,” you reminded Loki softly.

He chuckled. “Don’t fret, dear. You have a natural grace and we’re just riding at a walk. You’ll be fine and we’ll teach you more properly later,” he told you and helped you onto the horse’s back. He showed you how to hold the reins, gave you a very basic rundown of what to do, and reassured you again that you didn’t have to worry, the horse would follow the others. You mostly just had to not fall off.

“It’s really tall up here,” you told him nervously.

He chuckled. “You’ll be just fine, my brave little wolf,” he told you and swung gracefully into the saddle of his horse nearby.

“Showoff,” you told him a bit nervously.

You had nothing to be afraid of. The group got moving shortly after and your little mare happily went with the others, following behind Sif’s horse. Odin was riding Slepnir, the eight legged horse that Loki insisted he did _not_ give birth to, with Frigga riding a beside him, managing to ride side saddle somehow, a feat that you couldn’t comprehend. Sif and Thor followed them, followed by you and Loki.

You enjoyed the peaceful ride, chatting with Loki as you got to see more of the country he grew up in. You rode for a long while, having breakfast in the saddle that Loki conjured for you all. Loki told you stories of various places, plants, and wildlife you saw as you were riding. You stopped briefly in a village so Frigga could make sure they didn’t need any healing and Odin could get a report from the mayor, or whatever the village’s equivalent was called.

You stopped at the edge of a lake and Loki and Frigga set up a picnic lunch, though their use of magic had you sneezing uncontrollably as they used so much of it all at once to set up the picnic. It was a huge feast as well, but barely fed all of the Asgardians and one werewolf. Frigga and even Odin told stories along with the rest of you while you ate. Odin still didn’t like you, but wasn’t openly hostile about it, so you both pretended that he didn’t hate you on sight.

It was a wonderful outing.

Until the monsters, beasts? creatures? came out of the woods around you to attack your little group. Everyone stood in one movement, circling around Frigga as they drew their weapons. You shifted to wolf in the same movement, snarling at the monsters.

“Y/N, they’re weak on the underside of their necks,” Loki told you while Odin barked an order for Sif to protect the queen.

You bobbed your head to let Loki know you’d heard him and rushed toward the closest of the armored creatures. It was clear that magic just bounced off the things and blades were useless unless they could get under them. The Asgardians were too big to be able to get under the creatures easily, but you could. You left up from under the first one and locked your jaws in its jugular, spilling blue blood everywhere. You threw your body weight and threw the creature to the ground where the others could attack its defenseless underbelly. You moved on to the next creature, but it was bigger than the first, you weren’t going to be able to throw it. You rushed in anyway, you were faster than they were and the creatures couldn’t handle something darting in around their legs.

You shifted back to human under the largest one and a long blade appeared in your hand as you knew it would. You trusted Loki to know what you needed. You two fought well together by now. You thrust the blade deep into the creature’s heart and shifted back to run before it squashed you as it died.

All in all, it wasn’t that bad of a battle, once you opened up the creatures to be finished off by the others. They helped and covered you until you could get the monsters in position to be finished off by the others, but they had a hard time dealing with the armor. You didn’t.

You yelped when one of them landed on you hard when it fell. You managed to squirm you way out form under it while Loki rushed over to help. “Are you alright?” he asked. You nodded and rushed off to the next creature, though you had to be careful as you were limping now, though only slightly while the adrenaline was pumping through you.

“Wolf!” Sif called as she was holding off the last creature with a long bladed staff while Frigga threw magic at it ineffectively. You ran to them with all that you were worth and leapt, latching your jaws into the underside of its throat. You shifted back to human while it howled in pain. There was a blade in your hand and you slew the creature, which landed at the queen’s feet when it died.

You turned to Frigga. “Are you alright?” you asked her as the blade vanished from your hand.

She nodded and gave you a reassuring smile. “That was impressively done, darling,” she told you warmly. You flushed at the praise from the queen.

Loki rushed over to you. “Are you alright, sweetheart?” he asked you with true concern. He’d seen you get squashed.

“As well as I can be considering that I got squashed by an armored elephant thing,” you told him dryly. His concerned look just deepened. “I’m fine, Lo,” you told him firmly and leaned up to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around you, glad that you were safe.

You couldn’t help noting that Odin looked impressed with you and your skills.

Maybe even a monster like you had skills worth considering after all.

You tried not to get your hopes up, but maybe, maybe he was beginning to change his mind about you.


	60. Chapter 60

Loki insisted that you ride on his horse with him back to the palace.You didn’t blame him.You’d changed to wolf and back multiple times in a very short period of time while fighting giant armored elephant monsters.You’d also gotten squashed by said armored elephant monsters.So you rode back to the palace cradled in Loki’s lap. You minded oh so much.It was safe in his arms and your horse’s reins were tied to Loki’s horse so it would stay with the group, though you’d been reassured that it would come anyway.Apparently Asgardian horses were smart.You didn’t know if that was typical or not.Nor did it matter.

“Let the Allfather think you were injured saving Mother,” Loki whispered in your ear.“It’s not a lie, you _were_ injured.He knows how much effort you put in to saving her, though she wasn’t yours to save,”

“Of course I’d save her,” you protested indignantly.He should know you better than that. 

Loki chuckled.“Yes, darling.I know you would, but he does not.You are not from here.You are a guest.There is no reason for you to have jumped into that battle at least not from his perspective.It won’t change his opinion alone, but knowing that you were willing to fight and sacrifice for someone who is not yours to protect _will_ earn you points with him.Trust me, I know how his mind works,”

You nodded and curled yourself in his arms, laying your head on his shoulder.You were tired from changing forms so many times during the fight.And this was a much better way to ride a horse.There were a lot of activities that were much better curled in Loki’s arms.

*

Odin’s attitude toward you changed dramatically after the fight.He had seen your skills and was impressed with what he saw.You were a trained warrior as well as being an honored wolf.Loki did as he’d promised and showed you the wonders of Asgard and how a princess should be treated. The people basically worshipped you and kept trying to give you offerings, which was strange when you were so used to hiding what you were all the time back home. 

There were markets to explore.You and Loki rode out to various sites around the realm and he showed you his favorite haunts.You saw the library, annoyed Thor’s idiot friends, visited the gardens.You spent quite a lot of time with Frigga. There were servants to see to your every whim.

It was a strange experience and you weren’t sure you could ever get used to it.But you loved every moment of the attention and love of everyone around you. 

After a couple weeks on Asgard you looked to Loki “Do you have an almanac for Asgard?” You asked.You didn’t know how long you were staying here. Loki said he’d cleared the trip with Stark and Pepper so your job would be waiting for you when you got home.They all wanted you to have a good time and help make up for some of your shitty childhood.All the pampering on this trip was definitely doing that. 

Loki chuckled.“I don’t need one.The full moon is next week, darling.Don’t fret. I have plans for us for it,” he told you warmly and kissed you.

*

The day of the full moon you slept in late, curled up with Loki as per usual.You expected to wake up with moon fever as usual, but there was none.You felt perfectly normal.And that was confusing.Loki was confused too.He’d been fully prepared to pamper you the entire day and care for you through the moon fever.Instead he had a werewolf to entertain, but you enjoyed a nice quiet day in the library, resting since you would have a busy evening playing in the woods as a wolf all night.

*

Late that afternoon, the pair of you made your way deep into the royal forest to a wide open clearing near a lake.It was a beautiful spot and you had a lovely picnic dinner at the lake’s edge.You watched the sunset with Loki and watched the moon rise, curled up with him with your head on his shoulder.

You watched both full moons rise in the sky.

And watched.

And waited.

And the moon didn’t call you.

You looked at Loki confused. He grinned over at you.“Looks like the moon doesn’t make you play with her on Asgard,” he told you warmly.

You grinned at him in reply.“It feels so wonderful to see the full moon and not be forced to listen to her call,”

“Do you want to play in the woods anyway?” He asked you while you enjoyed your staring at the moon.You nodded, having been prepared for a run in the woods tonight.You shifted forms and howled a greeting to the moons in the sky.Loki joined you a moment later and his song joined yours. 

You ran and played with Loki in wolf form under the stars. 

And your wolf chose that night to officially claim her mate under the light of the full moon.While you’d had plenty of sex with him in human form, you’d never while in wolf forms. 

Until tonight. 

And while your wolf initiated the activity, you never would have unless Loki wanted it as well.And… well.. he was perfectly willing and able.It was just as perfect in wolf form as it was in human.

And you knew in that act that your wolf would never want or accept a different mate.

No matter what happened in your human forms, the wolf had chosen Loki forever.


	61. Chapter 61

The next few weeks in Asgard flew by.You spent almost every moment with Loki.The pair of you explored the gardens.He took you to the markets and showed you the sights of the city.You explored all of his favorite places in Asgard.You also spent plenty of time with his mother and Thor and his idiot friends.You sparred with Lady Sif and she taught you new techniques.She was the goddess of war after all and an excellent fighter.She was also used to training the female warriors on Asgard, and was a good teacher for you.

You still couldn’t believe the reactions of the people to you.You were expecting to be well known because of your relationship with Loki and your friendship with Thor.You were used to being famous on Earth for being part of the Avengers, so it was nothing new.You expected some deference since you were being courted by one of the princes.You were _not_ expecting them to practically worship you.The people you saw actually looked disappointed if you weren’t wearing your wolf ears when you were out among them.They _wanted_ to see the wolf and she loved every moment of it.She loved that these people loved her and praised her, just for being her.

You were also a little surprised to find you were perfectly safe in the palace.You were expecting it to be safe, of course.You weren’t expecting the hoard of servants to see to your every possible need.You weren’t expecting guards to walk you wherever you wanted to go if Loki wasn’t around, or for servants to give you directions and be so helpful.You weren’t expecting the nobles to go out of their way to offer to help you with anything and everything you could possibly need.

Loki had said you would be treated like a princess. 

He hadn’t lied.

*

One morning, Odin called Loki to do something for him.Some magic that was vital for the realm or defenses or something else you didn’t understand.What you knew was that you were losing Loki for the day and he had to spend it in the company of Odin.So he was going to be in a terrible mood when he finally got done with whatever spell Odin wanted. Plus he would be power drained which would just put him in a worse mood.

But you didn’t know what to do with a day in Asgard without him.An hour here or there without him wasn’t bad, you could entertain yourself that long, but an entire day?This wasn’t your home, much as everyone was nice to you.

Thor came over to you after breakfast.“Lady Wolf, Lady Sif, the warriors three, and I are going out to hunt an elk for the feast tonight?Would you care to join us?” He asked you with a smile, offering you an activity for the day. 

You nodded enthusiastically.“Sounds like fun!The elk is being used for dinner, right?Not just a trophy?”You would hunt to eat, but you refused to hunt simply for sport.If it was sport _and_ a meal, that was also a different story. You had standards on hunting, but Thor seemed to understand that.

He nodded.“The elk is specifically to eat at the feat tonight,” he reassured you.You nodded and bounced in delight. 

“Let’s go, then!” You told him brightly, grabbing his hand to tug him to wherever the hunt was starting from. 

He laughed his big booming laugh.“Alright, Lady Wolf,” he gestured to his friends and you all headed out to the stables so they could get their horses.You would be going on foot, which was a relief as you still didn’t ride well.The warriors were all chatting and joking all the way to the stables and still when they’d mounted.Fandral offered you his hand, an invitation to ride behind him when he saw that a horse wasn’t brought for you.You grinned at him and shifted into your wolf form.Everyone laughed at Fandral’s shocked expression.You howled at him and barked a laugh when his horse shied and tried to bolt. 

Thor led the way to the path in the royal forest with you trotting along beside his horse.He stopped once you’d entered the forest.“We last saw the elk around here.Do you know what elk smells like?” He asked you.You sniffed around, and whined when you couldn’t get a good scent.Thor dismounted and held out a tuft of fur for you.“Here, try this,” he told you gently.You sniffed the fur and sneezed when you had the scene.Thor chuckled and remounted while you sniffed for the trail.A minute later you wagged your tail with a soft yip and rushed off into the woods after the elk.The warriors and Thor were on your tail.It was a fun chase through thewoods and at the end, you found the huge buck.“Careful,” Thor warned you, but it was too late for such nonsense.The boys shot arrows at it, but before the elk could flee, you’d leapt for his throat and had him dead on the ground before he knew what was coming.You stepped aside to clean your muzzle in a nearby stream while Thor and the boys dealt with the elk.

They all congratulated you and themselves all the way back to the palace.

*

Loki picked out a lovely green floor length dress with long draping sleeves and a golden belt with a soft golden wrap to go over it for you that evening.It was wonderful and gorgeous and _so_ soft and elegant. “Lo, this is too much,” you protested.

He chuckled and kissed your cheek.“Nothing is too much for you, my darling,” he told you warmly.He was dressed extra well tonight too. 

“Is something going on tonight?” You asked him, wondering why the extra formal finery.

Loki shook his head.“This is just the last big feast before we return to Midgard.We’ll have a smaller family dinner tomorrow night and head back the next morning,” he explained and offered you his arm to escort you to dinner.As per usual, you felt like a princess with him.It was a sharp contrast from the barely civilized girl he’d met last year.

Dinner was fantastic.The cooks had done amazing with the elk you and the warriors had taken down, plus about twelve thousand other dishes for the occasion, before dessert.The desserts were to die for.Loki was in residence and the cooks went out of their way to make sure all of his favorite desserts were included.You loved how he lit up in delight as each new dessert was presented to him.

When the last of the dishes were cleared, Loki stood and offered you his hand with an elegant bow.“Would you grant me the honor of a dance, my lady?” He asked you formally. 

You grinned and took his hand.“The honor would be mine,” you replied, enjoying his silly gave of the extra formality.The pair of you made your way out onto the dance floor and Loki swept you into an elegant dance. You enjoyed every single moment of your dancing the night away.

Near midnight the last song for the evening was played, a slow romantic song.You and Loki danced it in the very center of the dance floor, with all of the other couples slowly circling around you.The music stopped suddenly and all eyes turned to you.

But you weren’t paying attention to what everyone else was doing.

You were focused on Loki. 

He took a step back from you.

And dropped to one knee.

He was on one knee.

Why?

Wait?

What?

 _I would be beyond honored if she will agree to be my wife when I ask it of her_ Loki’s words from the beginning of this trip replayed in your mind.

It didn’t erase your shock.Even though he’d said it then, you hadn’t quite believed it, not until this moment when he was on one knee in front of you, holding an open ring box in his hands. 

“My love, my darling, my little wolf, I have cared for you since the moment I met you and my love for you has only grown in the time we have known each other. We have been through our ups and downs and, through it all, I have realized that I never wish to spend another moment of another day without you at my side.I never thought I would find a friend on Midgard and not only have you become my best friend, but the light of my existence, and I cannot imagine a life without you in it.I wish nothing more than to spend the rest of our days together. So my love, will you do me the immense honor of becoming my wife?” He asked. You saw the vulnerability in his eyes, but you also saw a sense of surety.He wouldn’t have asked you in front of the entire court, in front of the entire court, in front of his family, if he hadn’t thought you would agree.

“Yes!” You replied when you broke through your shock. It wasn’t enough to tell him.“I want nothing more than to marry you,” you added, though those words still weren’t enough.

Loki lit up in delight.The ring box vanished and he slid a gold ring with a gorgeous diamond onto your finger before he stood and kissed you to the cheers of the entire court.


	62. Chapter 62

It was a long time before the roars of applause died down.Your arms remained wrapped around Loki’s neck and you smiled giddily up at him. You were engaged.You were going to marry Loki. You couldn’t believe you were going to marry Loki.He wanted you to marry him.And he loved you for you and not for your Omega powers, not for your status, not for the chance at werewolf offspring. 

He just loved you.

You stood up on your toes to kiss him again and he held you to him.“I love you, little wolf,” he told you warmly when he broke the kiss.“Never doubt that,” he added just as warmly.He knew your insecurities. With how the wolves had treated you, he understood well. He had his own share of them from how Odin had treated him for centuries. 

All that mattered, though, was that you loved each other.

Thor was the first to come over to you. He pulled you into a tight hug and you couldn’t help your tail wagging in pleasure at the warm hug. You liked Thor and you craved physical affection.The entire team knew it. Plus Thor was really warm and gave surprisingly good hugs.He let you go and clapped Loki on the shoulder. Loki did _not_ like hugs.Except from you.And his mother, though he’d never admit to that one.He barely admited that he tolerated your hugs. 

“Congratulations,” Thor told you both in his loud jovial way.You gave him a bright smile in return.Loki inclined his head, but you saw his warm, pleased smile anyway.He was glad that Thor was happy for him. 

You had to put up with congratulations all around from Loki’s family, from the court, from Thor’s idiot friends.Thor finally made a distraction so you and Loki could escape the congratulations.You were leaving early the next morning to head home.

Somehow Asgard felt just as much, if not more, like home. 

It wasn’t that you were treated like a princess, though that was nice.It wasn’t that the moon didn’t affect you and you could be as normal or strange as you chose.It wasn’t any of the benefits, servants, or pampering. The people here liked you for you.They worshipped you, yes, but they expected nothing of you.They didn’t expect or demand your calm and peace.They didn’t demand you to marry and have children.You could just… be you.

It was hard to get your mind around sometimes, but it felt like home.

The Avengers Tower felt like home too, but there were too many reminders of the past on Midgard. 

You admired the ring on your hand while you walked back to Loki’s suite.It was delicate and gorgous, but would hold up against your crazy life and all the combat you found yourself in.And the diamond was huge.As per usual with Loki’s gifts, the ring was gold.Loki noticed your gaze and lifted your hand to his lips, kissing your ring. 

“Second thoughts?” he asked you softly and you could hear the heartbreak in his voice.

You stopped in the hallway and grabbed his collar, pulling him down into a kiss.“Never,” you told him firmly when you broke the kiss, but still held him so he’d be forced to look you in the eye. You were nipping this self-doubt in the but. “I love you more than anyone or anything and I want nothing more than to be your wife,” you told him equally firmly. 

You saw his haunted doubtful expression melt into a proper smile. His green eyes lit up in delight and he just looked so happy with an innocence about him that had been lost long ago.He leaned in and kissed you.“And I wish for nothing more than to be your husband,” he told you, his lips brushing against yours as he spoke.

You smirked and kissed his nose, making him laugh.“Come along, high and mighty god. We have an early day tomorrow and you get stabby and homicidal without sleep,”

“Annoying puppy,” he replied, but let you take his hand and drag him along back to his suite.

You smirked at him.“But we can’t celebrate properly in the halls of the palace,” you teased, an innocent seductive quality to your tone.You knew he’d get it. His eyes lit up again and he rushed forward, tossing you over his shoulder.You laughed at his antics and smacked his back, not hard enough to hurt him, obviously just enough to display your joking annoyance at getting tossed over his shoulder.That was something Thor tended to do when irked.

“This is a much faster way to get to our celebration darling,” he told you warmly and teleported the pair of you to his suite where you indeed enjoyed a wonderful celebration together.

*

The next morning you got up early, said a lot of heartfelt goodbyes, especially to Frigga and made your way to the Bifrost to head home to Midgard and your friends at the tower.You saw that Loki didn’t want to leave home, he really didn’t want to leave Frigga and this magical realm.He was a prince here and the Master Magician.He wasn’t just Thor’s brother, or the man who had tried to take over the world.He wasn’t just another avenger.He was cherished, even if he didn’t know or understand it.

You took his hand in your as you headed for the Bifrost, reassuring him that he wasn’t alone, even on a realm that wasn’t his home. 

He gave you a warm smile and kissed the top of your head, reassured that you were here to support him, just as he was here to support you.


	63. Chapter 63

You stepped out of the bifrost to find the press surrounding the place next to the tower where the bifrost always materialized.That wasn’t atypical when Loki, and more especially Thor, came home from Asgard.The media tended to swarm the tower whenever they saw the bifrost.Hell, they swarmed whenever you were doing anything remotely interesting.Today was no different.

At least, you didn’t think it was at the time.

Until you saw that it was more than just reporters outside of your home.There were people holding signs too.“Guess they’re protesting something,” you told Loki, your arm still around his waist.You were all still wearing Asgardian clothes, Loki hadn’t bothered changing your clothes back when you’d be heading inside as soon as you got back. You were between the boys, their arms around your shoulders.It was to keep you safe on the bifrost.Or so they’d said. 

They were both Alpha males and sometimes overly charmed by your Omega qualities. They were also bound and determined to protect you.Which also meant they tended to touch you to make sure you were ok.And receive your comforting calm from being an Omega.They had already been family before and you loved your found family dearly.

They were about to be family for real.

And you minded the casual touches, the comfort of the team, the petting and cheek kisses.You minded oh so much. 

As in not at all. 

Loki kissed the top of your head.“Are you alright, darling? Traveling by bifrost is an experience,” he reminded you as if you didn’t know that already.It was definitely an experience and you had to admit that your stomach was queasier than you wanted to admit, but you were fine. 

You huffed and rolled your eyes.“I’m not a weakling, just because I’m an Omega,” you reminded Loki with a grin. 

He chuckled.“Of course not, puppy,” he teased you warmly, then pressed his lips to your hair.“Fiancee,” he corrected with such warmth and a touch of possessiveness to his voice.

You smiled and leaned up to kiss him.“Fiancé,” you agreed and you saw the bright grin on his face.If you had any doubts this was definitely what he wanted, they were gone now.

“Come along, lovebirds,” Thor teased you both and turned you to the press.“The sooner the reporters can take our pictures, the sooner we can rejoin our friends.”He was eager to get inside and see the rest of the team.You were eager to tell them your news and show off your ring.The sooner you dealt with the press, the sooner you could see your friends again.It had been over two months and you missed them terribly. 

You and Loki both huffed.Neither of you wanted to be in the news.You were so used to having to hide what you were and Loki still couldn’t believe that the people accepted him after he’d tried to take over the world.However, you’d all spent the last couple of months on Asgard being royalty (or close enough to it in your case) so you knew how to play nice to people paying attention to you. 

So you turned and put on a bright smile and posed between the two boys for the press.You let them get their pictures of you before your attention was drawn to the signs the protestors were holding.They said things like “Monster go home” “You’re not welcome here”

“We should get inside,” you whispered to Loki between your teeth as you smiled for the press.You didn’t want him to see the signs.You also didn’t want to draw attention to getting Loki out of here before he saw the signs.You didn’t want the reporters to see him saddened by the signs.Loki was good at hiding his emotions, but you didn’t want to risk it either.

He’d be so heartbroken if he saw signed calling him a monster. You’d spent so long convincing him that he wasn’t a monster as he had promised you that you weren’t one.You thought the people were over him trying to take over the Earth.It had been mind control after all.He was an Avenger now, after all.He’d saved the city so many times.People needed to give him a proper chance. 

You thought they had been.

Until the signs.

The reporters approached the three of you and the boys took point, they somehow shifted nearly imperceptibly to draw the attention to themselves.They were both overprotective and both of them were more used to being in the spotlight than you were.The entire team was overprotective of their little Omega.Yet, at the same time, they managed to appreciate your strength.They acknowledged you were a real person, a supernatural being capable of protecting yourself and others.You had assets for the team and they appreciated and loved you.You weren’t just a weakling to be protected. 

“How does it feel living with one of those creatures?”

“How can you stand that monster?”

“Is it true the bitches go into heat?”

The reporters questions didn’t make any sense.The one about the monster maybe… maybe about Loki, but the rest? 

“Is she a vicious killer like they say?

They made no sense. 

Unless…

No…

It couldn’t be. 

You looked closer at the signs.

They weren’t about Loki. 

“Bitch go back to the pack”

“No werewolves in New York”

“Monsters don’t belong here”

They weren’t about Loki at all.

There were pictures of werewolves in half-form looking like drooling crazy monsters.

Loki seemed to realize at the same time as you did.His arm tightened around you and he pulled you closer to his side.“Good idea,” he said.Thor’s arm dropped from around your shoulders and he moved between the press and you and Loki.The second he had, Loki teleported the pair of you back into the tower, letting Thor deal with the press.

The signs and protests hadn’t been about Loki at all.

They were about you.


	64. Chapter 64

Even after you reappeared, you just stared ahead of you in shock.Why did the people hate you?You’d lived in the tower for a year? Was it a year?It was hard to keep track with everything that had gone on.It seemed so long ago when you’d saved Pepper’s life as a lowly intern.You’d done nothing but help the team ever since.You became an Avenger.You helped people.All you wanted was to bring happiness and calm to those around you. 

That and marry Loki. 

But that was neither here nor there.

Loki’s arms wrapped around you and he held you to him as he stroked your hair, trying to keep you calm.No one wanted you crying.Omega tears would have the entire tower up in arms. And Loki would be first among them.Loki was already practically up in arms and only keeping a rein on his temper in order to keep you from sobbing your eyes out. 

Omega tears were a very powerful weapon.

Loki looked over your head at the others gathered in the common room.“What the Hel happened? Why are there protesters and signs over our Omega?” he snarled at them as if it were their fault that there were protesters.

“It wasn’t us, Loki,” Clint said quickly, holding his hands up placatingly.

“Kid, you might want to call that Alpha of yours.This was his doing,” Stark added when you turned to look at them.The team was looking nervous of Loki’s temper and reaction.Loki’s arms remained wrapped around you as you turned to look at the others. 

“What’s going on?” you asked the team softly.They would answer you and give you straight answers.You stepped properly into the room and took your spot on your usual couch. Loki came with you as you did and you curled up next to him on the couch while he pet your hair to keep you both calm.Thor finally made it into the common room.

“What is happening?” he asked as he took his own usual seat.

Nat sighed, but finally spoke up.She wasn’t one for long explanations usually, but she was also always calm and collected and Loki liked her, so she was one of the best to make the explanation “Shortly after you three went to Asgard, Fenrir had to announce the werewolves to the world,” you nodded along, Fenrir had been saying he was going to make the announcement before the wolves couldn’t hide anymore.With modern technology, recording equipment, and DNA testing, it was only a matter of time before the general population knew that werewolves were real.You knew he had been planning it, but hadn’t realized he was going through with it so soon.

“What happened?You said ‘had to’,” Loki pointed out.Loki was a stickler for word choice and meanings. 

Nat nodded.“One of the werewolves was outed when he shifted forms to save a group of school kids from a shooter.He took the bullets himself, much as you had to save Pepper.Fenrir thought it was a good PR story and told the man to come out of the closet as it were,” Nat explained.“He also outed you and a group of select others, military, police, those kinds of people,” you kept nodding along.You understood and had an idea where this story was going.

“Did the people just not accept it?” you asked her softly, tears coming to your eyes and Loki’s arm tightened around you.

Cap nodded. “We’re sorry, kid.Fenrir and the other wolves are dealing with the fallout.The press grasped onto the word werewolf and it hasn’t blown over yet.The people will get used to the idea in time,” he reassured you.

You weren’t reassured. People were stupid after all.

“What all has been said?” you asked them.

“Fenrir has only revealed that werewolves exist and you have to change at the full moon.The government hasn’t decided what to do yet, they’re in talks with Fenrir and the other leaders.Fury’s helping with Shield’s contacts,” Nat replied quickly.

“Why do they hate us?” you couldn’t keep the words from falling out of your mouth or the tears from spilling from your eyes.The werewolves who had been outed were all just helping people.They were heroes.You were arguably a hero. You lived and worked with superheroes on a daily basis.You helped people.

Why did they hate you? 

“They simply do not understand, dearheart,” Loki told you gently and kissed the top of your head.“They do not know how wonderful an Omega is, or how kindhearted you are.They know nothing of your people except what those movies show.You are strong and brave and the kindest, sweetest soul I have met in all the nine realms.And I will be more than overjoyed to call you my wife one day,” he told you and kissed the top of your head again. 

You relaxed in his arms.With Loki at your side, surely everything would be alright.


	65. Chapter 65

“Wife?” the team asked in shock at this sudden development. 

That broke through some of the dark cloud surrounding you.You jumped to your feet and quickly held out your left hand, showing off the ring. “Loki proposed while we were in Asgard!” you told them excitedly.Nat and Pepper complimented the ring while the guys congratulated Loki.

“So… when’s the wedding?” Nat teased, getting excited over the prospect.You understood her excitement. There were times, like this, when she was living vicariously through you.

You shrugged and glanced over at Loki. “We just got engaged, Nat,” you reminded her.You hadn’t even started on plans yet. The guys came over to your trio to congratulate you and ruffle your hair. You realized that they’d missed having you in the tower.They’d missed your puppy-like happiness and the peace and serenity you brought to the tower, to your misfit little pack.So you embraced them all, sharing your peace and love with them as they congratulated you.

“We will have to marry on Asgard,” Loki told you all.That got their hackles up, thinking they wouldn’t be invited to your wedding. Odin was quite insistent on not having mortals in his realm.He also disliked Midgardians and usually those two overlapped. 

Except in your case.

But you’d helped defend Frigga, so he’d come to like you.

Enough to let Loki propose without a fuss.

It helped that wolves were practically worshipped on Asgard.

Thor nodded his agreement when the team looked at him for confirmation.“Loki is a prince of Asgard. His wedding will be a multi-realm event,”

Loki nodded.“A royal wedding on Asgard is even larger than the royal weddings across the pond,” he explained.“There will be dignitaries visiting from all of the realms, including our friends from Midgard.Mother and I will be sure our friends will be able to attend our wedding,”

Thor nodded. “I will help as well,” he reassured you all quickly.Odin would listen to Frigga and Thor before he’d listen to Loki. 

You couldn’t help blanching, though.“There’s going to be dignitaries from all the realms?” you asked, overwhelmed.You just wanted to marry Loki.You didn’t want all this pomp and circumstance.You never expected or dreamed of a huge wedding.Hell, you’d spent most of your childhood expecting to be given to the strongest alpha. 

Which reminded you.

“My brothers need to be invited too,” you told Loki, worried he might say no, that he might not be able to accommodate that for you. 

Instead, he gave you a bright smile.“Of course, darling. They are you family, they will be welcome on Asgard,”

“Besides, you will be a princess once you are married,” Thor added.You just stared at him.You hadn’t put together that you’d be a princess.All you’d been thinking of was marrying Loki.

“I can’t be a princess!I’m a werewolf! I literally grew up raised by wolves and in the woods!” you reminded them, distressed at the idea.There was no way you were worthy to be a princess! Especially not of a place as sophisticated as Asgard.

Loki chuckled and pulled you into a hug, pressing a kiss to your hair.“Shh, dearheart, it will be alright,” he reassured you as he stroked your hair.“You will be a marvelous princess.Mother and I will teach you what you need to know and there is plenty of time for that. You will not be alone, ever again, my darling,” he continued and you relaxed in his arms.He always made the most bleak circumstances seem like they truly were going to be alright.

You leaned up and kissed him. “Thanks, Lo,” you told him warmly.“I should call Fenrir.I need to tell him the news and find out what’s going on with the wolves coming out,”

Loki nodded and kissed you softly.“I will be here,” he told you and settled on the couch to wait. 

You went up to your room to get your phone and paced your room as you called Fenrir.He answered on the first ring.“Daughter, you’re back from Asgard?” he asked unnecessarily.Cell phones didn’t work in Asgard.

“Yes, Grandfather, we just got back.There are protesters outside the tower, about me.What’s going on?” you asked him.Even with how upset you were about the protesters, you couldn’t snap at him.He was your alpha and even though you were outside the pack structure, you still didn’t want to upset him. 

He told you the same thing Nat had, explaining how the wolves had had to come out to the humans and the reasonings why.It wasn’t a long explanation, especially since it wasn’t new information.He did have some new instructions, though:“Since you’re already out to the public, I want you in the public eye.Go on as many missions with the Avengers as you can, let the people see you helping others.Paint the werewolves in a good light, let them see you as often as possible,” he told you. You heard the hesitation in the words.He was asking a lot of one of the omegas.He was asking you to put yourself in harm, which went against everything being an alpha was.

You knew what he wanted you to do.He wanted the world to see you helping people, to see you risking your life to save others.He wanted you to go to Tony’s parties and be kind and polite.He wanted you to wear your ears and tail in public.He wanted the public to see the heart of the wolves.

He wanted you to be the poster-child of the werewolves.

You weren’t sure you were up to the task, but there was only one answer you could give.

“Yes, Grandfather,”

You prayed to all of the gods that you were up to the task.


	66. Chapter 66

“Darling, you can’t just keep hiding in the tower forever,” Loki told you one morning, when you hadn’t left the tower weeks later.You missed Asgard desperately.There weren’t protesters outside your house on Asgard.The people worshipped you.You could actually leave your house without fear for your safety. 

Ok, maybe not.There were all sorts of monsters and such on Asgard.

You weren’t sure the people outside the tower were less of monsters than the creatures on Asgard.

“Lo, I can’t go out there,” you whined at him from where you were sitting on your shared bed, reading.“The protestors haven’t died down yet.”There were tears in your eyes at the idea of having to go out and face the crowd. 

Loki sat next to you on the bed and wrapped his arms around you.“Shh, darling.It’ll be alright.Fenrir wouldn’t ask you to do something that would put you in harm’s way,” he reassured you.“I’ll be with you the entire time, but you need to get out of this tower, you cannot just lock yourself away from the world,”

“I’ve been busy helping your mother plan our wedding,” you tried feebly to protest.You _had_ been working with Frigga on wedding plans, she’d been communicating with you via ravens.It was true you’d been working with her, but it was just an excuse, it wasn’t really taking up all of your time.

And Loki knew it.

“Darling,” he scolded gently. “Not only does Fenrir want you to be an ambassador for the wolves, which involves leaving the tower, but it’s not healthy for you to be cooped up inside all day every day.You have not seen the sun in weeks.Come, we’ll take a walk in the park,” he bid you, sounding desperate to get you out of the tower, even for an hour.

You sighed and nodded.“Alright,” you finally agreed.You were getting stir-crazy not leaving the tower in weeks.Loki stood, pulling you up with him before you could change your mind.Your wolf ears and tail were on display and despite that you were tempted to vanish them, you knew that would be disobeying Fenrir’s wishes. 

Loki led you out of the tower.You hesitated at the line of protestors.“You’re safe with me, darling,” Loki reassured you.“I’ll protect you through anything, any danger, any toil, we are in it together, my love,”

Together.

You could handle it, together.You nodded and took Loki’s hand tightly as you left the tower, trying to ignore the protesters and go on with your life.It was a simple outing to the nearby park.You’d been there plenty of times before.You hadn’t realized how much you’d missed the feeling of the sun on your skin until you were back out in it.Loki noticed your longing look at the wide expanse of grass near the pond. 

He chuckled.“Change forms, love.Go run.Show the people there is nothing to fear from a wolf,” he bid you warmly, his voice a soft purr in your ear.

“You’ll stand guard?” you asked nervously.After you got past the protestors, most everyone was leaving you and Loki alone. 

“Yes, darling.As well as throw the ball.And brush out your fur,” he promised, summoning said ball.You succumbed then, shifting to wolf in one smooth movement as Loki threw the ball.You leapt after it, catching it and brining it back to him.You barked happily as he took it from you and threw it again.You ignored the attention you were drawing, though most of the attention was from kids.Loki didn’t stop them from watching, or approaching you.He even let some of the braver ones throw the ball, though you were careful with them to drop the ball back at their feet instead of pack in their hands.Just in case.

Loki brushed out your fur and let the children pet you.You were showing the world that you weren’t a feral creature to be feared.The children and parents slowly relaxed when they realized that you hadn’t changed from the Avenger they knew. 

Word, video, and pictures spread of the omega wolf and how you weren’t the vicious creature the protestors tried to claim.They just needed to be reminded of that fact.

Which meant, you were back on active duty.


End file.
